To Be Somebody, First You Need to Be A Nobody
by dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan
Summary: What happens when 3 friends stumble upon the hidden base of Organization XIII? What exciting adventures, romance and troubles await them once they have become a member themselves? A new life without a heart is hard to get used to
1. Finding The Entrance

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Which means that I'm not dead, hehe. Anyways I've been really lazy lately which explains why all my other fan fictions have been….well not updated^^. Anyways this new fan fiction of mine was inspired by a weekly visit to a close friend of mine, so I hope it all goes all right ^_^. **

**Note: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.**

**Chapter 1: Finding the Entrance**

**Time: 1:20-2:00**

Thomas arrived in front of his friend's house. He grinned, every week as Saturday came around he would go to his friend's house and end up having a day filled with friendly fun and laughter, and today would be no different, at least that's what he thought.

He approached the door and knocked on it, waiting to be welcomed in. The door opened and behind it stood Jimmy, Thomas' friend's little brother.

"Hey Thomas!" Jimmy smiled moving aside to let Thomas in. Thomas smiled and walked in closing the door behind him. He took off his spring jacket and kicked off his shoes, "How are you today Jimmy?" Thomas asked, sparking up a conversation as they walked downstairs to their usual hang out spot, the basement.

"I'm good, Alicia is still stuck at Axel in Chain of Memories, she can't beat him." Jimmy laughed, "She's getting really annoyed with him right now."

Thomas laughed as well, "She still can't beat him eh? He's not that hard, it's just that one combo of his that's really annoying, either than that he's easy, especially compared to Larxene or Riku." Jimmy nodded in agreement, "Yea but she's stuck at him nonetheless, and she's getting really mad at him."

"ARGH! STUPID AXEL YOU'RE SO ANNOYING, ARHG I WANT TO CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Thomas and Jimmy looked at each other and snickered quietly, "I'm guessing she died again." The two walked into the room to find Alicia on the couch with an annoyed look on her face, the image of Sora floating in a black background was pictured onto the TV, "Yup she died again," Thomas laughed. Alicia chucked a pillow at Thomas smacking him directly in the face.

"Ow," Thomas whined, picking up the pillow from the ground, "What was that for?"

Alicia just gave him a look, "What do you think?"

Thomas smiled, "Because you can't beat Axel, and you're mad at me because I beat him second try?" Alicia grabbed a second cushion, ready to throw at Thomas, "Ok, ok I'm sorry, I was joking, peace?" Alicia dropped the pillow and Thomas tossed the cushion that was thrown at him back at Alicia.

He walked over and sat down on the blue rocking chair and smiled, "Ah my squeaky chair."

"Wow," Jimmy said laughing, "You're an idiot."

Thomas narrowed his eyes giving him a look, than smiled, "Yay I'm an idiot!"

Alicia shook her head, "Wow I have weird friends."

"Thank you," Thomas said, "I take that as a compliment, "Now get back to fighting Axel I'm sure you'll beat him soon enough.

Alicia turned to Thomas, "No he is so annoying! I hate him now, he was cool in Kingdom Hearts II but in Chain of Memories he sucks! He killed Vexen and now he won't stop killing me!" Thomas chuckled, "Just keep fighting, fighting, fighting. Just keep fighting and you'll win!"

"Do you want to die?" Alicia joked.

"What it's my battle chant, come on Jimmy say it with me!" Jimmy nodded and the two of them began chanting in unison, "JUST KEEP FIGHTING, FIGHTING, FIGHTING. JUST KEEP FIGHTING AND YOU'LL WIN!"

Alicia picked up the PS2 controller and clicked on the continue button on the Game Over screen, "Fine I'll try him again, but if you don't stop that cheering, there will be blood." Thomas and Jimmy laughed, "I'm serious." As soon as Alicia said that both Thomas and Jimmy shut up and sat there, watching as Sora walked in through the door triggering the cut scene.

"Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared…You must do the same-"

Pressing the start button she skipped the scene, muttering something about Axel being stupid and a jerk. The battle started, "You're going down Axel!" Alicia cheered attacking him. Thomas and Jimmy watched silently as Alicia got rid of two bars of his health, without having to use her Oogie Boogie Card. Half dead, Axel began to get harder for her, using his sleights like Fire Wall and Fire Tooth, hitting her repeatedly followed by his combo, "Argh Axel, you are so annoying!" than a few minutes later and Axel was defeated. Alicia jumped up and cheered, she had finally beaten him.

The phone rang and Jimmy got up to answer it, he ran over and snagged his foot around the wire hooking the system up, unplugging it as he ran by, shutting the system off. Alicia dropped the controller from her hands and slowly sat down on the couch, not saying a word.

Thomas sat there, afraid to say anything. Jimmy hung up the phone after finishing talking and looked over at us, "Why did you shut the game off?" Alicia looked over at Jimmy, and slowly and calmly said, "You unplugged the system on me…"

"Oh…sorry," Jimmy said.

"How about we do something else ok? It's a nice day why don't we go outside, since it won't be like this for long," Thomas suggested. It was true though, they were in the middle of March, and every now and than, in between the freezing weeks, there would be one day where it felt like Spring, and today was it, "We can walk around the cemetery behind your house."

"That's a good idea," Jimmy said trying to make Alicia forget about the incident.

"Ok sure, it will save me trouble from finding a burial spot for my brother," Alicia joked looking at Jimmy. They all laughed and made their way outside, walking around the house and entering the cemetery.

They walked around looking at all the different assortments of gravestones and mausoleums, the different shapes, colours and textures, "So how would you not want to die," Jimmy asked out of the blue, sparking up a conversation.

"That's easy," Thomas was the first one to answer, "I wouldn't want to die from drowning, it would take a while and I would hate the feeling of losing my breath and slowly dying, I would prefer it to be quick I guess."

"You're so morbid Jimmy, why would you ask a question like that?" Alicia asked.

Jimmy shrugged. Thomas smiled and looked around the area, and that's when he noticed something in the distance, "Hey guys look at that building over there in the graveyard." He pointed in the distance to a building that had a familiar shape to it, but he couldn't quite put where it's from. Alicia and Jimmy looked over and Alicia gasped, "That's the symbol that Organization XII has! You know that's on all the Nobodies and they're chairs in Castle Oblivion!"

"That's where I've seen it from!" Thomas remembered, Alicia was right. The Organization insignia was sticking up from the top of this building. Excited about their discovery the three of them ran over to the building, realizing it wasn't that tall. Height wise, the building was about 7 feet and width wise it was about 5 feet. It was square in shape, with the symbol on the roof, and the door, and the building was completely white, miraculously being able to not get dirty.

"I've never seen this building here before!" Thomas yelled excitedly. Alicia nodded, "Come on let's check it out!" Thomas attempted to open the door, but noticed there was no handle or knob to grasp in order to open the door.

"Odd how are we supposed to get in if there's nothing to open the door with?" Jimmy asked. The other two shrugged until Alicia noticed something scribbled on the door, "To enter recite The XII names along with our aliases.

Alicia's eyes widened, "Oh my God this can't be real, can it? Ok here goes; Xemnas, The Superior. Xigbar, The Freeshooter. Xaldin, The Whirlwind of 6 Lancors. Vexen, The Chilling Academic. Lexaeus, The Silent Hero. Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer. Saix, The Luna Diviner. Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne. Luxord, The Gambler of Fate. Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin. Larxene, The Savage Nymph and Roxas, The Key of Destiny!" With each name after the next Alicia got more and more excited. With the final name said, the three heard a click, and the door slowly opened. They stared at each other before they walked inside the building, just as white as the outside. They looked around and noticed a staircase leading downwards, wondering whether to go down or not, the answer was decided as the door closed behind them.

"That was creepy," Alicia said.

"You said it." Thomas agreed, "Well we're here, come on let's go!"

They made their way down to the staircase, where they found themselves standing in front of a giant white door, voices could be heard from the other side of it. Opening the door ever so slightly and slowly they listened in.

"Everyone quiet, the meeting is beginning!" The chatter hushed down at the sound of the man's voice, "Demyx that means you." Alicia, Jimmy and Thomas emitted a gasp at the sound of that name, Demyx! It was than they recognized the voice as that of Xemnas, The leader of the Organization.

"Superior, I believe we have visitors," a man with a british accent said.

"Oh my God this is a dream come true!" Alicia said.

"What? Meeting the Organization or being ratted out by Luxord," Thomas said nervously.

"Both," Alicia said dreamily.

"Go greet our visitors, Saix."

"It will be my pleasure."

**Well there we go the first chapter of my story is up! Hopefully people will like it, and I'm always open for criticism and where I can go better. So make sure you review….or there will be blood! Lol just joking, but please review.**


	2. A Missing Member And Intruders!

**Time for Chapter 2, Yay! I hope Chapter 1 was enjoyable for all who read it, and I hope Chapter 2 will be just as good if not better! For those who didn't pay attention to the beginning of the chapter where it told the time, make sure to do so from now on, unless it is not mentioned in this chapter^^This chapter takes places as Thomas arrives at his friend's house, but this chapter is what was going on over at the organization at the time, so please enjoy and here is Chapter 2 of "To Be Somebody, You Must Be A Nobody." Apparently I forgot to put first before "you" but oh well enjoy! And apparently I also only put Organization XII instead of XIII so I apologize organization, please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts, they belong to Square Enix.**

**Chapter 2: A Missing Member+Intruders!**

**Time: 1:20-2:00**

"Is everyone here now?" the leader of the Organization, Xemnas asked, his voice echoing throughout the meeting hall. Several voices replied, but after being with a group of people for a set amount of time like the organization had, Xemnas immediately knew someone was missing. His brow furrowed as he asked another question, "Where is Vexen?" The Organization looked around and noticed that their superior was right, Vexen was missing. Xemnas sighed, he decided not to show his anger in front of everyone so he calmly repeated himself, "Does anyone know where Vexen is?"

Once again there was silence and Xemnas was on the brink of losing his patience. He opened his mouth once more to repeat himself a third and last time when he was interrupted, "Lab." Not caring who had answered his question Xemnas teleported out of the meeting hall, re-appearing in Vexen's laboratory. Upon entry Xemnas was greeted by a chilling breeze and an odd stench. Xemnas grunted in disgust. He was expecting a cold room, after all Vexen did have power over the element of ice, but what was that god-awful stench?

He walked around the lab for a short time before his question was soon answered. In the middle of the lab was a platinum table. But it wasn't the table that was emitting the odour, it was what was on the table, and what was on the table was a dead body, taken out from the nearby cemetery that was just outside the entrance to their hidden castle. Xemnas noticed something upon inspection of the body not only was it a recently deceased body but where the dead body's heart should have been was a hole.

"Damnit Vexen, what have you been up to this time?"

Xemnas knew Vexen was no fool, he must have come upon something, however one question still lingered in Xemnas' mind, where was Vexen? "VEXEN!" Xemnas bellowed, now he was in a foul mood, "Vexen get out here now!" There was no reply. He clenched his fists beneath his black gloves and burst through the door into Vexen's private quarters.

He glanced around the room, noticing that Vexen was nowhere in sight. But with further examination Xemnas did find something that answered his previous question, he now knew where Vexen had gone off to. He slammed his clenched fist into the wall, smashing a deep hole into the pure white wall. He vanished from the room, with only one thing on his mind.

Xemnas re-appeared in the meeting hall where silence immediately followed afterwards. He approached his pedestal and stood upon it staring at all the faces of his fellow members, most had an annoyed look on their face for having to wait.

He cleared his throat, "Shall we begin than?"

"But what about Vexen?" Demyx asked grinning, "Did he get into trouble?"

Xemnas gave Demyx a cold stare, immediately wiping the grin off of Demyx's face.

"Where is Vexen," Larxene sneered, "Did he run off with another one of his toys?"

"Can we get on with this already, this meeting is clearly a waste of time," Xaldin pointed out, being the most annoyed than any of the other members.

Xemnas cleared his throat once more, "If everyone would shut up, we could begin." He said this giving looks to Demyx, Larxene and Xaldin who immediately stood in attention, but it was obvious they were still annoyed.

"This meeting was originally about whether or not our location would be changed in the case that we are found by humans, but there are more important issues at the moment. As you know Vexen is currently not here, nor will he ever be here again."

"What are you saying? Did you finish him off Xemnas?" Larxene yelled, "Well looks like we're in need of another member don't we," she cackled, "glad it was Vexen though, anyone else agree, huh, huh?"

"Shut up Larxene," Zexion said, "you are merely an annoyance to this group so I'd advise you to be quiet or you might be next."

"Oh looks like the bookworm has some courage after all. Why don't you just go and hide your nose in another book Zexion and leave the work to the professionals."

"Leave Zexion alone, he is merely stating the obvious."

"Who asked you Lexaeus? You might not talk that much but you are so annoying," Larxene sneered.

"If you wouldn't mind closing your mouth nymph, the superior isn't through talking," Saix stated.

Larxene rolled her eyes, and at the sound of silence, Xemnas continued talking.

"As I was saying, Vexen will no longer be attending meetings with us ever again, and not because I eliminated him. No Vexen left on his own free will once he became human again."

Once again there was silence until Xaldin piped in, "What do you mean human again? Are you stating that that fool actually managed to artificially create himself a heart after all this time?"

"That is exactly correct Xaldin. Vexen has finally succeeded in creating himself a heart but unfortunately he has left no trace of how he did it, at least that I could find. Be warned until I have finished investigating the lab, it is off limits to all of you, any who enter will be charged with committing treason, and you all know what the consequences of treason are, correct?" The 11 members standing before Xemnas nodded their heads, "Well than meeting adjourned."

Xemnas vanished from their sights leaving the members alone to talk amongst each other.

"What do you think Roxas? Should we check the lab out?" Axel grinned.

Roxas looked up at his friend, "We were just told not to, or did you forget that the consequence of treason is death? Let's just head back to our quarters and do something else." Axel sighed, "You're no fun Roxas, but I guess you're right, let's head."

The two vanished leaving only 8 members in the room now, "Hey someone is missing," Larxene yelled out, "I know Axel and Roxas left, plus the superior but that should make 9 members in here, who's missing?"

The chatter stopped amongst the members, "Who cares Larxene, there are more pressing matters on our hands, such as how are we going to get another member for our organization?" Xaldin pointed out.

"Who knows maybe we'll be lucky and some humans will stumble upon our hideout and volunteer to join us?" Demyx suggested grinning widely.

"Only a group of idiots would do that," Larxene said before disappearing.

"Well this is pointless." Marluxia said, also vanishing from the meeting hall. One by one other members left, until the hall was empty.

In the lab, one member silently made his way around the tables, in search of the recipe or procedure in which Vexen had made a heart with. He ruffled through papers about random things from heartless to nobodies with no luck. The member sighed in disappointment, it was pointless, knowing Vexen he would have taken it with him so that they could all suffer.

Deciding it was pointless the member decided to leave. He was just about warp out when a beam of red light pierced through him. The member gasped in pain and slowly turned around to face the superior.

"I believe you were warned about the consequences of entering this room. I'm surprised at you, you were one of the last people I would think of coming down here, I'm disappointed, it was nice having you around, good bye." Xemnas watched as a member of his organization vanish in front of his eyes. Disappointed he left the lab, setting the invisible alarm back onto the lab in the case that someone else intruded in.

All the members appeared back into the meeting hall after being summoned by the superior. They all stood there impatiently awaiting the superior's arrival. He appeared on his pedestal and immediately began to talk, "I regret to say this but one member has already been eliminated due to invading the laboratory that I had just told everyone not to enter."

"Already? It's only been a few minutes." Demyx said shocked.

"Yes, well look around you and let's see how long it takes to realize who was elim-" Xemnas was cut off as Zexion answered immediately, "Lexaeus."

"Yes, now that you all know, you may carry on with your day." Xemnas said, "Wait!" Everyone stopped in their tracks at the sound of their superior yelling.

"What is it superior?" Saix asked.

"Superior, I believe we have visitors," Luxord said grinning.

"Go greet our visitors Saix," Xemnas ordered pointing to the doorway to the outside entrance.

Saix nodded his head and approached the door, opening it to reveal 3 humans, 2 males and one females, "Welcome to Castle Oblivion," Saix greeted somewhat depressingly.

The female screamed clapping her hands in excitement, "It really is them!" She ran inside and immediately latched onto Zexion, gripping him tightly.

The other two walked in slowly, the door slamming behind them.

"Now that we are all here, what exactly are you doing here?" Xemnas asked, staring down at the 3.

The taller male in glasses replied, "Well we actually came upon this building by accident and it's merely a coincidence that we found a group of people that we know."

"Well it doesn't matter how you got here, the question is, what do we do with them?" Xigbar asked.

"I know what to do," Xaldin smiled, summoning his lances.

"Now now Xaldin, don't get hasty, I do believe we are in need of 2 members, and beside we could always use an apprentice until we are in need of another member." Xemnas stated.

"But how can we join you? We have hearts," the one in glasses stated.

"Well we can fix that," Xemnas snapped his fingers. The hearts of the one with glasses and the female flew out of their bodies, causing the two to collapse onto the ground.

The younger male ran towards them in fear.

"Don't fret boy," Xaldin said, "we can always return their hearts, they are lucky ones."

With another snap of his fingers, the boy in glasses and the female were now in a pair of the Organization coats. They slowly made their way back up, standing on their feet.

The two stared at each other, grinning widely, while the young boy pouted, "why do those two get to become members, I'm better than them. Besides my sister is an idiot."

The female sneered at the young boy, and a laugh was emitted from Xaldin, "I like your attitude boy, until the time comes that we need another member, you can be my apprentice." The boy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well now that we have that figured out it's time to welcome you into the organization."

**Well there's the chapter! I hope it was enjoyable, and the next chapter should be up soon since I know I'm going to be pestered by a certain someone…you know who I'm talk about Lixicaa=P In the next chapter, the name, nickname, element and weapons will be given to the two new members, and an accident will happen, so stay tuned!**


	3. Initiation And An Accident

**Wow who would've thought that this would be one of my most liked stories? Lol, I'm grateful for all who have reviewed, and I hope to continue to do a good job in the future! I've been inspired to write so hopefully chapters will be up pretty soon after each other and hopefully I can make them longer and better! Anyways it's time for chapter 3, the chapter in which Thomas and Alicia will prove themselves, to the organization whether or not they are worthy of joining them or not, so please enjoy chapter 3 of, "To Be Somebody, You Have To Be A Nobody."**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Organization XIII all belong to Square Enix='(**

**Chapter 3: Initiation+ An Accident**

**Time: 2:00PM**

"Though you no longer have hearts and you're wearing our jackets you are still not part of our organization yet," Xemnas stated while looking at the two new recruits, "first you need to prove yourselves to us, it's time for initiation."

Alicia and Thomas stared at each other. He grinned as he noticed the excitement on Alicia's face, but his smile faded at the mention of initiation, "What do you mean by initiation?"Thomas asked nervously.

Xemnas smiled at the hint of fear in the boy's voice, "Nervous are we? If you want I'll give you your heart back and you can leave this place immediately."

Thomas glared at Xemnas, "I'm not afraid, I just want to know what we're in for and when we can get this waste of time, initiation exercise over with."

Xemnas laughed, "I like your attitude boy. Don't worry we'll get started right away. Besides once you've finished, you'll be rewarded with your new name, your organization nickname, your element and your weapon."

"Weapon?!" Thomas yelled excitedly.

"Yes. Now let's get started. You will draw numbers out of this container," Xemnas conjured up a black beaker. "You both will draw 5 numbers and the numbers will correspond with the members of this organization who will each give you one test. You must pass 3 of the 5 given tests in order to join our ranks, now good luck." Xemnas finished the explanation and vanished from the meeting hall leaving Thomas, Alicia and Jimmy along with the 10 remaining members of this organization.

Demyx walked up to the two, "So, who wants to go first?"

Thomas and Alicia looked at each other. Alicia glared at Thomas, giving him her usual "I'll hurt you" look. Thomas sighed, there was no use in arguing with her without getting punched, "I'll go first." Alicia smiled and stuck her tongue out happily.

Demyx held out the beaker, "Just to warn you two, these numbered cards have a neat little charm on them. The first number you pick will belong to the member that you would want to hang out with the most. Judging by your friend's reaction to Zexion I'm guessing that you know us somehow, and the 5th, the last number that you draw will belong to the member that you despise or dislike the most, ok?"

Thomas nodded, knowing what the first number he would draw would be. He reached a gloved hand into the container and pulled out a card with a large number 9 on it. Thomas smiled, he had been right. Demyx grinned when he noticed the number 9, "Thanks man, I'm flattered. Now, you'll have to draw 4 more."

Thomas reached his hand back into the beaker and grabbed four more cards. He slowly removed his hand from the contained and looked at each number, knowing right away what his last number/member would be.

"Go on buddy," Demyx said, "read them out loud."

"Ok," Thomas said clearing his throat, "11. 13. 7 and 3." Thomas looked over at Xaldin to see how he would react.

"Well since you already hate me, there's no reason for me to go easy on your test now it there?" Xaldin said smirking. Thomas shrugged and stepped back allowing Alicia to draw her cards.

"Um you're next, but you're going to have to let go of Zexion so that you can come up and draw from the beaker." Demyx smiled, "I have a feeling you're going to draw Zexion first."

"Aw, can't I pick my numbers with Zexion?" Alicia pleaded.

Demyx looked over at Zexion who was wide eyed and shaking his head no. Demyx grinned, "Sure you can, here I'll just bring the beaker over to you."

Demyx walked over to Alicia and held it out in front of her, "Although, unless you want Zexion to hate you I would let go of him."

Alicia noticed looked at Zexion's face and noticed the fear across it. She groaned and let go of Zexion, clearly depressed. Zexion placed his hand on Alicia's shoulder and her face turned bright red at the touch, "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Alicia squealed and latched back onto Zexion. Zexion merely rolled his eyes, smiled and said nothing. Demyx laughed and shook the beaker in front of Alicia, "Time to pick your numbers."

Removing one of her arms from Zexion she reached in and grabbed 5 cards. She grinned widely as she read the first card, "6." Zexion merely smiled back and Alicia continued, "2.8.10…12, oh man." Alicia groaned as she read that last number.

"Well I didn't like you that much either red head," Larxene sneered crossing her arms.

Before Alicia could respond Demyx cut in, "Well now that we have that settled, let's get the tests started shall we?"

Thomas and Alicia nodded.

"Since the boy picked his numbers first we will have the girl do her tests first," Xaldin announced, "we will do all tests right here in the meeting hall, right now. Let's begin."

"We have names you know," Thomas said to Xaldin who merely shrugged.

"Let us begin with Zexion's test for the girl."

Zexion nodded and teleported out of Alicia's grip, re-appearing in front of her.

"If you wanted free from her grip why didn't you teleport away from her in the first place Zexion? Unless you have feelings for this girl?" Larxene laughed.

Zexion just shot a look at Larxene, "I just met the girl Larxene, I merely decided to be polite and not teleport away and first of all, we don't have hearts so we can't love, and second I already like her more than I like you."

Larxene's face revealed a bit of sadness before it quickly went to her usually annoyed look, "I hope you two are happy." But after that she mumbled something along the lines, "Just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean I don't like you."

"We will be," Alicia beamed.

"Anyways. My test will prove whether or not you can be deceived easily," Zexion explained to Alicia who was staring happily at the short member of the organization, "I will conjure up 3 copies of a certain item in front of you. For a split second one of the images will flash a different colour before they spin around you in a fast manner. As they spin the one object will occasionally flash again for a split second. You will have 2 shots at reaching for the real item before you fail my test. Are you ready?"

Alicia nodded, a serious look now across her face. Zexion winked at Alicia and conjured up 3 chibi plushies of Zexion causing Alicia to jump up and down in excitement. One of the plushies flashed red before returning to its normal state. The 3 plushies encircled Alicia and began spinning around her at extremely fast speeds. The one plushie glowed red every 5 seconds for a split second. She watched as they spun around her, waiting for the right time to grab the plushie. The plushie shone once more and Alicia made her move. Her arm flew outwards and she quickly made contact with a plushie. She pulled it back into her arms, holding it dearly, the other two plushies vanishing from sight.

Zexion approached Alicia, "Impressive, you pass my test."

"Yay. Can I keep the plushie?" Alicia asked.

"Uh…sure."

Alicia squealed, jumping up and down, hugging the plushie tightly in her arms. Larxene rolled her eyes but no one cared for they all stood in silence as they watched Xigbar walk forwards towards Alicia and grinned, "Ready for my test sweetheart?"

Alicia glared at Xigbar, "I am only Zexion's sweetheart."

Xigbar held up his arms in defense as if he meant no harm, "I apologize. Let me explain to you my test." Alicia listened, but still held on dearly to the plushie as if it were her life.

"Now for my test you must play a simple game of darts. You get 10 shots and I will tell you what target to hit. You will be assigned 4 targets, good luck sweetheart." Xigbar conjured up 10 darts that resembled the blades on the edge of his gun.

She grabbed a hold of the 1st dart ready to throw it on command.

"20."

She threw the dart and it hit its target.

"The outer ring of the bull's eye."

She threw and missed, getting several gasps from the audience. Alicia merely rolled her eyes. Gently she placed the plushie on the ground. Now with more concentration on the game and less on the plushie she threw the dart again, this time hitting its mark.

"Triple 20."

Alicia groaned. She threw a dart and missed hitting the regular 20, getting yet another group of moans. She rolled her eyes again at this and threw another dart, missing once more. She threw again and missed for a 3rd time. Before they could moan/boo her, Alicia whipped around and yelled, "Shut up unless you want one of these darts up your but! Except you Zexion~"

Everyone was quiet at that. Alicia smiled and threw another dart, finally hitting the triple 20.

"You only have 3 more darts left, don't miss the bulls eye now."

Alicia was now seriously annoyed, not because she had missed so many times but because of Xigbar's annoying comments. Alicia picked up 2 darts at once and threw both of them at the same time, both missing the bull's eye.

"This is your last dart. Don't miss sweethe-ow!" Xigbar in pain as a dart pierced Xigbar's chest. "You're lucky I didn't have a heart there or that could have been seriously fatal."

Alicia smiled, proud with herself, "You fail my test sweetheart." She shrugged, she couldn't care less, "Ok who's next?"

Axel walked forwards, grinning. "I hope you have a good memory." Alicia merely stared at Axel, "Man, you're as annoying as you are in Chain of Memories."

"Oh so that's how you know us, through the Kingdom Hearts series, figures. Just so you know, those games are only based on our characters, none of them really happened, except for the 1st game. Than again you probably guessed that since I'm here, alive and talking to you even though I died in Kingdom Hearts 2."

"I couldn't care less when you died! You killed Zexion in Chain of Memories! Anyways, I have a good memory so let's get on with your stupid test already! I want to be a new member!" Alicia whined.

Axel smirked, "Well for my test I'm going to tell you a riddle, and you're going to have to answer it. Sounds easy right? Wrong. Not only will you need to answer the riddle but you will first have to repeat the riddle word for word. But you won't repeat it until the new guy here has completed all his tests," Axel jerked a finger over at Thomas, "so the longer your friend here takes to finish , the longer that you're going to need to remember the riddle."

Alicia scowled, it wasn't the memorizing that was going to be a problem, the problem was not being distracted during Thomas' tests. Axel bent down slightly, his face inches from Alicia's, "Ready?" Alicia nodded. "Ok here it goes:

_On my way to the fair I met 7 jugglers and a bear._

_Every juggler had 6 cats, every cat had 5 rats._

_Every rat had 4 houses, every house had 3 mouses._

_Every mouse had 2 louses, every louse had a spouse._

_How many in all are going to the fair?_

Alicia just stared at Axel who was grinning widely, "Got it memorized?"

Alicia said nothing as she repeated the riddle over and over again in her head, trying not to forget a single word while also thinking of the answer at the same time. Thomas laughed silently making sure as not to distract Alicia. He approached Demyx, "I'm ready for my first test."

Demyx smiled, "That's great bud, unfortunately you picked the wrong guys for creating a test because I got nothing. So you pass my test." Thomas cocked his head, "Eh? Uh…ok."

"That's unfair," Alicia moaned, "oh crap how many mice were there now?" she stomped her foot as she went through it again in her head.

"Well I guess I'm next." Marluxia stepped forward, his long pink hair flowed with each step he took, "My test isn't hard, as long as you have skills and good evasion."

"Uh well, I was always good at avoiding dodge ball during gym class if that's what you mean by evasion." Thomas laughed nervously. The other organization members laughed as well, the only person not laughing was Alicia who was racking her brain with Axel's riddle.

"Let's see if that dodge ball paid off than. You must dodge my attacks, but not only just dodge them but dodge them with swiftness and gracefulness." Thomas nodded, noticing that the members standing behind Marluxia were desperately trying to hold back laughter.

"Ignore them Thomas," Marluxia ordered.

"Huh? How did you know my name?"

"As soon as you entered Castle Oblivion we knew all 3 of your names."

"Creepy ain't it?" Xigbar laughed.

"Begin!" Marluxia dashed at Thomas swinging his scythe at him. Thomas dodged the slash, rolling out of the way, ending his roll with a quick flick of his legs allowing him to stand up straight. "Very nice!" Marluxia slashed the air, sending a wave of flower petals at him. Thomas slid out of the way, almost tripping over his own foot, but managing to save himself from falling over. "Close. Last one now." 3 tornadoes, brimming with pink flower petals were summoned. All 3 tornadoes whipped towards the tile that Thomas was standing on, getting closer and closer ready to collide with him. Thomas waited and just as the three tornadoes were about to converge together Thomas jumped through the small gap between the two tornadoes.

"Well done," Marluxia clapped, his scythe now gone, "You pass my test."

Thomas grinned, as long as he passed the next test he could fail the next two tests and still become a member.

"Why fail the next 2 tests Thomas? Prove your skills to us," Xaldin said, his arms crossed.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Thomas wondered.

"Xaldin smiled, "I didn't, you just seemed like the lazy type.

Larxene cackled, "Oh Xaldin, be nice to the new kid. Who knows he might have the power to kill you one day." Thomas smiled, "Thanks Larxene."

Larxene shrugged, "Anyone who dislikes Xaldin can't be that bad in my books."

Roxas walked up to Thomas, silently. It was than that Thomas remembered that Roxas was his next test examiner, that and how short Roxas really was. Thomas was almost a foot taller than the kid, he was pretty much Jimmy and Alicia's height, maybe a few inches shorter.

"I guess it's my turn to give you a test than," Roxas said to Thomas.

Thomas nodded.

"You seem to like to nod. Anyways, like Demyx, I'm not that good at giving tests, but I don't plan on giving you a freebie like he did, so I guess I'll have to think of something."

Thomas just stood there, patiently as Roxas stared at him intently. Everyone was silent except for Alicia who of course was mumbling Axel's riddle over and over.

Roxas broke the silence, "How well is your swordsmanship?"

Thomas blinked, "Good…I use to fight my younger brother with my plastic katana and I could always block his attacks and counter him."

"Well, I guess we'll find out if I'm any better than your brother, shall we?" Roxas smiled. Two wooden keyblades appeared in each of Roxas' hands.

"What am I going to fight with?" Thomas asked. As if the castle was answering his question a wooden katana appeared in his hands, "Yay a katana!" Thomas cheered, "Katanas are awesome."

"Let's begin." Roxas held his duel stance before Thomas. One keyblade was raised higher than the other. Thomas went into his own duel stance, placing both hands firmly onto the handle of his wooden katana, gripping it tightly.

Roxas made the first move, dashing straight at Thomas, swinging a wooden Oathkeeper at him. Thomas blocked it, swinging his own blade making contact with Roxas' wooden weapon. With a bit more force Thomas pushed Roxas back and swung.

Roxas deflected the attack with and grin and swung both his Oathkeeper and Oblivion at Thomas who easily parried the attack.

"Impressive," Roxas complimented, "you're good with a katana."

Thomas smiled, "Thanks. I guess all that fooling around paid off."

The battle went on for quite some time. Neither able to land a hit on the other. Both fighters were starting to become exhausted and Thomas wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on for. But for taking time to wonder that, was plenty of time for Roxas to slide around Thomas without notice and knock the wooden katana out of his hands.

"Amazing, you did great, unfortunately you fail my test." Roxas shook Thomas' hand.

Thomas grinned, and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead, "Oh well, that was a load of fun. You're pretty good at handling a blade, maybe you could teach me sometime."

Roxas smiled, "Sure. No problem."

With two tests left, Thomas had to pass at least one more to become a member of Organization XIII.

Roxas joined the ranks of his fellow members as Saix walked forward, his usually emotionless shown on his straight face. He flicked a strand of his blue hair before clearing his throat and begin talking.

"You are a truly impressive boy. I only hope that you don't fail the next two tests," Saix smirked, "let's hope my nest test isn't too hard for you."

"Well what's your test?" Thomas nervously inquired.

"A staring contest, in which the one who first blinks, smiles of laughs, loses."

"A staring contest? Sweet I rule at those," Thomas smiled.

"Surely you're no better at it than me. Begin!"

Both opened their eyes wide, their faces held no expressions. Everyone was silent, even Alicia who had begun mumbling the riddle in her head. No one dared make a sound, they knew how bad of a temper Saix had, and they didn't feel like angering him.

Several minutes had past and neither one had made any movement or sign that they were on the brink of losing. Still no one had said anything, in fact several members had appeared to have fallen asleep due to how boring this test was.

"Damnit Thomas! Why did you have to get all the long tests?! You enjoy pissing me off don't you?! Argh I'm going to end up forgetting that stupid riddle Axel asked me!" Alicia went on cursing on, not caring that all eyes, except Thomas and Saix, were on her.

"I seem to have met my match, well done boy," Saix said, somewhat coldly, "But I refuse to lose to you in front of my fellow members." Saix began to low air, ever so slightly on Thomas' face, causing his nose to twitch and his eyes to shudder.

Thomas scowled, "So that's how you want to play huh?" Thomas' scowl turned into a grin, "You're cool and all Saix, and I apologize for this but I have no choice." Thomas snorted, than he spat on Saix's face. Saix roared, wiping it off his face, flicking the goop off his glove.

Saix looked over at Thomas, "Well I must commend you for your slyness, well done, you pass my test."

Thomas grinned widely, even if he failed Xaldin's test he would still become part of the organization.

"I see no use in wasting my time here. Welcome to the organization boy. I will take my leave now. Come jimmy, I will teach you some techniques to pass the time away." Xaldin placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy nodded, and the two disappeared just as Axel walked forwards, "Well girl let's see if you've memorized my riddle and figured out the answer."

Alicia stood in front of Axel and began reciting the riddle;

_On my way to the fair I met 7 jugglers……How many in all are going to the fair?_

"Well I'm surprised, I didn't think you would memorize it all. So how many in all are going to the fair?" Axel folded his arms and grinned.

"Well at first I started adding all the numbers up in my head and than it hit me. Only one person is going to the fair, the others were part of it, so one, one person in all is going to the fair, got it memorized?" Alicia smirked.

"What do you know, you pass my test."

Alicia cheered and hopped up and down. She had passed 2 out of 3 tests so far. If she passed the next test she would be guaranteed into the organization just like Thomas, she wouldn't have to take Larxene's test.

"Come on already Luxord! I want to be a member already!" Alicia whined, "Let's go already! Let's go, go go!"

Luxord just stood there, "Calm down lass."

Alicia glared and stomped over to Luxord. She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, "I said let's go." Luxord gulped and nodded his head slowly. Alicia smiled with satisfaction and loosened her grip on Luxord.

"My test is a matter of luck," Luxord began, brushing the collar of his jacket," we will play a game of dice. We each will roll a dice, higher number wins. Whoever wins 2 rounds first is the victor. Do you understand?" Alicia nodded, "Let's begin than."

A die appeared in both Alicia's and Luxord's hand. Luxord shook his hand, rattling the die around before throwing it across the floor, Alicia did the same.

"Ooh! I wanna be announcer!" Demyx yelled rushing to where the dice had landed, "Luxord 3! Alicia 1."

Luxord smiled, another pair of dice appeared in each competitor's hand and once again they threw their dice on the floor rolling in unison.

"Luxord 2! Alicia 5!" Alicia smiled and stuck her tongue out at Luxord. Luxord shook his head, "Don't get cocky, you haven't won yet." Alicia shrugged and rolled her third die. She smirked as it stopped rolling on a 5. None the less, Luxord didn't lose his cool and he threw his own die.

"Alicia 5! Luxord 5!" There was a gasp from the organization.

Alicia began to get nervous, if she didn't win this roll, she would be stuck with a test from Larxene and she knew Larxene would make it hard for her. Her hand shaking, she rolled once more and as both dice stopped in their tracks Demyx announced the results, "Luxord 4…ALICIA 6!"

Alicia cheered as loud as possible. She had done it, she passed her third test and was now a member of the Organization XIII!

Clapping was heard and everyone turned around. There stood Xemnas, his arms now crossed, no longer applauding the new members, "Welcome to Organization XIII. I do not plan on wasting time so I'll get this done and over with." Xemnas held out his hand, a grey aura surrounding it. He placed one hand on Thomas, the other on Alicia. The two of them were outlined with a shining aura, "You now have the power, element and weapon that you desired."

Thomas and Alicia grinned.

"Thomas." Xemnas shouted, Thomas stood completely still, "You are now Xhomast, The Frigid Samurai. You have power over ice and you wield a katana, enshrouded with a chilling aura." Thomas smiled proudly, it was like a dream come true.

"Alicia!" You are now Lixicaa, the Laconic Executioner. You have power of sound and as for weapons, you contain claws sheathed beneath your sleeves that can slice sound themselves."

Alicia clapped.

"Now that the ceremony is over meet your new members and enjoy yourselves while you can. Excuse me I have some business to tend to." Xemnas left the hall once more.

"That was fast," Xhomast said.

Lixicaa nodded, "Well let's get to know each other."

Xhomast nodded and waved as he ran off to talk with Demyx and Saix, joining in on their conversation. Lixicaa noticed a wide grin cross Demyx's face as Xhomast appeared and watch Demyx place a hand around Xhomast's shoulder, the three of them laughing and enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile Lixicaa was scanning her surroundings in search of Zexion but he was nowhere to be seen. Figuring he must have gone to his quarters Lixicaa decided this would be the perfect time to try out teleporting. Imagining where she wanted to go, she found herself teleporting. It felt weird to her. She felt as if her breath had been knocked out of her, as if she had been sent flying off the ground, surrounded by darkness until a few seconds later when she found herself surrounded by the bright white walls of Castle Oblivion once more, her breath returning slowly. Once her breath returned, Lixicaa glanced around noticing she was in some sort of hallway. It was oddly quiet except for a soft giggle coming from behind her. Lixicaa turned around and found Larxene peeking in on an opened door, giggling ever so quietly. Lixicaa stepped forward making as least noise as possible.

"What are you looking at?" Lixicaa asked.

Larxene waved a hand, motioning Lixicaa to come forward. Lixicaa walked over to the door and peeked through the crack and gasped, it was Zexion's quarters! Lixicaa's eyes widened. Zexion was in his room and he had taken off his robe, standing there in nothing but a pair of black jeans, his body showing off. Lixicaa stared dreamily at Zexion's gorgeous body, his slim waist, his perfect chest, Lixicaa couldn't help but emit a giggle herself.

Larxene shoved Lixicaa out of the way, "Move it red head." Larxene looked back in and a smile quickly crept across her face. Lixicaa slowly got up, wiping the dirt off of her new robe. As Lixicaa got up thought, she noticed that Larxene was standing only a few inches away from a spiral staircase leading several floors down. Grinning, Lixicaa dashed at Larxene, pushing her directly towards the staircase. Larxene stumbled over, standing on the edge of the staircase, tilting like a turn table. Losing her footing Larxene failed to remain standing and began tumbling down the stairs, falling down 13 floors of stairs landing with a thud onto the bottom floor.

Painfully and slowly, Larxene got up, groaning in pain, "Argh, I am going to kill that bit-" Larxene was cut off as Lixicaa teleported in front of Larxene.

"Hey Larxene what happened." Lixicaa asked innocently.

Larxene glared coldly at Lixicaa, "I must have fallen down the stairs."

Lixicaa smirked, "Really? Wow you sure are a klutz. Can't blame you though, especially with feet that big. It's a miracle that you haven't fallen down the stairs before."

Larxene growled, "That's it, you're going down now bitch!" Larxene howled as she dashed straight at Lixicaa, kunai in hand. Lixicaa smiled as Larxene got closer and closer, to the point that Lixicaa could see Larxene's lips part as breather out of her mouth. Larxene thrusted her hand forwards, about to stab Lixicaa.

~STAB~

Larxene's smile soon twisted into a look of pain. She tilted her head downwards to see a set of long, sharp claws pierced into her stomach, the blades originating from Lixicaa's sleeves. The claws had pierced through to the other side of Larxene and she was already beginning to fade.

Lixicaa gave her a look with so much bile and hate that even a man slaughtering demon couldn't help but look away, which is exactly what Larxene did. She looked away, and she vanished, from sight and mind.

"Zexion is mine. "


	4. Traitors

**Hello everyone I'm back! I know, I know it's been a long time since my last chapter but you can't blame me, blame my stupid computer that's almost 10 years old! Sheesh it has more problems than….uh well I was never good with comparisons. Anyways I hope you are all looking forwards to another chapter of "To Be Somebody You Must Be a Nobody."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Any of the Organization Members unfortunately =' (**

**Chapter 4: Traitors**

Xhomast shivered.

"Larxene has been killed." Demyx said out of the blue, in the midst of a conversation with Xhomast.

"Heh?" Xhomast said, confused. They had just been talking about guitars and sitars when Demyx had suddenly brought this up, "Did you say that Larxene is dead? How do you kno- hey is that why I felt that odd shiver?! Whoa I can sense when a member dies?! That's awesome…but uh…also sad, I think."

Demyx smiled, "Its ok, I understand if you're not saddened. First of all, we don't have hearts and second, Larxene wasn't the most loved of the gang."

Xhomast smiled, "I actually didn't mind her. In fact I think I'm the only one on earth who could stand her."

"I give you props man, it takes one heck of a dude to be able to stand her, especially when she goes on about Zexion." Demyx rolled his eyes while playing a few strings on his sitar.

Xhomast jerked his head up, "Zexion? What do you mean when you say she goes on about Zexion?" Xhomast had a thought in his head, sure Lixicaa hated Larxene, but enough to kill her? Heck, who was he kidding, of course, she completely despises her, "Larxene didn't happen to "like" Zexion did she?"

Demyx nodded, "Although we can really feel love or infatuation, whatever you want to call it."

Xhomast smacked his fist into his palm, "Hey Demyx, I'm new here, so I don't know how the whole teleportation thing works, but if I center on a certain spot can I teleport there?"

Demyx nodded, "Dude, why so serious? You just joined the gang, calm down and relax."

Xhomast sighed, "I guess you're right, besides I'm sure I'm just thinking crazy things."

Demyx shrugged, "I do that all the time don't worry about it."

Xhomast smiled and grabbed a hold of a nearby sitar in Demyx's room, sat down in front and watched him play, taking it in, learning how to play it himself. Taking in the exact pressure that her put in his strokes, not too hard, but enough to make a proper vibration and melodious sound, "You're really good at this."

Demyx grinned, "Well I have been playing for a long time now."

"Well I wonder if I'll be able to be nearly as good as you." Xhomast smiled scratching the back of his head, laughing.

Demyx laughed, "You never know, come on let's try an easy chord."

Xhomast nodded and once again watched intently.

-**Zexion and Lixicaa-**

"What's going on out there?" Zexion's voice shouted out from the crack in his door.

Lixicaa's eyes widened, she had to get out of there and fast! Without even thinking of her destination she teleported out of there just as Zexion entered the hallway, all that he saw was a portal of darkness, which soon vanished. Staring at it, noting that it was suspicious for someone to be standing at the end of the stairway. Shrugging it off he walked back into his room and yelled. Lixicaa popped in the middle of the room. Jumping at the sound of the yell she turned around and grinned sheepishly at Zexion.

"H-hi Zexion, hehe, just getting the hang of this teleporting thing, he he." Lixicaa teleported out of there before Zexion could even make another sound.

Zexion shrugged his head in both annoyance and frustration. Just what he needed another fan girl/crush. At this rate it would be easier to just go gay. Zexion laughed, at that thought and then realized that it was probably that new girl at the bottom of the staircase. He put his Organization robe back on and left his room, in search of something to do.

**-Jimmy and Xaldin-**

"Come on boy, if you ever want to have a chance of joining this organization than you have to be more skilled in the art of battle! Now come at me once more and actually try to hit me this time!" Xaldin roared.

An exhausted Jimmy nodded. He was starting to get frustrated. They had been going at each other for quite some time now, and the one time that Jimmy got even close to hitting Xaldin he just teleported out of the way and knocked Jimmy down onto the floor.

"Why should I even bother? You're just going to teleport again like you always do? You're worst than a computer on a video game who always defends or never gives you a chance to attack or something!" Jimmy threw his wooden rod onto the ground, causing it to snap in half.

"Well those computers sound smart on those "video games". You see in battle, you don't want your opponent to hit you correct?" Jimmy nodded. "Well than I don't see why you're getting mad at me, if you were fighting for your life I'm sure you would be doing the same thing, would you not?" Jimmy sighed and nodded once more. "There you go, so stop getting mad and try!" Xaldin threw another wooden rod at Jimmy.

"Argh fine!" Jimmy yelled. He gripped onto the wooden rod firmly with both hands, the determination in his burned brightly. Xaldin noticed this and smiled, perhaps this boy had some potential after all? Jimmy rushed at Xaldin, rod in hand as if it was a spear, ready to pierce through his opponent.

"Come on and hit me fool!" Xaldin roared as Jimmy got closer and closer towards Xaldin. Jimmy yelled and charged, swinging his rod downwards smacking air as once again Xaldin teleported. Jimmy prepared himself this time however. He skidded on his feet and turned around, blocking Xaldin's fist from smacking into the back of Jimmy's head.

"See what a few hours of training can teach you boy? You wouldn't have been able to hit a fly before this, but now, well now you can defend against #3 of the organization, that's pretty impressive I would say." Xaldin complimented.

Jimmy beamed at the compliment. Xaldin smiled back, but realizing this, he put on his usually unimpressed look, "Now like I said before try to hit me! Or else get out of this place and never come back, understand?"

The smile on Jimmy's face disappeared as it was replaced by a look of pure determination. He swung the rod horizontally, swiping the radius around himself. Xaldin jumped above and summoned one of his lances, "Let's see how you fare against these!" He threw it downwards. Jimmy gasped as he managed to dodge the sharp blade now sticking out of the ground.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Jimmy yelled.

Xaldin landed back onto the ground and ripped the lance out of the ground with ease, "Fool do you think strangers out in the world will go easy on you? Of course not, so why should I? Now if you're going to whine I WANT you to leave," Xaldin emphasized.

"Argh, you're starting to piss me off!" Jimmy swore.

"How about I make things even then? I know what weapon you wanted if you join the organization, it's no coincidence I gave you a wooden weapon resembling a rod. I know that in your head you were imagining wielding a steel rod with a hidden blade concealed within it. Very sneaky, yet useful, so hear it is." Xaldin snapped his fingers and the wooden rod in Jimmy's hand was replaced with the weapon that he wanted. He swung it around a few times, surprised that it wasn't as heavy as it looked. He thrusted it forwards and grinned as the blade flicked outwards.

"Now time to get serious." Xaldin disappeared.

"Huh? Whoa what's going on?" Jimmy looked around the small training room they were in, but all he saw were the bright white walls of Castle Oblivion.

"Don't rely on your sight boy! A true warrior must be able to rely on his other senses or else he will die in battle!" Xaldin's voice echoed throughout the room.

"You make it sound like I'm going to war or something! We're training why so serious?" Jimmy yelled.

"Don't think Xemnas let your sister and her friend join our organization out of the goodness of his heart. Fool, he let you join because we're preparing for a battle against the heartless that plan to take over this pitiful excuse of a planet called Earth! I hope you didn't think this was all going to be fun and games, there was a reason that Xhomast and Lixicaa got the tests that they did. Xhomast fought against Roxas, one of our most skilled swordsman because Xhomast is going to be another warriors. Lixicaa was questioned by Axel because she's going to be a scout/spy. She's going to intrude on the enemy without being noticed and she will have to memorize the plans of our enemy! And the staring contest, well that's easy. We needed to make sure that Xhomast could stay concentrated and keep his eye on a object, for these heartless can vanish from sight just like that and he could end up dead." Xaldin explained.

"What about me? What am I going to do for this battle?" Jimmy called out.

"You're 12 boy. Your sister is 16 and her friend is 17, there's a difference in age, you are too young for war, accept that and train so that when you are old enough than you can join our ranks. Unless you are good at planning and strategizing? If not than we have no use for you right now, we need a strategist, someone who can think on their feet, someone of great intelligence." Xaldin explained.

"Hey I might know someone who could help!" Jimmy realized, "it's another friend of Alici-uh I mean Lixicaa's and Xhomast's. Her name is Christine and she's intelligent." Jimmy suggested, still trying to find Xaldin.

"How old is she?"

"16, like Lixicaa."

"Hmmm than she could be of use to us than, you can recruit her after our lesson, if you ever find me." Xaldin laughed.

Jimmy smiled and thrusted his rod forwards. Xaldin appeared in sight and smirked, "So close boy you almost got me." The rod was inches away from Xaldin, "What do you mean so close?" Xaldin looked down and watched as the blade flicked out and cut a thin slice of Xaldin's black robe.

Xaldin clapped, "Well done, you were able to land a hit onto me, very well, go find this Christine person and recruit her for us, and then maybe, just maybe we can find a use for you after all." Xaldin teleported out of sight leaving Jimmy alone.

Kicking at the ground Jimmy sighed and decided to leave, he was no use here, and it was all just a waste of time if he couldn't join the organization. He made his way out of the training room and found himself back in the meeting room where he had witnessed Thomas and Alicia join the organization. Once again he sighed, "This sucks, why do they get to join and I don't?"

"Dear child, feeling left out are we?" a familiar yet unrecognizable voice came from behind. Jimmy jumped and turned around only to be looking at Maleficent, leader of the heartless! She bent down and smiled at him, "What's wrong child, do they not want you within their ranks?"

Jimmy glared at her, "What's it to you?"

"Ooh such flare and temper, I like that, but you'd better watch out or the darkness in your heart will consume you." Maleficent warned, standing up straight once more, prepared to leave. Jimmy grabbed a hold of her arm.

"What do you mean, I don't have any darkness in my heart are you crazy?"

Maleficent cackled, "Silly boy everyone has darkness in their hearts, they just don't realize it, but if you join us you can make use of that darkness, with my help you could control it and use it at your whims."

Jimmy smiled, this was it, this is what he could do for the Organization, he could be a spy within their ranks, and they wouldn't even know it! Jimmy wiped the smile off his face as to not arouse suspicion and decided to continue his depressed act, "Why would you want me for? I'm just a stupid 12 year old I would be useless." Jimmy turned his back to her.

"Oh dear child of course you wouldn't come on now I'll show you MY castle, which is a lot better than this wretched place." Maleficent said, "Come to me child and let's leave this forsaken place." Jimmy smiled at this, it had worked, but now he had to leave some sort of note explaining what he was doing.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder, "Come on boy." Jimmy gasped as the air around him went frigid. All he saw was darkness as the two of them left the castle, un noticed by any in the castle that he had even left, and no concern would occur for he was "getting Christine."

-**Demyx and Xhomast-**

"Whoa did you feel that Xhomast?" Demyx asked.

"Huh, what?" Xhomast wasn't paying attention, he was too occupied with making sure he hit the right strings, "Did I feel what? Oh you mean a dark, unfamiliar cold energy that resembles that of a heartless? Yea I felt it."

Demyx laughed, "Man I must be rubbing off of you."

The two of them laughed and continued playing.

**-Zexion and Lixicaa-**

Zexion found himself wandering the halls, not able to decide whether or not he should go out and explore this planet or sit back, relax and pop open a book to read. He walked past an open door, and something caught his eye causing him to walk back and look inside. It was the new girl's room and there she was, sitting down without a care in the world, playing with the little chibi plushie that she had won from Zexion's test.

He couldn't help but smile, but he quickly wiped it off his face, he was not one to show emotions, especially since he couldn't feel anything. He slowly took a step back as to not make any noise but as soon as he did so Lixicaa turned her head quickly and found herself staring at Zexion.

Lixicaa gasped and began to blush deeply. Zexion sighed and approached the doorway, "Um may I enter?" he asked politely. Lixicaa merely nodded her head, her face bright red now as if she wasn't breathing.

"May I sit down with you?"

Lixicaa nodded once more and Zexion sat down beside Lixicaa on the floor. She stared wide eyed at him, breathing heavily. Zexion inched a bit away from her, "So… how…. are… you…. enjoying… your… new… uh… life?" Zexion asked looking around the blank room, nothing whatsoever was in there, even though with her new power, could conjure furniture or a bed or something to sit on.

"………"

"Right… well I better go than." With that Zexion teleported out of the room and left Lixicaa alone.

"About time, I thought he would never leave."

Lixicaa jumped up onto her feet to face the intruder but eased down when she realized that it was just Xhomast, "Whoa Xhomast! When did you get here? You must have spooked Zexion off that's why he left!"

Xhomast sighed and rolled his eyes, "Calm down Lixicaa, I just got here a few seconds ago. Besides I need to ask you something important."

Lixicaa sniffed the air, "You smell like chlorine."

"Well you see- huh what? Oh that. Well me and Demyx had just gone for a swim before I came over here, and he is really high strung about keeping it clean so he cleans it after every use." Xhomast explained, "But forget that I need to know something. Did you kill Larxene?"

Lixicaa's eyes narrowed, "Why would you even ask me that?! Of course I didn't, why would I kill Larxene?"

"Ok just asking, calm down. It's just that as soon as Demyx told me that Larxene might have had a thing for Zexion, even though that's not possible for nobodies, well I thought that you would have gotten jealous or something, and well, I know how much you already hated her before knowing this, so I just thought that discovering about Lexion might put you overboard." Xhomast said calmly.

"Lexion? You gave them a couple's name?" Lixicaa hissed.

"Well I can see that you don't know anything about this so I better go, see ya!" Xhomast knew how serious Lixicaa was when it came to Zexion and he did not want to piss her off.

Lixicaa went back to playing with her plushie after Xhomast left, giggling, "Don't worry Zexion, Larxene is dead now, you don't have to worry about her, not ever again."

Xhomast appeared back in his room, which had already been decorated. Several katanas lines the walls along with other miscellaneous swords, spears, halberds, scythes, naginatas and other weapons. Along with that he had a 10 shelf bookshelf filled with various manga and books for entertainment.

He sat down on his bed, deep in thought about his best friend, and her link to Larxene's death. She somehow already knew about the death, but then again everyone probably knows by now. She didn't seem surprised that Larxene was dead, but again that was understandable, not many liked her. But the thing is, why would she die, now, of all days? The day that Xhomast and Lixicaa both join the Organization? That, was just a little too suspicious. Xhomast contemplated the possibilities, but all he could think of was that Lixicaa killed Larxene or someone else killed her to today to make it look suspicious for the new guys. He fell back onto his bed, confused.

"Why am I even worrying about this? I should be enjoying life as an Organization XIII member, not worry about someone dying." Xhomast said to himself.

"Still thinking about Larxene's death buddy?"

Xhomast jumped off his bed, only to trip on the bottom of the sheets and slam face first into the floor, "Argh! That hurt!"

"Need a hand?"

Xhomast grabbed a hold of the hand and yanked on it, causing the other person to slam face first into the floor as well, "Ow! That does hurt!" he whined.

Xhomast laughed. He realized who it was now, "Well that's what you get for spooking me Demyx."

The two of them stood up wiping the dirt and dust off their robes. Demyx grinned, "And here I thought we were best buddies."

Xhomast grinned back, "We are. Come on, let's go do something so I can get my mind off of this stupid murder."

"I know just the thing… HOT TUB!" Demyx yelled ripping his cloak off, standing in a pair of swimming trunks.

Xhomast laughed, "Why not?"

The two of them were about to head off when they heard a voice in their heads, "All members report to the meeting hall, this is urgent."

Xhomast and Demyx sighed, teleporting to where they were told to go.

**-Meeting Hall-**

Everyone arrived one by one, some were whispering amongst each other about Larxene's disappearance.

Xemnas began to speak, " Demyx? Is there a reason that you're in a bathing suit at an important time like this?! You need to take things more seriously!" Xemnas rubbed his temple, obviously annoyed with Demyx right now, "As you may all be aware already, we have lost a member. Larxene, The Savage Nymph, has been killed…… by one of our own."

Xhomast immediately looked over at Lixicaa, who wasn't even paying attention. She was daydreaming with a creepy sparkle in her eye.

"Not only that but it seems that one of our recent new comers have betrayed us and joined the Heartless so who knows what kinds of secrets of ours that they know by now." Xemnas seemed extremely irritated, "Both of these crimes will not go without punishment. We will retrieve the young "Jimmy" back from Maleficent and the Heartless army and deal with him than. But first, we must deal with the traitor that killed Larxene. Could you please step forwards, Lixicaa."

Xhomast's eyes widened, he had been right, Lixicaa did kill Larxene!

Lixicaa stood before Xemnas, a calm look was on her face, "Yes Superior?"

Xemnas too was calm, "I believe that from the Kingdom Hearts games you know what the punishment for treason is, correct?"

Xhomast gasped and Lixicaa nodded, "Death."

"That is correct. But in your case you will merely be given your heart back and your memories of these events and meetings erased." Xemnas told her.

"You can try. But I won't go without a fight." Lixicaa warned.

Xemnas grinned, "Well I had a feeling you wouldn't make it easy."

"STOP!" both Xemnas and Lixicaa looked over at Xhomast who was now walking towards the two in the middle of the room.

"You can't be seriously getting rid of her? At this time of all times?"

"What are you going on about boy?" Xemnas asked annoyed.

"I know about the upcoming war with the heartless. You're going to need as much help as possible for this, so I don't think you can afford giving up another member, unless you think the 11 of us can deal with them?" Xhomast smiled.

Xemnas sighed, "You two have just been a hassle since you have gotten here! Damn it Demyx you don't know when to keep your mouth shut! But you're right, I do need as many soldiers as I can afford. You're off with a warning this time Lixicaa, but I better not see you commit another treasonous act, or else."

Lixicaa nodded.

"You may all leave!" Xemnas roared, extremely piss off at the moment. He left the room without another word, the others left too, leaving just Demyx, Lixicaa and Xhomast.

"You have guts dudes, the both of you. I could not be so calm with Xemnas even after all this time that we've been a group, I'm looking forward to you guys hanging out with us and helping us with the war against the heartless." Demyx placed his arms around the both of them, "Well se ya in the hot tub Xhomast!" Demyx teleported out of the meeting hall as well.

"Thanks Xhomast, for helping me out I mean. Without your quick thinking I might be back at home, stuck playing Chain of Memories instead of experiencing it first hand, I owe you one." Lixicaa smiled.

"No need to thank me, besides what are friends for, other than pissing you off of course." Xhomast laughed, "Well I'm going to head to the hot tub, bye Lixicaa!"

Lixicaa waved as Xhomast teleported out of the area. She too was about to do the same when Axel appeared in front of her, "I must say, I am quite impressed new girl. Not only do you have a good memory but you have what it takes to kill a fellow member of the Organization. But remember, because of this, Xemnas will always see you as a traitor and won't be reluctant to start investigating and watching you around the halls, just be warned, and if you ever need to talk," Axel placed his face inches away from Lixicaa like he had done before, "I'm here, got it memorized?"

Lixicaa scowled and pushed him away from her face, "Thanks but if I need someone to talk to, I'll talk to Xhomast, Demyx, Zexion or someone else. Besides I would rather spend a day with Larxene than talk with you, and that's saying something."

Axel shrugged, "Well I'm shocked. I can't believe such a pretty face like yours could be so rude to a handsome guy like me. Just why do you hate me so much? You haven't really given me a reason."

"I just do so get out of my face!" Lixicaa vanished from sight.

"Well I'm going to need to keep an eye on her myself, and I'd better watch my back from here on out."

**Well that's it for this chapter. A little shorter than the last one (by about 2 pages on Microsoft Word) but oh well. I hope it's a good chapter for all who are reading this, and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I would have had this chapter up earlier but I got sidetracked with school, and I'm going to be busy this weekend because….I AM GOING TO ANIME NORTH IN TORONTO WOOHOO! Eh-hem, I'm ok now anyways time to go now, and don't forget…REVIEW!**


	5. Bonding With The Enemy

**Ok everybody, back from Anime North and it was awesome! A lot of cool looking costumes and a whole lot of anime related merchandise….so many things…..eh-hem anyways, he he. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, noticed that some, like me don't like Maleficent (thank you^^) unfortunately this chapter mainly focuses on the Heartless side so be prepared for Maleficent (gulp). As always enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! (Can't emphasize that enough, I just love reviews from friends)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts or any Disney Characters/Films, sadly, but it is my dream to create a machine that can bring the Organization characters to life!!!**

**Chapter 5: Bonding With the Enemy**

Jimmy looked around, examining his new surroundings, taking in all the darkness being emitted from the walls surrounding him. This place was the complete opposite from Castle Oblivion, instead of bright white walls empty of art or decoration, these walls were a painted dark black with gloomy photos and odd knick knacks, even bouquets of flowers hanging from the wall, all over.

"This is an… uh… interesting castle," Jimmy lied, disliking the feeling of gloominess giving off by the interior of this castle, spend a few days in here and you couldn't help but start cutting yourself, Jimmy joked to himself.

"Don't lie to me boy, I can sense that you're not telling the truth," Maleficent stated coldly, "and every time you lie or perform a dishonest act, the darkness in your heart grows and it will continue to grow until I consumes you completely." Maleficent cackled. Jimmy rolled his eyes, man was she getting annoying!

"So… what do we do now?" Jimmy asked.

"Well first of all, you tell me everything you know about these blasted nobodies. Then I will bestow the power of darkness upon you!" Maleficent snapped her elongated fingers, conjuring forth a black, velvet chair, "Now take a seat and tell me everything you know."

Jimmy took one look at the odd chair and decided to remain standing for now. He cleared his throat, "Well first of all there's the leader of the organization, his name is………"

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Xemnas sneezed as he looked up from the papers across his desk. He rubbed his nose while continuing to search for the one group of papers that he had been looking for. Getting frustrated he roared in anger, slapping the piles of paper onto the ground. Individual sheets of paper were splattered all over; now creating a complete mess, however, there in the middle of all the sheets of paper was the package he had been looking for. He bent down and picked up the brown envelope that contained several sheets within. The envelope had been stamped so that in big, red letters, across the envelope it read; **CONFIDENTIAL DO NOT OPEN!**

Xemnas had never understood why people put a label like that on packages or letters, it would only catch the eye of passersby and intrigue to open it and witness the contents within. Shrugging the thought off, Xemnas placed the package onto his desk and sat down sighing in relief and relaxation from the comfort of his leather chair. As he finally got comfortable there was a knock on the door. He groaned and began rubbing his temple as he felt a migraine approaching.

"Who is it?" Xemnas questioned.

"It's Saix my superior," Saix's voice came from the other side of the door, "I need to discuss something with you."

"Fine, come on in Saix but make it quick!" Xemnas snapped.

"Yes my superior!" Saix noted the temperament in his Superior's voice and decided to waste as least time as possible.

The door opened and the blue haired Organization member walked in closing the door behind him rather harshly/hurriedly.

"Is something the matter Saix?" Xemnas grunted.

Saix said nothing; he was preoccupied, staring at all the paper across the floor noticing random status reports on different planets and several profiles of the members of the Organization. Saix raised his eyebrows as if to ask, "What happened here?" but before he could say anything Xemnas gave him a, "Don't Ask" look before returning to the package on his desk, finally opening it.

"Superior, what is that package about?" Saix asked intrigued after noticing the label smacked across the cover. He slowly teetered over to Xemnas' desk. Xemnas slowly looked up at Saix, noticing he was trying to peek in on the contents of the envelope. Xemnas folded it shut again causing Saix to jump back and begin to whistle a tune as if he had done nothing wrong, completely innocent.

"What exactly is it that you needed to discuss with me Saix?" Xemnas asked, really irritated at this point, on the verge of blowing up at Saix.

"Oh right," Saix stood fully erect as if he was presenting a report, "What I came here to discuss with you is the matter of the newcomers and what you plan on doing with them?"

"What concern is it of yours Saix?"

Saix merely shrugged, "None at all my Superior it's just that several members are enjoying the accompaniment of that new boy with the katana, that girl however, who sits alone in her room playing with her doll of Number VI, well to put it simply sir, if anyone else had killed Larxene you would've killed them on the spot for treason, yet you didn't even give that girl the time of day." Saix headed towards the door, finished discussing his issue, "It's just, well, do you have something planned for the new recruits?"

"I had nothing planned for Xhomast, but this Lixicaa girl, well you'll just have to wait and see for yourself." Xemnas got up from his desk, "Besides that Xhomast boy is very good with a sword, he will be a benefit for the war against the heartless, now if you'll excuse me I need to chat with Xhomast, he shows some great potential, some great potential indeed…" Xemnas teleported out of the room leaving Saix alone with a brown envelope marked;** CONFIDENTIAL DO NOT OPEN!**

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Jimmy sat down on the black chair, surprised to realize that it was actually comfortable, the complete opposite of what it had looked.

Maleficent stood behind the chair placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, who couldn't help but shiver as she clasped it tightly, "So the leader of this Organization is Xemnas, he's completely useless in battle and his weakness are tall buildings because he is terrified of heights, well looks like I could deal with that useless fool. Second in command is Xigbar, he is horrible with ranged fighting so distance is his downfall."

Jimmy smirked, he had told Maleficent all the wrong things in order to screw up the heartless army for when the battle began, "Fourth is Vexen, he hates the cold, so we're to use the anything to do with ice on him, anything else will have no effect on him but he left the organization so there is a shortage……" Maleficent went on and on, replaying the mixed up information that he had given her.

Jimmy tried his best not to laugh and give it away that he was lying, "What do you take me for, a fool?!" Maleficent roared, "I told you before foolish boy that I can sense when you're lying, so in reality you have just told me how to defeat the nobodies by telling me what not to do against them!" Maleficent cackled once more, "thank you, you foolish, foolish boy!" Maleficent disappeared from the room leaving Jimmy all alone, sitting on the chair wide eyed, "What have I done?"

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Lixicaa looked up at the sound of a knock on her door. She clutched tightly onto her Zexion plushie as she got up and approached the door. She grabbed a hold of the knob and forcefully pushed the door open, causing it to slam into the face of the person standing behind it, "Take that Axel! That will teach you for stalking me!" Lixicaa cheered exiting her room to see Axel's face. When she looked down she gasped, Xhomast laid on the ground holding his face and groaning in pain.

Noticing her friend in pain she quickly bent down and helped him up, "What the hell Lixicaa?! What was that all about?! Argh my freaking nose!!" Lixicaa couldn't help but laugh as she watched Xhomast freak out, for this was not something you see every day.

"Sorry Xhomast, I thought you were Axel," Lixicaa apologized. She than felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and screamed as she became nose to nose with Axel, "ahhh you stalker! Get away from me!!!" she sped into her room, the door slamming behind her, the sound of the door locking was heard.

Axel walked over to Xhomast, "Are you ok guy?"

Xhomast nodded, "Yea I'm ok, thanks."

"No problem," Axel teleported. Xhomast rubbed his nose and was about to knock on the door when he heard Lixicaa scream, then the sound of a lock being unlocked.

Xhomast groaned, "God dam-" he was cut off as the door slammed open once again into Xhomast's face sending him sprawling to the ground. Lixicaa ran over Xhomast jabbing him in the gut. Axel walked out of Lixicaa's room with a grin on her face. He looked down and noticed a knocked out Xhomast and couldn't help but laugh. Gently Axel closed the door to her room and teleported out of the hallway.

Several minutes passed and Xhomast awoke from his unconscious state, his nose burning in pain. He slowly stood up and decided it was best to walk back to his room rather than teleporting, he was already light headed, he didn't need to make it worse. As he made his way back to his room he noticed that the door to the Superior's room was cracked open. He approached it and opened it a little more ever so slowly as to not make any noise. He looked in and noticed Saix sitting in Xemnas' chair reading a package on his desk. He moved his head a bit, angling it for a better view only to cause the door to open causing a slow squeaking sound.

Saix's head bolted up from the papers, in fear of being caught by his superior, only to notice it was the new recruit that had beaten him in a staring contest, Xhomast. Saix stood up from the chair and walked out of the office closing the door behind him. Xhomast turned around and looked at Saix, "Hey Saix," Xhomast smiled as he greeted him, "what have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Saix stated silently before teleporting out.

Xhomast frowned, "What's his problem?"

"He doesn't talk to many people."

Xhomast jumped at the sound of another voice from behind him. He quickly turned around only to realize that it was his sparring partner, Roxas, "Oh, hi Roxas, you spooked me, you just popped out of nowhere."

Roxas shrugged, "A lot of people keep saying that to me for some odd reason." He smiled and walked past Xhomast.

Xhomast turned and followed Roxas, "So what is there to do that's any fun around here?" Xhomast noticed Roxas smile once again, "Well it depends, if you enjoy training than you can ask someone to spar with you, Zexion has his own library in his room if you enjoying reading, for music you can always visit Demyx but I think you've been there for quite some time already since you smell like chlorine, that's pretty much it."

"So where are you off to?" Xhomast asked curiously.

Roxas turned his head to Xhomast, "Don't you ask a lot of questions."

"I can be an inquisitive person when I want to be," Xhomast grinned.

Roxas laughed, "Well if you have to know, I was going to go see what Axel was up to and see if he wanted to sneak off and fight some heartless."

"You mean we can fight heartless whenever we want to?" Xhomast asked getting excited.

Roxas nodded, "We're not supposed to but we don't get into trouble if we get caught so I guess it doesn't matter, why, do you want to come?"

Xhomast was the one to nod this time, "Yea, and then I could try out my new katana and see how my power over ice works."

"That's true, it would be an excellent chance for practice, we'll choose a planet which has a small number of heartless."

"Planet?" Xhomast asked confused, "like Venus or Mars or Neptune?"

Roxas shook his head, "No like Olympus Coliseum, Deep Jungle, Traverse Town, Disney Castle, Hollow Bastion, the list goes on and on."

"I think we should try Hollow Bastion," Xhomast suggested.

"Sure let's try and find Axel though first."

"Well he'll be wherever Lixicaa will be," Xhomast said, "for some odd reason he gets entertainment from terrorizing her, don't ask me why, maybe you would know, you have known him longer."

Roxas thought for a moment, "I honestly have no idea why he would be after the new girl except maybe for a little fun and excitement around here."

"Ah I see."

"Well I guess we should go get looking for one of them than," Roxas said, "Whoa what happened to your face?"

"Huh, oh that, you seriously just noticed it?" Xhomast asked. Roxas nodded. Xhomast laughed, "Wow you are definitely a blonde."

Roxas gave him a look, "What's that supposed to mean?":

"Huh, oh nothing, I was just joking, there's no need to take it seriously. Anyways, my face is the result of your friend Axel torturing my friend Lixicaa."

"…… Right, do I even want to know?" Roxas asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, come on I want to fight some heartless! Let Axel and Lixicaa have their fun, this is a great chance to become friends!" Xhomast grinned widely.

Roxas didn't say anything, but a thought couldn't help but cross his mind and thought was, man is he ever hyper when it comes to fighting. He merely nodded once more and the two of them teleported out of the castle.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Jimmy sighed in sat down on the floor, exhausted from his search for a way out of the castle. He had had no luck in finding even the slightest indication of a doorway or a window, which made him wonder how oxygen or anything got into this place at all.

"You can try all you want but you'll never get out, trust me I know, I've been stuck here for quite some time now after infiltrating this lousy excuse of a castle." A voice came from behind Jimmy.

Jumping up from off the floor Jimmy realized he was not alone, "Obviously" he thought. He looked behind him but all he could see was a dim outline of a person holding a weapon. Damn torches, Jimmy swore, there was only one per every 100 steps or so, making it very dark in here. "Who's there?" je nervously asked.

"No need to be scared kid I'm an ally, at least I'm pretty sure I'm an ally. Let me ask you something, are you working with Maleficent and her heartless army?"

"No, I came here with her in order to trick her, but she could tell that I was lying so she left me here alone to rot and die!" Jimmy yelled.

"No need for the dramatics kid, there's a kitchen and dining room in this castle, and it's loaded with food, I don't think she wants you dead… yet anyways."

Jimmy shivered at the mention of the word yet, it didn't sound that good for him, "Well if you're an ally why are you hiding in the shadows? Why don't you come out so I can see who you are?" Jimmy just realized he had recited a line from so many cheesy movies, it always seemed that damsels in distress or people like that seem to say that line before coming face to face with their hero, Jimmy couldn't help but laugh when he realized this.

"Are you ok? You haven't gone insane have you? Because if you have I might have to beat some sense into you."

Jimmy stopped laughing, "You don't seem that pleasant, are you sure you're a good guy? You seem very violent, and violence is never the answer to anything you know that, so you should calm down, take a few deep breaths and explain to me who you are and how you got in if there's no doors or windows in this castle!" Jimmy was now beginning to hyperventilate.

"Well first of all it seems to me that you're the one who should calm down not me, I'm not the one on the verge of collapsing here ok, and what are you some kind of preacher? Are you saying that if your friends and family were being attacked and killed you wouldn't fight back to defend them? You would just stand there preaching to those killers that violence is not the answer and that they should all hold hands and sing Ring around the Rosie? Sheesh no wonder Maleficent left you, you're a sorry excuse for a fighter. To let you know there are windows and houses to this castle, outside at least, and it seems that as soon as you enter it disappears, so we need to wait for someone from the outside to come in, luckily some of my friends should be on their way."

"Ok fine, I'm calm now, but you still haven't told me yet, just who are you?" Jimmy asked annoyed.

"Let me show you."

Jimmy watched as the figure slowly moved towards him, the torches beginning to illuminate his outline, adding textures and colours from his clothing, and the outline of his weapon to become clearer. He finally stood right in front of Jimmy, his height causing Jimmy to look up at him, "Hey I know you, you're-" Jimmy was cut off from an explosion from the outside. The quake from the explosion caused Jimmy to fall to the ground.

"Come on kid!" the man offered his hand to help Jimmy up. Jimmy took it and the two of them ran, towards the source of the explosion. Jimmy hesitated but the man's grip on him was too tight, Jimmy had no choice but to go with him, "Don't worry kid that explosion was caused by our side, it looks like we're finally going to get out of here."

Jimmy smiled, he would be able to warn the Organization of what had happened, at least it he was able to find out how to get back there, "Stand back kid, we have some company." Jimmy snapped out of La la Land, only to realize that they had been surrounded by the lowest ranks of heartless, shadows.

"Will you be alright fighting them alone, I'm not that experience in a fight," Jimmy admitted shamefully. He noticed the man turn around and flash what may have been a smile, "Don't sweat it, I'm a pro at this." Jimmy watched in amazement as what the man had just said was proven. He swung his sword like a true warrior, being able to dodge any attack towards him and half the time, able to turn that attack onto another heartless, this guy was amazing!

Jimmy watched as the final heartless was destroyed before running up to the man grinning widely, "That was amazing, you really are a pro aren't you?! Can you teach me how to fight like that? How long have you trained with a sword?!"

"Calm down kid and be quiet," the man muttered.

Jimmy slouched in depression, realizing that he had annoyed the man, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, just learn to keep your cool. Besides I don't enjoy taking on apprentices, you'll just need to find someone who would bother spending their time to help you out." As soon as this was said, Jimmy thought back to Xaldin who had gone out of this way to help him out, who had wasted his time to train him in the art of battle, "Thanks, Leon."

The man turned around, "How did you know my name?"

Jimmy smiled, "That's a secret."

Leon looked unimpressed, "You realize only a select few are allowed to call me Leon, right?"

Jimmy nodded.

"You're a brave kid, good luck on finding your way back to your sister." Leon began to walk off. Jimmy's jaw dropped, "But how did you know?" Leon waved, "A guy can tell alright?"

Jimmy smiled before realizing he had to find a way back to Castle Oblivion or else! He ran past Leon waving goodbye and found himself in the middle of a small town, praying that there was someone there who knew how to get to Castle Oblivion he began asking random people for help.

After hours of asking people for help and getting similar answers whether they were "I don't know what you're talking about" or "kid are you crazy there's no such thing as planet travelling" he had given up hope. It was at this point that Jimmy realized that his sister, Alicia and Thomas could be killed all thanks to him, than again he hadn't mention to Maleficent about two new recruits, so maybe they would be lucky, just maybe.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"Well are you ready to leave Xhomast?" Roxas asked.

Xhomast nodded, "Yea I'm no longer dizzy so I should be fine for teleporting."

Roxas laughed, "Don't worry about that, teleporting to planets takes a lot out of us, that's why we all have our own Gummi Ship in this castle, you and Lixicaa also have one now, so you can follow behind me in the ship."

"Ummm, how do you drive a Gummi ship?" Xhomast asked nervously.

"Oh right I forgot about that," Roxas smiled, "It's sort of like a car for humans, you know how to drive a car right?"

Xhomast nodded, "Yea but do I need a license to drive a Gummi Ship?"

Roxas shook his head, "Nope, so let's go." Roxas began walking off, heading down a set of stairs that Xhomast hadn't noticed before, obviously leading to a garage of some sort containing all 13 Organization Gummi Ships. They made their way down and Xhomast found that he was right, in front of him stood 13 parked airships, all with their own design and colour.

"So where's mine?" Xhomast asked looking at all the ships, each with their own labels, "Fireball", "Grooving Tide", "Berserker" and so on. Roxas waved towards the back as he made his way into his own Gummi Ship that was a mix of yellow and black bricks named "Light within the Darkness". Xhomast made his way towards the back and noticed two ships, one was a mix of blue, grey and black bricks and based on the name of it, "Zexion" with a heart for the dot of the i, Xhomast knew it was Lixicaa. So he looked over at what must be his ship and admired it. Two katana protruded out from beneath the ship directly above the twin cannons like a set of bayonets. The bricks were an arrangement of black and different shades of blue.

He walked towards it and immediately the hatch opened up revealing the cockpit within the ship. Xhomast stepped inside and sat down on the cushioned seat, the hatch immediately closing as soon as Xhomast had sat down. Xhomast looked over and noticed Roxas was looking at him, probably waiting to go. Xhomast gave him a thumbs up and Roxas nodded, his ship lifting up.

_"By the way there is a radio for our ships."_

Xhomast looked down at where the voice was coming from and began to turn red, embarrassed, "Oh uh sorry, didn't even notice that." Laughing emitted from the radio and Xhomast scowled.

_"Now who's the blonde?"_

Xhomast couldn't help but join in on the laughter, Roxas had gotten him there. He smiled, realizing that this was the beginning of what seemed to be a fun filled friendship.

**Well that's it for Chapter 5, please don't forget to review, and as you probably all noticed, I tried a new little page marker things between the two places or groups of people or whatever you want to call them, hopefully this one is better than just the names in bold. If you noticed it's a bunch of XIII, hmmm I wonder whatever that could mean ;P Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up ASAP, with exams and final projects I don't know when I'll have the time, but I'll try!**


	6. Ties of Friendship

**Hey guys, been a while since my last update but fear not it's summer vacation now which means that I have no excuse for not updating my story other than me being lazy or something. I hope my story has been enjoyful the last few chapters and I hope to keep it up as long as I get reviews! With that said onto chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series or Disney Movies but who knows maybe I will someday!**

**Chapter 6: Ties of Friendship**

Lixicaa dashed down the hallway, close to running out of breath. She had been running from Axel for quite some time now but he just wouldn't give up, in fact he was still behind her this very moment, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Lixicaa whined.

"Because this is way too much fun besides you can't tell me you're not enjoying this!"

"I'm not enjoying it though!"

"Liar," Axel laughed, "Oh no I'm getting closer!"

Lixicaa screamed and sped up to the point that she was soon out of Axel's sight. He stared wide eyed, no one had ever outrun him before, he smiled at this, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a fun time!"

Lixicaa grabbed a hold of a random doorknob forcing the door open and slamming it shut behind her. She gasped for breath as she laid against the door. She prayed that Axel wouldn't find her and walk past the room that she was hiding in. Lixicaa's eyes widened and she held her breath as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Now where did she run off to? –Sigh- guess I'll just go find someone else to bug, I know I'll go bother Larxene! Oh…right…".

There was silence, was he gone? Lixicaa wondered, she reached for the doorknob to open it when, "Excuse me can I help you?" Lixicaa jumped at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. She slowly turned around in fear of it being Axel but sighed in relief as she realized it was just the pink haired member, Marluxia.

"You scared me." Lixicaa said walking towards the man who had his arms crossed and a frown on his face, "I said what are you doing here, this is my garden and no one is allowed in except me, understand?"

Lixicaa raised her eyebrow, garden? What was he talking about all she saw was darkness since all the lights were off, "What do you mean garden? There's nothing in here." Marluxia sighed, clapping his hands twice the lights flickered on. As the room was engulfed in light Lixicaa gasped at the sight before her, "It's beautiful," she whispered. The entire room was pretty much one giant field of flowers filled with assorted size, shapes and colours. It was a spectacle to anyone who entered this room, and Lixicaa was no different.

"I don't care why you're here just get out-wait what did you say?" Marluxia gasped, "You think it's beautiful? No one has ever said that before thank you-I mean that's cool that you like it but I kind of prefer being alone with my children."

"Oh of course, I'm sorry," Lixicaa headed for the door.

"Wait!" Marluxia grabbed a hold of Lixicaa's arm and turned her around to face him, "I guess I could always make an exception for you, I suppose." Lixicaa smiled, "Ok thanks, I needed a place to hide out anyways."

Marluxia conjured up a watering pail and began watering a patch of white roses.

"How do you guys do that?" Lixicaa asked curiously pointing at the watering pail.

"Huh? Oh you mean conjure? It's simple. You focus on an item that you want and then focus an amount of energy equal to the size of the item and it should just appear," he explained moving onto some pink carnations.

Lixicaa did as Marluxia said, she focused her energy into her head and when she opened her eyes she smiled widely, in her hand was a watering pail, she had done it, she had conjured something! Marluxia looked over, "Wow aren't you a fast learner!" Lixicaa beamed and made her way over to a group of dark blue flowers, "Wow these are very nice, what kind of flowers are these?"

"Hmm oh, those are Chinese Forget-Me-Nots. They're a darker shade than regular Forget-me-nots, but they're still breath taking aren't they?" Lixicaa nodded, "Oh be careful not to over feed them or you'll drown them."

Lixicaa looked at Marluxia as if to ask what he was talking about but when she looked back down she soon figured it out, she was drenching the blue flowers in water, "Oh I'm sorry." Marluxia sighed, "It's ok just be careful."

Lixicaa kept smiling as she continued to flower the variety of flowers, she had finally made a friend here in the organization, sure it wasn't Zexion but Marluxia was awesome as well.

"What are you so happy about?" Marluxia asked noting Lixicaa's smile.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Marluxia shrugged, "Ok than."

"Oh Lixicaa! Where are you~!"

Lixicaa's smile soon vanished as she heard Axel's voice, "Lixicaa?" and it was getting closer, "No he found me!" she groaned, "what am I supposed to do now?"

"You've been hiding from Axel?" Marluxia laughed, "Why he wouldn't do anything to harm you, I heard he likes your company."

"Great."

"Lixicaa?! Is that you I hear in Marluxia flower gardens? Wait there for me I'm coming~!"

Lixicaa screamed and ran out of the gardens slamming the door open on Axel knocking him to the ground. Lixicaa stared at the limp Axel lying on the ground, "Did I kill him?" she wondered.

"Nope." Axel grinned getting up, "Now come here you!"

"Noooooo! Get away from me!" she sped off.

"Do you enjoy torturing that poor girl?" Marluxia asked stepping out of the garden shutting the door behind him.

"Yea, I can't help it; she's just fun to tease." Axel laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to catch up to her." He teleported out of his sights but Marluxia knew he hadn't gone far for he heard Lixicaa scream once more and run past Marluxia with Axel not that far behind.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Jimmy sighed and sat down on a bench in the middle of the town, it was hopeless, no one here had even heard of planet travelling, they had only thought that he was crazy. He groaned and placed his head into his hands, "There you are kid, I've been looking all over for you."

Jimmy bolted up at the sound of the voice coming behind him, he quickly turned around and sighed in relief, "Oh it's only you Leon."

He placed a hand on his hip, "Oh, _only_ Leon? Thanks kid," Leon began to walk off.

"Wait! Were you looking for me?" Jimmy asked.

Leon turned around, "No I was looking for Santa Claus, yes kid I was looking for you, I know we didn't really get the chance to know each other, but I enjoyed your company, so this is for you." he bent down in front of Jimmy and placed something in his hand before walking off. Jimmy looked down and smiled, it was a keychain of Leon's insignia, a lion's head with a cross like blade sticking out from the bottom.

"Thanks Le-on?" Jimmy looked around, but his new friend was gone, "Whoa where did he go?"

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

_"Ok we're approaching Hollow Bastion, are you ready to attempt to land your ship?"_

"Yea, I think so." Xhomast responded nervously.

_"There's no reason to be nervous, just take a deep breath, it's actually very easy, all you do is hit the blue button flashing near the control mechanism and your ship will automatically land."_

"Seriously? That's all you have to do?" he pressed the button with a gloved finger and immediately the ship slowed down. The two Gummi ships slowly made their way to a small area out of everyone's sight so that no one would notice the two ships land. The ship rumbled as Xhomast landed and he fell out of his seat smacking his head across the control board.

"Crap that hurt." He swore rubbing his head.

_"I should warn you that the landing is a little rough sometimes so be careful."_

"Thanks but you're a little late," Xhomast grumbled rubbing his head still.

_"Oh sorry about that, I'll meet you outside."_

Xhomast stood up only to almost fall over again, "Whoa, too fast, too fast!" Xhomast quickly regained his balance and stood straight up, "Ok let's get out of here…uh…how I get out?" Xhomast had noticed that the hatch to the ship was still shut tightly. He banged on the hatch but nothing happened. He groaned, why did these things always happen to him? He made his way to the control panel of buttons to see if they could help him out, sadly it only confused him more. He noticed several green buttons, two blue buttons with pictures of cannons on them and a big red button. Xhomast reached to push the big red button but soon stopped himself remembering how in most movies and shows they always told the person to never push the big red button. Xhomast sighed, "Hello, what do we have here?" he noticed a green button with a picture of something opening, almost like a hatch, "This is it!" Xhomast happily jabbed the button with his finger.

_"Emergency ejection button activated."_

"Crap." Xhomast swore as he knew what that meant, and not even 5 seconds later the panel he was standing on flung Xhomast out of the ship causing him to fly into the ground, face first, "Damn, I don't think my face will ever heal."

Laughter came from behind Xhomast and he knew Roxas must have seen what had happened, "Hey Roxas, could you help me for a second?"

"Yea sure, besides I already recorded the best part." Roxas said helping Xhomast up.

Xhomast brushed the dirt off his jacket and frowned, "Record? How did you do that, I don't see a camera in your hand?" Roxas pointed to the top of his Gummi Ship where Xhomast spotted a surveillance camera, Xhomast sighed, "Great, let me guess, you're going to put that on YouTube."

"YouTube? What's that?" Roxas looked confused.

Xhomast smiled, "Oh uh, nothing, never mind, forget I said anything. Come on I'm really in the mood to bash some heartless now!" Xhomast summoned his katana in hand, the blade gleaming from the rays of sunlight, "Hello beautiful."

Roxas took a step back, "Ok that's not creepy at all. Anyways how did you learn to conjure so fast, I mean you just joined us, who taught you to conjure?"

Xhomast snapped back into reality and took his gaze off his katana, "Huh? Oh, no one, I just watched you guys all do it, so I shut myself in my room for half an hour and figured it out."

"Wow, I gotta give you props, you're a fast learner."

Xhomast smile, "Thanks."

"Anyways I guess we should do what I took you here for, teach you how to fight and defend yourself and others, ok?" Xhomast nodded, "Right, so first we need to find some heartless. They usually hang around areas crowded with people, so I guess we should head to the town, but it would be better to not attract any attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you think that people will find it odd when two guys walk in town wearing black, hooded cloaks?" Roxas said.

"No, I think we'll be fine," Xhomast grinned, "Besides if anyone gives us trouble we'll just give them an old one, two!"

Roxas laughed, "Wow, you're starting to remind me of Axel."

Xhomast smiled, "I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing."

The two boys burst into laughter, "Just don't tell Lixicaa that or she won't go near me!"

Roxas nodded, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Now come on, it's time to get serious!"

"Right let's head to town!" Xhomast ran off.

"Do you even know where the town is?" Roxas asked.

Xhomast stopped in his tracks and scratched his head, "Well, uh…he he, I guess not."

Roxas shook his head, "Yup, you're definitely the blonde."

Xhomast narrowed his eyes but soon laughed, "Thanks."

Roxas took the lead, "Come on, follow me, this isn't the first time I've been to Hollow Bastion." Xhomast caught up beside Roxas and the two of them made their way to the city where they would train against the heartless.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Lixicaa slammed the door to the random room that she had entered shut and she quickly sat down huddled in a corner to catch her breath, "Please don't find me, please, please, please." Lixicaa begged rocking back and forth. The knob on the door turned and Lixicaa's head bolted upwards, her eyes wide with fear. The door opened, Lixicaa roared and tackled the person down onto the ground, "Take that Ax…el? Oh my God, Zexion?! I'm so sorry!" Lixicaa quickly jumped off Zexion who was sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Zexion? Can you hear me?" Lixicaa began to worry for he wasn't answering.

"Where's your plushie?"

Lixicaa sighed in relief, "Um, I got rid of him," she lied, he was safely hidden in her closet back in her room, hidden behind her cardboard cutout of Jason Voorhees from the "Friday The 13th" series of films.

"Ugh, I…see," he got up rubbing the back of the head, "and you were hiding in the closet because?"

Lixicaa blushed, "I was hiding from Axel."

"Ah, I see, well you two love birds have fun; I just came to get the mop." He walked past Lixicaa and grabbed the mop from inside the closet.

"Oh this is the supply closet…I didn't even notice the mop or the giant vacuum cleaner, he." Lixicaa laughed nervously as Zexion shut the door behind him, "Wait, LOVEBIRDS?! I DO NOT LOVE THAT PSYCHO EGOTISTIC CREEPER STALKER WHO WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A FREAKING SECOND OF MY LIFE! I HATE THAT JERK, HE'S CREEPY, ANNOYING, CRUEL, ANNOYING, MEAN OH AND ANNOYING!"

Zexion couldn't help but smile for a second, "Uh huh, and this is what we call denial."

Lixicaa's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"

"Well it's always nice to be tackled every now and then so thank you," Zexion said sarcastically, "Anyways, have fun with Axel I think I hear him coming right now."

"Oh no!" Lixicaa ran past Zexion screaming, "SOMEONE HELP ME, I'M BEING STALKED BY AN ANNOYING JERK!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, wondering if it would ever be quiet around Castle Oblivion again. Turning around he bumped into Axel who was surveying the hallways, "Hey Zex, have you seen Lixicaa around here?"

"You mean the new girl? Ya she, wait a minute, what did you call me?"

"Zex, so where did she go?"

"My name is Zexion."

"Ya ya whatever Zex, just tell me where she went!"

Zexion's eyes narrowed, he took the mop out of the bucket of dirty water it was in and dumped it over Axel's head, sticking the mop on the top of his hair, "It's Zexion!" he teleported out of the hallway before Axel could even react.

"Man what's up with him? I mean all I wanted to know was where Lixicaa…was…that's it! Zex has the hots for the new girl!"

Lixicaa screamed jumping out of the plant pot she had been hiding in, "He does?!"

Axel grinned, "There you are!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Lixicaa quickly jumped out of the pot and ran off, trails of dirt and fertilizer falling off leaving a trail for Axel to follow.

"This is just too much fun!"

Lixicaa opened a door with a picture of a sitar on it and shut the door behind her.

"Eh-hem."

Lixicaa jumped and turned around only to notice Demyx sitting cross legged on the floor, sitar in hand, "Can I help you? Oh it's you new girl!" Demyx jumped up smiling, "We haven't really gotten the chance to introduce each other, I'm Demyx!" he offered a hand to shake.

Lixicaa looked at Demyx with one eyebrow raised but shrugged and shook his head, "I'm Lixicaa." Demyx grinned as the two shook hands, "It's nice to meet you Lixicaa, so what are you doing here in my room? Not that you're not welcome, but not many people come into my room."

"Awww!" Lixicaa hugged Demyx, "That's so sad!"

"Aw, you're so nice!" Demyx returned the hug, "But it's ok, I get to practice my sitar more since no one visits, that's why I'm so good at it!"

"Oh, well I can go if you want, I don't want to bother your practicing."

Demyx shook his head, "No it's ok, besides I've already been at it for a few hours now, I was just about to take a break, so Lixicaa, what should we do for bonding time? Do you want a tour of the castle?" Demyx opened the door and Lixicaa noticed Axel with his back to the door looking around.

She quickly shut the door, "NO, ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES STAYING IN THIS ROOM!"

"Hey I saw Axel out there, we should invite him to join us!"

"NO, NO AXEL PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"You're funny Lixicaa, calm down, Axel won't hurt you." Demyx tried to open the door but Lixicaa's hand shot out and grabbed Demyx's wrist, _"Axel is evil, pure evil!" _Demyx looked at Lixicaa who was giving him a creepy look.

Demyx shivered, "Ok than, just us two, he he, please don't hurt me."

Lixicaa quickly let go, not wanting to scare off another one of her favourite Organization Members like she had with Zexion, "Oh how about Marluxia? He's been nice to me. We talked for a while before Axel intruded on us and scared me off."

"Oh sure, you can invite him I guess, but Marluxia doesn't really like me, he finds me annoying and he never forgave me for the time that I over watered his carnations and killed them, but maybe he's finally forgiven me after 2 years." Demyx laughed.

"Wow, Marluxia really holds a grudge, better not get on his bad side."

Demyx nodded, "Come on let's go to his garden." He grabbed a hold of Lixicaa, "I'm guessing that you don't know how to teleport properly yet?" Lixicaa shook her head, "Ok, Marluxia's gardens here we come!"

Once again Lixicaa felt the darkness surround her, however this time she didn't feel short of breath, Demyx must be a lot better at teleporting than her, then again, he did have a lot more experience than she did. Demyx let go and Lixicaa opened her eyes to find herself back in the familiar gardens where she was overcome by the different aromas of all the flowers surrounding her.

"This place is really good for stress," Lixicaa breathed in the aroma heavily.

"Yea, even the superior comes here every now and then for aromatherapy," Marluxia said standing up from watering a section of bright yellow flowers mixed with white in the petals, suddenly he sniffed the air, "I smell chlorine…DEMYX WHERE ARE YOU?!" Demyx jumped up, almost tripping and falling into the cactus pit.

"Whoa Marluxia, calm down, you almost made me fall into those cacti!"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't that have been a shame."

Lixicaa laughed but soon stopped when she noticed Demyx glaring at her, "Sorry, he he."

"There's no need to apologize Lixicaa, you found my joke funny and you laughed, you are allowed to laugh at whatever you want, Demyx is merely being crude, just ignore him and laugh at whatever you want."

"I think Marluxia had a cactus up his butt." Demyx joked.

Lixicaa snorted and burst out into a loud laughter.

Marluxia glared at her but Demyx cut in, "What's wrong Marluxia? Lixicaa found my joke funny and she is allowed to laugh at whatever she wants to, you're merely being crude." Demyx stated Marluxia's short speech. Marluxia scowled, "I didn't ask you Demyx!"

"Well too bad!"

"What are you doing here anyways?!"

"Lixicaa thought you were lonely and decided to invite you to join us!"

"Well that was nice of her, but I'm sure you objected to that idea!"

"As a matter of fact I did because I knew this was going to happen!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? YOU DROWNED MY CARNATIONS!"

"ONE TIME MARLUXIA, ONE TIME! BESIDES THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO AND I APOLOGIZED FOR THAT SEVERAL TIMES GET OVER IT!"

"HOW DARE YOU, I LOVED THOSE CARNATIONS THEY WERE THE SAME COLOUR AS MY HAIR, DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THAT IS?!"

"NOT THAT RARE, THEY COME IN ONLY A FEW COLOURS AND ONE OF THEM IS PINK!"

"YEA BUT THEY'RE RARELY THE SAME SHADE OF PINK!

"OK GET OVER IT MARLUXIA!"

"NO I WILL NOT GET OVER IT SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"WELL LET'S SEE WHAT LIXICAA THINKS OF THIS!"

They both turned around to face Lixicaa only to realize that she had disappeared, Demyx snorted, "Now look what you did, you scared the new girl off before we even had the chance to bond!"

"Me?! You're the one who scared her off with your yelling, you're supposed to be the nice one but you totally freaked out on me, frankly Demyx I'm shocked, shocked and unimpressed."

Demyx glared at Marluxia, "That's it, bring it on Flower Boy!" Demyx summoned his sitar.

"Please, besides I'll be the bigger man and accept your apology."

"Man, ha, I bet you half the people to meet you for the first time would think you're a girl!"

"I'll ignore that comment."

Demyx stood beside a patch of flowers, "Are these your new carnations?"

Marluxia nodded, "If you must know."

He summoned a thick pillar of water drenching the flowers killing them instantly.

Marluxia's jaw dropped, "That's it!" He summoned his scythe, "You're going down bed head!"

Lixicaa heard pots smash and screams of pain and anger from outside the garden, "Who would've thought that Demyx could be so violent?" Lixicaa said to herself.

"I know, he used to be the peaceful one, than again that's because he can't fight that well."

Lixicaa groaned recognizing the voice of the man standing beside her, "That's it, I can't take it anymore, you win Axel, I give up."

"Aw, well that's no fun," Axel whined sliding down the wall on his back to sit down beside Lixicaa on the ground, "There's no point in me chasing you if you're not going to run, there goes my entertainment around here.

"Entertainment? You've made my time here miserable Axel! Why can't you leave me alone?" Lixicaa cupped her head in between her knees.

"Well I thought you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Lixicaa released her head from her knees and looked up at him, "What part of _'Leave me alone'_ or _'Ahhh get away from me!'_ Didn't you understand? I couldn't even enjoy my new room or set up half of my things without you bothering or interrupting me."

Axel grabbed Lixicaa's hand and gently kissed the top of it, "I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

Lixicaa turned a deep red, "You…kissed…hand…my…Ahhh get away from me!" Lixicaa sped off once more. Axel stood up and smiled widely, "There we go, you're back!" He ran after her, neither of them noticing the utter silence from inside of Marluxia's garden.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Jimmy heard screaming and immediately jumped up from the bench that he had been sitting on for quite some time now. People ran past him, looks of terror and fear on their faces, "What's going on?" One woman turned back and grabbed Jimmy's arm, "Come on boy, it's not safe here!" Jimmy shook his arm free, the women gave him a look before running off once more. He made his way to where all the people were running from and noticed a group of black creatures spread out all over the town yard, he immediately recognized them as heartless, more specifically, shadows and soldiers, "Man, if only I had a weapon, I could prove to Xaldin that I'm a good fighter and would benefit the Organization!"

"Yeehaw!"

Jimmy looked up and watched as two guys in black hooded cloaks jumped over him and landed in the middle of town. His eyes widened as he realized it was two guys from the organization, he'd be able to get back now! He recognized one as Roxas for he had dual key blades in hand, the other was unrecognizable for he had no weapon yet, but that soon changed as a katana flashed into his hands, an icy breeze surrounding the blade, "Xhomast!" He watched as the two charged out at the heartless taking them on with ease, Jimmy knew that Roxas was a skilled fighter but watching Xhomast take out just as many heartless as Roxas, Jimmy soon felt unconfident about his skills. The battle soon ended, as all the heartless that were left standing vanished from sight. The two warriors flipped their hoods down to reveal both grinning.

Jimmy ran towards the two, "Hey guys!"

The two boys looked at each other and their smiling faces were soon gone, Roxas held out one of his key blades, the blade pointed at Jimmy, Xhomast did the same, "Sorry Jimmy, but we're under orders to take you back by force for betraying us."

Jimmy's jaw dropped, "But I didn't betray you guys! I left with Maleficent to deceive her to make her think she knew the weaknesses of you guys so I told her lies, but, she somehow could sense when I was lying and now she knows your true weaknesses."

Roxas summoned a ring of light which immediately cuffed around both of Jimmy's hands, "I'll take him back to base Xhomast, I'll see you back at base." He teleported off along with Jimmy leaving Xhomast alone, "I'd better get back and tell Lixicaa the news."

**That's it, yay! And this chapter is longer than the last one by 235 words wohoo~ Well now its 240 words, 242, anyways I'm getting off topic, like always please review after finishing the chapter and let me know what you think of it!**


	7. Punishments

**Hello! It's time for chapter 7 yay!! As always thanks goes to all you guys who read my story, I really appreciate it especially all the reviews that I get, they let me know that I'm not wasting my time by writing this story, although I'm really enjoying so I would probably write it even if no one liked it, but that doesn't mean you guys have to stop reading and reviewing because I love reviews!!! Anyways enough chit chat, enjoy the 7****th**** chapter of To Be Somebody, First You Need To Be A Nobody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts(Square Enix)/Disney/Final Fantasy(Square Enix) or IPods(Apple).**

**Chapter 7: Punishments**

Lixicaa shut the door behind her as she entered the comforts of her room, luckily she had lost Axel quite some time ago and for some odd reason she hadn't seen him since, she wasn't complaining however, with Axel gone for now she actually had time to decorate her room. She made her way to her closet and opened it up, reaching for her Jason cut-out and placing it in her room in the corner of all wall, making it look like he was watching her. She turned back to the closet and smiled as she noticed her little Zexion plushie sitting there all alone; she picked it up and hugged it, "You're so cute!" she continued to squeeze it until there was a knock at the door. She jumped and quickly put Zexion back into the close and closing the door to it. Lixicaa opened the door and prayed that it wasn't Axel.

"Hello Lixicaa."

Lixicaa gave the visitor an odd look, "Saix? Um, not that it's not nice seeing you, but what are you doing here?"

"The Superior wishes to see you in the meeting hall, he wants to talk to you, he's finally come up with your punishment." Lixicaa groaned, Saix merely smirked and under his breath he whispered, "And it's about time." Saix walked off, and Lixicaa followed as she continued to sulk, it was bad enough that she was getting punished but she had just started her decorating only to be disturbed once again.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"Good work on bringing the traitor back, Roxas and Xhomast, well done." Xemnas stated, his arms crossed across his chest as he stared down at the cuffed Jimmy, "You can undo the cuffs now Roxas, and give me the status report on Hollow Bastion."

Roxas nodded and snapped his fingers, the ring of lights vanishing from existence, "Well as you expected, it's overrun by heartless, especially the outskirts of the Castle, it is surrounded by thousands of heartless which makes me think that is where the location of the Heartless Army's base is." Xemnas nodded as Roxas continued, "I think we should send out a scout to check it out, a member with good stealth and speed, I think Xigbar would be the perfect choice for this assignment myself, but that is my opinion superior."

"Oh yes I think he would be the best choice for this," Xemnas agreed, "but I have someone else in mine, and ah yes here she is!" Both Xhomast and Roxas turned around as Xemnas turned his gaze over to the entrance of the hall and Xhomast's mouth dropped, Xemnas must've been kidding, for walking into the hallways was Lixicaa, the member with the least fighting experience, even Jimmy had more and he wasn't even a member.

"You're not talking about Lixicaa are you?!" Xhomast asked completely surprised.

Xemnas glared at Xhomast, "And what if I am, I am the one who tells who what to do around here, if you have a problem with that I could always give you your heart back and send you home." Xhomast stood there silent, "As I thought; now stand there quietly or otherwise leave." Xhomast nodded silently and watched as Lixicaa approached Xemnas, Saix standing right behind her.

Looking over and noticing her brother, Lixicaa gave him a faint smile as if to say, welcome back, before turning her gaze back to Xemnas, "I am ready for my punishment."

Xemnas laughed, "It's not like you had a choice."

Lixicaa stared down at her feet, "I know."

"Well than again you do have a choice Lixicaa," Xemnas grinned as Lixicaa looked up at him with a hint of hope in her eyes, "Oh don't get excited because, clearly, both choices have a downfall to them, are you prepared to hear you tow choices for punishment?" Lixicaa nodded, once again a frown on her face, "First choice is simple, I give you your heart back and you go home, however you lose all memory of your time here at Castle Oblivion." Both Lixicaa and Xhomast gasped at this, "Or you can go to Hollow Bastion where you will scout out the Castle there for traces of Heartless Commanders in which you will have to defend yourself from thousands of heartless, mostly shadows but they can hold their own against us."

Lixicaa thought for a second, "Well the choice is simple, I'd rather risk death than lose my memory of being here, even though I've only made two friends here, they're awesome!" At this Demyx beamed happily before Marluxia smacked the back of his head telling him to cut it out. Demyx merely scowled at this as Lixicaa continued, "So I will risk death and take on the Castle!"

"Well I must say you are brave, and I thought I should let you know that if Xigbar was going, with all his fighting experience on top of his stealth, the rate of success was 21% however with you Lixicaa the odds change greatly. The chance that you come back alive is 9%."

Xhomast's jaw dropped, he couldn't take it anymore, "Than I'll go with her, I'm sure that will raise the success rate by 2% right?"

Xemnas shook his head, "This is a solo mission, and in fact I forbid anyone from accompanying her, if someone breaks this order they shall be punished severely, is that understood everyone?!" They all nodded, "Good, now off you go Lixicaa, I shall open a portal for you to get there, it's much quicker than taking a Gummi Ship, and once I sense you have accomplished your mission I will re-open the portal for you to come back, that is if you survive." Xemnas laughed as he opened the portal for Lixicaa.

She took a deep breath and walked through it, leaving the safe confinement of Castle Oblivion behind her.

"Now that that's taken care of there is still the matter of your betrayal." Xemnas spoke, now directed at Jimmy, "You and your sister have only seemed to cause trouble since you have come here, I don't care what Xaldin says about you, I think I should send you out of here right now." Jimmy started to speak up but Xemnas raised his hand and continued, "However since Xaldin's comments were about how good you were at fighting I decided that we shall need all the help we can get for the upcoming battle so I decided on this outcome, however you might not find it a punishment but you do not have choice in this matter anyways." Xemnas snapped his fingers and everyone watched as Jimmy's heart flew out of his body and darkness enshroud him until it vanished revealing him in a cloak.

Jimmy jumped up in joy, "Sweet I'm a member now!" He conjured his weapon forth and grinned when the steel pole appeared in his hands, swinging it, he realized it was just as he imagined, as he swung a hidden blade would pop out and slash with him.

"There you go Alexandrex; you are a member of the organization with power over darkness. Since 'Jimmy' did not work I used your middle name, Alexander, now you will leave immediately and train with Xaldin, you will train until your blisters have blisters and you ache all over, do you understand?!" Alexandrex nodded, "You're all dismissed!" At that notion they all once by one, teleported out of the hall, Xhomast was about to do the same when Xemnas pointed at him, "Except you Xhomast, I wish to speak with you." Xhomast gulped, but nodded. Alexandrex gave him a worried look before Xaldin placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported both of them out of there.

Xemnas stood in front of Xhomast who kneeled before his superior, "What is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"Stand up; you do not need to kneel."

Xhomast did as he was told and stood up, making him face to face with the leader of the organization, "There is nothing to fear, unlike your two friends, I am not scolding you, I am actually praising you, you have shown some considerable skill, however I do think that you should learn you place, you are number 11 in this organization and I am number 1 do you understand?" Xhomast nodded, "Good, now don't think of helping your friend, I am having Saix follow you to make sure you don't leave the castle until Lixicaa comes back alive or she dies."

Xhomast glared at Xemnas but he ignored it, "Keep that up and you'll find yourself in her position soon."

Xemnas left and Saix walked up beside Xhomast, "You will do well to remember that." Xhomast raised an eyebrow towards Saix, "Yea well does Xemnas know that you've been peeking around his office?" Saix's face flushed, "If you mention that to him I'll merely deny it and who do you think he'll believe you or me?"

Xhomast became silent, Saix had a point there, "Whatever." Xhomast teleported out of the hall, he decided he was going to have some fun with Saix and annoy the hell out of him.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Lixicaa walked down the empty road of Hollow Bastion, not a soul in sight and based on Xemnas' statement about the heartless she didn't blame them. She could feel her gloves tightening against her hands due to her sweating profusely, she was scared and nervous and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She found herself on a hill now which she recognized from the Kingdom Hearts 2 game where Maleficent had protected Soar, looking down she also recognized the black river which in reality were thousands of heartless grouped together. The lump in her throat thickened as fear and worry continued to take its hold over her body.

She took a deep breath, "Well here we go!" she jumped off the cliff, her claws thrusted out from within her sleeves, ready for combat. She landed on a group of heartless stabbing her claws into them, killing about 10 in one go, "Well that wasn't so bad." Little chattering noises were heard as all the heartless' eyes were on Lixicaa, "Oh boy!" they all pushed against one another as they tried making their way to attack the intruder that had killed their brethren. Lixicaa swung around wildly, her claws penetrating the soft dark skin of multiple shadows with each slash, she laughed, this was actually fun, much better than playing as stupid Soar and killing them with a key. One jumped on her back and slashed its claws across her, ripping the fabric of her jacket leaving three deep red marks on her back that were beginning to bleed, Lixicaa hissed in pain and she quickly threw the shadow off her back and killed it.

She fought hundreds even thousands of heartless before she finally made it to the castle, she was covered with various cuts, gashes and bruises but she had done it, she had beat the 9% odds and proven Xemnas wrong, now all she had to do was explore the castle until she found an heartless commander. She looked around the castle and observed it décor, which was very odd, it was very dark looking but it had bouquets of flowers randomly placed around along with happy looking pictures. She approached a large, wide door with golden handles and reached to open it but she soon stopped. She heard voices coming from within the door and she made her way over, making sure not to make any loud or sudden noises, if she was found by one of them she was surely dead.

_"Well Maleficent what do you think, with all their secrets and weaknesses known we should attack now right? There's no better time, they're going to figure out sooner or later that that little boy told us all the information we need."_

Lixicaa gasped when she realized they were talking about Jimmy, he had told them how to kill the Organization? He couldn't have, could he? He thought the organization was awesome so how could he have sold them out?

_"Fools, of course we're going to attack soon, our final preparations are almost ready, in fact we were going to strike today but thanks to an intruder, part of our castle was blown to pieces and our boy with the information has gone missing, on top of that the Organization has sent someone to check this castle out so they also know where are hideout is, they also killed a huge part of our shadow army and listening to us right now."_

Lixicaa's eyes widened as she stepped away from the door as she heard footsteps approaching, she quickly darted down the hallway, not even looking back to see if she had been spotted, however she soon knew the answer to her own question.

"There she is get her!"

Lixicaa took that as a sign to speed up, but it was no use as she found herself at the end of the hallway, no doors, no windows, nothing, a dead end and someone was coming to take care of her right now, there was no chance out of this but to fight, hopefully, it was someone easy that wouldn't put up much of a fight like Ursula, unless the Heartless commanders were completely different from the game, what if they were giant, mutant flesh eating heartless that were commanded by Maleficent alone?! Lixicaa began to worry even more but she soon saw an outline of a person approaching and once they turned the corner, she sighed in relief.

"There you are sugar; it's time for you to be crushed, bwahahaha!"

That voice could be recognized miles away as no one other than Oogie Boogie, "We don't like intruders here and I've been given orders to terminate you bwahaha, hope you don't take it personal sweetheart."

Lixicaa's eye twitched, "No one calls me sweetheart!" She ran towards him with her claws out and striked, unfortunately Oogie jumped out of the way and easily evaded the attack, only to come from behind her and thump her on the back with one of his big hands. With the air knocked out of her she collapsed onto the ground, boy was she not ready for this after all. Oogie stood over her and smiled, "Now say goodnight sweetheart!" Lixicaa watched as Oogie walked back in preparation to body slam her, however as he began to run towards her he soon stopped and screamed in pain.

Behind Oogie Lixicaa heard a voice that she thought she would never be happy to hear, "No one calls Lixicaa a sweethearts but me!" Oogie burst into flames until there was nothing but a pile of ashes in his spot and Axel standing before them. He winked at her, "Couldn't let you go and die on me now could I?" He offered her a hand to help her up and Lixicaa reluctantly took it.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly.

"No problem," Axel grinned, hearing her nonetheless, "Now let's go back, I'm sure that Marluxia can fix you up with some medicinal herbs in his gardens, you look pretty torn up." Axel was right, Lixicaa was pretty hurt looking. She was covered in cuts and bruises and the fall to the floor had whacked her lip causing it to inflate slightly at the end.

Lixicaa nodded and Axel conjured up a portal, "Axel wait." Axel turned around and looked at her, smiling as always, "Aren't you going to get into trouble for this? Everyone was forbidden to come and aid me in this battle, Xemnas said so himself, aren't you going to be punished for this?"

Axel shrugged, "Who's going to tell him, right? Besides it was all worth it."

Lixicaa smiled; maybe Axel wasn't that bad after all.

"Though don't just thank me, sure I was thinking of coming to save you and all but I decided to come in the end thanks to a certain friend of yours, you know, short dirty blonde hair, wears glasses, pretty tall, got it memorized?"

Lixicaa smiled once again, "Well than I'd better thank Xhomast as well."

She stepped through the portal unaware of someone watching and following both Axel and Lixicaa. She soon found herself back in Castle Oblivion, in her own room, "Now go lay down and I'll get Marluxia." Lixicaa nodded and laid down on the bed in her room as Axel left, shutting the door behind him. She immediately got up once Axel left realizing that she could use this time to decorate her room. Thinking of the posters from her room back home, she conjured them onto the walls of her room here at the Castle. Her wall was now covered with various posters of her favourite band, Good Charlotte, one of her favourite movie characters, Jason Voorhees and more. She smiled as her room felt more and more like home.

"I thought I told you to lay down?"

Lixicaa jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly turned around to see Axel standing there, arms crossed, along with Marluxia who was holding a vial with a light green paste in it. She stared at it, "What is that?" Marluxia walked up to Lixicaa and smiled, "It's what's going to heal those wounds of yours."

He took his glove off and placed a finger into the green paste, "Now this may sting a little, but you, your brother and Xhomast are different from us, you get hurt easily and you still bleed like humans, which is odd, since you don't have hearts yet your blood s still pumped throughout your body, it's very interesting, if Vexen was here he would be experimenting on you three." He started rubbing over her various cuts, Lixicaa winced every time but she got used to it, sniffing the air she smiled, "Mmm, it smells like Vick's Vapour Rub!"

Axel and Marluxia stared at one another with an eyebrow raised, noticing this Lixicaa began to turn red, "I like Vick's Vapor Rub…"

Marluxia put his glove back on after a few more minutes of rubbing the mixture, "All done; now you should refrain from moving so that you don't reopen any cuts that the paste is sealing, you'll be able to report back to Xemnas in about 4 minutes and after that you can do anything."

Lixicaa nodded but Axel stepped forwards this time, "And this time, listen to him, unlike you did with me."

Lixicaa rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

Lixicaa stuck her tongue out at him instead, "How about that?"

Axel scowled, "Fine, last time I help you!" he teleported out and Lixicaa was surprised that she felt bad about getting rid of Axel. She looked up at Marluxia and was shocked to see him holding his scythe out, in combat stance, "It looks like someone followed you from the Castle."

Lixicaa turned around and noticed a shadow, slightly smaller than the regular ones, standing behind her; it looked up at her, its bright yellow eyes filled with fear, "Awww!" Lixicaa squealed, "It's so cute!!!"

"Don't forget it was one of these creatures that almost killed you."

Lixicaa approached the shadow but it did nothing but cock its head at her and make a noise. She squealed once more and grabbed a hold of it squeezing it tight, "Come on Marluxia it's adorable, let me keep it."

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Whatever, but you'd better hope Xemnas or Saix don't see it or else it will be dead."

Lixicaa nodded, with a final sigh Marluxia left the room. She placed the small heartless onto the ground and watched it explore her room before making its way to the closet. Curious it began to scratch at the door, leaving thick grooves/claw marks. Lixicaa ran towards the closet and opened it forgetting about the various boxes inside. She watched as it jumped into a random box and popped its head back out with a wig on its head. Lixicaa laughed, "You're so adorable!" It had put on one of her wigs that she had collected. It was red and green with orange tips on the bangs, "Do you like that wig?" The creature made a cooing like sound gaining yet another squeal from Lixicaa, "You're awesome you know that?" The shadow's eyes sparkled and it jumped at Lixicaa landing into her arms and began to nuzzle its head across her chest.

"You're so adorable Shadow! Hmmm, that name is so common, you need to stand out from all the rest, how about I name you……Jance! There we go your new name is Jance! How do you like that?" Jance smiled with his eyes and nuzzled with Lixicaa once again.

She place the small shadow down, "I have to go see Xemnas, so can you stay put and out of trouble please?" Jance cocked his head but then nodded, Lixicaa smiled and left Jance in the closet for him to explore.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"Thank you Saix I realize that Lixicaa is back, I had Axel summon a portal up for her I was too busy, is that all you disturbed me for?" Xemnas asked annoyed for once again Saix had distracted him from reading his papers.

Saix nodded, "Yes, I apologize my Superior I will take my leave from you for now." Saix left the room leaving Xemnas alone to read his papers but just as he had opened the envelope there was a knock on the door, groaning loudly Xemnas slammed the envelope shut once again, "Come In!"

Lixicaa walked in as Xemnas stared at her, "So you made it back alive, well that's certainly a surprise, nonetheless, what do you have to report?"

"Well, the Castle is the hangout spot for the heartless army. And there are Commanders there. I was intercepted by Oogie Boogie but Ax-uh I mean I managed to fight him off and kill him." Lixicaa noticed Xemnas raise an eyebrow at this statement.

"YOU managed to defeat Oogie Boogie with your experience? Hmmm, maybe I misjudged you after all. Well your punishment is over now, I hope you have learnt from this yes?" Lixicaa nodded, "Good, you may leave now." Lixicaa nodded once more and left Xemnas to finally read his papers.

Lixicaa made her way back to her room and opened the door, quickly shutting it behind her. She opened her closet and gasped, Jance wasn't there!

"Jance?! Jance?! Where are you Jance?!" Lixicaa began to panic, what if someone found him.

"You mean this guy?"

Lixicaa spun around and noticed Xhomast sitting on her bed, Jance sniffing him and examining him before jumping off the bed and leaping into Lixicaa's arms. She hugged him tightly, "You scared me Jance." Xhomast leapt off the bed and walked over to Lixicaa, petting Jance on the head.

"He's cute, where did you get him from?"

"He followed me back here from Hollow Bastion."

"Well you'd better hide him from people or else they might attack it like I almost did, until I noticed he was wearing a wig, and the fact that he didn't try attacking me when I opened the closet door."

Lixicaa nodded, "Marluxia said the same thing, but don't worry I won't let him be hurt!"

Xhomast smiled, "Anyways I just came to check on you after I heard you had come back safely from your mission, I knew you could do it, sorry I couldn't come and help you, stupid Saix was on my back like a stinking monkey."

Lixicaa laughed, "Its ok, besides Axel told me how you bugged him in between annoying Saix, so thanks Xhomast."

Xhomast smiled again, "No problem, I'll always have your back. See ya!"

Lixicaa nodded as Xhomast teleported out of the room leaving Lixicaa with Jance, "Well Jance how about I conjure over my music and we listen to it?" Jance nodded making Lixicaa smiled. With a snap of her fingers, her IPod and headphones, "Let's see if you like Good Charlotte?"

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"Well it seems like those kids are getting used to being in the Organization doesn't it Saix?" Xemnas asked the Luna Diviner who he had summoned before him. Saix nodded, "Well I'm sure they won't enjoy it once the war starts."

"I don't know about that," Saix interrupted, "Beg your pardon, but both Xhomast and Lixicaa enjoyed fighting the heartless, and Xhomast can't wait for the war to begin, the only one who hasn't shown interest in fighting is that Alexandrex but even he is enjoying the non-stop training with Xaldin."

"Well than they will definitely be a good contribution to our organization."

**Well that's it, the end of Chapter 7! Chapter 8 will be up whenever I'm not lazy and post it up, however knowing my friend, she will bug the heck out of me until it's posted, you know who you are :P But it doesn't matter, I will get to it eventually and as always don't forget to review, please, I love hearing what you liked and didn't like about it! Even if the review is only "cool" or "good job" I like to hear what my readers think!!**


	8. Finding Your Place

**Well it's time for Chapter 8 to pop its head up! Thanks to all who read Chapter 7 especially to those who reviewed because as you guys already know I just love reviews! Anyways for those who are getting bored with the shenanigans going around Castle Oblivion do not worry for the Heartless Wars will be starting very soon! And the cast of this story will be visiting some familiar Disney Worlds from Kingdom Hearts I and II and make some allies and enemies! Anyways here's Chapter 8, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, they belong to Square Enix and any Disney Characters belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 8: Finding Your Place**

"Jance! Get back here! Argh, where did you go buddy?!" Lixicaa ran frantically around the hallway, in search of her pet Shadow, but was having no luck. Lixicaa swore in frustration, she had opened the door just a crack to see if anyone was out there because she wanted to take Jance for a walk but then he had bolted out and now he was nowhere to be seen. If one of the members spots him Lixicaa knew he would be killed on the spot, for all she knew, he could already be dead. Lixicaa felt like she was about to cry when she heard a squeal, immediately recognizing it as Jance's and her eyes widened as she saw him run past her, balls of fire being hurtled at him.

"Axel stop it!" Lixicaa screamed at the top of her lungs.

Axel appeared in sight as he chased after the little shadow, but he immediately stopped when Lixicaa screamed, he stared at her blankly, "Whoa, what's wrong Lixicaa? I was just killing this Shadow, it's no big deal, he probably followed us back form Hollow Bastion."

Lixicaa glared at Axel, "That's Jance you jerk! He's my pet! Besides don't you think it's odd that he's wearing a wig?"

Axel shrugged, "Maybe he's stupid?"

Lixicaa's eyes flashed with anger, she walked up to him and punched him in the gut, "You're heartless…" She walked over and picked up the shivering Jance, "Poor guy you're scared to death." She walked away leaving Axel alone in the hallways.

"You're right, I am heartless…"

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Xhomast knocked on Demyx's door before letting himself in, shutting the door behind him. Xhomast smiled and greeted Demyx before noticing something was wrong, his sitar was on the ground and Demyx was on the opposite side of the room huddled into a corner, his head in between his knees, "Demyx? What's wrong buddy?" Xhomast approached him and bent down onto his knees so that he was eye level with Demyx, "Demyx?" Xhomast began to poke his friend in hopes that he would answer. Demyx's head slowly rose, and there was a look of annoyance on his face as he stared at Xhomast.

"What's wrong Demyx?"

Demyx merely pointed at his sitar before putting his legs back in between his legs and sighing, deeply and heavily. Xhomast made his way over to the sitar, slowly but surely, and picked it up, "What's wrong with it?" he plucked at a string, waiting for something to pop out or for it to explode in his face, but nothing, absolutely nothing happened. Demyx motioned for him to come forward, and hand him the sitar, Xhomast did as he was asked and handed the sitar to Demyx.

"This is what's wrong with it." Demyx plucked a string just like Xhomast did, except Demyx winced in pain as he did for a thorn pushed out from the string piercing Demyx's flesh, and Xhomast watched as Demyx's threw the sitar back to the ground, "That jerk cursed all my sitars, every time I try to play one a thorn pushes out, now my fingers are too sore to play!"

Xhomast sat down beside Demyx and placed a hand onto his shoulder, "There, there, buddy, its ok, I'm sure it will wear off." Demyx nodded but he still looked miserable, "Who did this anyways?" Demyx glared at Xhomast and whispered on word, "_Marluxia."_

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Lixicaa brought Jance along with her as she entered Marluxia's garden, "Marluxia, are you in here?" Lixicaa looked around, but to her dismay, there was no one in the room, sighing she sat down cross legged and began to stroke Jance's head. Jance began to make a noise which Lixicaa now recognized as a sign of enjoyment, he enjoyed his head being scratched, almost as much as he enjoyed listening to Good Charlotte, Lixicaa smiled at the small shadow, he was so adorable, especially with his spiked, multi-colored wig.

"Hello Lixicaa."

She jumped at the voice from behind her, why did they always do that? Approach from behind and spook people, "Hi Marluxia." Lixicaa got up from her sitting position and turned to face Marluxia, "I was wondering where you had got off to, I thought for sure that you would be in here tending to your flowers."

Marluxia shrugged his shoulders, "That's not all I do for fun around here you know, it's not like I'm obsessed with my flowers." As he said this, Marluxia made his way to watering his various flowers talking to them and singing soft songs to them, Lixicaa merely stared at this, "What? It has been proven that if you talk to your flowers they grow more nourished."

Lixicaa raised an eyebrow, "Ok, but what about the singing?"

Marluxia mumbled at the comment and continued to talk to the flower stopping his singing, "Why are you here again Lixicaa? Did you come here to hide from Axel or did you actually wish to talk with me and enjoy a conversation with one another?"

Lixicaa than realized that she had angered Marluxia with the singing comment, "I'm sorry Marluxia, if I'm bugging you I'll leave, I just thought that you would enjoy Jance's and my company, if I angered you I apologize, I will leave now, come one Jance!" Lixicaa made her way to the door to leave but Marluxia walked in front of her and shook his head.

"It's ok, I over reacted, besides, I enjoy your company Lixicaa, you're a very nice girl."

Lixicaa blushed slightly at this, "Thanks."

Marluxia nodded and returned to his flowers only to gasp and drop his watering can, the fragile material shattering across the floor, Lixicaa ran over to Marluxia and her eyes widened as she watched as innocent, little Jance rolled around in a patch of dirt, all of his roses plucked out of the ground by the root.

Marluxia merely stood there, his mouth wide open, his right eye twitching, "Well I think it's time for me and Jance to take our leave," Lixicaa quickly bent down and scooped up Jance, "Nice seeing you again Marluxia!" Lixicaa quickly ran out of the room as fast as she could, not waiting for Marluxia to snap back into reality.

She made her way to Xhomast's room and knocked on the door several times, but had no answer, sighing she ran to the next room that she would be safe in, Demyx's, she knocked a few times there as well but no answer, "Where the heck is everyone?!" She began to stomp off when the door opened and Xhomast walked out. Lixicaa stood there, "So that's where you were, I was looking for you, I need a place to hide, Marluxia is pissed off at me because Jance rooted out all his roses!"

Xhomast's eyes widened, "Really? I bet Marluxia didn't like that."

Lixicaa's eyes narrowed, "You think?"

Xhomast laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Anyways, what are you doing now?"

Lixicaa rolled her eyes, "What part of hiding from Marluxia don't you understand?!"

"Oh, heh heh, right, sorry about that, but hiding in with Demyx, won't help that much he's depressed himself, Marluxia cursed Demyx's sitars so that whenever he tries to play them thorns push out of the strings, and it's gotten to the point in which he can't play anymore so he's gone into an emo like state and is huddled in a corner."

Lixicaa stared at Xhomast, "Wow, Marluxia is really mad at Demyx about his flowers after all."

Xhomast nodded, "Ya think? Poor Demyx, he doesn't deserve this."

Lixicaa scowled, "Marluxia didn't deserve to have his flowers drowned!"

Xhomast rolled his eyes, "Well it was an accident."

Lixicaa snorted, "Sure it was, and I'm sure Marluxia accidentally cursed Demyx's sitars."

Xhomast looked at his friend annoyed, "Why are you acting like this Lixicaa? I don't want to start a fight with you, ok? So let's go and comfort Demyx ok?"

Lixicaa sighed; it was obvious that she was sill slightly upset over what had happened with Marluxia, "I guess you're right, besides I would've won that fight anyways."

Xhomast laughed, "I'm sure you would've."

Lixicaa raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Xhomast shrugged, "Nothing Lixicaa, absolutely nothing."

Lixicaa sighed, "Whatever, act like a baby."

Xhomast stuck his tongue out at Lixicaa, "Mhmm, whatever you say Lixicaa."

Lixicaa walked past Xhomast and entered Demyx's room, "Hi Demyx!" Xhomast followed behind her, the door slamming shut behind him. Demyx made no sound or movement at Lixicaa's entrance; she glanced over at Xhomast, "Is he dead?" Xhomast shook his head.

"I don't think so, than again, he has, had his head in between his legs for quite some time, it is possible that he has run out of air." Lixicaa's eyes widened causing Xhomast to laugh, "Calm down I'm sure he's fine, he's just miserable I told you that."

"Right, ok I guess I'll just stand here and wait until Demyx is back to…JANCE! STAY AWAY FROM THAT SITAR!" Xhomast turned his head and noticed Jance nibbling away at the tip of one of Demyx's sitar. At the sound of her voice being raised towards him Jance immediately stopped biting the instrument and slumped over to Lixicaa, his antennas drooped down.

Demyx slowly raised his head, "Don't worry about it, it's not like I can play it anyways."

Lixicaa cocked her head at Demyx, "But I thought you loved music more than almost anything in the world!" Demyx nodded his head in agreement, "Than why should you let mere thorns stop you from playing? Come on Demyx, you're a nobody, this type of pain is nothing to you guys!"

Xhomast noticed a sparkle appear in his eyes, "You're right! Why should thorns stop me from my passion for music?! Nothing can stop my from playing the sitar, not even if my arms were cut off!!" Demyx jumped up and grabbed a hold of a nearby sitar and began strumming some strings, oblivious to the fact that no thorns were popping out.

"Demyx, there are no thorns anymore!" Xhomast cheered.

Demyx blinked and looked down, "Hey you're right Xhomast! This is awesome, thanks Lixicaa!" Demyx ran over and hugged her, lifting her off her feet for a moment before gently placing her back down and strumming joyfully on his sitar.

Xhomast pulled Lixicaa a side for a moment and gave her an odd look, "How did you know that the thorns would be gone?" Lixicaa shook her head, "I didn't I was just encouraging Demyx, maybe his passion for music got rid of them?"

The two looked over at Demyx who had a wide smile on his face as he happily played away, "Or maybe it was the fact that Jance pulled all the roses out of Marluxia's garden causing some sort of effect on the curse?" Lixicaa suggested. Xhomast nodded in agreement at this suggestion, "Come on Xhomast," Lixicaa grabbed Xhomast's arm and dragged him out of the room, "Let's leave Demyx alone with his sitar."

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"What is it Superior?" Saix asked as he entered Xemnas' room. The Superior looked up from several papers on his desk and merely glared at Saix. Saix shivered under his stare, this was never good if he was getting this kind of look from his boss.

"Saix, it has come to my knowledge that you were spotted sneaking around my office without my knowledge and had come upon some papers that were extremely confidential, is this true?" Xemnas asked the blue haired man who had begun to sweat profusely. Saix merely stood there and looked around nervously, not exactly helping his case, "Well Saix, is this news true?"

Saix knew there was no point in lying to his Superior, for if he was ever caught he knew he could be killed, "Yes superior this is true…" Saix swore under his breath, "I will kill that Xhomast for speaking of this."

Xemnas' ears perked up and he laughed, "Oh no Saix, Xhomast had nothing to do with this, in fact you are to be completely blamed for this whole mishap, for you see, I found this inside my envelope clearly marked confidential." Xemnas held up his hand, his index and middle finger were pinched together. Saix squinted and tried to make out what Xemnas was holding but he soon saw what was in between his Superior's fingers and his eyes widened as he noticed a stand of blue hair in fingers.

"Well Saix, what do you have to say for that?"

Saix knew he had been defeated but than he grinned as something came to his mind, Saix quickly wiped the grin off of his face as to not look suspicious, "Well you see my superior, I would never even think of looking through your private files, however, it has come to my knowledge that the new girl, Lixicaa that is, has a wide assortment of wigs in her closet and I think that one of them is blue in colour."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow at Saix, "I don't know what it is that you don't like about these new members of the organization Saix but I will not accept lies!" Xemnas was now furious and he had risen from his seat, his face turning red from frustration, "Do you understand me Saix?! I know it was you who was in here so don't start lying, now accept the consequences and get out!"

Saix turned his back to Xemnas and left the room silently, clearly upset with what has just happened, "Good day to you Superior." Xemnas slammed the door shut behind him as he walked down the quiet hallway. Laughter echoed down towards him and he looked up from the ground and noticed Xhomast and Lixicaa walking down the hall talking and laughing, seeing this only angered him more, and he felt like he could go berserk anytime now. He clenched his fists together tightly as they got closer and closer until they had walked past him, "You will pay for this boy."

Xhomast and Lixicaa stopped and they both turned to face him, Xhomast looked quizzically at him, "Did you say something Saix?" Saix glared at Xhomast, his eyes seem to flash red with anger for a moment.

"You will pay for this dearly."

"What are you talking about Saix?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I know that you informed the Superior of my snooping around his office and just gave me a mouthful, don't think you'll get scot-free after this." Saix teleported out of the hallways leaving Xhomast and Lixicaa to look at one another.

"What do you think that was all about?"

Lixicaa shrugged, "I have no idea, but I think Saix is pissed off with you."

Xhomast rolled his eyes, "Great, one of the members of the Organization that I thought was cool turns out to hate me, just my luck, now I know how you feel with Zexion."

Lixicaa stopped in her tracks and stared down at her feet, "Thanks for reminding me Xhomast." Xhomast shut his mouth immediately once he realized what he had just stated, he was about to say something when Lixicaa realized something herself, "Oh my God, where's Jance?! Crap, no not again, he's missing again!" Both Xhomast and Lixicaa looked around but the hallway was completely empty other than themselves, "Where could he have gone? The hallways are too long for him to have already turned a corner and there aren't any doors in this hallway right…oh crap! Crap, crap, crap!" Lixicaa faced a door and couldn't believe what was engraved on it, a large roman numeral I.

"The Superior's room? Lixicaa, if he is in there he's dead!" Xhomast gasped.

Lixicaa looked like she was about to cry, "I know that Xhomast, stop stating the obvious and actually help me out here, what can I do? If he is in there and hasn't been spotted I can exactly go in there and just pull him out un noticed now can I? Aw, what am I going to do?" Lixicaa groaned.

Xhomast clapped his hands together, "A distraction!" Lixicaa looked at Xhomast as if to say, 'go on', Xhomast grinned, "I am willing to distract Xemnas until you are able to find Jance and get him out of there."

Lixicaa beamed, "Seriously? You would do that for Jance?! Thank you so much!"

Xhomast nodded, "No problem, well here goes." He approached the door and knocked on it. Waiting a few seconds there was no answer. Xhomast glanced over at Lixicaa who merely made a hand motion telling him to try knocking again. Xhomast did just that, he knocked softly on the door once more but again there was no answer. He heard Lixicaa moan behind him and was pushed aside as she thumped heavily against the door before running behind Xhomast.

"What is it?!"

Xhomast gulped, Xemnas sounded mad, "Um, may we come in to talk to you, uh…sir?"

He heard a sigh before the lock on the door clicked and the door opened slowly revealing Xemnas sitting behind his desk, deep in thought over a set of papers. He looked up as Xhomast and Lixicaa walked in, "Well what is it?"

Xhomast shooed Lixicaa, telling her to go and look for Jance.

"Well I just had a confrontation with Saix and he seemed pretty upset over something that you and him had talked about, and well he seems to think that I was involved with it."

Xemnas rubbed his temple and sighed, "Oh Saix, why do you have to be such a bother sometimes?"

Xhomast smiled sympathetically for Xemnas as he watched Lixicaa shift around the room in search of Jance but she was having no luck.

"What are you doing Lixicaa?" Xemnas asked noticing her fidgeting around.

Xhomast quickly caught his attention, "He mentioned that I would pay for this, do you have any idea what he meant by that? Does he plan on exacting revenge or something? Should I be worried about this or should I just ignore this problem…on your head."

Xemnas raised his eyebrow, "What did you say?"

Xhomast's eyes were wide, he may not feel it but Jance was standing on Xemnas' head, those shadows must weight absolutely nothing, than again they were just mere shadows. Lixicaa looked over in confusion as well but her eyes widened as well when she saw Jance, "I said, should I be worried about what Saix said or should I just…ignore it?"

Lixicaa was now standing behind Xemnas, her arms outstretched inches away from Jance, she clenched her fingers, now only a single second away when he jumped off Xemnas' head just as she lunged for him only to land both arms on Xemnas' head, smacking him.

Xhomast stood there, desperately holding back a fit of laughter. Xemnas merely looked up from where he was sitting, "What exactly are you doing Lixicaa?" Xhomast bit his lip as he felt it becoming harder and harder to stifle his laughter. Lixicaa whined as she moved her arms back and than thought of something. She began to rub his scalp with her hands and Xhomast merely gave her a look and mouthed, 'What are you doing?' She merely shrugged and mouthed back, 'Improvising.'

"What is the meaning of this?" Xemnas asked, irritation entering his voice once again.

"You, uh…looked stressed and I thought that you needed a scalp massage to calm yourself down?" Lixicaa said, obviously making this up on the spot.

"Well it is oddly soothing, thank you Lixicaa."

Lixicaa nodded and moved away, "I didn't tell you to stop; my shoulders are pretty tense as well Lixicaa." Lixicaa groaned as she made her way back over to Xemnas and began massaging him. She looked pleadingly at Xhomast for help but he merely smiled, "Well I will take my leave of you Superior." Xemnas nodded.

"And don't worry about Saix, I'll speak with him."

Xhomast nodded and left the room, only to catch Jance in the corner of his eye, quickly grabbing a hold of him, "Gotcha Jance!" The shadow whined as he struggled to get out of Xhomast's grip but he eventually gave up and accepted his fate. "You've caused a lot of trouble for Lixicaa you know that Jance," Jance looked up at Xhomast sadly, "But good job boy!" Xhomast gave Jance a high-five, "Come on let's go and wait for Lixicaa boy." Jance nodded and Xhomast teleported to Lixicaa's room to await her return.

It was at least an hour of playing with Jance until Lixicaa finally returned to her room. She looked over at Xhomast and Jance and ran towards them. Xhomast cringed as he prepared to be tackled or attacked by her but it never came, instead she had picked up Jance and was nuzzling him, "I'm so glad that you're safe Jance I was worried sick the whole time I was down with Xemnas."

Xhomast laughed at this and Lixicaa merely scowled, "Thanks for the help by the way Xhomast."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Don't say sorry it's a sign of weakness."

"Oh it is? Sorry…oops I mean uh I apologize?"

Lixicaa rolled her eyes, "Whatever, at last I can relax and spend some time with Jance!" She ran and jumped onto her bed holding Jance up above her, "Ready to fly Jance?" Jance nodded and raised his arms up high as if they were wings. Lixicaa laughed and began moving her arms in a circular motion to make Jance think he was flying, however in a matter of seconds they were interrupted by an announcement.

_"All members of the organization please report to the meeting hall this is an emergency, arrive immediately or face the consequences."_

Lixicaa groaned, "Are you serious?"

Xhomast stood up from the ground where he had been sitting cross legged while playing with Jance, "Come on Lixicaa we'd better hurry, leave Jance in the closet and I'll teleport you down to the hall, I've gotten pretty good with teleporting." Lixicaa nodded sadly and placed Jance into the closet. Lixicaa grabbed onto Xhomast's arm and looked sadly towards the closet before they teleported into the meeting hall.

In a matter of seconds the rest of the members were in the hallway as well and Xemnas made his way to the center of all the members, "I apologize for having to disturb you but this is a matter of great importance, our sentries have been wiped out in the Land of Dragons and Olympus Coliseum and these planets seems to be in control of the heartless, this movement is the beginning of our war with the heartless. I will need you Demyx to make you way to the Olympus Coliseum for you have the most experience over there and I will need two other members to head to the Land of Dragons, and since the Land of Dragons seem to be infested with the weakest heartless, I've decided that you, Xhomast and you, Lixicaa will go there and prove your worth to us, let's just say that you're finding you're place in our organization agreed?"

Xhomast and Lixicaa both nodded, their first real assignment, well for Lixicaa this was her second, but still it was a very important assignment. Meanwhile Demyx was heard mumbling before he left, "Man, they sent the wrong guy for this…"

Xemnas continued to talk, "Now you will need to blend in on this planet as to not attract any attention understand?" Xhomast and Lixicaa nodded, "Good, in your Gummi Ships you will find a pair of clothing for both of you that will allow you to look like you're part of the army that's fighting against the heartless, understand? Good luck, you are all dismissed."

Xhomast and Lixicaa made their way down into the small docking bay where all the Gummi Ships were held. Lixicaa looked at them all in amazement until she found the ship belonging to her and gasped at it, "Calm down Lixicaa, besides we should leave ASAP, the faster we do this mission the more respect we'll get from the fellow members."

Lixicaa nodded, "You're right, ok come on Xhomast; let's go prove how we'll help the Organization!"

**Ok dokey that's it for Chapter 8. I'm glad my story has been good enough that all you guys have continued reading, oh and for those who like the Axel+Lixicaa couple, well my friend has come up with a couple's name to call them by, Axicaa, I think it's kind of cute, anyways, as always please review and I'll try to get Chapter 9 up as soon as possible!**


	9. A World Worth Fighting For

**Hello, hello and welcome back to, "To Be A Somebody, blah blah blah," ha-ha, my title is too long to put in my Author's note. Anyways once again thanks goes to all those who read my story and especially to those who reviewed! I hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter; the Heartless Battles are starting now so there will be visitation to Disney Worlds just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Mulan.**

**Chapter 9: A World Worth Fighting For**

_"Well Lixicaa how are you doing with the Gummi Ship?" _ Xhomast asked over the radio as he continued to keep an eye on the radar making sure that he didn't miss the indication of the planet they were heading for.

_"Not that good, I keep hitting the wrong button, I accidentally fired my cannon several times and I think I shot down_ _a plane!"_

Xhomast laughed, leave it to Lixicaa to shoot someone down, well based on the fact that they were nearing The Land of Dragons it was most likely an enemy ship, more specifically an heartless ship.

"Land of Dragons approaching, would you like to land?" The automated computer inside the Gummi Ship asked Xhomast who had spaced out. Luckily the computer had snapped him back into reality.

"Oh uh yeah ship, please land!"

The ship rumbled after Xhomast's voice command and it began it's descent towards their destination, The Land of Dragons. Xhomast glanced out the window to see how Lixicaa was doing and laughed as he watched her ship tilting about, left and right. She must have been having trouble with the landing, "I wonder if she knows that there's an autopilot for landing?" Xhomast asked himself. He shrugged, he was sure that she would figure it out sooner or later.

"You have now landed on The Land of Dragons."

Xhomast stood up from his seat and made his way over to the miniature closet in the air craft. He opened the sliding door and glanced in to see a single uniform inside. Pulling it out he realized that it was a soldier's outfit of some sort, he grinned as he realized it was the same kind that they wore in the Disney movie, Mulan. Xhomast just couldn't believe it, all these movies that he had watched as a kid, some of them, maybe all of them were actually real, just on different planets! It was amazing when he thought about it. He unzipped his Organization jacket and took it off and he changed into the soldier's outfit.

"If only there was a mirror in here than I could see how I looked." Xhomast sighed, oh well he could always ask Lixicaa for her opinion. Shutting the door his eyes widened as there was now a full body mirror across it that wasn't there before. Shrugging it off he glanced himself over, he looked like he belonged in the Chinese Army. If only he had the black hair and everything than it would be perfect. He pushed open the doorway with ease this time and made his way outside and gasped. The environment was amazing, it was so calming and peaceful, as well as eerily quiet.

"Xhomast! You look cool!" Lixicaa called out as she ran up towards Xhomast. Xhomast turned around and grinned.

"You look like a soldier as well, whoa what happened to your hair?" Xhomast noticed that Lixicaa's usual red hair was now a jet black, "Did you dye it on the flight over? I hope you kept the ship well ventilated."

Lixicaa frowned at Xhomast, "Wow Xhomast, for a guy who gets good grades at school you're kind of stupid." Xhomast raised his eyebrow, "It's a wig you idiot, I brought a wig with me from my collection to go with this soldier outfit, sheesh Xhomast." Lixicaa shook her head in disappointment and continued to walk on, passing Xhomast mumbling to herself.

"Uh, Lixicaa do you even know where you're going?" Xhomast asked, looking around, "I mean we just landed on the planet and all, so we kind of know nothing about this place, right?" Lixicaa merely looked at him, clearly she w as annoyed, however the reason was unknown, "Something wrong Lixicaa?" She shook her head. Xhomast became confused, "Than what's up with you, you seem upset."

Lixicaa sighed, "It's nothing, I just miss Castle Oblivion. I didn't get the chance to talk with half of the members there that's all, it's just depressing." Xhomast cocked his head at her and she sighed, "You really are an idiot you know that right?"

"Gee thanks."

Lixicaa grinned, "No problem, now how about we go and find any signs that the heartless are here after all. So far this place looks really peaceful…a little too peaceful, wasn't Mulan set during a war or something?" Xhomast nodded, "Than why aren't there any battle cries or screams of pain or bloody corpses or burnt down villages?"

Xhomast's jaw dropped, "Wow that's really sadistic Lixicaa don't you think? Be happy that there's no fighting going on right now because most soldiers are professional with their weapons, in fact they will probably be harder to fight against than those heartless back at Hollow Bastion."

"So, what's your point Xhomast?"

"My point is, if we get stuck fighting against soldiers we could be in some real trouble. We don't have that much experience with our weapons, I'm ok with my katana but I'm not sure how I would fare against a man experienced with a sword."

"Man? Isn't that kind of sexist?"

"Back in this time Lixicaa women weren't allowed to participate in battle, they were kept at home remember? Think back to the Mulan movie, Mulan had to disguise herself as a man in order to be able to fight alongside Shang and the rest of the soldiers, it's a good thing that that wig you're wearing looks like the hair of a male or else you'd be in trouble yourself."

"Wow, I would hate living in this time, I wouldn't be able to do anything, that really sucks." Lixicaa groaned, "Maybe we should practice with our weapons before we search for the camp where we're supposed to 'live as soldiers' don't you think Xhomast?"

Xhomast nodded, "Yea I guess you're right Lixicaa, but we shouldn't waste too much time or else we might arrive too late." Xhomast conjured his katana, gripping the handle in both hands he swung, a chilling wind following right after, "Should we spar against each other or what?"

"Yea I think we should spar against each other or otherwise we won't really have much practice against other people." Lixicaa pointed out as her claws flashed out from under her sleeves. "Think you can take me?"

Xhomast laughed, "Please, I have much more experience with a weapon than you do Lixicaa."

"Only by 2 hours or so, besides I'm the one who had to fight off thousands of heartless by myself and than take on Oogie Boogie!" Lixicaa crossed her arms as if she was bragging; a sly grin was slapped across her face.

"Um I believe it was Axel who killed Oogie Boogie, not you."

"…Well I would have beat Oogie even if Axel hadn't shown up."

"Don't lie Lixicaa, you would probably have died if Axel didn't show up, no offense."

Lixicaa gritted her teeth, "None taken!" She charged at Xhomast, claws outstretched, ready to pierce flesh. Xhomast looked shocked; he wasn't expecting Lixicaa to be so fast! It almost reminded him of Larxene's speed in the Kingdom Hearts games. Lixicaa smirked at Xhomast's shocked expression as she thrusted her claws forward towards Xhomast, forgetting that this was just supposed to be training. However it didn't matter for Xhomast blocked both sets of claws with his katana and pushed Lixicaa back with ease.

"Roxas took me out training; don't expect me to go easy on you!" Xhomast called out.

"Please, he took you out once, how much could you have learned in a few hours?"

Xhomast smiled, "Let me show you!" He dashed towards Lixicaa, sword raised above his head at an angle, the sun reflecting off the blade sending a blinding light towards Lixicaa, she cried out in pain as she was blinded for several moments, "Rule #1, use your environment to your advantage!" Xhomast skidded across the ground appearing behind Lixicaa and rested his blade inches away from her throat.

"Ok maybe you learned a few tricks, but don't think I'm defenseless Xhomast! I can fight back you know!" Lixicaa raised one clawed hand and pushed the blade back as she jumped away from Xhomast, taking a battle pose, "See?" She stuck her tongue out at Xhomast playfully, "What do you say to that?"

"I say this; Rule #2, always keep your eye on the enemy." Xhomast said appearing behind Lixicaa once again. Lixicaa grumbled something but Xhomast didn't hear her, "Rule #3, don't get cocky in battle." Lixicaa spun around and slashed her left arm down but Xhomast jumped back avoiding the blow.

"Stop talking, more fighting!" Lixicaa called out running towards Xhomast.

Xhomast sighed, "Fine, but I was just trying to help you, there's no need for you to get upset at me!" Xhomast blocked another blow by Lixicaa and a spark flew this time as she grinded her claws against the katana before Xhomast parried and attempted to strike Lixicaa back. Lixicaa merely thrusted once more however causing Xhomast to reach out and block with his sword, she flashed a smile as her other claws came forward ready to rip him apart. Xhomast realized that Lixicaa had pulled a bluff, but she wouldn't get away with it. He angled his sword downwards so that the second pair were blocked from injuring him as well. It was Xhomast's turn to smile as he now had the upper hand. Xhomast slowly began to push her back, the ground beneath her shoes being torn up as she was pushed. Lixicaa gasped as her back smacked across something but she soon realized that she was simply backed up against a tree.

Xhomast grinned, "Give in yet Lixicaa?" She shook her head, a bead of sweat fell down from her forehead, Xhomast shrugged and continued to push her against the tree, "You know that you're stuck right?" Lixicaa shrugged than kicked her leg forwards hitting Xhomast in the groin. He groaned in pain and collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily, "That was cheap."

Lixicaa smirked, "Rule #1; use your environment to your advantage."

Xhomast scowled as he laid on the ground continuously groaning in pain. Lixicaa looked down at her friend with concern, maybe she had over did it, maybe Xhomast was in serious pain, "Deal with it Xhomast women go through much worse!"

Xhomast ignored Lixicaa as he slowly made his way back up on his feet, "You may be a cheap fighter but at least you can manage by yourself." Lixicaa smiled proudly at the comment and gave Xhomast a slap on the back.

"What are you two doing here?!"

Xhomast and Lixicaa jumped, maybe it wasn't just the organization who liked to sneak up on people, it seemed that everyone enjoyed doing it. They turned around to see a soldier running towards them, an upset look on his face, "Did you fail to hear me? What are you two doing here? There's a battle coming up, it is important that you return to camp immediately! It's a good thing that I was sent out to scout the area or else you two would probably have been found by the Huns!"

Xhomast and Lixicaa looked at each other, and laughed, "Sorry, uh sir. We were just enjoying the scenery; it's a nice day isn't it?"

The soldier looked the two men up and down, "What two men do together isn't my business, but don't do it during war! Now come on and return to camp before Captain Shang finds out that his soldiers have been slacking off!"

Xhomast turned red, "Hey it's not what you think we were merely sparring with one another, practicing with our weapons, it's nothing like that!"

The soldier sighed, "Yeah, yeah whatever, come on already!" The soldier began to walk away from Xhomast and Lixicaa.

The two _men_ followed behind the soldier, Lixicaa laughing for half of the trip there, while Xhomast was dead silent. He couldn't believe what that soldier had said to them, who was he to think what was going on; it was simply two friends bonding with weapons. Xhomast groaned, this was not a good start for Xhomast, not a good start at all.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"Yes Superior, you wished to see me?"

Xemnas looked up from his papers to see Saix once again, "Ah, yes Saix I wanted to talk with you." Saix stood there uncomfortably, his last visit with Xemnas had not gone well, not well at all and who knows what this meeting was about. "Saix it has come to my attention that there have been threat uttered to Xhomast, and those threats came from you, is that correct?"

Saix stood there silently, damn that Xhomast, he had gone too far, "Threats, my Superior I have no idea what you are talking about."

Xemnas sat there, "I don't care whether or not you are threatening fellow members of the organization just as long as you don't kill them. Understand Saix?" Saix nodded, "Good, now I have decided to forgive you for what we talked about last time, as long as you come clean and tell me what you read about."

Saix nodded, "Once again I apologize my Superior, I meant no harm in reading your papers, I was merely curious you cannot really blame me, after all there were big bold letters saying confidential, it would've sparked an interest in anyone."

Xemnas sighed, this was what he had feared, none the less he cleared his mind, "Yes that's enough Saix, just tell me what you read about immediately. I do not have the time for this fooling around, changing the subject crap."

Saix sighed, "Well Superior, I merely read about the whereabouts of the girl."

Xemnas' eyes widened slightly, "You know about _her?"_

Saix nodded, "And it seems like I'm not the only one, apparently Axel, Marluxia, Vexen and Larxene also knew about her current whereabouts. Why was it kept a secret from the rest of us?"

"It was knowledge not needed to know Saix, besides it is of no importance that she is still in this castle or not so do not worry about this situation understand?" Saix crossed his arms in reluctance but finally agreed, "Good, now I would appreciate it if you kept this secret from the other members, they do not need to know that Namine is hidden inside the castle."

"Understood Superior." Saix teleported out of the room and Xemnas stood up, "That goes the same for you Alexandrex."

Outside the Superior's door, Alexandrex's eyes widened, he had been caught eavesdropping on a private conversation between Saix and Xemnas, "Come in my room XIII and don't even think of teleporting or running off." Alexandrex stood up and walked into Xemnas' room. "Do you want to be exiled from this castle? You've proven to be very troublesome in this castle do you understand?" Alexandrex silently nodded his head, "First you tell the enemy all of our weaknesses and now you're eavesdropping on private conversations?! It's unacceptable, but due to the time that we're in right now, with the heartless possibly attacking us at anytime, there is no time for punishments, but be warned that you are not off the hook. Once the battle is over I will think of something to do with you, you are dismissed."

Alexandrex silently left Xemnas' office, "And XIII?" Alexandrex turned around, "Do not tell anyone, especially you're sister or Xhomast is that clear?"

"Yes superior."

"Well than, now that that's been taken care of, like Saix you can leave now, unless you have something else to talk about?" Alexandrex stood there quietly, "That's what I thought." Xemnas looked down back at his papers, soon spacing out, concentrating only on the information.

"Why didn't you send me anywhere?!" Alexandrex yelled out.

Xemnas looked up from his desk, "Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you send me anywhere like you did with Xhomast and Lixicaa?"

A coy smile began to appear on Xemnas' face, "Oh I get it, you fell left out, don't you boy? You're wondering why you haven't been sent out on a mission like Lixicaa and Xhomast and all the other members have? That's simple, it's because unlike Xhomast, Lixicaa, Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin and everyone else, has my trust. They didn't go to the enemy and tell them all our weaknesses. They don't listen in to other people's conversations; do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Alexandrex nodded and quietly left the room.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"Now go back to your quarters and get some sleep, no more fooling around you two." The soldier walked away after giving Xhomast and Lixicaa their orders. Xhomast and Lixicaa looked around, it was now dark out and the only source of light were lit torches placed randomly around the camp.

"That's a fire waiting to happen," Xhomast said, pointing out how close the torches were to all the tents in which the soldiers were sleeping in.

"Ok Xhomast, once again you're pointing out the obvious."

Xhomast quickly apologized and looked around for any other soldiers, "It looks like there's no one here maybe we should make a report back to the castle?"

Lixicaa nodded and took a small black orb out from her pocket. Closing her eyes she focused on the orb as it began to grow inside of her hand until it was the size of a small melon.

"I still don't get why Xemnas gave you the orb just before we left, and why you didn't tell me about it until we were halfway here." Xhomast crossed his arms, obviously jealous.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was important, besides who cares who has the orb let's just make the report already ok?"

Xhomast still had his arms crossed but he agreed.

"Number 12 to the Superior, this is Lixicaa reporting from the Land of Dragons."

"Yes Lixicaa I know, you're several minutes late, well how is it over there?"

"Well there's been no sight of any heartless around but than again we've only been in a small area around here, right now we've been taken to their camp so I'm sure we'll find something tomorrow."

"Um Superior, has Demyx reported back from Olympus Coliseum yet?" Xhomast asked concerned for his friend who was on a solo mission.

"Yes number 11, he's doing fine, don't worry about Demyx, believe it or not he does have a lot of experience on missions. Alright than I think you should go back to your quarters and report back to me tomorrow night, understand?""

"Yes superior," Xhomast and Lixicaa said in unison. The orb shrank back down to its original size and Lixicaa placed it back into her pocket.

"Hey what did I tell you two?! Get back to your quarters!" The soldier from before had returned and was running towards Xhomast and Lixicaa and he looked annoyed. The two of them just stood there and the soldier stopped in front of them, "Are you two deaf? Go back to your sleeping quarters!"

Xhomast cleared his throat, "Actually we're new recruits sir so we haven't been assigned sleeping quarters yet."

The soldier looked Xhomast up and down, "Oh, sorry than. I guess I should take you to Captain Shang than. Follow me." The soldier walked off, leading the two to the Captain's quarters. "Go on ahead and meet with the captain, he's always happy to welcome new soldiers to his troop."

Xhomast and Lixicaa walked into the larger, red tent and stopped immediately for the Captain was standing in the middle of the tent, arms crossed looking upset, "What is the meaning of barging in my quarters at this time of night!?"

Lixicaa cowered behind Xhomast who stood straight and proud, "We are new recruits for the army. It is an honour to be under the command of such a genuine and competent captain such as you Shang."

Shang soon lost his look of anger and was replaced with a slight smile, "Oh why uh thank you, it's always nice to see new recruits, especially one with such good manners. I assume that you are here for sleeping quarters correct?" Xhomast and Lixicaa nodded, "Right well coincidentally another recruit had just recently joined and is currently in a ten alone, you two can join him, his name is Ping."

"Thank you sir, sorry to have disturbed you, we'll be on our way." Xhomast said grabbing Lixicaa and dragging her along, outside the tent they realized that the soldier from earlier had been waiting for them.

"I overheard what Shang said, I'll take you to Ping's quarters and the two of you can make yourself at home. Here it is, there are already blankets in there so enjoy it, there will be a trumpet tomorrow to wake you, after that you will have 10 minutes to clean yourself in the nearby river and than you'll be sent on a mission, of course the missions vary, since you both are now it will probably be a scouting mission."

Xhomast and Lixicaa nodded and the soldier left. Lixicaa was about to enter the tent when Xhomast grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, "Lixicaa does the name Ping sound familiar to you?" Lixicaa thought for a minute but shook her head. Xhomast sighed, "I'm pretty sure it's the name Mulan took on when she disguised herself as a guy."

"Oh you're right, I think you're right, wow what are the odds."

Xhomast nodded and laughed, "Well let's act inconspicuous."

"You mean like we know nothing right?"

"In more words or less."

The two of them entered the tent where they found a fellow soldier standing in the middle of the tent with they're back to them. "What should I do Mushu? If I go to wash myself in the river tomorrow everyone will know that I'm a-"

"Eh-hem." Xhomast cleared his throat.

The soldier jumped and turned around, his hands behind his back clearly hiding something, "Oh uh, hello. You two must be new right?" They both nodded their heads, "Well my name is Ping, and don't mind me, I occasionally talk to myself."

"And you call yourself Mushu?" Lixicaa asked holding back a smile.

Ping stood there blushing, "I think it's time we go to bed."

"Uh ok than, it was nice meeting you Mu-I mean Ping." Xhomast gave a friendly smile.

Ping nodded and laid under his sheets and closed his eyes to act as if he had already fallen asleep. Xhomast sat down beside Lixicaa who was sitting on her blanket, "I have a feeling that Mulan will wake up even earlier than us to bathe herself as to not give herself away, I think you should well…join her and get to know her, she could be a useful ally."

Lixicaa sighed, "Sure, it's not like we're waking up early or anything, I'll make sure to wake up with Mulan and go with her."

Xhomast smiled, "Um Lixicaa, if you want to get up with Mulan it will have to be before 5am you realize that."

Lixicaa's face paled, "W-what?! But that's way too early."

"Get used to it Lixicaa we're going to have to wake up early as long as we're in the army so enjoy the sleep that you get. Just think of it this way Lixicaa, based on the movie and the friendly people this is definitely a world worth fighting for."

**Well everyone that's the end of Chapter 9! I know, I know, I updated this chapter the next day after Chapter 8, it must be a new record for me or something, but who cares, as long as I continue to get reviews I will continue to try my best to update, I enjoy hearing what you, the readers, have to say of my stories. And if you have any Disney Worlds that you would like to see in my story send it along with your review and if there are enough votes for certain worlds I'll make sure to include them in my story. I already have a few other worlds in mind though so don't worry, there will be plenty of Disney goodness, and if you don't like Disney than you probably won't enjoy the next few chapters other than the occasional Alexandrex scenes.**


	10. I'll Make Soldiers Out of You

**Well I hope people enjoyed the early update of Chapter 9 the day after Chapter 8 had been put up, I've just had a random spurge of typing and for those who are fans of Inuyasha and Death Note and Gundam Seed you should check out my other story, "The Only Well" it's a mix of those animes along with a few of my own characters added in as well. Any who, enough talking, thanks goes to all you readers who are enjoying my story and all you reviewers who take a short time out of your life to let me know what you think about my story, thank you very much I greatly appreciate it! Enjoy the next chapter of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Mulan they belong respectfully to Square Enix and Disney (or whoever first came up with Mulan). **

**Chapter 10: I'll Make Soldiers Out Of You**

Alexandrex sat down on the mattress in his room, and took in the utter and complete silence that filled the Castle. The entire building seemed to have quieted down ever since Xhomast, Lixicaa and Demyx had left. Alexandrex sighed heavily, what was he supposed to do here? The only friends he had were on a mission, he was alone in this castle. Alexandrex quickly bolted up from his bed, "I'll just make friends with some guys around here!" He ran out of his room excitedly. If he was able to make some friends here it wouldn't be as bad to be living in the castle. There was just one question, who to make friends with? Saix? No he seems to hate all the new guys here. Xaldin? He seemed somewhat friendly but he also seemed to only care for violence and fighting. Marluxia? He only cares for flowers and people who like flowers so there was no chance there. Xemnas? Obviously not, he doesn't like Alexandrex, not at all. Axel? He's obsessed over Lixicaa, his sister and that's kind of odd and creeps him out. Xigbar? Yeah he seemed like a nice guy, enjoys himself, seems to have fun doing whatever.

"That's it I'll go find Xigbar and attempt to hang out with him and sees how that works out!" Alexandrex cheered and ran down the hallway but soon stopped and remembered something; he had no idea where anyone lived in this castle or where they hung out, so where would Xigbar be? This castle was huge, it had at least 14 rooms per floor and there were 13 floors, not one for mental math, Alexandrex decided not to figure it out because it would most likely just dash his hopes in the end. He sighed once more, well he had nothing else to do so he might as well search for Xigbar no matter how long it took, and hope that Xigbar would want to befriend him.

Alexandrex spent the day opening up random doors that he happened to pass by praying that one of them contained Xigbar's living quarters. But Alexandrex had no luck as he opened door after door to find rooms filled with Nobodies hanging out or rooms filled with weapons or boxes that were sealed shut. He frowned, why were there so many rooms filled with useless objects.

Closing yet another door filled with various objects Alexandrex came upon an odd looking door, it seemed to be a different colour than all the rest, it clearly stood out, for there was a blue glow outlining the doorframe. "Odd, what's so special about this door?" He reached for the large door knob and grabbed a hold of it. He twisted and attempted to pull the door open but had no success. He noticed a small sign on the door reading, "_No access to any member at any cost, entrance will resolve in severe consequences."_

Alexandrex scoffed, since when was there not severe consequences? "Hmm maybe the door needs to be forced open somehow, or maybe there's a hidden key around here somewhere?" He glanced around the door in search of anything that could hold a key inside of it. Than on the wall he noticed a drawing of a small grey key, it seemed to be out of pencil crayon or something similar to it. "Why would there be a drawing of a key by the door? This place gets weirder and weirder every minute longer I spend here." He rubbed a hand over the key drawing as he continued to investigate the area. His eyes widened as the sketch began to glow at his touch, a blue aura similar to that which surrounded the door. The aura dissipated and a solid key formed, falling right into Alexandrex's hands. He held the key up in front of his face and examined it carefully making sure that it wasn't an illusion or something, yet it seemed awfully real to him. He shrugged, "Well at least now I can find what's so secret about this room."

He made his way back to the front of the door and inserted the key into the lock. Quickly glancing to both sides of the hallway to assure himself that no one was around, he quickly flipped his hood up for extra insurance and than twisted the key and opened the door, shutting it behind him very fast. A gasp came from behind him and he quickly spun around to face the owner of the voice and he gasped himself as his eyes laid upon a girl his height with long blonde hair, "Namine?"

Namine stepped back from Alexandrex, her eyes wide with fear, "What do you want with me now? If Xemnas sent me you can tell him I'm not doing anything else for him do you hear me?" She ran behind a white table that was adorned with various sketches and pictures. "And how were you able to make the key real? Only those with friendly intent towards me can make the key solid, and that's only been Roxas, so how have you been able to Zexion?!"

Alexandrex gasped once more, she thought he was Zexion? Than he remembered that he still had his hood up so his face was hidden from sight so all Namine could base her guess on was height. Alexandrex quickly pulled down his hood and Namine's fear soon turned to surprise.

"You're not Zexion. Who, who are you?"

He smiled, "I'm Alexandrex, I'm a new recruit in the organization. I recently just joined with my older sister and her friend. It's nice to meet you Namine."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's complicated, but don't worry I'm a friend, I would never hurt you in anyway."

Namine slowly approached Alexandrex and than slowly smiled, "I know, I can sense you honesty, you seem like a good person Alexandrex, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She giggled. Alexandrex blushed slightly only causing Namine to giggle even more, "You don't have to be embarrassed silly." Alexandrex nodded and smiled back at her.

Namine gasped, "Oh no, someone is coming Alexandrex!"

Alexandrex turned towards the door, "Are you serious?! Oh no, if I'm caught in here I'll be in so much trouble! Is there any where to hide in here?" Namine shook his head, "Oh no, what am I going to do?"

The door opened and Alexandrex stood there wide eyed, waiting to be yelled at by the incoming intruder, "Oh…hello…Alexandrex right?" Alexandrex sighed, it was only Roxas, the one person that probably wouldn't get him in trouble, at least that's what he thought.

Alexandrex nodded at the mention of his name, "Yea, I'm going to go now, enjoy your time together." He left the room ignoring the stare he was getting from Roxas, as he left the room and closed the door behind him he heard Namine quickly whisper.

"Please come back and visit me another time."

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"Lixicaa. Lixicaa. Lixicaa wake up already!"

Lixicaa groaned and slowly sat up, "What is it Xhomast? The sun hasn't even risen yet."

Xhomast grinned, "It's time to wake up. Did you forget? You have to follow Mulan and make friends with her."

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like we're only doing it for the mission. I actually want to make friends with her you know that?" Xhomast nodded, "Argh, fine I'll follow her but first let me have a shower at least ok Xhomast?"

Xhomast laughed, "Ummm Lixicaa, there aren't any showers, if you want to clean yourself you have to bathe in the river remember? And you're making me sound shallow, I want to befriend Mulan as well you know, now get going to the river already!" He grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked Lixicaa up onto her feet.

"Ok, ok already just leave me alone." Lixicaa walked out of the tent, wiping the sleep out of her eye. She followed a narrow trail of dirt and soon found herself at the river, "Wow that was really easy. I can't believe I found the river already." Lixicaa glanced around and soon found Mulan in the river cleaning herself and it seemed like she was talking to someone. Lixicaa stripped herself of her garments and made her way into the river, yelping at how cold it was. She eventually submerged her entire body before coming back up for air.

Mulan spun around quickly at the sound of splashing and gasped when she saw someone else in the river with her. She quickly cleared her throat making her voice get as low as it could disguising herself as a man once again, "Oh, uh hello there, guess you had the same thought as me, waking up early to uh bathe by yourself heh heh."

"You can stop fooling me; I know you're a girl."

Her eyes widened, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lixicaa grinned, "Trust me alright, I know."

"B-but how?"

"Woman's intuition."

Mulan gasped and than smiled, "So you're a female as well than?"

Lixicaa nodded, "My name is Lixicaa, and it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Mulan. It's nice to meet you too."

Lixicaa grinned at her new friend; at least she would have someone else to talk to while she was here. Sure she could talk to Xhomast, but he could get annoying on occasion and it was always nice to have another girl to talk to. "So Mulan, why is it that you disguised yourself as a boy?" Lixicaa asked knowing the answer, ignoring how weird it was that she knew a lot about Mulan, at least the fictional character.

"I came to bestow honour upon my family. My father was too old to fight in this war, he would surely have perished in battle, which is why I took his place and disguised myself as a man, what about you Lixicaa?"

Lixicaa stood there in the water silently, what could she tell Mulan? That she's really from another planet and came here to destroy creatures made from the darkness of one's heart. "Oh, uh, similar story, my father is getting old as well and is suffering from an illness, if he had fought in battle he would most likely have died as well."

Mulan smiled widely, "Wow I wonder how much else we have in common."

Lixicaa forced a smile, she didn't like having to tell Mulan lies, but what else could she say? She couldn't have told Mulan the truth; she wouldn't have believed her even if she had tried. "Who knows, people tend to always surprise others. By the way, I saw you earlier and it seemed like you were talking to someone, is there someone else here or were you merely talking to yourself."

Mulan turned red, "Oh well it seems like I can trust you." Mulan turned around for a moment and from Lixicaa's point of view she grabbed something from a rock behind her. She turned back to Lixicaa, her hands clasped over each other, "I was talking to him." She opened her hands up to reveal a small red lizard.

"A lizard?" Lixicaa asked, completely forgetting about this familiar character.

"LIZARD?! Who are you calling a lizard? I am the great dragon Mushu, the guardian of this family. So what do you say to that girl? I bet you're embarrassed now, mistaking a great guardian like myself for a lizard."

Lixicaa narrowed her eyes, "Nope."

Mushu sweat dropped, "No one appreciates me." He jumped out of Mulan's hands and swam off clearly upset.

"Sorry, I think I upset him."

Mulan shook her head, "No he's just having a slight temper tantrum."

"Hey! Lixicaa are you still in there?!" a voice yelled out from back on the land.

Mulan gasped and lowered herself in the water so that only her head was visible, "Oh no, quick Lixicaa hide yourself before you are spotted! Someone is approaching the river!" She grabbed Lixicaa and dragged her down too so that only he head was showing as well.

"Don't worry, it's just Xhomast my friend, you know the other guy that sleeps in our tent."

"Is he a girl as well?"

Lixicaa burst into laughter, "No he's a guy but he knows my secret and he had a feeling about you as well, don't worry he can be trusted just like you trust me ok Mulan?" She nodded, "We're over here Xhomast!" Lixicaa and Mulan watched as Xhomast ran over to the entrance to the river and he stopped, turning slightly red.

Mulan gasped, "Lixicaa, it's not that I don't trust him but we are naked."

"You're right! Hey Xhomast get out of here you pervert!" Lixicaa screamed.

Xhomast stepped back, a shocked look on his face, "Pervert? What are you talking about?! I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just standing here at the base of the river talking to two…naked…ok I'm going to go now." Xhomast was now a deep red at this point and he quickly ran off as Mulan began to laugh.

"You're friend is funny, at least he respects women, if any other guy from camp had shown up they would've came into the river regardless, and they could've found out our secret, we should get out before the other's start showing up."

"Yea you're right, heh heh, now I feel bad for yelling at Xhomast."

Lixicaa and Mulan got out of the river and dressed themselves up once again in their soldier's outfits and Mulan placed her hair back into the bun that she had it in before. "Oh Lixicaa, don't forget that at camp you need to call me Ping alright, I don't want anyone finding out I'm a girl, if I was found out I could be killed. You as well."

Lixicaa stopped in her tracks, great she thought. Once again my life is threatened; this sure happens a lot ever since I became a member of the Organization XIII but it was all worth it, being a member in this organization was one of the best things that could've happened in her life, "Don't worry I wouldn't even think of telling anyone your secret, we're friends Mulan right?" Mulan smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"There you two are!"

Lixicaa and Mulan both screamed and jumped back almost falling over one another at the figure that had suddenly jumped out at them. Lixicaa looked up at the person and gave him an irritated look, "Nice way to treat a new friend Xhomast, sheesh. Do you always scare your new acquaintances to death? Well do you?"

Xhomast looked depressed, "Sorry, I was just saying hi."

Mulan smiled, "Don't worry you didn't really scare me, it's nice to meet you Xhomast."

"You too…"

"Mulan."

"Right…you too……Mulan."

"Now that you two have introduced each other how about we make it back to camp and see if we can fit in some napping time while everyone else is taking their bath." Lixicaa suggested as she began to walk back to camp.

"Well I still have to take a bath myself Lixicaa, so you two can go back to camp while I quickly clean myself." Xhomast ran off down to the river and as Mulan and Lixicaa walked back to camp they heard a splash.

"We can use the time to get to know each other how about that Lixicaa?" Mulan suggested as she lifted the flap to the tent that Lixicaa, Xhomast and Mulan slept in, holding it open for Lixicaa. Lixicaa nodded and walked inside the tent, making her way over to her spot and sitting down cross legged.

"Lixicaa?" Lixicaa looked up as Mulan mentioned her name. "If you don't mind me asking you seem distraught. Is everything ok?"

Lixicaa blinked and stared blankly at her new friend, "What are you talking about? Not to be rude or anything but you just met me how could you know if I was distraught or not?" Mulan smiled at Lixicaa only confusing the red head even more.

"Oh nothing, I can just read certain people that's all and lucky for you, you're one of the people that I can read, along with Xhomast as well." Mulan walked over and sat down beside Lixicaa still smiling, "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundary." She bowed in front of Lixicaa.

"No it's ok, and you're right I am kind of depressed at the moment."

"What is the matter? You can tell me Lixicaa, of course I would understand if you decided not to tell me, it would make no difference to me." Mulan smiled and Lixicaa just stared at the girl once more, reminding her completely of a friend of hers back at home who was just as nice as Mulan, actually even more. Lixicaa could only help but laugh at how kind Mulan was asking. Mulan raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What is so funny Lixicaa?"

"Nothing, you just remind of a friend of mine back home that's all. Besides I trust you Mulan, the thing that's bothering me is…well it's something I had said to a…friend of mine back from where I came from. You see it had been the last thing I had said to him that day and, well it wasn't exactly the nicest thing you could say to somebody, even though he can get very annoying at sometimes he's really a nice guy and I just feel bad that's all."

"Well based on what I know of you Lixicaa I'm sure that you couldn't have said something that bad to a person could you? I'm sure it's nothing, what did you say to him if you don't mind me asking?"

"I…I told him that he was heartless and I hadn't realized what I had said to him until he had already gone, I feel horrible Mulan but you have to promise not to tell anybody about this understand? Especially Xhomast, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Oh you mean like me saying that _you like Axel?"_

Lixicaa jumped up and cursed at Xhomast who was standing at the opening of the tent, arms crossed and a grin on his face, "I knew it Lixicaa, I knew you liked Axel. I guess you're over Zexion than? Wow that was fast."

"I DO NOT LIKE AXEL! BESIDES WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BATHING IN THE RIVER? IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE GOING TO STINK AND THAN YOU'LL NEVER IMPRESS ANYONE SMELLING LIKE THE BACKSIDE OF A HORSE! AND I AM NOT OVER ZEXION SO JUST DROP THE SUBJECT ALREADY, SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Both Mulan and Xhomast stood there silently for several minutes before Xhomast finally began to speak, "Calm down Lixicaa, there is no need for yelling. First of all, I already bathed and cleaned my entire body so I won't smell like a… horse's backside? Second is that there is no need to freak out I was only teasing you about Axel and Zexion and thirdly I think you're scaring our new friend."

Lixicaa turned behind her and noticed that Mulan was still sitting there silently, a nervous look on her face. She smiled apologetically towards Mulan before sitting back down besides her. Xhomast walked over and joined the two women, sitting between them both and placing his arms around their shoulders, "As long as the 3 of us stick together not only will we be able to help one another in battle, but it will be much more enjoyable."

"Sorry to bother you soldiers but…" The soldier from earlier that had helped out Lixicaa and Xhomast had now entered the tent and he was staring at Xhomast, "Oh I'm sorry now I've disturbed you with two men. I will leave but once you are done the Captain has called out all soldiers to immediately arrive in front of the captain's tent understood? Good day." The soldier ran out of the tent before a beet red Xhomast could defend himself.

"Why is it that he always arrives when it looks like I'm in a compromising position with guys?! ARGH THIS REALLY SUCKS, I'M REALLY STARTING TO REGRET JOINING THIS ARMY IN THE FIRST PLACE! I SWEAR IF THIS HAPPENS ONE MORE TIME I THINK I'LL JUST LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

Mulan and Lixicaa had burst into laughter while Xhomast was up and stamping about obviously furious. Lixicaa stood up and placed a hand on the back of her friend's shoulder, "Now who's the one freaking out?" Xhomast slowly turned his head, a gleam of evil sparkled in his eyes. Lixicaa yelped in terror and hid behind Mulan who was also now afraid. Xhomast merely opened his mouth and smiled widely showing off all his teeth.

"What are you talking about Lixicaa?" Xhomast asked, his teeth clenched together. "I'm perfectly calm, see perfectly calm." Lixicaa and Mulan both nodded in agreement in order to remain safe from their insane friend. Xhomast sighed and entered a state of depression, "Come on we'd better hurry and get to the captain's tent before he suspects something." Lixicaa opened her mouth to say something but with a swipe of her hand Mulan silence Lixicaa whose opinion was now a mumble behind Mulan's barrier like hand.

The 3 young soldiers left the tent and made their way over to the Captain's tent where they joined into the large group of soldiers. It was like being at a concert, the chatter amongst everyone was very loud and it was hard for Xhomast, Lixicaa and Mulan to start a conversation. However it soon became clear that now was not the time for chatting for silence soon engulfed the camp as Captain Shang emerged from his tent a stern look was on his face, but than again when didn't he look stern?

"It is time for us to commence our training!" Shang called out, "This will be our first time training as an army, our first time training as allies, our first time training as a team. I expect a lot out of each and every one of you, this training regiment will show me how well we will be able to fend off the Huns and it will show me who is hopeless and doesn't belong here. All of you pick up a spear and choose a sparring partner."

Everyone made their way over to the alignment of weapons and they each picked up a spear and split off into pairs. Xhomast made his way over to Lixicaa to spar against her but stopped as she watched his friend walk off with Mulan talking and laughing. Xhomast looked around but soon found out that he was standing alone with no one for a sparring partner. "Whoa I am totally having a school flashback." Xhomast said to himself remembering all the times that people got to choose partners for projects and no one had chose Xhomast so he would've had to do the project alone, it wasn't that he didn't mind doing the project alone, it was just the fact that no one wanted to work with him.

"Soldier! You seem to have no sparring partner, that's alright I will fight with you." Xhomast turned around and watched as Captain Shang walked towards him with a spear in his hand, "Don't worry this will be very good training for you soldier especially if you are able to knock this spear out of my hands. Of course, that most likely won't happen."

"Thanks for the confidence boost." Xhomast grumbled as he clutched the wooden pole in his hands. Xhomast cursed his father's genes as his hands began to tremble, this was a habit that he had obtained from his dad, whenever he was nervous or was doing something that needed concentration, his hands would start shaking.

"Ready?" Shang asked a nervous Xhomast. Xhomast nodded and the two of them bowed before one another just to show respect. Shang charged at Xhomast, "_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns. Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?" _Shang swung his spear forwards vertically but Xhomast raised his own spear to defend against the blow. "_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through Mr. I'll Make a Man Out of You."_ Shang thrusted the spear forwards this time and Xhomast ducked in order to dodge the head of the shaft and he made a side kick in order to attempt to knock Shang off his feet. Shang hopped and slid over to be standing behind Xhomast. "_Tranquil as a forest but a fire within, once you find your centre you are sure to win. You're a spineless pail, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue, somehow I'll make a man out of you."_ Xhomast was the one to attack this time as he struck horizontally in an attempt to knock the wooden stick out of his hands.

"_We are man, we must be as swift as the coursing river with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Time is racing towards us, till the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive! You're not suited for, the rage of war so pack up, go home, you're through, how could I make a man out of you?"_

Xhomast parried against another blow from Shang, actually feeling inspired by the song that Shang was singing and he thought back to the movie and how Mulan couldn't hit Shang at first but at the end she was able to.

"_We are men, we must be as strict as the coursing river. With all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire mysterious as the dark side of the moon." _ Shang jumped up into the air and came flying down, his spear/stick pointed straight downwards about to hit Xhomast. Xhomast knew that he was through, this would be it… unless. Xhomast thought of a way in order to actually win this battle. Xhomast waited for it and just as the head of the stick was inches from Xhomast's own spear he quickly side stepped, angling his own spear high up and swung landing contact with Shang's spear. A loud smash of wood on wood echoed throughout the camp for everyone else had stopped fighting to watch Shang take on a solider and they all gasped as Shang's spear went flying into the ground. Shang landed on the ground with ease, "Well done soldier, there may be hope for this troop just yet. As for the rest of you work harder!" Shang walked off back towards his own tent and the troops took that as a sign to split off and return to their own quarters.

Lixicaa and Mulan ran up to Xhomast, "I don't believe it Xhomast, you were able to knock the shaft out of Shang's hands!" Mulan gave him a pat on the back, "Xhomast?" Mulan and Lixicaa walked in front to face Xhomast and they stared at him. It seemed like he was out of it, "Apparently he doesn't believe it either, come on Xhomast let's head back to the tent." Mulan and Lixicaa each grabbed a hold of one of Xhomast's arms and they dragged him back to the tent in which they threw him inside and as he landed onto the ground he snapped back into reality.

"Did I actually beat the captain?!" Xhomast asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes Xhomast now get over it."

"You're just jealous Lixicaa."

"Jealous? Please, if I hadn't chosen Mulan as a partner than you would never have fought against Shang and miraculously have won against him so get a hold of yourself already."

"Yeah whatever Lixicaa, deny it all you want."

"Argh whatever Xhomast I'm going to bed."

"But it's the middle of the afternoon."

"I DON'T CARE I WANT SLEEP!"

Xhomast didn't argue with Lixicaa after that, instead he and Mulan left the tent and decided to go exploring around the outskirts of the camp to examine their surroundings. However the admiration of the scenery was soon interrupted as shadow like creatures emerged from the ground, Mulan gasped as she drew her blade forth from its sheath. Xhomast summoned his katana into his hand and they both entered their battle stance.

"Xhomast what are they?"

"I believe that they are heartless, don't worry Mulan you can fight tem as if they were the Huns understand?" Mulan nodded her head, "Alrighty than let's go kick some heartless butt!"

**I apologize for the Disney song but it is my favourite Disney song from all the movies I just couldn't help myself. Besides this song is awesome so there shouldn't be any fuss about it being in the story :P and I was proud of myself, I remembered all the lyrics for that song by head woohoo oh and just to let you know I only did Shang's parts for the songs. WOHOO! I HAVE NO LIFE! Yes I am hyper which is very surprising since I typed the last few pages of this chapter at 2 in the morning, I really have to lay off the water, yes I said water, for some reason it really energizes me and makes me hyper! Just another piece of evidence that proves that I am weird. Also according to the word count on Fan Fiction, this is my longest chapter yet which only adds on to the awesomeness of this chapter! Thanks for reading and as always don't forget to review my story. **


	11. ShanYu Attacks

**I know it's been a while since I last update from Chapter 10, I'm so happy that I've made my way to double digit chapters and the fact that I'm still going makes me feel proud of myself for I seem to stop writing my stories around this point and I honestly have no idea why I guess I just got lazy all the time. However this time is different, I'm really enjoying writing this story. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed typing my other stories it's just that this one is much more fun for me, so I will make sure to continue to type this story and make it good that you all like it and enjoy reading it. Anyways I should really stop writing such long author notes unless you guys don't really read them than it doesn't really matter, well onto Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts they belong to Square Enix and I don't own any characters from Mulan for they belong to Disney/The Creators of Mulan.**

**Chapter 11: Shan-Yu Attacks! **

Xhomast and Mulan glanced around their surroundings. It was now obvious to them that they were surrounded by the heartless that had appeared out of nowhere. Luckily the heartless that had appeared were just shadows, the lowest rank of heartless and the easiest to kill so hopefully Mulan would be able to defend herself without needing Xhomast's help. However for some odd reason, the heartless hadn't attacked yet they were just standing there cocking their heads and staring contently at Xhomast and Mulan to the point that it was getting really creepy. Xhomast shivered, "Mulan I think we should strike first I don't think that these things are going to fight until they're attacked."

"How about we just leave them be and get reinforcements?" Mulan suggested noticing their serene nature.

Xhomast shook his head at the suggestion, "If we get more people out here it'll only cause more of these creatures to appear they can sense when others come, besides I'm sure we can handle a few of these guys on our own they can't be that difficult."

"Maybe for you Xhomast but I barely have any experience fighting."

Xhomast smiled at Mulan, "Don't worry I believe in you Mulan, you can do anything as long as you try!" Mulan smiled at Xhomast's encouragement and whispered a thank you. Xhomast nodded and the two returned to their battle positions, "Let's get them!" Both Xhomast and Mulan charged at the heartless and they immediately began to attack as the heartless sensed the humans' intent. The shadows began to jump and scratch at Xhomast and Mulan but the humans were too quick for the small creatures as they easily dodged the slow moving heartless. Xhomast swung his katana downwards, the long blade cutting half a dozen heartless in one swing. Mulan was swinging her own sword around, hitting a few every now and than. Xhomast quickly gave Mulan a thumbs up before returning to battle.

After several minutes of fighting Xhomast and Mulan had killed over 50 heartless at least but they just kept coming. Xhomast had broken into a sweat by this point and was beginning to become exhausted. Mulan meanwhile was just as bad possibly worst; she looked like she could go down any second now. "Come on Mulan just keep it up! Remember," Xhomast winked at her, "You're one of the guys now."

Mulan laughed at this, "Thanks Xhomast, you're right I must honour my family and this army! I will not give up just yet!" Mulan began to strike at the heartless once more now with a new found strength. Xhomast continued to fight as well gaining morale through watching how courageous Mulan was being. In fact Xhomast was getting so into the battle that he didn't notice 3 heartless appear behind him and jump onto his back knocking Xhomast onto the ground. Heartless all around noticed this and jump on top of Xhomast surrounding him to the point that his entire body was no longer visible.

Mulan gasped and ran over to the group of heartless. She carefully swung her sword cutting heartless after heartless off of Xhomast's body. Until he was completely cleared of the dark creatures and they were all gone. Mulan knelt down to examine Xhomast and noticed a large amount of scratch miscellaneously over his body and face his clothing stained with blood. "Xhomast? Xhomast are you ok? Oh God you're covered in blood! I'll be right back I'm going to get some help!" Mulan ran off towards the camp in search of someone to help Xhomast however as she ran off she didn't notice a man approach Xhomast, pick him up and take him away.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Alexandrex quickly glanced around the corridors making sure that there was no one in sight. Once he was sure that there was no one else around Alexandrex made a familiar swiping motion over the wall by a nearby door. His touch immediately caused a section of the wall to glow and a key popped into his hand once more. He smiled at the key and the thought of being able to see Namine again. He had always felt sorry for her in the Kingdom Hearts games because of the way that she was treated by the other members and it seemed that they had gotten that part right in the game for only Roxas seemed to care for her.

He placed the magical key into the slot below the door knob and turned it, the sound of a lock opening echoed throughout the halls and Alexandrex prayed that no one had heard it as he quickly shut the door behind him.

"Who's there?"

Alexandrex quickly turned around to see Namine standing there nervously, once again a look of fear in her eyes. "It's ok Namine it's just me Alexandrex." A smile soon came across her face at the mention of his name and the fear soon dissipated from Namine.

"Oh Alex, I'm glad it's you. Roxas had to leave to meet with the superior so I've been alone for some time now and it's been quite boring. The only good thing is that Larxene hasn't come to see me in a while, I hated her. She was so stuck up and rude to everyone but I guess I should watch what I say or knowing my luck she'll pop up out of nowhere."

Alexandrex smiled, "Alex? When did you think of that?"

"It's just something I do with my friends; I give them nicknames or shorter versions of their names, except Roxas. His name stays the same." Alexandrex noticed Namine blush at the mention of Roxas' name and he couldn't help but laugh slightly thinking of all the times that he and his sister had talked about Namine and Roxas making a cute couple. "What's so funny Alex?"

"It's nothing Namine just thinking of something that happened earlier. Oh and you won't have to worry about Larxene stopping by anymore." Namine looked at Alexandrex and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Alex?"

"It's just that, well Larxene is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Namine soon became confused, "Did she go on a mission that will take sometime to complete or something?" Alexandrex shook his head, "Well I don't get it, Roxas never mentioned anything about Larxene being gone. If she's not on a mission than what's occupying her?"

"Death."

"Death? How can death occupy her? I don't get…… it… oh. Oh! Oh my Larxene is dead?" Alexandrex nodded his head, "But how? Who? When? Wait why am I so concerned Larxene was an evil witch but I shouldn't be talking… I'm a witch as well."

"Aw, don't say that Namine."

Namine smiled softly, "Thanks Alex you're sweet but it's true I am a witch, I play with people's memories. I change them at whim, what else could you call me."

"Cute."

Namine perked up, "Pardon?"

Alexandrex turned a bright red, "Nothing, I didn't say anything Namine heh heh."

"Oh alright sorry I thought I heard you say something, I guess I must've been hearing things." Alexandrex breathed in relief, "So Alex if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? I'm not that interesting of a person."

Alexandrex began to blush once again, "Don't be so hard on yourself Namine, you seem like a great person and if you must know I came because I enjoy your company. Even though we only met once I sensed that you were a really neat person."

"We only talked to each other for not even 5 minutes and you think I'm a neat person? You're so sweet Alex." Namine walked over to Alexandrex and placed both arms around him, hugging him softly only causing him to turn an even deeper red if that was even possible. Noticing the colour of his face Namine released her grip and looked at him with concern, "Are you alright Alex you look like you're having troubles breathing." Alex said nothing and just stood there, "Alex? Alex?! Answer me you're starting to scare me!"

Alexandrex breathed out heavily as if he had been holding his breath, "I'm ok Namine just fooling around." He grinned but Namine look at him distastefully. "What's wrong I was just joking around Namine."

She crossed her arms and frowned at him, "Well it wasn't very funny Alex." Namine stomped over to a chair nearby and sat down on it while she continued to fume, "You scared me. We may have just met but I can see us becoming close friends Alex and close friends don't scare each other but faking their death!"

Alexandrex just stood there mouth open, "I'm really sorry Namine."

She sighed and got up from her seat, "Don't worry Alex I'm just being overdramatic. Besides if we are going to become friends I guess we need to get to know each other right?" Alexandrex nodded in agreement. "Ok where should we start. I know! What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Alexandrex shrugged, "Well before coming to this castle I enjoyed playing games and I liked watching movies. I also read a little."

Namine nodded, "Well that's cool. I love to draw but I also like doing other things especially reading. I like to do other things although as you can see there's not much to do in this room." Alexandrex looked around the room and Namine was correct. This room was just as white as the rest of the castle even whiter if possible, There was one long table in the middle with several chairs, other than that there was nothing in the room even no decorations other than coloured drawings. "I'm sorry Alex but I think you're going to be terribly bored with just me in this room."

"What about you and Roxas?" Alex asked looking around at the random drawings, various sketches of some of the members from the Organization and other things. Namine looked over at Alex, smiling as he glanced around the room.

"What do you mean? What about me and Roxas?"

Alex shrugged, "Well I'm just guessing but it seems like you and Roxas spend a lot of time together that's all and you guys don't seem to get bored."

Namine blushed as Roxas was mentioned again, "We just talk a lot."

"Well than how about we try talking with each other."

Namine nodded, "Ok that's a great idea! So what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh… I don't know. What do you want to talk about."

Namine giggled softly, "I have a feeling that this is going to go nowhere."

Alexandrex laughed, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Yea… of course."

"…"

"…"

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Lixicaa awoke from her nap and smiled glad that she had used her free time to sleep a bit longer. However her relaxed state soon vanished as she head distant yelling. Jumping up to her feet she made her way out of the tent only to collide with a panicked Mulan. Both females fell to the ground in a tangled heap groaning in pain. "Ugh Mul- uh I mean Ping what are you doing?"

"It's Xhomast!"

Lixicaa's eyes widened at the mention of her friend's name, "Xhomast? What's wrong with him? What happened?!"

Mulan looked at the ground, "It's all my fault."

Lixicaa was becoming seriously worried at this point, "What are you talking about? Where is Xhomast? Just tell me what happened!"

"We were out walking when we were attacked by a group of pure black creatures. Xhomast fought off a bunch of them but I just couldn't keep up and than a group of them attacked him and he's seriously injured. Please come and help me get him back to camp!"

"You left him there?!"

Ping only looked down once more, "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do."

Lixicaa started to run off in the direction that Mulan had come from, "Hurry up Ping! Xhomast could be in terrible danger!" Mulan quickly ran behind Lixicaa.

"Lixicaa wait! You don't know where we're going! Let me lead the way and we'll get there much faster." Lixicaa sighed but slowed down so that Mulan could take the lead. As she followed Mulan she couldn't help but feel annoyed with Mulan for leaving Xhomast alone while injured but even more annoyed at herself for sleeping while all of this was happening and as she followed Mulan, Lixicaa realized something. The only people she could trust here were herself and Xhomast whose whereabouts were currently unknown. A sudden pang of guilt hit her chest as she realized there was a possibility that Xhomast could be dead. Than what would she do? How would she tell his parents?

"Lixicaa what are you doing? This is no time for daydreaming we must hurry!" Mulan called out, a good distance away from Lixicaa. Noticing this Lixicaa quickly caught up to Mulan who had continued on deciding not to wait for her friend.

"Mulan why is it that you trust me?" Lixicaa asked as they began to scale a small cliff.

Mulan looked down at Lixicaa quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Well we've only known each other for 2 days yet we're acting as we've been friends forever, don't you think that's weird?"

Mulan shook her head, "No we just have a lot in common like being the only girls in the army and very caring for others. That's why we've become such good friends." Mulan smiled down at Lixicaa who was grumbling about dirt on her hands, "On top of that you're also funny."

Lixicaa scowled as dirt got wedged in between her nails, "This is annoying. Funny? In a good way right, or in a stupid way?"

"Don't worry Lixicaa it's in a good way."

The two female soldiers finally made their way up the cliff after several minutes of climbing and whining from Lixicaa, "Crap I broke a nail." Mulan had merely shrugged at this and continued on walking. Lixicaa was surprised at Mulan's lack of concern but realized that breaking a nail must not be important in this time. As they continued to walk past various trees and small hills they didn't notice the creeping shadow looming behind them…

XIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**MEANWHILE**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

A figure stood in front of his army, a falcon stood on his shoulders as the order was given, "We attack now!"

**Well that's the end of Chapter 11. Hope you all liked it and if not please state why in reviews! As always I am stating how much I like reviews whether they are good or bad unless they're something a long the lines of, "You suck, go bury yourself in a hole and quit writing." I do love to hear what you guys think so please, please review! Or maybe…just maybe I won't update Chapter 12, mwuahahahaha. No I wouldn't do that, but seriously guys/girls please review I'd really appreciate it. Thanks a lot and have a great day!**


	12. A Friend In Need

**Hello everyone! First off, I would like to start by apologizing to all my readers. It took quite sometime for the next chapter to be updated and I probably disappointed you all by making it one of my shorter chapters so I'm going to make this chapter one of my longest to make up for the previous chapter! As always I would like to thank you all for continuing to read my story and reviewing, it really inspires me to continue on. Anyways school is starting back up, summer is over so that means an even longer wait for the next chapters because I'll be stuck with work to do and such, luckily I have last period spare so I should be able to finish most of my homework than and type at home. Anyways enough babbling I know you all want to read the next chapter so here it is! Enjoy Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or Mulan they belong respectively to Square Enix and Disney but it would be awesome to be able to meet Organization XIII! Oh and PlayStation belongs to Sony.**

**Chapter 12: A Friend In Need**

Alexandrex and Namine continued to sit there in complete silence. Looking around the room in awkwardness Alexandrex held back a laugh, though they had sat there in silence for at least an hour or two now, he found their situation very comical. Noticing how Alexandrex was beginning to smile Namine broke into a soft giggle, "I told you that this would be boring are you sure you want to stay any longer Alex? I would understand if you left now."

"Namine I'm not bored. Believe it or not this is actually fun." Alexandrex stated bursting into laughter from Namine's expression to Alex's statement.

"Alex you're weird."

Alexandrex looked down, "Sorry."

Namine shook her head and smiled, "Don't be silly it's nothing to be sorry about besides I'm weird as well. We're both weird, which is why I know we're going to become the best of friends."

Alexandrex blushed at this, "Thanks Namine." She nodded and smiled softly, "Hey how about I take you out of this stuffed up room and we go have some fun?"

Namine gasped, "Alex you can't be serious?!" Alexandrex stood up and nodded, a serious look of determination across his face. "But Alex you could get into serious trouble by taking me out of my room. Taking me out of here is an act of betrayal towards the organization! Xemnas has made it very clear that no one is to even step foot in my room let alone take me out! They might kill you!"

"You're overreacting Namine. Besides I've already risked a lot by coming here. I'm doing this so that you can see something other than white walls Namine. It's not like Roxas would try doing this so I'm your only chance."

Namine suddenly turned red and became angry, "For your information Roxas did try to take me out of my room as well and I'll tell you the same thing I told him. NO! Now please leave this room."

Alexandrex stood there shocked, "Fine I'll leave but I won't apologize for trying to give you freedom." He silently walked out the door and closed it behind him. As Namine watched the door close a tear slowly slid down her face and she buried her hand between her hands as she realized that she may have just lost a new friend.

The door opened once more and Namine gasped looking up and smiling, "Alexandrex you're back!" Namine's smile soon vanished when she realized it wasn't him, "Oh… hello Roxas." She gave a quick smile to him before looking down at her feet.

Roxas approached Namine knowing something was wrong, "What's up Namine?" She shook her head, "There's something obviously bothering you so what's wrong?" Namine just sat there quietly looking down at the floor. Annoyed, Roxas crossed his arms and stared at Namine, "Seriously Namine if you're not going to tell me I'll just leave you alone to your thoughts."

"I made Alex mad at me."

Roxas looked surprised at first, "Alex? Oh Alexandrex was here again? What happened did you two get into a fight?" Namine nodded, "Aw don't worry Namine you're the type of person that it's hard to stay mad at. I'm sure he'll come back anytime now and forget all about what happened. So what did you argue about?"

"He wanted to take me out of my room but I told him no and he got annoyed with me."

"That's it? That's not something worth getting upset over." Roxas said putting both hands on his hips and grinning at Namine. Namine looked up at Roxas and crossed her arms giving him a look. "What?"

"If I recall you got mad at me when I said the same thing to you did you not?"

Roxas began to turn red, "I don't know what you're talking about Namine heh heh. Besides this is different when I asked you-" Roxas was cut off as Namine interrupted him finishing his sentence.

"You were my only friend."

Roxas stood there silently, "No! That's, that's not what I meant Namine not at all!"

Namine stood up and turned her back to Roxas, "But it's true and up until I meant Alexandrex you were my only friend Roxas but there's no way that I am going to leave here with either one of you. There's nothing that can change my mind. I couldn't lived with myself if either one of you were punished for my selfishness."

Roxas walked up to Namine and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Namine don't be silly. It's not being selfish to get some fresh air every now and than, besides it's not healthy for someone to be locked up in one place all their life."

Namine sighed and turned to face Roxas, "I'm fine here ok? Let's just stop arguing about this alright?" Roxas nodded and Namine smiled, "So, what's new?"

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Xhomast slowly awoke to a mind numbing headache. He groaned as he attempted to stand up but failed as he tripped over his feet and fell face first. Looking over at his feet he noticed that his ankles were tied together with rope, his hands the same except they were tied behind his back. "Shit," Xhomast swore as he attempted to get up on his feet, "How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was fighting the heartless with….MULAN!" Realizing that his new found friend could be in danger Xhomast easily jumped up onto his feet and looked around. Wherever he was it was dark and cold that was for sure. He struggled with his ropes in order to free his hands but he had no luck they were way too tight. It was at this time that Xhomast wished that he had bothered to learn how to control his powers for he could easily escape if he froze the ropes and shattered them but no, he hadn't asked anyone to teach him how to use hi element so now he was screwed.

"Go check on the prisoner be sure that he's still out cold."

Xhomast spun around at the sound of a voice coming from outside the room. Hearing footsteps soon after, Xhomast quickly jumped down back onto the ground and closed his eyes just as the door opened up and someone walked in, "He's still out cold Lord Shan-Yu." Xhomast had to keep himself from gasping as he heard that name, Shan-Yu. He was being held captive by the enemy! The door soon closed and Xhomast sat up.

"Ok, I only have one chance at this." Xhomast closed his eyes and concentrated as he attempted to summon his katana in order to cut his ropes, "Come on Xhomast concentrate. One slip and you'll end up with one less hand." Though he thought katanas were the most amazing type of sword out there he also knew that they were the sharpest. In a flash the katana appeared behind Xhomast but since there were no hands to hold onto the handle, the blade fell down slicing the ropes vertically in half and just missing Xhomast himself. Grinning proudly Xhomast grabbed a hold of the blade realizing how much he had missed holding his sword. He sliced the ropes around his ankles, completely freeing himself from his bonds.

"There now that that's been taken care of I just need to figure a way out of here without getting caught." Xhomast whispered to himself looking around for any sign of a second door or even a window to make his escape but he had no luck there was nothing in sight. He walked over to the door that the guard had used to enter the room and he slowly opened it far enough to see outside in order to see how many men there were. It seemed that there were only 2 guards and that Shan-Yu had left but who knows where he is now, for all Xhomast knew he could be right outside the hut.

Silently he made his way out the door and hid under a nearby table, a map of Shang's encampment was on the table and Xhomast quickly grabbed a hold of it as he slid under the table. One of the guards turned around and grunted, "Where'd the map go of the enemy's encampment?" The other guard turned around.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? You'd better find it of Shan-Yu will kill you."

"Me? Why would he kill me? I'm not the one who lost it."

"Don't look at me I didn't touch it!"

"Well there' no way I'm going to let you put the blame on me!"

"What are you going to do kill me?"

"Actually that's not a bad idea and I'll blame it on the hostage."

"Not if I kill you first!"

"Draw your blade!"

Xhomast just sat there under the table as quiet as possible. He couldn't believe it. These guys were on the same team yet they were prepared to kill each other over a map. He was sure glad that he wasn't on this side of the battle. The sound of metal clashing on metal echoed throughout the room as the two battled each other making their way over to the prisoner's room. This was his chance to escape! Rolling the map up and putting it in his pocket he quickly ran out of the hut and kept running until he was far away from Shan-Yu's camp. However Xhomast knew that he wouldn't be safe until he was back at camp with Mulan and Lixicaa. He sighed, he just hoped that they were both ok. Xhomast began to run once again only to stop as a group of shadows appeared encircling him, "And there's the stinking heartless. They always come at the best time," Xhomast groaned sarcastically, "Why can't you appear when we're not trying to avoid life threatening danger?!" Knowing they wouldn't answer him Xhomast drew his blade in front of him. He eyed the small heartless standing around him preparing to attack than he noticed something one of them was wearing a wig. "Jance? Is that you?! What are you doing here?" At the sound of his name Jance tacked Xhomast and nuzzled against him, "Please say that these shadows are on our side?" Jance nodded at Xhomast's questions and pointed a clawed hand behind him. He turned around and gasped as he saw several Hun soldiers approaching him, "Oh you weren't going to attack me you were going to attack the Huns!" Jance nodded once more, "Thanks Jance! I'm going to get back to camp be careful alright buddy!"

Xhomast ran off leaving Jance and the group of heartless to fight against the humans, "I don't get it. Lixicaa and I were sent here to investigate the appearance of countless heartless yet the only heartless that's been here were Jance's army and those 5 lone ones is it possible that Xemnas got his information mixed up and the actual spurge of heartless are in Olympus Coliseum with Demyx?"

"Xhomast! There you are."

Xhomast looked ahead and a smile appeared on his face. Running towards him were Lixicaa and Mulan each grinning widely. He ran over to them, "Always good to see a familiar face around here." Lixicaa laughed but Mulan now had a sad look on her face causing Xhomast to look at her with a confused look on his face, "What's wrong Mulan?"

Mulan looked down, "I'm sorry Xhomast." He cocked his head at this.

"Sorry?" Xhomast became more confused, "Sorry for what Mulan? This isn't your fault I should've kept an eye on my back as well it was my own stupidity, you can't blame yourself." Mulan shook her head, "Mulan seriously it's no one's fault just leave it at that."

"But if I was a better fighter I wouldn't have needed you to watch my back. It was my inexperience with fighting that led you to becoming distracted. Please accept my apology." Mulan bowed before Xhomast and he couldn't help but laugh and blush slightly.

"Come on Mulan forget about it. How about this, if anyone asks we blame the whole thing on Lixicaa ok?" Lixicaa scowled giving Xhomast a dirty look but Mulan had burst into laughter by this statement and she nodded her head in agreement, "There everything is figured out so let's head back to camp ok?"

Lixicaa sighed, "Fine but when we get back to the castle you're going to pay for this."

Xhomast moaned, "Great more pain."

"Oh yeah, lots of pain."

"Than I guess this would be a bad time to mention that Jance is fighting against the Huns who are trying to kill us?" Lixicaa's jaw dropped at this, "Oh... did I forget to mention that earlier? Heh heh… my bad." Lixicaa's eyes narrowed to the point that her pupils were almost out of sight.

Xhomast took a step back, "I think I'll try my luck against the Huns."

Lixicaa cracked her knuckles as she took a step towards Xhomast, "Smart move."

"You'll get arthritis if you keep cracking like that." Xhomast teased after being told that multiple times by Lixicaa herself, "I should really learn to keep my mouth shut I'm just adding fuel to the fire aren't I." She slowly nodded her head, her face red with anger and frustration, "How about I go and fetch Jance."

Xhomast ran back to where he had left Jance and the Heartless to fight against the Huns only to find the battle was over. Multiple Hun guards lay on the ground unconscious while the only shadow left was Jance and seeing this Xhomast sighed in relief, "Not complaining but what are the chances that he's the only one to survive?" Xhomast walked over and picked up Jance who held no argument as he was carried back to his owner. He nuzzled closely up to Lixicaa's face and that soon caused all her stress to wash away. It was a matter of minutes before Mulan had to break up the moment.

"We have to head back to camp now and warn Shang and the others about the upcoming attack on the camp and we have to hurry!" Snapping back into reality Lixicaa and Xhomast agreed before the three ran as fast as they could to camp in order to warn their allies. But as they approached the camp they were stopped by the sight before them, the encampment was in flames. Remnants of tents were now ashes or burning in front of their eyes. Mulan fell to the ground, "No we're too late."

"Mulan? Girl is that you?"

Mulan looked up at the sound of her name and gasped, "Mushu?!" The three watched as the small dragon walked out of the burning camp, unharmed. "What happened here Mushu? Did the Hun attack? Are there any survivors!? Oh this is all my fault!"

"Calm down girl," Mushu said placing a hand on her knee, "Yes the Huns attacked but luckily it was during the training regiment in the forest, in fact the troops should be coming back anytime now so get a hold of yourself. Speak of the devil!" Mushu quickly hid inside Mulan's shirt as the rest of the army began to show up talking amongst themselves as Shang stepped in front a stern look on his face.

"What happened here soldier and why weren't you three with the rest of us when we went off for training?"

Mulan, Xhomast and Lixicaa all stood at attention but neither one of them wanted to talk. Finally Xhomast stepped forward and began to explain, "Well sir you see Mu-uh I mean Ping and I went out to train during our break when we were ambushed by heartl-uh I mean Huns and I was taken captive. Mulan and Lixicaa than proceeded to attempt to rescue me but I had already escaped my captors and met with them half way. We than returned to camp only to find the scene you see before all of us."

Shang crossed his arms, "Thank you soldier you are very lucky to be alive, it's unusual for Shan-Yu to take hostages you should be dead right now." Xhomast began to feel weak at the knees but he hid it well as he continued to stand completely erect before his commander, "Very well but Ping and the other whose name escapes me, you should not have rushed after to rescue Xhomast, one soldier's life isn't worth two but than again Xhomast is worth at least 5 soldiers in battle but nonetheless neither of you should've risked your lives." Mulan and Lixicaa nodded silently not uttering a word, "Very well let us leave this spot before the Huns decide to return to check for survivors, we must find a new place to settle camp and we'll need to send for reinforcements and supplies."

"Sir!"

"You two, take the horses and return to the main camp and ask for help, be sure to tell them that these were Captain Shang's orders. Meanwhile the rest of us will continue to move on. Let's go!"

"Sir!"

Xhomast, Lixicaa and Mulan quickly made their way to the back of the line and followed behind as they began what would be one of the longest hikes that Xhomast and Lixicaa had ever experienced in their lives and after several hours of non-stop walking when Xhomast and Lixicaa thought it would never end the troop finally stopped and the two sighed in relief.

"Oh no," Mulan whispered placing both hands over her mouth running to the front of the line. Curious, Xhomast and Lixicaa followed behind and watched as Mulan knelt down beside Shang who was on the ground entranced with an object in his hands.

"What's going on?" Xhomast asked out of the loop.

"You're an idiot Xhomast. Think, what happened to Shang in the movie?"

Forgetting that they were reliving a movie Xhomast stood there and thought hard, "Oh! I remember now Shang's dad died! Oh… right…" Lixicaa rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I need new friends."

Xhomast rolled his eyes, "Well sorry I guess I forgot." They watched as Shang stood back up and turned to face the army not a sight of any tears or sadness was displayed on his face. "He's good." Lixicaa smacked a hand across her forehead and Xhomast ignored her.

"Come on let's move on troops."

"Sir." The soldiers all yelled out as usual but it was obvious that they had lost a lot of morale after witnessing this moment of weakness with Shang. As Xhomast and Lixicaa continued to walk in line Xhomast grabbed Lixicaa and pulled her back, "What now Xhomast?"

"I think we're done here."

"What? Why do you say that?"

Xhomast sighed, "Do you remember why we were sent here Lixicaa?"

"Yea to check out the copious amounts of heartless in the area…oh! There's barely been any heartless!" Lixicaa smacked a fist into her open hand as she realized this, "So than Xemnas was mistaken about his information wasn't he?" Xhomast nodded, "Than do you think that Demyx is stuck fighting a bunch of heartless?"

"I think so but there's nothing we can do about that now, besides we're not needed here anymore and we already know what happens, Mulan and Shang get together."

"That would've been cute to see in person."

Xhomast crossed his arms, "Get over it and let's go!" He pulled out the orb that he had used to contact Xemnas with and placed it on the ground, a portal of darkness summoned forth from it, "Time to get back to all our friends."

Lixicaa snorted, "What friends?"

Xhomast laughed as the two walked through the portal and wound up back inside Castle Oblivion, "We didn't even say goodbye to Mulan."

"You're right, now I feel horrible."

"Don't worry about that."

The two jumped and turned around to see Xemnas standing, now in front of them. Xhomast sighed, "You know, we should really be use to you guys jumping out at us by now. But why don't we have to worry about Mulan?"

"Simple. You see once you leave a planet and have no intention or returning we erase the memories of all the people who met you two, that way there's no evidence that either of you were there and everything stays the way that it should've been. Now what about the Heartless report?"

Xhomast stood there a look of sadness on his face, "That sucks I enjoyed Mulan's company."

"Me too."

"Get over it you two." Xemnas ordered.

"Well there weren't any heartless around the area." Xhomast reported with a hint of depression in his voice, "I think that the information may have been mixed up and Demyx ended up being sent to where all the heartless are."

Xemnas nodded his head, "Yes that is true. Demyx has already returned from his mission a few hours before you and he reported major heartless sightings so we're going to try to avoid fighting at Olympus Coliseum. Very well it seems that both missions were successful so you are dismissed, enjoy your free time while you have it." Xemnas teleported out of the hallways and Lixicaa and Xhomast relaxed from their serious expressions.

"Now that that's over what do you want to do?" Xhomast asked Lixicaa.

"Believe it or not I want to play Kingdom Hearts."

Xhomast laughed, "I had a feeling that you would say that. Come on let's head to my room, I have a PS3 and a Wii hooked up over there and we should invite Demyx too."

"Yea we can show him the game he's in."

"But it shows him as a chicken who can't fight." Xhomast pointed out, "Don't you think that will hurt his feelings?"

Lixicaa shook her head, "No. Besides it might be true we haven't seen Demyx fight in real life yet."

"That's true, oh! Remind me later that we should talk to someone about learning to control our elements so that we are more useful in a battle and it would also help us in the case that we are capture by the enemies." Xhomast stated.

"Oh like you Xhomast? The damsel in distress."

Xhomast crossed his arms and decided to say one sentence that freaked her out every time he said it, "You killed Zexion." Lixicaa's eyes widened to a great deal and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I didn't mean to!"

"What you killed Zexion?!" a voice asked from behind the two.

Xhomast turned around, "Oh hey Demyx! No don't worry Zexion isn't dead."

Demyx grinned at his friend but than looked confused, "Than why did you say she killed him?"

Xhomast smiled, "It's an inside joke."

"You guys have some morbid jokes."

"Anyways want to join Lixicaa and I to play some video games." Xhomast asked.

"Sure but what are video games?" Demyx inquired.

"We'll show you Demyx come on." Xhomast and Demyx began to walk towards Xhomast's room but than Xhomast remembered that Lixicaa was still standing there with her jaw outstretched, "Oh right. Zexion's not dead." As if coming out of a trance Lixicaa's jaw closed and he eyes returned to normal width.

"Huh? Whoa what happened?"

"Nothing," Xhomast lied, "Demyx and I are heading to my room to play some games, are you coming or not?"

"Of course, I want to play Kingdom Hearts dummy."

"Don't call me a dummy or I'll hog the playstation with Samurai Warriors." Xhomast scolded his friend.

"Samurai Warriors sucks."

Xhomast shuddered, "How dare you proclaim that Samurai Warriors sucks?! It's one of the best games ever! Koei makes great games!!!"

Lixicaa shrugged, "Whatever you say."

"That's it, no Kingdom Hearts games."

Lixicaa made a fist, "Don't make me hurt you!"

Xhomast stood firmly in front of Lixicaa, "Nope that's not going to work this time. If you want to play Kingdom Hearts on my PlayStation than say sorry and that Samurai Warriors is the best game series out there."

"Never!"

"Fine than." Xhomast began to walk off and Demyx followed, his head spinning from this very confusing argument for he had no idea what video games, Playstation and Samurai Warriors were.

"Argh. I'm sorry. Samurai Warriors is the best game series out there." Lixicaa finally admitted despite her obvious love for Kingdom Hearts.

Xhomast turned around revealing a sly grin, "How could you Lixicaa? I though you loved the Kingdom Hearts series. I guess you don't like them as much as I thought you did."

"That's it you're dead!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**There you have it the end of Chapter 12. Now I apologize if I disappointed anyone with the way I ended Mulan's world in this chapter. It's not always going to be like this, for a planet or two we will be staying until the end to help out but there will be random planets where we will leave once we realize that we are no longer needed in that world. So once again I apologize especially to those looking forwards to Mulan x Shang couple. If you have a complaint about not seeing MulanShang than send it in the review that way I still get reviews even if they're just stating that you wanted to see Mulan and Shang and how evil I am!!! Thanks again to all you guys who spend your time to read my story I greatly appreciate it.**


	13. Where Is She Hiding?

**Hey everyone! Hope you weren't too upset with how I ended the Mulan Arc, I know that it may have felt really rushed but don't worry no more will be rushed so be happy everyone! If you are I deeply apologize to each and every one of you and I'll say this, the next planet that I include in this story will be written about until the end so no abrupt ending ok? Anyways thanks again for the reviews and keep it up cause by now, you should all know how much I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playstation 3 they belong to Sony and any characters from Kingdom Hearts they all belong to Square Enix but a guy can dream can't he?**

**Chapter 13: Where Is She Hiding?**

Xhomast sat on the blue couch in the middle of his room, a wireless PS3 controller in his hands repeatedly pushing buttons as he played a game on his TV. As usual he was having no problem playing his Kingdom Hearts II game easily making it to the final boss before saving it and shutting it down.

"Why'd you shut it off Xhomast?" Lixicaa whined getting up from beside him.

"Because something's been bothering me since we've gotten back from Mulan's world."

"What do you mean?"

"It's something that Xemnas said. He said that anyone who met us over there would forget all about us as if we had never gone there."

Lixicaa nodded slowly, "Yeah don't remind me. Now what are you getting at?"

"Well it's just… how do you think that erase the memories of those people?"

Lixicaa shrugged, "No idea and I still don't see where you're going."

"Namine."

Lixicaa gasped, "You think she's here after all?!" Xhomast nodded, "It can be the only explanation. Xhomast you may be an idiot but sometimes you're a pretty smart guy."

Xhomast beamed proudly, "Thank you- Hey I'm not an idiot!"

Lixicaa giggled, "Considering you were going to thank me for calling you an idiot… yea you should think about that for a little longer Xhomast."

"Whatever Lixicaa but I think we found something to do today. How about you and I go searching for Namine, she has to be somewhere in this castle."

"That's awesome I can't wait to meet Namine!" Lixicaa yelled happily jumping up and down.

"Whoa you seem more excited than when the thought of meeting Zexion occurred to you."

Lixicaa glared at Xhomast, "How dare you! I love Zexion!... But he hates me right now so there's nothing I can do about it ok? So just drop it already and stop pestering me about it already."

Xhomast just blinked as he stood there, "Sorry Lixicaa I was just joking."

"Whatever."

"Well than let's go exploring shall we?" Lixicaa continued to grumble but she nodded her head and the two left Xhomast's room to start their journey in search of Namine. But as soon as they left the room they bumped into a cloaked figure knocking all 3 of them to the ground. Xhomast and Lixicaa grumbled as they made their way back up to their feet only to face someone dressed in the Organization jacket, their hood up in order to hide their identity. Xhomast and Lixicaa merely blinked at the figure who said nothing and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

"What was that all about?" Lixicaa wondered.

"No idea."

Lixicaa squealed causing Xhomast to jump and turn around, "What?! What is it?! Is there something coming?"

She shook her head, "I think I know who that was!!!"

"Really who?"

"It was-"

"Hey guys!"

Xhomast grinned, "Hey Demyx! You missed out on Kingdom Hearts!"

Demyx frowned, "Oh man that sucks. Sorry about that I had to go see the Superior about something and it took longer than I thought it would. Anyways what's up?"

"Nothing we're just going to search for someone." Xhomast explained.

"Really? Who?"

"Namine."

Demyx stood there quietly and crossed his arms, "Namine?"

Xhomast and Lixicaa blinked and looked at each other thinking the same thing, did he really not know who Namine was? Xhomast stepped up, "Uh never mind Demyx forget that I said anything, we're just going to go on a walk around the castle."

Demyx shrugged, "Ok have fun guys I'll be in my quarters if you want to come and hang out later." Xhomast and Lixicaa nodded and they walked off as Demyx headed in the opposite direction whistling a tune.

"Do you really think he doesn't know?" Xhomast asked Lixicaa.

"I have no idea," Lixicaa replied, "It's possible that only a few knew about her."

"Yea I guess you're right. But I wonder why Xemnas would keep it a secret from the rest of the Organization." Xhomast pointed out, "It just doesn't make sense."

"Well maybe he uses Namine's power on them." Lixicaa suggested.

"Really? Wow I never would've guessed that. But if that's true what's stopping him from doing the same to us." Xhomast stopped in his tracks, "You haven't forgotten anything have you?"

"How would I know you idiot. I wouldn't remember if I had forgotten something."

"Right heh, I knew that." Xhomast laughed rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Now I'm worried if I forgot anything."

"Don't worry about it, besides you wouldn't remember anyways you'll just end up hurting yourself."

"Wow I'm so confused."

Lixicaa laughed, "Doesn't take much."

Xhomast waved a hand towards her, "Yea, yea I know now let's get a move on already before we forget what we were doing."

"What were we doing?" Lixicaa asked with a blank expression on her face.

Xhomast gasped, "Oh no! Lixicaa they already got to you! Quick try to remember we were going to look for Namine!"

"Namine? What's that? And who's Lixicaa?"

Xhomast stared at Lixicaa horrified, "Oh no I'm too late!"

Lixicaa laughed, "Ha gotcha."

"That wasn't funny." Xhomast crossed his arms and began to walk off down the halls. Lixicaa followed behind him still laughing, "You really scared me you know that. I thought they had seriously wiped your memory clean and were going to make a war machine out of you with one purpose, to kill."

"Wow Xhomast you really watch too many movies."

"You're just jealous because I'm better than you at Movie Trivia."

"Jealous? Oh yeah I'm so jealous that I actually have a life."

"You two may as well be brother and sister the way you fight with each other," a voice laughed from behind them. Xhomast and Lixicaa turned around to see Xigbar smirking, "Seriously though. Once you two start the whole world disappears to you doesn't it? I mean you didn't even notice me coming and that's not good. Don't get me wrong I love a good ruckus and all that but life's too short you know so come on shake hands and make up already."

Xhomast and Lixicaa nodded and shook hands with one another, "Thanks Xigbar if it was anyone else we probably would be still arguing but you're too cool not to listen to," Xhomast complimented.

Xigbar grinned, "Thanks for the compliment pal but I gotta head now so see you two around!" Xigbar teleported out from their sights leaving the two teenagers alone once again. "Ok seriously Xhomast we have to look for Namine without any interruptions alright? We're wasting way too much time."

"I know I know I'm sorry." The two explored the hallways of the Castle but like their previous explorations the only thing they found were corridors, lots and lots of corridors all a bright white in colour and bleak decorations all around. "We're getting no where at this rate Lixicaa. We've spent at least 2 hours looking around this castle and all we've are more and more paths in this freaking labyrinth!"

"Calm down Xhomast I'm annoyed as well but you don't see me freaking out yet."

Xhomast groaned, "This is just a big waste of time."

"Are you telling me you don't want to meet Namine?"

Xhomast shook his head, "I would rather meet Kairi."

"Kairi? Namine is much cooler."

"No Kairi is and she's sweet and pretty and kind and generous and caring and beautiful and majestic oh and did I mention sweet?" Xhomast ranted on and on and a sly grin swept across Lixicaa's face.

"Sounds like someone has a crush."

Xhomast immediately stopped listing qualities of Kairi and began turning a bright red, "Crush? W-what are you talking about Lixicaa? I don't have a crush on Kairi, heh heh, don't be silly I just admire her that's all. She's uh, uh."

"Sweet, pretty, kind, generous, caring, beautiful and majestic?"

Xhomast turned an even deeper red and muttered a shut up before walking a quicker pace ahead of Lixicaa, whispering to himself so that Lixicaa couldn't hear him, "And this is why I need guy friends."

"I heard that!" Lixicaa called out from behind Xhomast.

"I don't' care!" Xhomast just kept on walking with his arms crossed, "Hallways, hallways and more hallways yet there hasn't been a single room in sight. What's with this place?"

"You should really stop complaining or you might get on someone's nerves." A voice suggested. Xhomast looked ahead for the source of the voice but he couldn't see anyone.

"Odd. Maybe I'm going crazy." Xhomast turned around to see if Lixicaa had also heard the voice but as soon as he turned around he was greeted by a face inches from his own, "Ahhh!" Xhomast fell backwards onto the floor.

"Hahaha I'm sorry Xhomast," Axel laughed offering a hand to help him up. Xhomast accepted it and stood back up. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Alone? I'm not alone, Lixicaa is…here." Looking behind Axel, Xhomast noticed that Lixicaa was no where in sight, "At least she was here…" Xhomast sighed; she must have seen Axel and ran off as far away from his as possible.

"Ah she must still be mad at me than," Axel sighed, "I almost killed her Shadow thing and she didn't appreciate it." Xhomast couldn't help but laugh at Axel's tone, "Hmm I wonder where she could be hiding?"

"No idea. Well I guess we're going to have to do this another time now that Lixicaa has run off." Xhomast groaned, at this rate they were never going to get anything accomplished as long as Axel continued to pop up.

"Do what another time?"

"Hmm? Oh uh nothing Axel we were just exploring the castle."

"And looking for Namine?

Xhomast turned red, "Uh I have no idea what you're talking about Axel. What's a Namine?" Axel crossed his arms and stared at Xhomast, "Seriously I have no idea what you're talking about Axel heh heh we were just exploring the castle and than we both were going to learn how to control our elements that's all honestly!"

Axel continued to stare down Xhomast without blinking. Xhomast smiled innocently but he had begun to look around nervously which only continued to spark Axel's interest, "If that's all there is to it Xhomast than why are you acting so nervous?"

"N-nervous? What are you talking about? Heh… heh I'm perfectly fine." Xhomast began to fidget only giving himself away even more.

"Whatever you say Xhomast. If that's the case than I would be glad to help you learn how to control your element, especially since my fire can easily beat your measly ice." Axel grinned proudly.

Xhomast crossed his arms and smirked, "I could freeze you any day."

"Now that's where you're wrong considering you can't even summon your element yet. If I were in your case than I wouldn't brag until you can summon your ice at will because face it, with just a weapon Xhomast, you're useless in this castle." Xhomast looked at Axel and realized he was right, how could he help in the war against the heartless when all he had was a weapon? What if he faced off against an enemy that attacks from afar?

"Well when shall we get started?"

Xhomast's eyes sparkled with determination, "Right now!" Instantly Xhomast had his katana out and had swung it vertically down towards Axel who immediately jumped out of the path of the blade and teleported behind Xhomast, summoning his chakrams, swinging both of them towards Xhomast. Xhomast ducked and swung his foot in an attempt to trip Axel but once again he teleported this time in front of Xhomast. Axel dangled the chakrams in his hand, swinging them in the circular motion that he was famous for. "Will fighting help me unlock my powers?" Xhomast yelled out. Axel nodded and dashed towards Xhomast who slid across the sparkling floor and thrusted his blade forwards hoping to catch Axel but failed as Axel jumped into the air and gave a smile before throwing his circular blades towards Xhomast. He shifted his body to dodge the blades but Axel snapped his fingers and flames burst from the chakrams. Surprised, Xhomast was just able to move out of the way from the fire but it still grazed him, burning slightly.

"No fair! I can't use my element yet!"

Axel shrugged and made a remark, "Your point? Just because you can't control an element yet doesn't mean that the enemy will go easy on you will they? No I didn't think so, besides aggravation and fear for your life could also activate your power."

"That or it could kill me!"

Axel shrugged once again, "Well you have to take risks in order to achieve victory as any great strategist would say."

"So you're a strategist now?"

"Stop arguing already and fight! You need to learn to control your element or you're useless to us!"

Xhomast groaned, why couldn't he have ran like Lixicaa? She got away to do who knows what right now. At any rate it couldn't be any worse than what Xhomast was going through right now. Cracking his neck Xhomast stood erect and gripped the handle of his blade, his eyes directly targeted on Axel and Axel took a step back as he noticed a blue glow in his opponent's pupils, "Well it's about time." Xhomast charged towards Axel and swung his katana down clashing it against the pair of chakrams that Axel used to defend. Xhomast pushed against the blades in Axel's hands and Axel became surprised when he realized that this kid was pushing him back. "Come on kid you can do-argh- better than that can't you?" The steel blade of Xhomast's katana began to glow a light blue, almost white and a chilling wind began to emit from the blade. Axel shivered, "That a boy keep it up!" Both fighters jumped back and stood in their stances before dashing towards one another once more, swinging their weapons at each other as they ducked, dodged and jumped out of the way of each other's attacks.

"No way can you keep up with me! You're a stinking new recruit!" Axel roared.

"Now now, don't go blowing a casket now sparky." At this remark Xhomast swore he saw Axel's entire body become silhouetted by a flaming aura and a smile slowly swept over Xhomast's face as if he was no longer with the world, as if a demon of the battlefield had taken over. Both opponents' eyes became glazed over, and they attacked each other once more, evenly matched as blade clashed with blade and steel clattered on steel grinding against each other, sparks flying at each other's faces. When both fighters thought it would never end Xhomast made a quick under thrust and knocked the chakrams out of Axel's hands sending them flying into the air leaving Axel wide open. Xhomast thrusted his blade forward ready to pierce Axel's flesh and even a surprised Axel had left himself wide open. The blade began to pierce Axel and he squinced in pain and it was as if the whole world around them had gone into slow motion as the blade slowly entered Axel's body/

"Xhomast no!!!!"

Xhomast immediately snapped out of the demonic like trance and quickly realized what he had just done. He quickly retracted the blade and it dropped from his hands landing onto the floor, the clang of metal echoed throughout the now silent hallway. Xhomast slumped down onto his knees, holding his hands out in front of him.

The owner of the voice stepped forwards to reveal themselves and Xhomast looked up at a serious looking Demyx, "You ok Xhomast?" Xhomast nodded slowly and a scowl came over from Axel who looked annoyed.

"I'm the one you should be asking you idiot. Or did you forget? He's the one who stabbed me!"

Demyx bent down and helped his friend up, "You agitated him Axel. You knew full well how to activate the power in our members, you're just lucky I got here before he killed you."

Axel laughed, "As if. I could've taken him any day."

"You realize that he hasn't even tapped into his full power yet right? He only has his weapon's aura which is the weakest form of control over our elements. You're lucky he doesn't know how to use projectiles or form things with his element." With Xhomast's arms around his shoulder Demyx walked away from the stunned Axel, surprised with the fact that Demyx had actually yelled at him.

"Did you enjoy the show Superior?" Axel asked with a sly grin once Demyx and Xhomast were out of sight. A lone figure stepped out from the shadows of the corridor clapping his hands slowly and dramatically.

"Yes number VIII. That was well done indeed, you've awakened the basis of his power and it seems that he will be of some help after all, you are excused."

"Great!" Axel said cheerfully, "Now I can go find my girl!"

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Lixicaa stopped running once she was sure that she was nowhere in sight of that stalker. "Why is it that he always appears when I'm trying to do something? Argh he must be watching my every step and now I'm talking to myself. Great which means next I'll start going crazy."

"I think that's already begun."

Lixicaa yelped as she tripped over her foot and fell to the floor.

"Sorry did I spook you? I apologize."

Lixicaa got up and turned around to face Marluxia, who as always had a stern look on his face. "Hey Marluxia… how's… uh… how's your roses doing lately?"

Marluxia crossed his arms and looked down at her, "Fine, no thanks to that Heartless Shadow of yours but thank you for asking. The thing is Lixicaa, I came to find you in order to apologize. I figured I was too strict towards you over…flowers." Marluxia seemed to whimper the last word as he continued to talk, "And you were really the only one who hung out with me and my flowers and I enjoyed the company so I would appreciate it if you came back every now and than."

Lixicaa stood there dumbfounded, had Marluxia just said what she thought he had said to her? He enjoyed her company? Lixicaa blushed slightly, "Aww that's so sweet Marluxia!" She ran over to him and clasped both arms around him causing him to look around in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?"

Lixicaa looked up and grinned, "Hugging you silly!"

Marluxia began to struggle, "Well could you please stop I need to return to my garden for I haven't watered my turnips yet."

Lixicaa raised an eyebrow, "Turnips? Aren't they vegetables? I thought you only grew flowers."

Finally breaking free from Lixicaa's grip, Marluxia stood up straight, "Well anyways like I said, you are always welcome in my garden now but if you are going to bring that creature along with you make sure you keep it on a leash." Marluxia disappeared.

Lixicaa stood there, "Awesome I've got a friend in this castle again! Now what was I doing in the first place? Hmmm I don't remember now oh well I guess I'll go and visit Marluxia in the garden."

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

"See Namine as always people seem to forget about you, isn't that ironic?"

Namine looked over at the silver haired man who was keeping her locked up in this room. Though she didn't show it, she disliked this man greatly and she wished he would just leave her alone, but no he constantly shows up just to taunt her.

"Don't feel bad, they just had better stuff to do that's all. You can't blame Xhomast for wanting to learn how to be a better asset to us now can you? But that Lixicaa girl, she forgot about you over a patch of flowers, how sad." Xemnas laughed before he left the young girl to her thoughts.

**Well that's the end of Chapter XIII! Hmm wouldn't it have been an odd coincidence if my story had ended on the 13****th**** chapter? That would be funny. Once again thanks goes out to all the readers and reviewers! I'm surprised at myself that the story has lasted this long. If you look at my story history none of my stories have made it past Chapter 10, this is my longest story I've written and if I count all the pages from every chapter it's over 100 pages typed long! Woohoo yay me! As always make sure to read and review and who knows maybe I'll type faster if I get more reviews than usual, you never know! Unless you're psychic….than I guess you do know but that's not really fair so no using psychic powers you hear?! That's cheating and cheating is bad…wow they sounded lame….R&R.**

**Dynastyandsamuraifan**


	14. Life Is Merely A Distant Memory

**Konnichiwa everyone! It's time for Chapter 14 to be put up! Now I apologize for taking forever to post up the last two chapters even though I had them done for a while now. In fact as I am writing this chapter right now, they're sitting on my laptop waiting to be put on Fanfiction, that's just how lazy I am. Isn't that funny? Heh heh….well I thought it was….. Anyways thanks once more to the reviews that I got and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story! As always don't forget to review at the end, for you see every time my story is read and a review isn't left, a piece of my soul exits my body, and that will continue to happen until my soul is gone. Happy Reading! Oh and be warned there is some swearing in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, they all belong to Square Enix, -sigh- if only they were real though, that would definitely make a lot of people happy including myself.**

** Chapter 14: Life Is Merely a Distant Memory**

Xhomast looked up at the ceiling of his room, a frown across his face. He was terribly bored in this castle, he hadn't been sent out on a mission in quite some time now and the reasons why were unknown. Staring at the ceiling didn't help especially since all it reminded him of was a blank canvas eager to be decorated. He sat up and looked around, the room was pretty much empty other than his bed and his bookshelf loaded with miscellaneous books and mangas. Though there were at least hundreds of different novels on those wooden shelves, not a single one of them had a spec of dust collected on them, that's how much free time Xhomast had lately. He had read every book over there at least 3 or 4 times and could pretty much recite, word for word, all the soliloquies from his Shakespeare novels.

"What'cha doing Xhomast?" a friendly voice asked from beside Xhomast's bed.

The young adult swiveled his head to look at the stranger who had popped into his room and he smiled at the guest, "Hey Demyx. I'm really not doing anything as you can obviously see." Xhomast sat up on his soft cushioned bed and Demyx soon joined him with a large grin slapped across his face. Seeing the happiness on his friend's face, Xhomast couldn't help but join in and soon he too was smiling, "Why are you so cheery?"

"I got assigned a mission."

Xhomast blinked in dismay, "I thought you didn't like missions? Right?" Demyx nodded still grinning widely, "Than why are you so happy about it than?"

"Simple." Demyx raised his finger, "I got assigned a partner to help me out this time."

"And who would that be?"

Demyx frowned, "You don't see what I'm getting at?" Xhomast shook his head, "I come into your room, grinning telling you I got assigned a partner for a mission and you don't get it whatsoever." Once again Xhomast shook his head and than his eyes widened slightly.

"Oooh! I get it!" Demyx smiled at Xhomast's discovery only to be disappointed at what he said next, "You're partnered up with Lixicaa!"

Dropping off the bed anime style Demyx groaned, "Can someone really be this stupid?" Standing back up on his two feet Demyx crossed his arms, "Now I'm worried. Why you ask? Simple, my partner is an idiot."

Xhomast clapped and stood up, "Now I know! Idiot gave it away. You're partnered with Xaldin! But why would you be happy about that?"

At this point Demyx was smacking himself on the forehead mumbling about how Xhomast couldn't take a hint and how he was as clueless as a rich blonde trying to figure out arithmetic, than again Demyx could be considered a blonde so now he was dissing himself? "Man I hate it when I think." Demyx groaned, "You know what. It's you Xhomast ok! You're my partner for the mission! Do you understand genius! You! Y-O-U! Xhomast, the Frigid Samurai or whatever you're called! Controller of ice! Blah Blah freaking BLAH!"

Xhomast blinked and stood there quietly as he watched Demyx explode, "Someone has no patience. Seriously Demyx you really shouldn't blow up at people for no reason or you'll start scaring them off."

Demyx's eye twitched as one thing kept running through his mind, it's not worth being killed over. It's not worth being killed over. Finally the younger member took a deep breath and smiled once more, "Well aren't you excited?"

Xhomast blinked, "About what?"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Demyx ran out of the room, his face redder than Axel's hair.

"What was that all about?" Xhomast wondered, he hadn't seen Demyx that mad before, well other than the night that he and Axel had gotten into a fight and he had almost killed Axel, but still what was bugging him? The oblivious organization member shrugged and left his room closing the door behind him, even though he knew they could all teleport, Xhomast felt safer as long as his door was locked.

"You're a weird one you know that?"

Xhomast turned around to find Xaldin standing outside his door, arms crossed and his usual devious grin slapped across his face. He flashed a smile and walked towards Xhomast, "I heard that you and Axel got into a… what should I call it… fight?" Xhomast stood there blankly and stared at Xaldin who was still smiling, "What am I correct?" Xhomast gave a quick nod and Xaldin continued to question him, "and I heard that you almost killed the Flurry of Dancing Flames, am I also correct there?" Once again Xhomast quickly nodded and Xaldin burst into a fit of laughter, "You can only summon the elemental aura of your weapon while Axel can use his power full fledged and you beat him? Maybe we should just kill off Axel and have you replace him?"

"How can you say that?!" Xhomast asked outraged. Xaldin looked shocked and took a step back, "He's your ally isn't he?! Why would you even joke about that! You act just like you do in the games, an inconsiderate, selfish, obnoxious, annoying jerk!" Xhomast stormed off leaving Xaldin to continue to stand there, still in shock and as Xhomast disappeared from sight a figure came from behind a corner grinning at the stunned Xaldin.

"Wow, if I had a heart I would've been flattered," Axel grinned, "Didn't think the new guy liked me at all, but perhaps, sometime in the future he'll be a great ally to me. What's up Xaldin, you look like you just saw a ghost."

Xaldin glared at Axel, his face indeed pale, "Shut up Axel, I just wasn't expecting it that's all. Besides you're the one who was almost killed by that fool, I could've easily taken him." Axel shook his head at Xaldin's statement, outraging him even more, "Are you saying that I couldn't take on Xhomast one on one?!"

Axel shrugged calmly, "Your words not mine."

With a grunt of anger Xaldin teleported out of Axel's sights and Axel smiled with satisfaction, "Now… where was I? Oh yeah… looking for Lixicaa~" Axel also teleported out of the halls leaving the corridors empty as they tended to be.

Xhomast poked his head around the corridor and grinned at its emptiness. Well, he thought, that's one way for you to get rid of Xaldin. He made his way down the hallway for his intended destination before he ended up being interrupted again. He approached the door with the large Roman numeral IX carved on it and knocked several times. He stood there and no one answered. Sighing he knocked once again, "Come on Demyx! I know that you're in there. I'm sorry if I annoyed you earlier but I can really be an idiot sometime."

"Sometimes?" Demyx joked opening up the door.

Xhomast sighed and smiled at his new best friend, "So you're not mad at me than Demyx? Because you sure did seem like it back there in my room. I mean your face was a deeper red than-Uh maybe I shouldn't bring this up again."

Demyx stood there and blinked, "You're really weird but that's one reason I like ya pal!" Demyx hugged Xhomast and grinned, "Now can I be excited about the fact that I'm partnered with the coolest guy in the castle for my next mission?!"

"Coolest guy? Who's that?" Xhomast asked.

Demyx stared at Xhomast, "You're joking right?"

Xhomast stood there, watching Demyx as if expecting the answer before smiling, "Of course I am! I know I'm your partner and it's awesome! I can't wait for this next mission!!" Xhomast jumped up and down with enthusiasm.

Demyx cheered as well as he too joined in the jumping, "Oh yeah!!!"

"What are you two girls so excited about?" a voice calmly asked coming from behind them. Demyx and Xhomast stopped jumping and turned around at the voice, "You two are acting as if you just got invited to that dance that human teenagers around here talk about…uh….the prom?"

"Just because nothing ever excites you doesn't mean we have to be as boring and dull as you Zexy," Demyx pointed out, "and no we are not going to a dance. I just got the good news of being assigned a mission with my best buddy in this entire castle!"

"Congratulations. When is the wedding date?"

Xhomast laughed, "Sorry Zexion but you're not invited!"

The two young boys walked inside Demyx's room and closed the door, laughing as they did so. Zexion simply rolled his eyes, "Why don't you two just get married already sheesh. It was bad enough with Demyx's occasional annoyances but these two together…I can feel a headache coming on…" With a deep sigh Zexion vanished from sight.

* * *

Lixicaa sat cross legged on her bed, a miserable frown was dormant on her face. She looked around the room with a casual yet longing glance as her eyes focused on posters from her house. She sighed as that one word entered her head, home. Despite the fact that meeting the Organization was one of Lixicaa's greatest dreams she was getting homesick. Sure her brother was here but she still missed her parents and her dog. Suddenly Lixicaa's eye flashed wide openly and she gasped, "Wait a minute…why can't I remember my parent's faces?! Or my dog's name?" A shiver passed through Lixicaa after making this shocking discovery. "Why can't I remember my life before the Castle?"

"That's simple Lixicaa."

She groaned, "Now's not the time Axel. I'm freaked out at the moment. I can't seem to remember my life and I don't …know……why…wait did you say that's simple?!" Lixicaa jumped off the bed and stared intently at Axel, "Do you know why I can't remember certain things?!"

Axel nodded, "Yes I do and it's simple. Part of the reason is because you're enjoying yourself too much at this castle that you don't want to go back to your normal life, but the main reason is Namine."

"Namine? You mean she's slowly erasing my memory?" Lixicaa yelled.

"Not just yours, she's also making her way into Xhomast's memory banks and deleting small things that he won't notice at first," Axel explained with his arms crossed, "you know like his teachers or friends that he no longer speaks with. Those kind of things."

Lixicaa looked upon Axel, horrified, "W-why would Namine do something like that?! Why would she erase our memories without our consent?!"

"She didn't have a choice. You see I'm not supposed to tell you this but I care too much for you Lixicaa to see you like this, "Axel grinned widely, "She's being ordered to do this by none other than…wait for it…Xemnas! That's right our superior is having Namine erase your minds so that you won't remember your human lives and you'll stay forever as soldiers in his army."

"What the hell?! Where's Namine?! Where's Xemnas! I am going to kill that son of a-" Axel quickly covered Lixicaa's mouth with one of his gloved hands, sshing her.

"Be careful about what you say Lixicaa. Xemnas could be watching you this very moment. So it wouldn't be wise to call him names got it memorized? He already has his suspicions about you for some reason so we don't need name calling on your list of bad things now do we?"

Lixicaa glared at Axel before forcefully pushing his hand away from her mouth, "You knew about this and you didn't tell me until I figured it out now!? I can't remember my mother of father's name you asshole! How could you do this for me, I, I thought we were friends!"

Axel looked shocked at this last statement, "You thought we were friends? Than why the hell did you always run away from me whenever I came near you?!"

Lixicaa blushed for a moment before regaining her annoyed glare, "You have no idea how I'm feeling right now Axel! For once it's not about you so get over the fact that I ran from you ok and get the hell out of my room right now!"

"No."

Lixicaa looked taken back. Her face was becoming a deep red now and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster, "What did you just say?"

"I said no. I'm staying."

That was the last straw. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOUR HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU SAY YOU LIKE ME YET YOU SHOW NO SIGN OF CARING TOWARDS ME! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR FREAKING GAMES AND CHASING ME AROUND THIS GOD FORSAKEN HELL HOLE! IF YOU DON'T GET THE F$% OUT OF MY ROOM THIS VERY MINUTE, GOD HELP YOU I WILL DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO LARXENE!" Lixicaa roared at the top of her lungs, breathing heavily.

Axel's eyes lowered and he turned his back to Lixicaa, "Namine is on the thirteenth floor. There is a sketch of a key outside her door, touch it and you'll be able to get in her room." With that Axel left Lixicaa's room.

Lixicaa stood there silently, her hands now formed into tight fists as tears began to stream down her eyes. _Why?_ She thought. _Why did this have to happen to me? This experience is supposed to be one that I could enjoy. Instead I treated someone like I've never treated someone before. I should go find Xhomast…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Awesome so our mission is coming up really soon than?" Xhomast stated with excitement as a happy Demyx nodded, strumming away at his sitar. "So what exactly are we doing on this mission anyways, you haven't really given me any details on it yet."

Demyx blinked, "I haven't? Oh, I thought I had. I'm sorry." Xhomast shook his head as if to say, _No need to apologize._ "Well for our mission we're going to-" Demyx was cut off by a forceful slamming against his door and the two looked at each other.

"Were you expecting someone else Demyx?" Xhomast inquired. Demyx shook his head; he seemed as surprised as Xhomast did. Shrugging Xhomast got up, wiping the dirt off the back of his coat and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a flushed Lixicaa. "Lixicaa? Are you ok…you don't seem well."

Still breathing heavily Lixicaa spoke quickly, "Hi Demyx, I need to borrow Xhomast for a bit, I'm dory for interrupting." Demyx raised an eyebrow and began to say something but Lixicaa had grabbed Xhomast and dragged him off, closing the door behind them.

"What's going on Lixicaa? You're starting to scare me."

Lixicaa turned a corned and pushed Xhomast against the wall staring attentively into his eyes, "Xhomast who was your grade two teacher?"

"Heh? My grade two teacher?" Xhomast laughed, "Seriously Lixicaa what's wrong?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Lixicaa cried.

Xhomast flinched, Lixicaa had never acted like this before and he was becoming frightened for his friend. "My grade two teacher was… why?" Lixicaa blinked and a tear marked her cheek.

Xhomast looked upon his friend with sorrow and he placed both hands on her shoulders as she began to weep, "Lixicaa what's wrong? Please tell me, you are scaring me."

Lixicaa looked up and sniffed, "Xhomast, I-I-I can't remember my parent's names. I can't remember my dog's name. My-my memories of life back home are vanishing and-and I'm scared!" she began to sob harder and Xhomast began to fight back his own tears for his friend.

"Lixicaa I'm sure it's fine. Everyone has memory lapses from time to time, it's completely normal." Xhomast reassured her but she shook her head as she wiped her eyes free of tears and her running makeup.

"No it's not normal. Axel told me that Namine is erasing our memories slowly, starting with small things than making her way up, I guess she hasn't started on you yet." Lixicaa replied.

Xhomast's jaw dropped slightly, "What? But this is Axel; he would do anything to fool around with you."

Once again Lixicaa shook her head, "No. No he was serious Xhomast, I could tell and-and all I could do was yell at him." She began to sob once more and all Xhomast could think of doing was to hug his friend as she placed her head over his shoulder.

"I'm here for you Lixicaa; you know you can trust me right?" Xhomast softly asked and she replied with a nod of her head, "Well than let's go find Namine alright? I have no idea where to start but I'll search for her day and night until we find her I promise."

Lixicaa sniffed and lifted her head, standing back up straight and she smiled for the first time in a while, "T-thank you Xhomast but I know where to start. Axel, before he left, told me that she was on the thirteenth floor. Her room is the door near a sketch of a key on the wall.

"I know where that is. I've seen it around before when I've been walking through the castle. Come on Lixicaa you'll have your memories back in no time!" Xhomast clutched her arm and he teleported them both to the thirteenth floor of the castle.

Lixicaa tumbled upon landing and almost fell to the ground but Xhomast grabbed onto her arm and helped her steady herself. She thanked him with a quick smile before the two of them began to walk down the hall, Xhomast eyeing the left side while Lixicaa eyed the right. "Here it is Lixicaa!"

Lixicaa bolted over to where Xhomast was standing and she saw the key etched into the wall of the castle. She slowly passed her hand over it as if it was fragile and would break at the slightest touch. She watched the key glow before pushing out from the wall and popping into her hands. Clutching it as if it was a great treasure, she preciously held it in both hands as she walked over to the large double doors and placed it in the keyhole, turning it as a loud click echoed throughout the halls.

Xhomast looked down at Lixicaa who had a solemn look on her face. Feeling his gaze she turned and looked at him and put on a fake smile, "Shall we go in Xhomast?" Xhomast silently nodded and Lixicaa pushed the doors open before rushing in. Xhomast followed suit and the doors closed behind them.

Xhomast and Lixicaa glanced around their new surroundings and were unphased by the room. It held the same colour of white as every other part of the castle; the only difference was that drawings were placed all around the walls of the room. "This is it Lixicaa." She nodded, "But where is Namine?"

"I've been expecting you two."

Lixicaa and Xhomast bolted around to face the own of the sudden voice and was greeted by a blonde girl in a white dress. "Hello Namine," Xhomast politely greeted, "We haven't met before but I'm-"

"Xhomast and that is Lixicaa," Namine finished his sentence, "I know who you are and I know why you have come here. Before you either say anything I must apologize Lixicaa, it is true that I have been erasing your memories under the orders of Xemnas. It is my regret to do such actions."

"What about me?" Xhomast interrupted, "Why haven't you erased my memories?"

Namine smiled weakly, "I wasn't expecting that question. It's simple though Xhomast. You already seem interested in helping out the Organization and you have proven your skills to Xemnas. But Xemnas believes your connections back home are holding you back Lixicaa, I'm terribly sorry but I couldn't do anything about it."

Lixicaa could feel herself begin to tear up again but she fought them back this time, "So because I show longings for my family I get punished? Because I miss those that I love my memory is toyed with?!"

Namine looked away. But Lixicaa stormed over and stopped in front of the young girl, a look of utter distaste and hate entered her eyes and she glared at Namine, "How dare you toy with the memories of someone's loved ones. Just because you can't feel love doesn't mean others shouldn't have to you witch!"

Namine gasped and she took a step back from Lixicaa. Xhomast walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lixicaa I think we should go. Lixicaa?" Her shoulders began to shake and Xhomast and Namine both looked shock as they realized that Lixicaa was crying again.

"You-you don't understand do you? How can you, you're just a nobody. But people like Xhomast and myself…we still can feel love. We…we…" Lixicaa broke down and fell onto her knees sobbing. Xhomast stood there silently. He cleared his throat and than,

_ You're not alone, together we stand_

_ I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_ When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_ There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_ No I won't give in…_

Lixicaa looked up at her now singing friend, and a small smile began to form on her tear stained face, "Xhomast…"

_Keep Holding On_

_ Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_ Just stay strong_

_ Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you_

_ "_Xhomast you're a terrible singer." Lixicaa laughed.

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_ So keep holding on_

_ Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Lixicaa stood up, and with a soft smile she hugged her friend as he continued to sing.

_Hear me when I say, I believe_

_ Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_ Whatever's meant to be will work our perfectly_

_ Keep holding on_

_ Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_ Just stay strong_

_ Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

"I apologize for my agonizing singing. I hope your ears aren't bleeding." Xhomast smiled. Lixicaa laughed and shook her head.

"Lixicaa," Namine called out approaching the two. Lixicaa turned around and her smile faded, "Lixicaa I'm truly am sorry. Please forgive me and accept this as a token of my apology." Namine closed her eyes and clasped both her hands together. An aura of blue began to outline her body and than it soon faded away.

"What's going on Lixicaa?" Xhomast asked as he stared at Namine with a look of utter confusion upon his face.

Lixicaa gasped and whispered softly, "She gave my memories back…"

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Be honest and let me know what you guys thought of it seriously. I hope I didn't make it cheesy or anything. I don't usually write sad scenes so I don't know how they turned out, please review! Oh and I put a song in there and it does not belong to me so:**

**Disclaimer: Keep Holding On does not belong to me, it belongs to Avril Lavigne. But look it up it's an awesome song! The cast of Glee also does a good job of singing it too if you want to check it out as well!**

**Oh and sorry for such a long wait for this chap. I hope you all enjoy it!!**


	15. We're Not In London Anymore

**Hello everybody. If you're reading this that means that I still have people reading my story which is great because I honestly didn't think that my story would be that good. It started off as a fun little thing between my friend and I and than voila! I made a story out of it ^_^ Anyways I'm glad that those who are reading it are enjoying it. As always please review my story with honest feelings about my story, thank you so much! Oh and be warned that there is some swearing…Heh…heh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts; they all belong to Square Enix and sadly do not exist in real life :'(**

** Chapter 15: We're Not in London Anymore**

"Wait what?" Xhomast asked surprised.

"Namine, she…she gave me my memories back." Lixicaa repeated herself as if she still couldn't believe it herself, "Just like that…why?" Lixicaa glared at Namine, "Do you enjoy toying with people's minds and feelings? You can remove memories just like that and than put them back and think that everything will be ok! How do I know you're not going to remove them again once I leave this very room? How do I know you won't turn me into some mindless zombie that turns out to be the perfect soldier for your Superior?!" Lixicaa turned her back towards Xhomast and Namine as if she was on the verge of tears once more.

Xhomast stood there without a sound looking down at his feet. The room remained in utter silence except for Lixicaa's heavy breathing of frustration. "You're right." Xhomast and Lixicaa both looked surprised at this and they both turned their gaze towards her in unison. "You have every right now to trust me, but please don't hate me, at least for your brother's sake."

"My brother? What does my brother have to do with any of this? Did you erase his memories too?!" Lixicaa stepped towards Namine, her fists clenched tightly together, trembling.

Namine shook her head forcefully, "No of course not. Your brother and I…we've, we've become good friends that's all. I don't know what came over me by following his order in the first place, I really don't Lixicaa!" Now it was Namine who began to tear up and at the sign of Namine's tears Lixicaa unclenched her fists.

"You were following an order that's all Namine," Xhomast cut in, "I mean if you had disobeyed Xemnas who knows what he would've done to you. It's just…you really freaked Lixicaa out with the whole memory thing going on." Lixicaa turned around and left the room without saying another word to either Xhomast or Namine, closing the door with brute force behind her. "I think I should follow her…um… despite everything that just went on it was…uh… nice meeting you?" Namine nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down without uttering a noise towards Xhomast. He took this as a hint and left the room, closing the door gently behind him, sighing in relief that this mess had been fixed up sooner rather than later. _Although it was a little too easy_, Xhomast thought to himself as he walked away from the room empty of life other than that lone girl. But as he walked down the isolated hallways he kept thinking the same thing over and over, _too easy. It looks like I'll just have to check out around this castle, though one thing for certain, it seems like we're definitely not in London anymore._

_

* * *

  
_

Lixicaa stomped down the hallways, a look of fury on her face. That girl may have given her memories back but it wasn't that simple. The thought of being Xemnas' slave had chilled the young, female member to the point that she couldn't handle the situation anymore. Whether she could handle him or not, she had to go and talk to Xemnas, immediately. As she sped down the halls she continuously remembered what Xhomast had said, _"It's just…you really freaked Lixicaa out with the whole memory thing going on…"_ How dare he defend her?! He was supposed to be her best friend, and those statements made by Xhomast had also upset her.

"I'm starting to wish that I hadn't come to this castle in the first place!" Lixicaa hissed out loud, turning a corner.

"Aw, now don't say that Lixicaa, I'm glad you came to the castle."

"Argh Axel, I can't handle you right now on top of everything, I need to talk to Xemnas and I don't have the time to be distracted." Lixicaa snapped, a hint of venom in her voice, "Now if you don't mind, can you please leave me alone?"

Axel crossed his arms and stood there for a moment before replying to her question, "No. You know why I won't leave you alone even though you plain out and rudely if I may add, asked me to do so, is because I know that you really don't want to be alone, you're just upset." Lixicaa stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"And how do you know how I feel?" she whispered softly.

Axel gave a friendly, gentle, comforting smile, "Simple Lixicaa. I've been chasing you around the castle non-stop for the entire time you've been here; it only makes sense that I begin to understand how to read you."

"Well than you would already know that I need some time to myself Axel, please."

Axel's smile soon faded as he listened to her plea and he too gave her a solemn look and nodded, "I'm here if you need to talk, you know that right?" Lixicaa nodded, "You can trust me with anything, even things that you couldn't tell your Xhomast buddy, who by the way I'm sure has it out for me." Axel laughed before warping out of the halls allowing Lixicaa to continue on her journey down to Xemnas.

After several minute Lixicaa soon found herself standing outside his plain-looking door, her breath loud and heavy in the silent hallway. She breathed in slowly and exhaled in a rhythmic pattern as she contemplated inside her head what to say to him…what could she say to him? _Xemnas! I know what you've been trying to do! Wipe my memories and make me your slave! Well tough luck, Namine is on my side and you're screwed now die!_ Lixicaa shook her head at that thought, she had already killed Larxene which she had regretted deeply for despite her hatred towards that woman, she was still a member of Organization XIII. _Xemnas. I know you do not trust me after witnessing some of my actions here in Castle Oblivion but that is no excuse for erasing my memory. You may be heartless but not even someone without a heart would do that, except Larxene but she's a bitch. Now it doesn't matter how I know you've been trying to erase my memories but allow me to prove myself to you, even though I thought I had achieved that when I went to Hollow Bastion by myself and defeated all those heartless._ Lixicaa beamed, that scenario could work, she liked it, especially the part where she calls Larxene a bitch.

Sighing as she dreaded the unavoidable conflict with the leader of this group that she had always wanted to be a part of, she took one last deep breath and knocked several times on the door. Sensing movement behind the door that acted like a barrier between the two, Lixicaa began to start doubting herself, _What if he kills me? What if he sends me home?_ She took a step back, and than another. "Maybe this isn't the right thing to do…I'm sure that it won't happen again…oh get a hold of yourself Lixicaa. You have to be brave! Stand up to that knucklehead Xemnas!"

"Knucklehead? Well at least I'm not the one talking to myself girl."

Lixicaa yelped as she realized the door had opened to Xemnas' office, and the silver haired leader himself had heard her entire conversation. "Hello again…my Superior."

Xemnas chuckled loudly, "Oh drop the act girl, I know full enough that you don't respect me. So drop the formality and call me Xemnas. Understand me?" Lixicaa nodded, "Now what could you possibly want with me? Have you come to give me another massage is that it? Well come right on in." Xemnas held the door open for the small girl as she walked into his room, deciding not to say anything, for giving a massage to him could definitely come to her advantage. She jumped as the door was shut behind her and she spun around at the sound of his footsteps. "Well aren't we a little jumpy? Calm down girl, if you don't want to give me a massage that's fine but don't waste my time ever again!"

"No it's nothing, I-I'm fine."

Xemnas flashed a smirk in Lixicaa's general direction before sitting down at his desk chair and sighing, focusing his attention towards a stack of papers, "Why must those damn heartless cause havoc in so many worlds? How can I possibly take control of them if that blasted Maleficent is one step ahead of me?"

"You could send some of your members to several planets and have them take control of the situation couldn't you?" Lixicaa suggested as she slowly edged her hands towards his shoulders before placing them down and began to rub, _God this is so creepy._

"I am no fool. I have already assigned several members to different planets. In fact, your friend the warrior and Demyx have been assigned to check out a world. Specifically a castle located in the area. According to research conducted by Xaldin, a creature with a strong heart resides there, and he would make one helluva nobody. So Xhomast and Demyx will be heading to, the _Beast's Castle._"

Lixicaa continued to rub, "What about me? Have I been assigned to a planet?"

Xemnas gave a quick snort, "You? As if I could trust you fool. You may be good at giving massages but I still cannot trust you."

Lixicaa's grip tightened on Xemnas' shoulders, "What about Hollow Bastion? Wasn't that assignment given so that I could prove my trust to you?"

"That is nothing compared to the assignments I regularly give to my cohorts. Besides, I have some ideas in order for you to be trusted."

"Like erasing my memories?" Lixicaa gasped and her eyes widened. _Did I just say that? No I couldn't have…I had planned everything out! I couldn't have just blurted it out like that…no I must be imagining it…oh God, he's standing up now…he's facing me oh I am screwed._

"What did you just say?"

_Quick Lixicaa, think of something that sounds like what you just said. Um…what rhymes with memories…uh…damn it, does anything rhyme with memories? Heavenly? Forget it; I have to face him sooner or later._ Lixicaa stood fully erect, trying to make herself as tall as possible, to give herself a more serious look. "I said like erasing my memories."

"You have some imagination kid. Look, forget about the massage, you can go now."

"No. no I'm not leaving until I've established what is going on." Xemnas raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms with distinction and a sense of pride as if to say, you do know who you're talking to right? "It doesn't matter how I found this out but you have be using one of your 'members' to toy with my memories in order to make me a better soldier for your army. Well it won't work Xemnas; unless you start treating me with respect I'll-"

"YOU'LL WHAT?!" Xemnas roared, throwing his chair across the room and a horrified Lixicaa watched it burst into splinters as it slammed across the wall. "You think you're powerful just because you're one of us now don't you? Well it's not that simple. You haven't activated your element yet and you dare to threaten me!"

"T-that's not what I meant."

"You may leave now Lixicaa, but don't go anywhere. I have a feeling that you're going to be called back into my office soon, very soon." Crushing the splinters beneath his feet, Xemnas made his way over to his door and opened it for Lixicaa, "Have a nice day."

A look of distaste came across Lixicaa's face and she opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was, "…"

"Since you have nothing to say, you can leave now, and I don't want to have to tell you again."

Feeling like she was back in Kindergarten or something similar to that, Lixicaa decided to take his advice and she quickly left the room with her head down low in shame for she had failed what she had come to do, and that was stand up to Xemnas. She may have told him what she wanted to but it hadn't worked out as planned.

"There you are! Lixicaa!"

At the sound of her name she turned around and smiled faintly at the two guys running towards her, "What do you two idiots want?"

Demyx and Xhomast grinned, "We've been looking around this entire castle for you where have you been?! Look I'm sorry for defending Namine earlier about the whole memory thing; I didn't even realize what I was saying until I had said it. I don't want you to be mad at me because I treasure our friendship too much for it to go down the drain on something stupid like this. So please accept my apology and if you do, Demyx and myself were hoping that you would join us on our mission to Beast's Castle. Now it may not be your orders from Xemnas but we would really enjoy your company, especially after all the fun that we had together in the Land of Dragons."

Lixicaa laughed, "Xhomast you really need to learn when to shut up. First of all you don't need to apologize for defending Namine. Second of all screw Xemnas; I would love to join you guys at Beast's Castle! Now let's go!"

Xhomast and Demyx stood there mouths agape, "Did you just say screw Xemnas? Are you serious! Lixicaa if Xemnas heard you say that he would kill you!"

Lixicaa grinned, "I'm not afraid of Xemnas, now let's go already."

Demyx chuckled, "Well someone is in a hurry. What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just sick of being stuck in this castle for so long, it's been at least a week since I've been out ok? Unless you guys don't want me to come after all than I'll just be heading back to my room now, have fun guys." Lixicaa waved to the two before walking past them.

"Wait Lixicaa come back we do want you to come!" Xhomast ran over to catch up to her and grabbed her arm, "Let's go if you're in that much of a hurry." Lixicaa nodded and Demyx made his way over to the two smiling. "Alright Demyx are you ready to go?" Demyx gave a quick movement of his head and teleported the three out of Castle Oblivion.

The feeling of being as light as a feather overcame Xhomast and Lixicaa once more, the darkness enshrouding them. "Demyx!" Xhomast yelled out over the sounds made in the portal of darkness. Demyx looked over at him and cocked his head, "Why are we teleporting to the planet? What happened to the gummi ships back in the garage below the Castle?"

"Garage? Gummi Ships? What are you talking about?" Lixicaa called over.

Sighing Demyx quickly explained to Lixicaa, "There's a small garage below our castle containing a gummi ship for each member of our Organization including you and Xhomast. In fact Xhomast has already driven his gummi ship with Roxas. Anyways, we prefer to teleport to planets rather than flying there, it's less time consuming and less work. We only fly there if we have spare time, if we're bored or we want to make a landing where we wouldn't be seen since, when teleporting, we don't know where we'll end up landing in the middle of…hmm yes I believe that's a good summary don't you Xhomast?"

"Huh? What! I can't hear you!"

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Demyx raised his voice, "I said that I believe that was a good summary don't you agree?!" Xhomast placed a hand to his ear and Demyx groaned, "I BELIEVE THAT WAS A GOOD SUMMARY DON'T YOU AGREE!"

"What was a good summary?!"

"NEVERMIND."

"What?"

"I SAID," without realization the three had arrived at their destination but Demyx continued what he was saying, "NEVERMIND!" The word never mind echoed through out the empty atrium of the castle and Demyx cringed at the noise, "Heh heh oops…"

"Nice going Demyx," Lixicaa teased, "I don't think the castle heard you."

Blushing he rubbed the back of his head, "Well sooory. It's not my fault Xhomast is deaf."

"Hey I am not deaf, besides that portal is really loud, I'm surprised that YOU guys don't go deaf from teleporting all the time."

Demyx laughed but remembering where he was now, his laugh softened and he examined his surroundings, whistling from the view. The castle was dark but it was still a breathtaking sight. Paintings of various sceneries and designs were spaced out evenly across the wall. Several oaken tables holding pots filled with roses were set up around the room, an elegant staircase greeting those who entered sat in the middle of the room. "This place is amazing," Xhomast gasped, "The movie does it no justice. It's so much more…more…wow." Lixicaa and Demyx both laughed at how amazed Xhomast was with the castle.

"I think we should leave the two of them alone don't you Lixicaa?" Demyx joked, nudging her. Lixicaa continued laughing but gave a nod, "Alright Xhomast, we'll be outside when you two are finished."

"Two? Who else is here?" Xhomast asked.

"Wow you're an idiot Xhomast. We're saying that you're in love with this room and that you need to be alone with it. You know, it's not funny when you have to explain it." Lixicaa groaned, "Thanks for ruining it."

Xhomast blinked, "Wow you guys are so funny, ha ha…"

Demyx beamed, "Shall we move on than?" Xhomast and Lixicaa shrugged and Demyx led the way up the staircase where they found themselves facing a long vacant hallway filled with various pottery and more paintings. "Now remember guys, for now it's just a scouting mission so if we spot a high amount of heartless we leave immediately and report and than we're done our mission. Or if we don't find any heartless in about 30 minutes we report back and we're done ok?"

"Yup." Xhomast and Lixicaa chortled.

Demyx couldn't help but force back a smile. "Ok let's head out."

The trio trotted down the hallway looking side to side, inspecting for any doors that could possibly be hiding heartless behind them. However they had no such luck. Like the atrium of the castle, the hall seemed to be empty as well.

It had been silent since they had started their trek through the halls and that had been about 15 minutes ago and not one of them had muttered a word amongst each other. Deciding to clear the silence Xhomast began a conversation in a soft whisper, "Hey guys do you know what's coming up in about a week?" Continuing to walk, Lixicaa and Demyx both looked at Xhomast to show that they were listening, "Christmas. Christmas is in less than a week now and our Castle Oblivion has absolutely no decorations about."

Lixicaa clapped her hands, "Oh my gosh Xhomast you're right! I can't believe that I had forgotten about that! It's not as cool as Halloween but it's still Christmas…oh we should do a secret Santa amongst everyone back at the Castle that would be so cool!"

Xhomast grinned, "That's an awesome idea. We could also get some decorations up; maybe a tree and I could give you, Demyx, some music sheets with Christmas songs to play on the sitar! This will be so exciting!! Ok come on, let's quickly find some heartless so we can get out of here already!"

"Um I'm glad you guys are so excited and all that but what exactly is Christmas?"

Xhomast and Lixicaa both stared at Demyx in utter and complete shock, "You don't know what Christmas is?!" He shook his head and frowned as if that was a big deal.

"The guys back at the Castle have talked about it before but I've never been told what it is."

"Oh Demyx that is so sad, you poor, poor heartless nobody." Lixicaa laughed, "Christmas is a time where you bond with your family and the ones that you love. You show how much you appreciate the person by spending time with them and people also tend to give each other gifts, which is always a nice thought."

Demyx's eyes sparkled, "Oooh gifts are cool!"

Lixicaa giggled, "Yes Demyx gifts are cool. Now I agree with Xhomast, let's find the heartless as soon as possible!"

With grins on their faces the three dashed down the halls with new inspiration to get back to the castle. Finally they came upon a door which they kicked open forcefully only to find yet another empty room which didn't surprise them at all. "Ok it's been 20 minutes now and there's absolutely nothing can we go now?" Xhomast whined.

"I guess so…wait there's a heartless right there!" Demyx called forth his sitar and played a few strings, summoning several water clones, "Dance water, dance!" The clones flew at the lone heartless ready to strike when his clones exploded. "Huh? What happened?"

"I happened." Lixicaa replied, standing where Demyx's clones once did, her claws sticking out from her sleeves. "Not that I wanted to interfere but that heartless is mine." Walking over she bent down and picked the shadow up, holding it in both her arms. "Aw did Jance miss me?"

"Aw I didn't even recognize the guy; it was to dark for me to notice his wig." Xhomast laughed, "Hey buddy how ya doing?" He scratched under the chin and he was returned with a soft laugh like sound as it kicked its legs out in front of him.

"I've been missing from my room for quite some time now, the poor thing. Did you miss your mommy?" She nuzzled her head against his.

"Is he your pet I take it?" Demyx asked.

"Yup. He's very loyal and he's helped us back at the Land of Dragons. Anyways, let's call it a day shall we? I really want to get the Castle in the Christmas mood ok?"

"Alright already let's go!" Demyx grabbed a hold of both Xhomast and Lixicaa and for the second time that day they were surrounded by darkness as they left the vicinity of the castle only to be greeted by a much brighter yet duller castle.

"Ok guys let's go and spread the news to everyone, unless you think that they won't like the idea. So make sure that Xemnas and Saix don't find out for sure. Oh and possibly try not to tell Xaldin, he doesn't seem like the Christmas type." Lixicaa ordered, "Once we have informed everyone let's meet in my room and we'll hand out assignments. Ok? Break!" Lixicaa ran off immediately, soon out of Xhomast's and Demyx's sight.

"See ya buddy!" Xhomast ran off down the opposite hallway as Lixicaa and Demyx stood there dumbfounded, surprised at how excited the two had gotten over a single day of the year. Shrugging he decided to teleport to his own room and take a he laid down on the comfortable couch in his room he pondered something, _Are all people this excited about Christmas? I don't remember ever being so excited about a single day in the year, is it just me? Did I live a sheltered life or are those two just weird?_

**Well that's it for this chapter my friends! Don't worry though, I plan on putting the next chapter up very soon, in fact before this Friday (today is Sunday) for the next chapter is going to be a Christmas Chapter dedicated to the festivities that will take place during Xhomast's and Lixicaa's time in the Castle this Christmas so I hope you all enjoy it and as always please review, review, review!!**


	16. A Nobody Christmas

**Hello everyone and since it's so close to that special day I might as well say Merry Christmas! This chapter of my Fanfic which hopefully will be enjoyed by all of you is going to be all about Christmas, I hope you all enjoy it deeply and please, please, please, please, please review!! I can't say please enough times!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Organization XIII; they all belong to the game Kingdom Hearts, owned by the company Square Enix who always seem to make amazing games!!!**

** Chapter 16: A Nobody Christmas**

"Ok who should I start with first?" Lixicaa wondered out loud. She went through the list of candidates in her head; _Marluxia? He could probably supply some wreaths and he may have some trees which we could place around the Castle and it would be better if I asked him because we're sort of friends. Ok I will ask Marluxia for sure. Who else could I go to? Xigbar? He seems like the kind of guy who would enjoy the festivities especially if he could fool around…hmm I guess he could help with the decorations, especially the hard to reach places. Who else…ok who's in the castle? There's Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Roxas. Oooh! I should go see Zexion~Oh, but he thinks I'm some creepy stalker…oh well what better time to break the ice with him! Ok I'll go and see Xigbar, Zexion and Marluxia! This is going to be awesome!...Wow I think a lot to myself don't I…wow I need a life._ Lixicaa joyfully darted down to Marluxia's room and knocked on the door in a rhythmic beat. Footsteps came from the other side and the door opened revealing a gloomy Marluxia. "Hey Marluxia! How are you?"

He shrugged, "I'm fine, what are you doing down in this part of the castle?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to take part in some holiday festivities around the castle, it will be lots of fun! We were planning on doing a Secret Santa and decorating the castle and Xhomast is going to get Demyx to learn some Christmas carols. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Marluxia sighed, "Sounds interesting, but how does that affect me?"

Lixicaa cocked her head and looked up at her friend, "Is something wrong Marluxia? You seem awfully depressed? Oh no did Jance kill more of your plants? If he did I'm so sorry, I've been busy lately and I haven't been able to keep an eye on him." She bowed before him, "I'm so, so sorry!"

Marluxia forced a weak smile, "No it's nothing like that. Your little pet hasn't been around my gardens since the incident so there is no need to apologize Lixicaa."

She frowned in annoyance, "Than what's wrong. Marluxia?"

"You're going to laugh if I say something and it's not usual for me so just drop the subject Lixicaa." Marluxia rubbed his temple as if he felt a headache was coming on.

"Just tell me Marluxia or else I'm leaving."

"Fine but you have to promise not to laugh understand?...I've, well I've been lonely."

Lixicaa stood there and her frown began to break into a smile, "Aw Marluxia!" She jumped forwards and latched onto him giving him a tight hug, "That is so adorable Marluxia! Aw, there's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone gets lonely some time in their life."

"Well I don't. I've never been lonely before, it's just…well I've enjoyed your company…you know when you come and visit me in my gardens…it's, it's nice that's all." Marluxia blushed and than turned around so that his blush wasn't revealed to Lixicaa.

"So Marluxia will you come and help us decorate the castle?"

Marluxia coughed, "Um yes, I will help make this castle very festive."

Lixicaa jumped up, clapping her hands together, "Yes! Thank you Marluxia! I have to go and try to recruit Xigbar and Zexion now, bye Marluxia!" She ran off down the halls, a wide smile on her face, not only because Marluxia had agreed to help out with Christmas but also because he enjoyed her company. "Xigbar? Zexion! Are you guys out there? Hello?" Her calls echoed throughout the halls and there were no answers. "Darn it where are those two when you need them?"

"Well, well, well. You haven't bothered me in a while, what could you possibly want with me now?" a voice dully asked.

"Zexion? Is that you? Come on don't hide on me I need your help!"

Teleporting in front of her, the gray/purple haired Organization member appeared in front of Lixicaa with a mixed look on his face, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that Christmas thing that you were talking to Marluxia about now would it?"

"… Uh how did you know that? Were you spying on Marluxia and me?" Lixicaa grinned.

Zexion's cheeks turned slightly red but he quickly covered it up, "Nonsense I just happened to overhear you two talking that's all so don't flatter yourself."

Lixicaa's grin only widened at this and her eyes sparkled with mischief, "Whatever you say Zexion, whatever will help you sleep at night."

"If you're just going to annoy me with your comments Lixicaa than I will be leaving now."

Lixicaa wiped the grin off her face and sighed, "Aw don't be like that Zexion it's just that we haven't talked in a while that's all. Besides I really wanted your help with our little Christmas celebration that's all and, if you do help you'll be entered in the Secret Santa."

"Well it couldn't hurt to get a gift from a friend…alright I'm in. So what do you want me to do anyways? I'm not that wise when it comes to Christmas so I don't know who I could help."

"Well I was going to seek out Xigbar next but I was hoping that you and him could work on the decorations along with whoever Xhomast can recruit. With you and your illusion clones we could get the castle decorated in no time."

"Well aren't you clever," Zexion complimented, "Well shall we go and get Xigbar than? I'm almost positive that he will want to join in on the festivities, he's the kind of guy who loves holidays believe it or not."

Lixicaa laughed, "Really? I never would've guessed that."

"No it's true, he really loves Halloween and Christmas."

Lixicaa sighed, "Zexion that was sarcasm…"

He blinked, "Right. Uh, I knew that."

"Uh huh, sure. Let's go Zexion." Shaking her head Lixicaa began to stroll down the all too familiar hallways with the shorter member beside her. Glancing over she noticed him looking through his Lexicoda for something, what it was however, was a mystery to her. "Zexion, what are you doing?"

With his eyes still glue to the black book he answered her, "I'm just looking up some things on Christmas like what decorations would look best and where they should be placed."

"Huh? I thought that was a book."

He nodded, "It is but I can look up whatever I want to in this book, it's very useful."

"Wish I had one of those in school," she grumbled as she continued making her way to Xigbar's room. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned her head at a door that was emitting noises from the other side. Looking up at the door she realized it was Demyx's room. "What's going on in there?" She grabbed a hold of the door knob and opened it slowly and silently. She poked her head in and smiled at what she saw, Demyx was standing in the middle of the room, his back to her, playing his sitar with Xhomast standing beside him showing him some music sheets.

"Here Demyx try this song, it's probably my favourite Christmas song." Lixicaa watched him hand Demyx a sheet of music and Demyx nodded. "Axel! Here's the lyrics sing along ok?" Xhomast walked over to the side of the room and Lixicaa realized that Axel had been leaning against the wall this whole time.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." Axel snatched the music out of Xhomast's hands and groaned, "This song sound so cheesy…wait a minute…hmm it actually doesn't sound that bad and I can sort of relate this to Lixicaa." The three of them laughed and Lixicaa frowned,_ what were they talking about?_

"Ok Demyx, a 1 and a 2 and a 1, 2, 3."

Music started to fill the room as Demyx played softly on his instrument. Lixicaa began bob her head in rhythm. The song sounded unfamiliar to her but it sounded good nonetheless.

"Ok Axel there's your cue!"

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_ But the very next day you gave it away._

_ This year to save me from tears,_

_ I'll give it to someone special._

Lixicaa blushed as she remembered what Axel had said just before he had started singing this, 'I can sort of relate this to Lixicaa' and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt. Had his constant irritations really have been a sign of his affections towards her? She shook her head, _that's impossible_.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_ But the very next day you gave it away._

_ This year to save me from tears,_

_ I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special._

_ Once bitten and twice shy,_

_ I keep my distance but you still catch my eye._

_ Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_ Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me._

_ Happy Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it._

_ With a note saying I love you I meant it._

_ Now I know what a fool I've been,_

_ But if you kissed me now I'd never leave you again._

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_ But the very next day you gave it away._

_ This year to save me from tears,_

_ I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_ But the very next day you gave it away._

_ This year to save me from tears,_

_ I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special._

_ A Crowded room, friends with tired eyes,_

_ I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice._

_ I thought you were someone to rely on,_

_ Me I guess I was a shoulder to cry on-_

"Knock, knock!" Lixicaa smiled.

"Hey Lixicaa!" Xhomast greeted.

"Lixicaa?" Axel asked surprised. Glancing over his eyes widen when he cast his gaze upon a smiling Lixicaa, "Uh I gotta go!" He was quickly enveloped in darkness and just like that he was out of the gang's sight.

"Well there goes our lead carolist." Xhomast groaned.

"Well he didn't have to leave on my account," Lixicaa pointed out, "Besides; I thought that was kind of cute even if he said that song was about me."

"Oh yeah about that, do you know what he meant when he said he could relate this song to you?" As soon as he asked that question Lixicaa had started to turn a deep crimson, "Lixicaa are you ok? You're turning red…are you having troubles breathing?"

Lixicaa shook her head fiercely, "I, I have no idea what he meant about that."

"I do," Zexion cut in, "I've heard things around these halls including Axel's confessions of lo-" Lixicaa slapped her hands across his mouth, muffling the end of his sentence.

"Zexion and I have to go now and find Xigbar. Have fun with your Christmas tunes..bye!" Lixicaa grabbed Zexion by the sleeve of his jacket and darted out of the room before Xhomast could put in another word.

"What's wrong Lixicaa? Are you embarrassed about Axel's feelings for you?" Zexion teased as he was continued to be dragged down the halls.

"No it's nothing like that. Besides it's not like Axel's feelings towards me are real. You guys are heartless so how can you possibly love?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Like we haven't heard that before."

"Well isn't it true?" she asked as she flew by a confused Demyx.

"I don't know, you tell me?"

Lixicaa sighed, "Fine put on the 'I don't know what you're talking about' act."

Zexion chuckled, "Whatever you say Lixicaa…uh you passed Xigbar's room you know that?"

"What?!" she quickly skidded to a halt and turned around. "Are you sure about that Zexion? I could've sworn that was Xaldin's room…unless I read the door wrong. Walking back she discovered he was right, "Huh. Good call Zexion!" A few steps away from her, Zexion shook his head as he stood there waiting for her to knock on his door but she just stood there.

"Uh it would help if you knocked you know. Otherwise he won't even know that you're standing outside his door."

Lixicaa scowled, "Don't you think I know that?! It's just…well I haven't really talked with Xigbar that much since I came to the castle so I don't really know what to say to him.."

Zexion moaned loudly and he walked over there with a stomp, "Here let me do it for you." He stood in front of the door and knocked heavily on the door six times before stepping back and pushing Lixicaa towards the door.

"I will kill you Zexion!"

He grinned, "I'd like to see you try, I'm not as easy to kill as Larxene."

"Please it would be harder to kill a fly than to kill Larxene." Lixicaa joked.

"Yea but Larxene is helluva lot more annoying than a grimy fly," Xigbar laughed as he opened the door, "Do what can I do for you kid? I've been bored out of my wit for the past week so anything you need just ask oh and make sure that it will take some time, please say it will take some time."

"Oh Xigbar I knew you would be the perfect guy for this!" Lixicaa tackled Xigbar to the ground with a large smile on her face.

"Glad I fit the criteria. So what do you need me to do?"

"Well I was hoping that you could help Zexion in decorating the Castle for Christmas."

There was an immediate reaction to the word Christmas for Xigbar smiled widely and his eyes sparkled as if he was a child entering a toy story for the first time, a look of amazement infecting his entire body, "Christmas? Are you serious kid? I would love to decorate the castle! Yo! Zexion let's bust a move already!" He jumped up on his feet and grabbed a hold of Zexion and teleported out of there in the blink of an eye.

"Well that was easy…Hmm well since I'm ahead of schedule maybe I should go and try to convince Roxas and…Namine." Lixicaa stood there for a moment, pondering, _Do I really want to invite her after what happened between us? Although it is Christmas, what better time to start over…_ "Alright I'll do it I will invite Namine!" Once again Lixicaa became energized and she ran up the flight of stairs and made her way to the forbidden hallway, rubbing her hand over the sketch of the key and grabbing it as she did so and shoving it into the keyhole, twisting it and pulling the door open running inside, "Namine I need to ask you somethi-oh, uh hi Roxas." Lixicaa smiled sheepishly as she had just walked in on Roxas and Namine talking closely with one another, but upon Lixicaa's entrance they had jumped away from each other blushing furiously. "Oh my God I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't interrupt anything! Oh jeez, I should have knocked, I'm so so sorry!"

"Lixicaa calm down, it's fine." Namine giggled looking over at a still blushing Roxas.

"Yeah it's not like anything was going on," Roxas stated, "So what did you want Lixicaa?"

"Well I've already recruited Xigbar and Zexion and Xhomast has gotten Axel and Demyx in order to create a festive mood for Christmas Day in this castle and you see well, I was hoping that you two would like to join in and help out. Now don't answer yet, you see if you two do help out with this little get together than you will be entered in our Secret Santa. So? What do you guys say?"

"Well I don't know," Roxas replied, "I might be busy and I'm not sure if Namine can-"

"We'd love to!" Namine countered, "So when should we start?"

"How about right now?" Lixicaa suggested with a smile, "Now Roxas, you can find Xigbar and Zexion on the fourth floor. They've already accomplished a lot…I hope. And Namine, you, well I was hoping you would make twelve Christmas Cards."

"Twelve? I've only counted nine people…unless I'm missing someone."

Lixicaa shook her head, "Nope we've only got nine people so far but I'm hoping to also get Luxord, Xaldin and my brother."

"Oh!" Namine clapped her hands, "How is your brother anyways? I haven't seen him around much lately. He's probably been kept busy with missions or something like that."

"Huh oh it's not that. He's just been busy training with Xaldin. In fact that's pretty much all he's done in this castle since we've gotten here other than talking with you, here. Than again that means that Xaldin and Jimmy will be in the same room so it won't take as long to get more members in on this Christmas party."

"What about Luxord?" Namine reminded Lixicaa, "You didn't forget about him did you?"

"No of course not! He's on Xhomast's list of recruits, but than again you two were as well but I got to you guys first, so take that Xhomast!" Lixicaa stuck her tongue out in the air for victory. "Well you guys have fun, I'm going to go and talk to Xaldin and Alex!" With a wave of her hand she left the room as quickly and abruptly as she had entered in, _Wow, I like to speed things up don't I?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Come on Demyx! Jeez you're so slow, it's not like you're running around with your sitar! Hurry it up, we need to find Luxord! Argh where has that gambler gone off to?" Xhomast groaned, "This always happens when I leave things to the last minute. Why can't things ever work out for me?"

"Uh I don't know?" Demyx answered.

Xhomast smiled with a sigh, "That was a rhetorical question buddy."

"Oh…uh right I knew that."

"Yea Demyx I'm sure you did. Now if you don't speed up I'll leave you behind. I thought you were supposed to be a quick runner since you hate fighting, right?"

"Hey!" Demyx glared at Xhomast, "Just because I'm not a fighter doesn't mean I'm good at retreating! I can fight..if I really wanted to. By the way didn't you say you were looking for Luxord?"

Xhomast stopped and turned around, "Yeah…why?"

"Well it's just that we're running upstairs."

"So…what are you getting at Demyx?" Xhomast asked becoming irritated, "do you know something that I don't? Doesn't each member have a room on the floor that is respectful to their Organization number? Luxord is tenth correct? Shouldn't he be on the tenth floor?"

Demyx smiled and looked down at his feet, "You would think that but you see Luxord lost a bet to someone, I can't remember who but anyways he lost and now his room is in the basement. Don't get me wrong he loves the basement and it is kind of neat, he made the whole thing into some sort of casino."

Xhomast gritted his teeth, "You tell me this now Demyx? After we've already run up eight set of stairs? Argh this unbelievable we are supposed to be in a hurry!"

"Well why don't we just teleport there?" he suggested in response to Xhomast's anger, "it would be a lot faster than running up and down stairs."

"…Well I don't teleport that much and it's still kind of weird to me but I can try it. Though knowing my luck I think I'll end up in the attic." Xhomast laughed, "Here goes nothing." He called forth a portal of darkness, the thought of making it to the basement going through his head several times over before he walked into the portal and disappeared. Demyx summoned his own portal and followed in after.

Once the darkness dissipated Xhomast found himself standing beside Demyx who was grinning, "See Xhomast you had no problem teleporting down here. You landed on the right floor, good for you!"

Looking around Xhomast grinned, Demyx was right they had made it to the basement, and boy was it ever obvious. Bright lights surrounded the two and music blared out from speakers hanging around the ceiling. "This must be the best room in the castle! It's the only one that's not covered in bland white paint and tasteless decorations." Several tables had been set out around the room, one was a pool table along with various roulette wheels and poker tables. "When we're done preparing this place for Christmas we should come back down and play some blackjack."

"Anytime Xhomast, I could beat you with my eyes closed." A British voice joined in from behind, "I would love to play with you guys, after all not many people come down here. I can tell we'd be good pals don't you agree mate?"

"Yeah I love playing card games so this should be fun!" Xhomast cheered, "Oh Luxord I almost forgot, there was a reason that we came here. We were hoping that you could join us in decorating the castle. I think Lixicaa has already got Xigbar and Zexion but I'm not sure about Roxas and Namine…anyways we're to meet in Lixicaa's room once everyone's been found so how about it? Oh! Right you'll also be put in the Secret Santa and you'll get a gift from someone. So what do you say?"

"Well I think I'll join in, after all I could always use the gift for gambling debts. Thanks buddy."

"Yea no problem." Xhomast smiled, _man these guys are much more friendly than they seem to be in the games, I'm glad that I came here although I wonder what Xemnas will do once he finds out about this whole Christmas ordeal._

_

* * *

  
_

"There you guys are!" Lixicaa huffed, "I've been looking all over for you…well that's not true, I only looked in Alex's room and than I came down here but still, can I ask you two for a favour?"

Xaldin and Alex looked at each other before turning towards Lixicaa, "Do you mind? Xaldin coolly asked, "I am trying to train your brother so that he will actually be useful to this Organization. What is so important?"

"Well aren't we snooty. I just wanted to know if you two wanted to help with our Christmas party, thingy, get together or whatever you want to call it. You'd get a gift out of it and it would be fun. But if you're too busy I'd understand." Lixicaa turned her back to them and began to walk back upstairs when she was interrupted.

"No we'll help. I guess we can take a break, after all it would be nice to get a gift. So lead the way girl, the less time wasted the better." Xaldin walked up behind Lixicaa and stood there waiting. "Well let's go already, I don't have all day."

"I'm surprised Xaldin, I didn't think you were the holiday type."

"Say whatever you want but I am serious, let's hurry it up."

"Ok already let's go!" Lixicaa ran up the stairs with a smile on her face, _who would've thought that Xaldin would be so into the holidays, he would never have striked me as the festive type…I guess people can't be judged by their looks after all._

"Why are we standing in that's girl's room again?" Luxord asked.

"Because the place is already done being decorated and me and Lixicaa agreed on meeting in her room once everything had been done with, nice decorating by the way you guys." Xhomast complimented, nodding towards Zexion and Xigbar. "So everyone is here except Lixicaa, Xaldin and Alexandrex.

"We're here now!" Lixicaa called out as she opened the door, running inside, Xaldin and Alexandrex not far behind her, "Zexion, Roxas and Xigbar! You guys did great work on the decorations! Oh and Marluxia you did awesome with the trees and wreaths thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome." Zexion stated.

"I guess it was fun." Roxas smiled.

"No problem-o!" Xigbar grinned.

"It was nothing." Marluxia softly replied.

"Well than, now that everything is finished let's pick our Secret Santa pairings!" Lixicaa summoned a hat in her hands, "Hey it actually worked…I can't believe I summoned something! This is so cool!!" Grinning widely she dropped in twelve names and shook them around. "Ok, one by one you all come up and pick a name out of the hat. If you pick your own name just drop it in and take another one out. Once you've picked a name you guys can leave in search of a gift for the person you got. So who's first?"

Marluxia walked forward and picked a name out of the hat, glanced at it and than summoned a portal and left. Following Marluxia, Roxas walked over with Namine and they both picked names out of the hat and left as well. Demyx and Xhomast both ran up and grabbed a name and laughed as they left her room.

"Come on Alex, let's get our names and go back to training." Xaldin walked up with Alex and they both retrieved a set of names, "well this is interesting…" With a grim smile he left alongside Alex who gave a quick goodbye wave to his sister.

"I hope I get someone who will be easy to get a gift for." Xigbar approached the hat and snatched a stick of paper out and teleported out of the room, Zexion followed suit.

"I've got to get back to my casino, I fear that someone might be stealing poker chips from me. Let's see here, there's only a few names left, not much of a choice…here goes nothing." Luxord grabbed a name and read it only to frown afterwards, "There's no chance of me changing names is there?" Lixicaa shook her head and Luxord frowned before leaving.

"Well it's just you left Axel, come on and pick up a slip of paper."

Axel sighed and walked over to her, "You know this whole thing is stupid. I mean you pick someone's name out and get them a gift whoopee." He took the slip out, leaving one name left for Lixicaa and he unfolded it, "Well this is interesting…anywho, see ya…well tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What are you talking abo…oh my gosh! Tomorrow is Christmas isn't it? I completely forgot! Oh I need to get a gift for whoever I picked," Lixicaa quickly grabbed a hold of the final slip of paper and quickly glanced at it, "Well this will be easy. See ya later Axel I gotta go and get this!" She dropped the hat and ran off gleefully.

Axel bent down and picked up the hat smiling, "Well this is a neat little piece of clothing…hmmm." He placed it over his head and looked in the mirror that had been set up in Lixicaa's room, "My my, does this ever look sexy on me." He laughed and teleported out of the room as well.

* * *

**24 Hours Later (Christmas Day)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ok is everyone here?" Lixicaa yelled out over the chatter of the people surrounding her, "Ok I guess I need to do a roll call. Xigbar!"

"Yo!"

"Xaldin!"

"Present."

"Zexion!"

"I am here."

"Axel!"

"Guilty."

"Demyx."

"I'm here guys!"

"Luxord!"

"Here."

"Marluxia?"

"Yes I am here Lixicaa."

"Roxas!"

"Hi."

"Namine?"

"I'm here."

"Xhomast?"

"Bonjour!"

"Ok that's everyone…and no French Xhomast!" Lixicaa scolded, "Since everyone is here and it seems that everyone is holding random parcels or bags so that means everyone is done finding presents for the people that they chose, so let's exchange presents! We'll go in order of rank so Xigbar step on up!"

Xigbar walked into the middle of the room and grinned, "Alright. Well I got Zexion and here's your gift dude!" He handed Xigbar a small package, "It's one of those square things that you read, you know a book. I hope you enjoy."

Zexion took the package and un wrapped it, a small smile on his face, "Thank you Xigbar. I've needed something to read lately and now I have it."

"Aw! Ok next up is Xaldin!"

With a sigh Xaldin walked where Xigbar had once been standing, he however had gone back and joined in with the rest of the group. Clearing his throat he raised his voice, "Hello, I find this a waste of time but nonetheless, the person I got was Xigbar, and I got you a new eye patch, one that's a little more festive since I know how much you love the holidays."

"Wow dude that's awesome! Thanks." Xigbar slapped Xaldin on the back and put on the red and green eye patch smiling widely.

"See this is so good for all of us, we're all bonding isn't this nice?" Lixicaa beamed, "Next up is Zexion! Come on Zexion!"

Zexion trotted forwards and turned to face the gang and released the news that he had obtained Lixicaa for Secret Santa and had gotten her a bunch of various Animes on DVD. One by one the rest of the members were called up and one by one they told who they had gotten and what they had for gifts. Axel had gotten Demyx a ukulele so that he could try a new instrument for a change. Demyx had gotten Xhomast several swords to add on to his sword collection. Luxord got Xaldin some hair dye to try 'something funky' and Marluxia had gotten Luxord a new set of poker chips with the Organization's logo scribed onto each and every chip. Roxas gave Alexandrex a replica of the Oblivion keyblade for he had learned about Alex's interest in that specific keyblade. Xhomast had gotten Axel s book called 'Stalking for Dummies' and had secretly placed the date of Lixicaa's birthday in it which had definitely gotten Axel's attention in which Axel had hugged Xhomast before running off laughing. With three people left to give gifts, there was sudden silence in the room and Lixicaa turned around and gasped, Xemnas and Saix were walking towards them and Xemnas was not amused.

"What is going on here!" Xemnas questioned.

No one answered, they all stood there silently looking down at their feet until finally Xhomast piped up, "We are celebrating Christmas Xemnas. We felt that we didn't need you permission in order to celebrate the festivities."

"How dare you speak to Xemnas like that!" Saix roared.

"Shut up Saix," Xemnas ordered, "The boy has guts I'll give him that. Besides they're causing no troubles…but these decorations are running the castle!" He raised his hands and all the decorations and trees vanished from sight, "However, if something like this ever happens again than there will be punishment…enjoy the rest of your festivities!"

The group watched with distain as Xemnas and Saix left the large room before returning to their previous endeavor. "Alright I'll go next!" Lixicaa took order once more and stood in the center of the group, "I got Marluxia and not only did I buy you plenty of seeds for your garden but I also have trained Jance to remain in my room and have made him hate eating plants so there are no more worries." Marluxia smiled and mouthed a thank you which Lixicaa nodded in response, "Ok little bro you're next!"

Alex walked over to Namine and blushed slightly, "Well I got Namine and for you I got a new sketchbook and a new set of sketching pencils and pencil crayons, I hope you like them!" Namine smiled at Alex and hugged him tightly causing Alex to blush deeply.

"Aw," Lixicaa chimed in, "Do I sense a future couple?" Roxas coughed in the background but Lixicaa ignored him, "now last but not least it's your turn Namine but it's obvious to all of us who you got!"

Namine walked over to Roxas and whispered something into his ear before the two of them left together, leaving everyone confused. "What? Namine what did you get him?!" Lixicaa yelled out after them, "Come on tell us!"

Xhomast walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lixicaa I think you got this whole Secret Santa thing down wrong. First of all people don't plain out go and tell each other who they got, they're supposed to leave gifts in one pile and than everyone tries to figure it out. Besides I think Namine and Roxas are going to spend some time together on Christmas, maybe that's their gift for each other."

Lixicaa sighed, "Whatever. Oh and I knew how Secret Santa worked, I was just trying something different that's all."

"Sure, whatever you say Lixicaa."

She scowled, "Whatever, I've got anime to watch, see ya!"

With the gift exchange over, the members all left the meeting hall in order to return to their everyday duties as well as relaxing, for their next mission could be looming in on them at any time. However there was still one person who remained in the meeting hall and they stood there silently with a dark smile on their face, "This was too easy, those fools were so preoccupied with foolish gifts that they didn't even notice little old me coming, oh well, Operation Secret Assault is complete."

**I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love the Holidays, spending time with the family, the snowy weather and Christmas Music. Now that this chapter is finished I am taking a week or two break and than you'll see the next chapter in 2010. With that I would like to say Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah/Kwanza and everything else out there as well as a Happy New Year to all of you! Oh and please don't forget to review!!! I can't say it enough! I would love to have reviews especially for the Christmas Season, thanks guys you're all wonderful!**


	17. This Is Only The Beginning

**Happy New Year guys! Welcome to the year 2010 (Wow is this ever late) and say hello to the next chapter of To Be Somebody, First You Need To Be A Nobody. I hope the Christmas chapter was enjoyed by all of you, I had lots of fun writing it, even though it took me some time for those who didn't notice the Christmas chapter was my longest chapter so I hope you guys had enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. Anyways, as always enjoy my latest chapter and be sure to review…hmm I wonder if it's getting annoying, me always saying to review, review, review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts….yet =D**

**Chapter 17: This is Only the Beginning**

The holiday festivities had died down in the castle and it had once again returned to its state of gloominess. Despite the current state of the castle, the various members of the Organization had definitely become more open to the new members since the Secret Santa giveaway. Lixicaa and Zexion had become a little closer, though he still thinks of her as the crazy creeper girl who had a plushie of him, he had decided to give her a chance, something he normally wouldn't do, and during the month of January they had definitely experienced enough to become friends, if not than at least acquaintances.

**January 2****nd****, 2010.**

Lixicaa walked down the isolated hallways, the way she had the past few months that she had been staying here at Castle Oblivion. She thought that things would change with the whole Christmas party thing, that the members would be more friendly towards her, Xhomast and Alexandrex, but no, after the party they had returned to their respectful rooms and isolated themselves from the new recruits. Except for Demyx of course, he and Xhomast were becoming best friends, liking each other more and more each day.

She groaned and kicked at the air, "Why can't I make a friend like that in this stupid castle? This sucks," she crossed her arms and slouched against the wall, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Demyx and Xhomast pretty much spend the whole day together, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well they did invite you to hang out with them Lixicaa, you merely turned them down."

Lixicaa scowled, "Axel you have the annoying habit of popping up at the most annoying times. You getting that book on stalking was probably the worst thing that could have ever happened you know that?"

He grinned and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he raised his other hand and waved his index finger at her, "Now, now. Don't be so rude; after all like Demyx is to Xhomast, Axel is to Lixicaa."

She turned and looked up at him, "First of all, damn you for being tall. Second, I don't think we have a strong bond between us like those two do and lastly, did you just talk about yourself in third person?"

He nodded his head causing his bright red hair to bob up and down, "Why yes I did. Does that bother you, Lixicaa?"

She shrugged, "No not at all. I actually tend to do it a lot too. Just not usually in public that's all."

Axel's grin widened at this, "Oh really? So this is just another way that we are like each other. See we would be great friends, that is of course if you stopped running away every time you heard me coming."

"Uh hello?" She raised her arms, "Does it look like I am running away? No, I didn't think so."

"Yet."

"Wow thanks for the confidence Axel. I've been here for what, 3 months, 4? I've changed since then. Besides I have gotten use to your shenanigans." Lixicaa rose from her slouch and turned her back to him. "Now so you don't get confused I am not running away, I am walking."

"Thanks for that Grandma."

Lixicaa stopped and slowly turned around, "What did you call me?"

Axel shrugged, "Grandmas. You know G-R-A-N-D-M-A grandmas? Got it memorized?"

Lixicaa's eyes flashed and she spoke now in a light tone, her teeth gritting against each other, "Yes, I have got it MEMORIZED!" She took a deep breath and her shoulders sagged, "But why did you call me Grandma, that is all I wish to know."

"Simple. I haven't heard anyone use the word Shenanigan. The only person who I have ever heard say that was my grandmother when I was still human." He placed a hand to his chin as he thought for a moment and he then snapped his fingers, "And now that I think of it you look an awfully like her." Immediately Axel closed his mouth and took a step back as he witnessed an aura of flames surround Lixicaa, her eyes burning brightly. "Hey now, I'm the one who controls fire, remember?"

"RAWR!" Lixicaa ran at Axel, faster than she had ever run before and tackled Axel to the ground. Clutching the neck of his jacket with both hands and began to shake him uncontrollably. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD GRANDMA?!"

"I…..didn't……say…you……were…..old!" Axel gasped as his head was brought back and forth from her iron grip. "You……just…look like her when she was younger!"

She released her grip and his head dropped to the floor, moving in circles as if he was watching birds fly around his head, "Oh, well why didn't you say so in the first place?" She stood up and wiped the dirt off her black jacket and smiled, "I'm sure your grandmother was very beautiful if she looks anything like me." She turned around and continued her trek down the hall, turning a corner and disappearing.

Regaining himself, Axel stood up, placing a hand against the wall for momentum in the case he loses his balance and as he stood there he watched her disappear and then he whispered to himself, "Yes, very beautiful…"

As she continued to make her way back to her room Lixicaa stopped and perked her ears up, "Odd…I thought I just heard something. Hmm, I guess I was just imagining things."

"I never picked you as the one to be sensitive about their age."

"Eh?" Lixicaa turned to her right and spotted Zexion standing in the corner or the hallway, beside one of the many identical tables found throughout the Castle. "Zexion? Sorry I didn't even see you. Did you overhear that entire little spat with Axel?"

He nodded and walked forwards, "Yup. Though I must say it was entertaining to watch you attack Axel like that."

She blushed a deep crimson at this remark, "You, you saw it as well?"

"I couldn't help myself."

Her brow furrowed, _damn that Axel, make me look like a fool in front of Zexion like that._ "Uh so what were you doing here anyways Zexion?"

"Well I was assigned a mission in order to check out Hollow Bastion, to check up on the more recent heartless gathering. I was told that I would have an escort, a member who was more familiar with the area, to come along with me and Xemnas informed me it was you. Thus I came to tell you we were heading out when I saw you and Axel talking. I'm not one to interrupt so I decided to wait, until of course you tackled him to the ground. It was then I decided that I would just stand here and wait for you two to finish."

With each counting second Lixicaa had turned a darker red, and her breathing was becoming ragged. _Well there goes any chances of having any sort of relationship with him. _"Oh, well than let's go Zexion. After all I don't think the heartless will just stand there and wait for us right?"

He nodded, "Obviously. Oh also, we have been ordered to defeat one of the Heartless commanders, to weaken their forces. It doesn't matter who we defeat, we just need to choose one and get it done and over with. I wish to finish this mission rather quickly."

"Right!" She raised her hand and stuck her thumb up, "Let's leave right away!"

He blinked at her, "If you say so. I figured you would need time to prepare but if you are ready…" he grabbed her hand and she yelped softly, getting an _what was that?_ look from Zexion before he summoned a portal around them and together they vanished from the hall.

"…Lucky guy, why can't I get a mission with her?"

**January 3****rd****, 2010**

Lixicaa's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, her vision blurred. She raised her head, and slowly made her way to stand up, gasping in pain as she reached for her head, it felt as if someone had whacked a metal pole across it.

"About time sleeping beauty."

Immediately Lixicaa's eye bolted open as that familiar voice entered her ears. She turned around quickly and gasped, "Maleficent?!"

"The one and only, foolish child." Maleficent cackled, and several accounts of laughter followed, differing in pitch and length.

Lixicaa looked around her and her face became one of shock as she realized that she was surrounded by all the Heartless commanders; Jafar, Ursula, Shan-Yu, Hades, Captain Hook, Scar and of course Maleficent.

"What should we do with this loathsome street rat?" Jafar hissed.

"I say we feed her to the sharks, ehahahahahah." Ursula laughed.

"Cut her up into pieces." Shan-Yu suggested hoarsely.

"Cerberus has been in need of a new chew toy." Hades pointed out.

"I could use her as a distraction from that blasted crocodile." Hook whined.

"My pack or more importantly, myself, is in desperate need of some food!" Scar roared.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Maleficent bellowed, waving her wand above her heads, "or you'll all be burned to ashes by yours truly!"

Lixicaa was paying no attention to the bickering of the enemy commanders. She has used this time to escape from the room she was being kept in, and she realized that she was in the Castle belonging to Maleficent, used for the meeting of the Heartless commanders. She thought back and cursed herself for not playing Kingdom Hearts I thoroughly, if she had she might know where the dungeon is located, surely that is where they were keeping Zexion.

"_Or he abandoned you in order to save himself."_

Lixicaa turned around at the sound of the mysterious voice but there was no sign of anyone there. Keeping her gaze forward, she began to walk backwards until, "FOOLS SHE'S ESCAPED! GO FIND HER!" Lixicaa took this as her cue to run. She turned around and bolted down the hall, quickly opening the first door she passes by and shutting it, hoping that no one has spotted her yet.

She turned around and she had to put both hands up to her mouth as she realized where she had just run into. Behind lay thousands of shadows, all asleep, their antennas wriggling in their sleep, some of them kicking into the air as they dreamed. She backed up against the door, if she made any sudden loud noised she could easily wake them all up and then she would be in major trouble. She cracked the door open and peered out in the hallway, discovering it was empty. She used this to her advantage and she bolted out the door, running past various coloured doors, big ones, large ones, even double doors until she found herself at the end of the hallway. She swore under her breath as she turned her head from side to side. She soon found herself becoming anxious and her breathing becoming heavier.

"Damnit! Why is there a freaking end to this hallway?" she punched the wall and a clicking noise responded to her fist. She blinked and took a step back from the wall and watched in amazement as it lifted up and revealed a secret passage, "Get out! This is so cool! But mysterious….should I go down there?"

"I heard a noise from over here, I think I've found the street rat!" Jafar's voice rang down the hallway.

Lixicaa decided she didn't have much of a choice and she ran down the staircase that had been revealed, the wall retracting back as she made her way down. Running quickly she almost tripped over her feet but she soon made if safely down and was met with complete darkness.

"Whoa! I can't see anything!" she whispered hoarsely, "hello? Is anyone there. I, uh, I come in peace so please don't hurt me!" She stood there and waited but no one answered her, "So I guess that means that there isn't anyone here after all…great I'm alone once again…ZEXION WHERE ARE YOU!"

A soft growl responded and Lixicaa jumped, "Aha! I knew it, someone, well actually, something is there!" Her claws shot out from under her sleeves and she posed herself for battle, "Alright come and get me!"

In response something jumped at Lixicaa, pushing her down to the ground as it sat on her chest. Wide eyed, she raised a clawed hand and thrusted the blade forwards ready to kill whatever attacked her, when a bright light illuminated the room. Lixicaa shielded her eyes and whatever had jumped on her chest was lifted off.

"Good job Roxas, though you cut it a little close, she almost killed this little guy."

"Whatever Axel, I did my part, sorry to be rude Lixicaa but I have to go."

The bright light dissipated and Lixicaa removed her hand from her eyes, only a dim fire was brightening the room now and she gasped as she glanced upon Axel holding onto Jance.

"Jance! I almost killed Jance?!" her claws quickly vanished and she jumped up onto her feet, running at Axel.

He grinned, "About time. I take it the hero is going to get a nice long hug from his damsel in distress?"

Her arms opened as she got close to him and Axel's grin widened considerably, but he soon wiped it off his face as she grabbed a hold of Jance and hugged him tightly. He merely frowned as if he expected it and walked towards the staircase. "Come on Princess we gotta find your partner. What did you do with him anyways? Leave him with the heartless and ran off screaming?"

Lixicaa glared at him, "As if. Besides I honestly have no clue about what happened. One minute Zexion and I are teleporting to Hollow Bastion, the next I'm seeing only black and than I find myself waking up to being surrounded by all the heartless commanders and Zexion is no where to be seen! I don't know what happened to him."

"Huh well isn't that weird, it would seem as if the heartless had somehow gained insight that you two were coming here. But the only people who knew about this were the other members, and I don't think everyone of them knew…once we find Zexion we should go and report this to Xemnas." Axel increased the size of the flame that was burning in the center of one of his chakrams, allowing more light into the room. "Now hurry up Princess!"

"I'm coming already sheesh!" Lixicaa sighed. Smirking she dashed past Axel and turned her head, "Now who's lagging behind Princess?" She laughed as she sprinted up the staircase.

Axel shook his head and placed a hand to his forehead, "This girl is too good to be true."

The two of them exited the secret passage, making sure as to look out for any heartless before making their way down the hallway. After a minute into walking however, Lixicaa stopped and turned to face Axel, a curious Jance bobbing his head all around.

"How did you know? Lixicaa asked.

"Huh?"

She lowered her eyebrows, "Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for you saving me and not to mention, stopping me from killing Jance but how did you know where I was? I mean, I know you guys knew I was in Hollow Bastion but I could've been anyways in the Castle? So how were you able to find me so easily?"

Axel crossed his arms as he continued to walk, "You still don't trust me Lixicaa? After we've been living under the same roof for some time now?"

She shook her head, "I just find it odd that I find this pitch black room and you just happen to find me there?

Axel shrugged, "Don't blame me, it was Xhomast's idea."

"Xhomast? Whoa, Déjà-vu. Isn't that what you said the first time you saved me here? That Xhomast had sent you because he was worried?"

Axel nodded, "Bingo. Like last time he had this strange feeling, so in secret we teleported here. He and Demyx went off to explore the other side of the castle and Roxas and I explored the side that you found yourself running around. It is merely coincidence."

Lixicaa smiled softly, "That idiot, coming to save me again. He's going to get himself killed one of these times."

"You can't blame him for being concerned for his friend." Axel pointed out, stopping in front of a set of large, familiar doors. A pair of doors that Lixicaa recognized from when she escaped the heartless commanders.

"That's not what I meant Axel." Lixicaa frowned, keeping away from the door, fearing that it will slam open any second now and all the leaders will come rushing at her.

"Just saying." He poked his ear against the door and nodded, "Yup just as I thought." He turned around and looked at Lixicaa.

Her frown became a look of worry, "They are still in there aren't they?"

He nodded, "Yuppers. Come on, let's go find Demyx and Xhomast. With the four of us together we'll be able to handle any trouble that will come our way."

"What about Zexion?"

"Don't worry we'll look for him. Geez, talk about single minded."

"I think you're just jealous Axel." Lixicaa teased as she walked past the door, hoping that she would not have to see it again for a while, preferably never again.

"Jealous? Don't flatter yourself." Axel stated without expression, "Now walk faster or else we'll never get out of here."

Lixicaa put on a sad face, "I'm hurt Axel. Don't you want to spend as much time as possible with me?"

He stopped and turned to face her, a soft blush popping on his cheeks, "W-what? Of course I want to, uh…spend…time…uh…" he looked around, his face turning a deep red and his words mumbling together.

"Uh Axel are you ok? I was just joking…" Lixicaa stared at him.

"Heh? Oh right I knew that." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, clearing his throat and turning his back to her to hide his blush. "But if you keep joking around like that we won't find Zexion any time soon." Lixicaa nodded and under his breath Axel added, "Not like I care if he is found or not."

"What was that Axel?"

"Nothing…" he lied and continued past her.

She cocked her head at him in confusion but shrugged it off, "You really are in a hurry aren't you Axel?"

He shrugged, "No not really, I don't got anything else to do."

"Ok. Oh and before I forget," she stood beside him and clasped his hands in between hers, "thank you for saving me Axel." She smiled widely and bowed her head in thanks. His face turned a deep red and he scratched at his cheek in embarrassment. Lixicaa noticed this and she released her hands from his and skipped off in front of him, "Now come on slowpoke, move it!"

He nods and follows behind her, no longer as enthused as before. As he walks alongside her he continues to mutter tom himself but in a low whisper in order to not be heard by Lixicaa," Damn Zexion……his 'cool over one eye hair', stupid midget……every girl likes him…idiotic little book worm."

"What's that Axel?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Ok if you say so."

After that the two walked in silence, neither one uttering a word towards the other. Lixicaa shivered and she could feel goosebumbs forming on her skin. This place was eerie enough, but the complete silence didn't help set the mood whatsoever.

"Uh Axel, don't you think it's a little too quiet in hear? I mean it's a hideout for the entire heartless army is it not?" Lixicaa stated, getting a nod from Axel, "Than why isn't there any growls or noises? I don't hear anything whatsoever…"

"Now that you mention it, that is a little odd." Axel agreed.

Lixicaa nodded, "That's what I mean…something isn't right…"

Axel shrugged, "Let's worry about that later we still have to fi-Zexion?"

Lixicaa turned to Axel and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" she stared at him, but he seemed to be staring past her, a look of disappointment seemed to be on his face. She turned around in order to see what he was looking at and she gasped, there was Zexion, in front of her. "Zexion! We've been looking all over this castle for you! You haven't seen Demyx or Xhomast around have you?"

He shook his head, "No but I did manage to run into Jafar, what an annoying guy."

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? If he did I will kill him!" Lixicaa roared.

Zexion gave a quick smile, "Sorry Lix, beat you to it."

"Lix? You're calling her by a nickname now?" Axel snorted and turned his head.

"…Anyways, you're too awesome Zexion! Come on let's go find Xhomast and Demyx and return to the castle!" Lixicaa ran at Zexion, clutched his arm and together ran down the hall, and as they did, a small smile was seen on Zexion's face, but the same could not be said about Axel. He watched them with a cold glare as they vanished from his sight and he called a portal back to the castle.

"It's not like they need me anyways."

** January 7****th****, 2010**

.

Lixicaa groaned and got up from her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She twisted the knob and opened it, "What do you two want?" She whined, walking back to her bed and falling backwards onto it.

Demyx and Xhomast ran in her room both smiling, "Let's do something today Lixicaa! It's been boring the last few days, since Xemnas has been all serious with the whole 'someone ratted Lixicaa and Zexion out to the heartless' blah blah blah!" Xhomast recounted as Demyx made little hand movements mimicking Xemnas' speech.

Lixicaa laughed and sat up, still half asleep, "I can't you guys. Me and Zexion are hanging out…for once I'm going to his room, instead of him coming over here."

Demyx sniffed and faked some tears, "But Lixicaa, Xhomast and I are bored, we need you to entertain us."

Xhomast nodded, "Yeah! Besides, you've been spending every minute of every hour of every day with him since you two got back from Hollow Bastion.." he raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, "did something happen between you two that I should know about?"

"Oooh!" Demyx grinned, "what happened? What happened?"

Lixicaa turned a deep crimson and she glared at Xhomast, "Nothing happened! You and Demyx spend every minute of the day together and you don't see me suggesting something going on between you two do I?!"

Xhomast's jaw dropped, "Ew, that's gross!"

Demyx shuddered, "Xhomast she's scaring me!"

"Quick Demyx run away from the Yaoi fangirl!" Xhomast yelled running out of her room wit Demyx behind her.

"So what if I like Yaoi! Geez I was joking anyways!" she called out after them but they were long gone. "Oh well now I have time to get ready and go see Zexion."

"Again? That's all you do anymore is go see that shrimp."

Lixicaa rolled her eyes, "Shut up Axel. He's not a shrimp, you're just tall that's all."

He held out his arms in a half shrug, "Whatever, I still think you spend too much time with him but than again why would you listen to me, you never do."

She turned around and gave him a cold stare, "You know what Axel, ever since Hollow Bastion you've been acting like a real dick what's wrong with you."

"…Forget it." He teleported out of her room and she sighed in frustration falling back onto her bed once more.

She shut the door to her room and locked it as always, walking down the hallways, past Marluxia's door where she abruptly stopped. She turned and faced the door that now had a wooden carving of a rose on it, she smiled at its beauty only to jump back when it opened. She yelped in surprise and spooked Marluxia for he summoned his scythe but quickly realized it was only Lixicaa.

He smiled softly for a moment, "Nice to see you stranger."

Lixicaa looked down at her boots, "Uh hi Marluxia, sorry I haven't been around lately."

Marluxia shook his head, his long pink hair, flowing with each shake and as he flicked some hair out of his eye he sent his scythe away, "Nonsense there is no need to be sorry. Besides I'm sure you have found something more important to do in your spare time that's all."

Lixicaa looked as if her best friend had just died, "No that's not it at all Marluxia! It's just…well I've just been spending some time with Zexion that's all."

"Ah he's won your heart over than." Marluxia laughed softly.

"What?! No, we're uh…we're just friends."

Marluxia gave her a wicked grin, "I'm sure that's all it is."

"Uh I got to go, nice talking to you Marluxia!" Lixicaa quickly sped off, hiding her face by lifting her hood up. In a matter of minutes Lixicaa had made it to Zexion's room and she knocked on his door. She waited for a few seconds before the door opened and she was welcomed in by a smiling Zexion.

As the door closed Demyx turned to Xhomast, "Did you see that icy? He smiled! Zexion rarely ever, if not never smiles! He actually seems to be glad to do something for once!"

"Icy? Seriously Demyx?"

He grinned, "Yup."

Xhomast rubbed his temple and than slammed a fist into his palm, "That's it Demyx, it's been confirmed."

"Heh? What are you talking about?"

"Something is going on between Zexion and Lixicaa, and we're going to find out what it is!" he smiled and the two of them vanished.

**January 24****th****, 2010**

"They're at it again…"

"Hmm?" Lixicaa raised her head and looked at Zexion, "What are you talking about?"

He lifted his chin and pointed it across the room, "Look at the corner."

Lixicaa turned her gaze and frowned when she saw Demyx's and Xhomast's heads poking from behind a pillar in the room, "They've been at it for the past few weeks now, what's their deal?"

Zexion shrugged, "I don't know, maybe they find it odd that we've been spending so much time together that's all."

Lixicaa smiled, "I've enjoyed our time together."

Zexion nodded, "Yes it has been enjoyable…I guess."

Glaring over at the two hidden behind the pillar Lixicaa hissed, "Go. Now."

Xhomast and Demyx jumped, but quickly called a portal and left in defeat. Smiling, Lixicaa laid back in Zexion's bed and looked over at him, where he was standing by a bookshelf filled with various books, all very thick in size. She watched as he read the spines of the various coloured books, as if he was looking for a specific text. She was about to ask him what he was looking for but quickly shut her mouth as he pulled a black hardcover book from the shelf, blowing dust off of it and smiling in satisfaction.

"What's that Zexion?" Lixicaa asked, no longer able to contain her curiousity.

"Hmm? Oh this is just an ancient volume of a long forgotten series of ancient hieroglyphs." He explained to her, "I've been looking for it for quite some time but I've been distracted lately and haven't been able to find it, until now of course."

"Oh I'm sorry for distracting you," Lixicaa apologized.

"No it's not your fault, besides I've enjoyed having company."

She beamed at his comment, "So what do you need the book for anyways?"

He walked over and sat down beside her, reading some pages, "Well when I was alone back in Hollow Bastion I noticed some wording on a locked door leading to some secret room. I wasn't sure what they had meant so I made myself a mental reminder to look it up when I got back, but like I said I've been distracted, not your fault though, and I just haven't gotten to it."

She nodded her head, "Well are you finding what you are looking for?"

"Yes but this can't be right…"

"Why?" Lixicaa asked.

"Well if I've done this translation right…" he summoned a piece of paper and began writing the English translation out. He scanned it over several times and nodded, "This is it…but…"

"What?! Let me see!" She grabbed the sheet of paper and read it, her mouth opening, "You can't be serious."

**Well there you go guys the next chapter finished! Took forever but it also is my second longest chapter yet so yay! I'll try to type as often as I can but with school I'm going to be busy at times. Oh and also, don't forget to check out the poll on my profile in which you can vote for your favourite couple from this story, and maybe, just maybe the couple that has the most votes by the end of this story will have a happy ending ^^ Though the keyword is MAYBE. Lastly, I know this must be annoying to see in every chapter, but don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys about what you think ok? Oh and just so you know for the polls, the voting is anonymous so I won't know who voted for what. Just thought you would like to know that it is private ;D Have a great time and thanks for reading!**


	18. No Longer A Mystery

**Ello, ello everyone! Hope you had a great day today, if not, well than that is a major bummer and I hope that this next chapter brings a smile to your face or at least entertains you for even a minute at the most ^^ Anyways I hope my last chapter was enjoyable, and yes yes I know, I left it off with a cliffhanger, something I myself as a reader absolutely hate but I couldn't help myself, it was calling to me! Anyways the mystery shall be solved in this chapter, oh and please don't forget to check out my poll and vote for your favourite couple from this story, like I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, something might happen between the winning couple, so be sure to vote! And review, vote and review ok guys! Thanks for following the story this far, you are all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, they belong to Square Enix…but they are in my grasp…one of these days =D But I do own Xhomast; he is my original character woot~ along with his awesome bluish katana!**

** Chapter 18: No Longer a Mystery**

"You can't be serious." Lixicaa groaned as she read what the translation of the glyphs had turned out to be.

Zexion nodded his head, "I've never been wrong before on my translations, but just in case I will double check and make sure."

"Ok good," Lixicaa sighed, "because if that translation is correct than we are going to be in some big trouble."

Zexion smiled, "Nothing that we can't handle right?"

Lixicaa narrowed her eyes at him in a slight glare, "Ok I've been a bad influence on you Zexion, you have become cheerfully positive."

He scoffed at her comment, "Well fine, I shall go back to my quiet nature, ignore you and think of you only as 'that creepy stalker girl with a plushie of me' would that be better?"

The look on Lixicaa's face resembled one similar to the type of expression someone would wear if their friend had just died or something, "I…I was just joking."

Zexion smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his head, "Do you not realize I was joking as well? I think you have been around Xhomast too much."

She gasped, placing both hands to her face, creating a look of absolute terror, "Oh no! Do you suppose I am catching his idiocy?"

Zexion laughed softly, "Could be."

She howled, waving her hands into the air, "Nooo, Zexion run, it's too late for me but you can still escape. Quick, before you too catch the xhomidocy!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you just came up with a new disease didn't you?" She nodded and in response he stood up and began to talk in a dramatic manner, "Alright my love, if that is your wish I shall go. But know this, you will always be in my heart my beloved, I will never forget you and I hope that you will never forget me."

Lixicaa giggled than responded in an equally dramatic voice, "But Zexion, dear Zexion, whatever shall I do without you by my side? I would rather die than lose you."

Holding in his laughter Zexion continued, "Oh but Lady Lixicaa if I do not go I fear that we may never be together again."

Lixicaa was about to respond to Zexion's statement but she was rudely interrupted, "Oh get a room you two."

Zexion flicked at his hair, "Are you an imbecile Axel?" he held out his arms, "this is what we call a room, understand? More specifically MY room, so what are you doing here?"

Axel crossed his arms and he gazed over to Lixicaa who was looking at him with a look of annoyance, "I take it you're still mad at me about what I said earlier?" she nodded, "oh well, I don't take it back. Anyways, Xemnas is looking for you two; he never received a status report on the mission that would've been a failure if I didn't show up."

"Don't forget Demyx and Xhomast, they helped too."

"Details, details." Axel waved a finger, "Hurry up you lovebirds."

"Gladly," Zexion stated coolly, grabbing Lixicaa's hand, helping her up off the bed, walking out of the room with her, but not before looking back at Axel with a wicked grin.

He glared back, a spark in his eyes, "You haven't won yet Zexion," he mouthed.

"Are you sure about that? She likes me much more," Zexion mouthed back, "and can you blame her?"

They vanished and Axel clenched his fists, "Damn that Cloaked Schemer!" he roared and threw a ball of fire against the bookshelf containing all of Zexion's various books on deciphering codes and glyphs, burning them into a large pile of dark ashes. "Let's see you smile at that shrimp." With a grin of satisfaction Axel left the room, following Lixicaa and Zexion, the three of them making their way to the Superior's office. They all stopped in front of his door and stood there in an uncomfortable silence. They looked at each other as if to say 'well go ahead, knock' but neither one of them did. Instead Lixicaa was glaring at Axel and Axel was glaring at Zexion who was oblivious to the whole glaring situation and had decided to walk forward and knock on the door.

Xemnas' familiar booming voice echoed from inside the room, "Come in already you fools."

Sighing Axel led the way, opening the door for Lixicaa who softly muttered a quick 'thank you' and he followed behind her, slamming the door into Zexion's face, smashing his nose slightly in, causing him to curse in pain.

"Number VI get in here already. You two have wasted enough of my time as it is." Xemnas ordered with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Zexion came in and shut the door behind him, his left hand draped over his nose that was a bright red now and seemed to be throbbing. Lixicaa noticed Zexion's nose and looked at him in confusion for she had missed Axel's little action.

"What happened Zexion? Did you walk into the door?"

He glared at Axel but decided to say nothing, "Uh, yeah that's it. I walked into a door."

Axel laughed, "What an idi-" Lixicaa glared at him and he quickly shut his mouth. He opened it again, but made sure to watch what he said this time, "Uh you should be careful Zexion. I know the girls would hate to see your pretty face all smashed up."

He replied with a mere 'Hmph' and approached the Superior, followed by Lixicaa and lastly Axel. Zexion gave a quick bow and got straight to the point, "The mission was a success Lord Xemnas. We managed to scout out the enemy's castle, establishing a lay-out of the first two floors as well as the basement. We did not manage to obtain access to the third floor but I believe that Lixicaa and I have found the entrance to the levels higher up."

Xemnas watched him intently, "Go on."

He nodded, "Uh right. Well we found this door but it seemed to be sealed or something, and it was covered in unknown glyphs."

"Please tell me there is a point to this story Zexion, like I said you have already wasted enough of my time."

"Well once we returned to the Castle, I looked up the glyphs and I was able to successfully translate them into English."

Xemnas' attention peaked and his eyes seem to shine in interest, "And?"

Zexion crossed his arms in satisfaction, "Well it seemed to be a poem or a riddle of some sort, though to me, it sounded more like a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Lixicaa and Axel asked in unison.

Zexion shook his head, "A prophecy is like a prediction of what is to come."

"Oh like a fortune?" Axel asked.

Zexion nodded, "Exactly."

"I'm so glad you understand what the word means Axel," Xemnas stated sarcastically, "but more importantly what did this prophecy state exactly?"

Zexion cleared his throat, "It went a little along the lines of this;

_The hooded ones will fall at dawn,_

_Their bloody bodies will flood the lawn._

_With the power hidden behind this door,_

_It's only weakness…_

__Zexion stood there blankly and he placed a finger to his chin, "That's odd, I can't seem to remember the rest."

"What!" Xemnas roared, slamming both fists onto the table in front of him, jumping to his feet in fury, "How can you forget something as important as the weakness to the creature that will kill us all!"

Zexion stepped back as he feared his Superior's wrath, "I'm sorry. But listen, I can just run back to my room and check the translation again; it will only take a few seconds."

Xemnas' eyes narrowed to a slit, "Hurry up Number VI or I may become violent…what am I saying, I **will** become violent!" Zexion nodded and he turned his back and left the room, Lixicaa and Axel following close behind him, neither one wanting to be left alone with Xemnas.

"Sooo where is this book exactly?" Axel asked with a relaxed tone.

"Are you that idiotic Axel? Of course it will be in my room, on my bookshelf." Zexion shook his head in disappointment, "Get a brain Scarecrow."

Lixicaa giggled as Axel shook his head, "Haha real funny Zexion, almost as funny as how short you are."

Zexion hissed, "Another comment on my height? Really Axel, find a new topic to pick on, height jokes are really getting old."

He raised a finger to disagree, "Yet it still bothers you, no?"

"Can you two just be quiet? It's so irritating to hear you guys argue all the time!" Lixicaa groaned, picking up the pace, speeding ahead of them.

"Sorry Lix." Axel apologized sincerely.

She sighed and shook her head, "Yeah, whatever."

Zexion said nothing as he stopped in front of his room, "You two just wait out here and I'll go grab it from my bookshelf." He walked inside his room and closed the door behind him, and that's when it hit Axel.

"Oh crap."

Lixicaa turned to face him, "What?"

"AXEL!!!!!!"

"That." Axel grinned and quickly teleported away, just as Zexion's door slammed open.

"WHERE IS HE?"

Lixicaa blinked as she was taken back. She had never seen Zexion so pissed off before, it was kind of creepy, "You mean Axel?"

"OF COURSE I MEAN AXEL! WHERE IS THAT JACKASS!" His fists were clenched tightly and his breathing was loud and ragged, his face a deep red, eyes darting from side to side.

She stepped back, "He's gone Zexion…what happened exactly?"

"THIS HAPPENED!"

He forced his door open, revealing the remains of all his books, now a large pile of ash. Lixicaa gasped as she walked forwards, "Oh my…Zexion, you…you don't think that Axel did this, did he?"

"I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS! OF COURSE AXEL DID THIS! WHO ELSE WOULD SET SHELVES ON….WAIT FOR IT….**FIRE!**"

Lixicaa turned to him, a hurt look displayed across her face, "You don't have to be such a jerk!"

He glared at her. "I wouldn't have to be such a jerk if you weren't so stupid!"

Silence followed Zexion's statement as she stood there, tears forming in her eyes. She wiped at her tears, sniffing and flipping her hair back, "You know what Zexion, Axel is right. You are short. Not just in your height but in your temper as well. But that's not all, Axel may seem like he's carefree half the times, but at least he acts like a decent human being, not a cold heartless bastard."

Zexion stepped towards her, "You truly are foolish. I am heartless, so is everyone else in this freaking castle! Get use to it already!" He turned his back to her but continued talking, "As for Axel, don't let him fool you. He's just like the rest of us, no different in emotion and compassion, he's just playing you for the fool you are."

Tears began to stream down her face now, "It's funny how one minute you can feel like the happiest person in the world because you're in the company of one of the nicest people you've met only to realize that it's all an act, a charade in which he merely wanted to toy with your heart. Well I hope you had fun Zexion, you won't have to worry about my foolishness any longer because I won't bother wasting any of your time!" She stormed out of his room, and slammed the door shut.

Zexion stood there silently and he turned to look at the remains of all that he cared about, he fell to his knees and drooped his head, "I'm such a fool. These books aren't the only things that I care about anymore…" his gaze turned towards the door, "Lixicaa…"

Lixicaa ran down the hallways, her sobs echoing throughout. Not a single person near her in order to comfort her. She ran into her room and collapsed onto her mattress, her mascara running down her eyes that had become red and puffy. She looked over and noticed the Zexion plushie staring her down and the whole argument repeated over again in her head. She yelled out in pain clutching her head, "Stop it! Please Zexion! Just stop!" she doubled over and began to sob even harder now, "I thought you cared about me! I thought we were friends!"

Sensing her pain, Jance hopped up onto Lixicaa's bed and nuzzled his head into her side, cooing softly. She looked over and pushed him aside, "Leave me alone." She hissed, causing Jance to jump in fear and run off, through her open door.

"Whoa there buddy, no running out of her room, got it memorized?"

Lixicaa sat up in her bed and looked out her open door to see Axel holding onto Jance, a smile on his face, "Hey Lix! What's up girl?" He soon noticed the emotion plastered across her face, the sadness being displayed along with all the pain. "Lixicaa!" he gasped, "What happened? What did that jerk Zexion do to you? I swear, I'll kill him if he's responsible for this!"

She shook her head, "It's not Zexion's fault, he merely opened my eyes to the truth, what I failed to comprehend. It's my fault, my fault for being so stupid and blind."

Axel placed Jance down onto the ground and walked over to her, "You know if this was a movie or something, this would be the point where I'd slap you and tell you how foolish you're acting. But I could never hurt you, physically or emotionally."

Lixicaa glared up at him, "You're a liar you know that Axel."

Axel looked stunned, "What did you say?"

"You're a liar!" she yelled, beginning to sob once more, "you're merely putting an act, playing with my emotions, just like Zexion said you were."

Axel stepped away from her, "So just because that stupid bookworm says something it's true?" He became outraged, "How dare you call me a liar Lixicaa! Not once have I lied to you! The entire time, the way that I've been treating you, trust me, it's all real. But don't take my word for it, after all, I'm a liar, why would I possibly tell you any truth? Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I actually do care for you!"

Lixicaa sat there, still not saying a word, and Axel decided to take this as a cue to leave. "Think about it Lixicaa, think about what I've just said. What could I possibly gain from telling you all of this huh? It's not like anyone else is around to hear all of this, it's not like I'm close to the Superior and I'm trying to toy with you in order to make you a better warrior. No! It's because aside from Roxas, you're the only other person, who makes me feel like I have a heart."

Lixicaa blinked another tear and a small smile formed on her face, "That is such a cheap line you know that? It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

Axel stared at her, unsure of whether or not she was joking. However his question was soon answered as she burst into laughter and hugged him, "I don't care what Zexion," she cried, holding him tighter, "I know that you really are a friend, someone who cares about me, and I don't care how cheesy all of this sounds!"

Axel chuckled, "Glad to hear it Lixicaa."

She smiled and then gasped, "Oh no Axel!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Lixicaa?"

"Zexion! He's probably going to go to the Superior and report what you did to the translation book!"

Axel crossed his arms, "Huh, I never thought of that. Well it looks like I'll be killed pretty soon."

Lixicaa's smile soon vanished, "How can you be so calm?"

Axel shrugged at her statement, "Because, when you're in an organization like this, you pretty much have to be able to accept death at any time."

She bowed her head and sighed, then suddenly she raised it with a suspicious and dangerous grin on her face. Axel stared at her, "Lixicaa….what are you thinking?"

Her grin only widened, "Please Axel, like I'm going to tell you. Let's just say that you won't be the one in the hot spot."

"Heh?"

She quickly hopped off her bed and ran out, leaving Axel to stand there in dismay, "What just happened?"

Instead of just sitting there and wondering what was going to happen, Axel too hopped off her bed and chased after her. After several minutes he finally managed to catch up to her only to find himself outside the Superior's office. Gasping for breath he poked her shoulder, "Lixicaa…-huff- what –huff- do you –huff- think you are –huff- doing?"

She spun around and placed a finger to her mouth, "Sssh! Zexion is already in there and he's telling Xemnas the bad news. Hopefully I can convince Xemnas that you were not responsible for the destruction of Zexion's book."

"But how are you going to do Lixicaa? If Xemnas finds out that you're trying to protect me he might kill you."

Lixicaa winked, "He would never kill me. If he did, who would massage him?"

Axel stared at her in disbelief, "Did you just say massage?"

She looked up with innocence, "I don't know."

Before he could say another word, Lixicaa ran inside the office, closing the door behind her. Axel too was about to open the door but instead he decided to place his trust in someone else for once. He perked his ear against the door and listened in.

_"Lixicaa what are you doing here?"_

_ "Nothing Lord Xemnas."_

_ "Very well, continue Zexion."_

_ "Thank you sir. As I was saying, I am not able to complete the translation."_

_ "WHAT?"_

_ "I beg your pardon sir, but it is not my fault. You see, when I got back to my room, I found that my translation book had been-"_

_ "Stolen!"_

_ "What Lixicaa?"_

_ "No Xemnas, Lixicaa doesn't know what she is talking about!"_

_ "Yes I do Zexion. Remember you lent me that book, but you forgot that's all. But now I seem to have lost it, I'm really sorry."_

_ "YOU'RE SORRY? YOU LOST OUR ONLY HOPE OF DEFEATING THE HEARTLESS ARYM AND YOUR'E SORRY?!"_

_ "Yes Lord Xemnas, please I beg you for forgiveness."_

_ "FORGIVENESS? I SHOULD KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"_

Axel stood up, he couldn't take this anymore. He could not allow Lixicaa to take the heat for what he had done. He was about to twist the knob when it was Lixicaa who was yelling now.

_"Don't yell at me! It's not my fault the book went missing!"_

_ "Not your fault? Than whose fault is it?"_

_ "Well….uh…you see…um…it was…"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "It was……Saix!"_

_ "SAIX! HE OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BETRAY ME?!"_

_ No! Not at all. He merely thought I was planning an attack against you and the Organization! So he merely took the book from me and destroyed it!"_

_ "Argh. Saix, he follows the rules too literally. But I suppose that there's nothing that can be done. Very well, you are both dismissed. Oh and one last thing. If either one of you sees Saix, tell him I wish to talk with him."_

_ "Yes Lord Xemnas."_

_ "But! Lord Xemnas! Lixicaa, she's lyi-"_

_ "Oh Zexion you're so funny! Hahahahahah, now come on!"_

Axel crossed his arms and stepped to the side as the door swung open to Zexion whose mouth was being covered by Lixicaa's hand. He smiled at them, and summoned a portal in which they all vanished, reappearing in Lixicaa's room.

Zexion broke free from Lixicaa's grasp and spat at her feet, "How dare you lie to the Superior! Once he talks with Saix, he'll know you were lying and you'll be killed! There's no use in protecting this red headed imbecile!"

"Zexion you're an idiot. Xemnas is going to talk to Saix and Saix _**is**_going to say that he had confiscated a book from me, in fact on this very day, a matter of minutes ago."

Zexion stood there dumbfounded, "And why would he say that?"

Lixicaa smiled, "I'm glad that you asked. Simple, because he really did take a book from me a few minutes ago. He caught me reading manga and stated that Manga isn't proper Literature and that if he caught me reading manga again that he would smash my skull into the wall."

Zexion's jaw dropped, "You have got to be kidding me."

She shook her head, "Nope it's true. You can go now Zexion."

He stood there and fumed, "I can't believe this. Did you not listen to my little speech back in my room."

"Oh, you mean the one about Axel faking his feelings and being just as cold and heartless and short as you?"

"Yes exactly…hey! I am not short! You imbecile, if you don't want to take my word for it, then you'll just have to find out the hard way. I hope you're happy, it looks like you've won after all." After saying that Zexion left and Lixicaa turned to Axel.

"What did he mean when he said that 'you've won after all'?"

Axel shook his head, "It's nothing. Zexion merely saw you as a trophy."

She sighed, "I can't believe that I actually thought he would be my friend."

"Don't worry about it Lixicaa, you merely placed your trust in the wrong person that's all." Axel placed a hand on her shoulder as he said this, "but you can definitely trust me."

She smiled and looked up at him, "I know."

**Well that's the end of this chapter, like always I hope you all liked it…hmm I wonder, do people even read these bold comments at the beginning and ending of every chapter? Or am I the only one who does it _ Am I wasting my time by writing these bold font words…ah who cares it's fun to type in bold, besides I'm sure at least one person reads these comments! Oh and I apologize if people didn't like this chapter for its drama, yes I know it had some cases of cheesiness but I still like the whole Zexion and Lixicaa argument and Lixicaa and Axel making up and being friends again. Oh and I realize that this entire chapter has been dedicated to Lixicaa but don't worry, for those who like Xhomast (if there even are anyone out there who likes Xhomast) he'll definitely be in the next chapter. Along with good ol' Demyx. Anyways, I hate to be the type of guy that constantly bugs people but please review, and vote for your favourite couple if you already haven't done so, I greatly appreciate it you guys!**


	19. The Confrontation Begins

**Wow, Chapter 19! I'm so proud of that my story has been going on for so long! I tend to stop writing about halfway through a story and just give up on it for some reason, but I've kept going for this story and now it's more than halfway done. That's right my awesome readers, this story is going to reach its end soon. Don't worry though, the amount of chapters left are still in the double digits ^_^ so no freaking out, you got it? Anyways….again I would like to thank all of you guys for reading this story, and an even more awesome thank you to all who review~I just love hearing what you guys think about it! Oh and an uber thank you to whoever has voted, I have 3 votes for a favourite couple in my story, and as long as one couple has more votes than the rest, I'll be able to write the bonus thingy I have planned. Hmm I don't know if I mentioned it yet but after this story ends there will be a spin-off that will involve several chapters of all the characters in my story doing wacky and fun stuff as well as some seriousness and also, a new addition to the Organization! Ooooh~I bet you guys can't wait! But don't forget to vote for whatever couple you wish to see progress! The poll is on my profile page so be sure to check it out! Thanks a bunch and now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: With complete and utter sadness I must say that I do not own or have any affiliation with Organization XIII who is owned by Square Enix, who is one helluva game company for making such awesome games such as Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XII, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Grandia III and Rogue Galaxy! Seriously you guys should check out some of the above mentioned games, they're really awesome and fun to play!**

** Chapter 19: The Confrontation Begins**

Lixicaa placed her feet up on her desk and smiled at Axel who was sitting across from her, reading a newspaper that he had taken from a stand while visiting Hollow Bastion. He flipped the page absentmindedly and frowned, "You know what Lixicaa, nothing interesting ever happens in cities anymore…life is so boring now a days."

"But Axel, are you saying that even with me around life is boring?"

Axel grinned and walked over and sat down beside Lixicaa and placed an arm around her shoulder, "Of course not. Life is much more entertaining with you around, especially since everyone else seems to be so busy lately, and I can't possibly imagine why."

She giggled, "Oh Axel, that's simple, it's because the heartless will be invading us anytime."

He moved his face in close to hers, "As long as you're by my side I couldn't care what happens to me Lixicaa."

She blushed, "Oh Axel, you're too sweet, I don't deserve you."

He shook his head and grabbed her chin with his hand and locked eyes with her, "No baby it's the opposite, I don't deserve you. You're too good for me."

Her blush deepened and Axel leaned, "I'm…I'm gonna kiss you now ok?" Her eyes widened but she nodded her head and Axel smiled softly as he moved his head in closer and closer, his lips inches away from her, ready to make contact when…

!

Axel fell out of his bed as the alarm went off, waking him up from his slumber. He groaned and sat up on the floor, "What a poor time for my freaking alarm to go off. That dream…it felt so real, and man I wish it was real. Than again some of the things in that dream were real…those heartless they could be coming anytime and here I am sleeping and fantasizing about being together with Lixicaa…man if the Superior knew about this he would so kill me!"

He quickly threw his sheets back onto his bed and he patted down his jacket that had gained some creases in it from him sleeping in it. He looked over at the clock, "I guess I should go and see what everyone is up to right about now. I would hate to be the only one not doing anything…" he laughed, "who am I kidding, I couldn't care less if everyone else was working hard, though I wonder what Lixicaa is up to right about now."

"Axel you should not be wasting your time fantasizing about the female resident of this castle. That is inappropriate, not only since you should be working but since she is also your fellow employee. You know she could sue you for sexual harassment if you took this obsession any further."

Axel rubbed the back of his head, "Now now Saix, no need to go all lawyer on me, besides it's rude to just teleport in on someone when they're in their bedroom, who knows what they could be doing." Axel turned and faced Saix with a sly grin, "Aren't you just a little pervert. I bet you were hoping me and Lixicaa were in-"

"Axel! Don't even finish that sentence. For once in your life get your mind out of the gutter and get your ass to the hall. The Superior has an assignment for Xhomast, Lixicaa and yourself." Saix demanded, his eyes flaming with fury, "and I would hurry before you say anything else you may regret or before you piss off the Superior, though I think it's too late for both of those."

Axel's ears perked, "Lixicaa you say? I'm on my way!"

Saix smacked himself on the forehead, "This girl is becoming a rather bothersome nuisance…at this rate the Superior may trust the new recruits over me…and I cannot allow that to happen. Alright, I suppose I should go to the superior's office as well, he wanted to see me for some urgent matter, I wonder what has happened now."

He quickly popped in on the Superior who was sitting down at his desk as usual, along with the constant look of annoyance on his face. "Superior? You wished to see me correct?" Xemnas merely looked up from his papers that he always seemed to be reading and he said nothing to confirm Saix question, "Well what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Xemnas stood up and walked into a corner, taking a glance at the small mahogany bookshelf laden with miscellaneous portfolios about all the planets that had been explored by the organization members. He began to flip through one marked, _Hollow Bastion_, as he spoke to Saix, "You don't know Saix? You can't possibly think about anything that I may want to talk about. Like perhaps a certain removal of a book from another member."

Saix look astonished, had the Superior actually have asked him to come all the way out here to talk about taking away Lixicaa's manga? He shook his head, that couldn't be possible, why would he care if he had rid her of a comic book. "Sir I saw no importance in that book that she was carrying around. Her reading it was all a waste of time and frankly it made my impression of her drop even more, thus I destroyed it."

At the mention of the word _destroyed_ Xemnas shut the portfolio rather harshly and slammed it back into its slot onto the shelf. "You destroyed it?" He asked with deep malice in his voice.

Saix took a step backwards, for once in his life he feared the Superior and that was saying something. Saix had never feared for his safety around Xemnas, his Master was probably the only other member of the Organization that he actually trusted and the feeling had to be mutual, after all he had made Saix second-in-command. Yet this close bond that they shared had been torn asunder over a simple comic book.

"Lord Xemnas I assure you it is of no pressing matter. It was a simple comi-"

"THAT BOOK THAT YOU TOOK FROM HER AND DESTROYED WAS THE ONLY PIECE OF PAPER IN THE WORLD THAT COULD HAVE HELPED US CAUSE THE DEMISE OF THE HEARTLESS ARMY! YOU IDIOTIC IMBECILE DO YOU REALIZE THAT WITH THAT BOOK DESTROYED WE HAVE NO CHANCE OF DEFEATING THE HEARTLESS' ULTIMATE WEAPON!" Xemnas roared in fury and grabbed hold of the bookshelf, slamming it down to the ground slamming all his files across the floor creating the look of a tornado passing through the room.

Rather than acting defeated and allowing Xemnas to yell at him like he normally would, Saix lashed back at Xemnas, "How dare you call me an imbecile! I've been running this Organization since the beginning! Without me you would be running this place into the hole yet you have the courage to call me idiotic! I cannot believe that you are defending that new girl all over a simple book!" He turned his back to Xemnas and closed his eyes, breathing out heavily, "If you think I'm so useless than I will merely stand back as this battle approaches. I will offer no suggestions and I will follow your every command Xemnas."

Xemnas snorted, "Like you would have a choice. But I already have your orders set out."

Saix nodded, "Very well, what are they."

Xemnas smiled wickedly, "You will report to Lixicaa and do whatever she tells you to do."

His jaw dropped along with his brow as it arched in utter fury, "You must surely be kidding me Xemnas! You know how much I despise that girl. Why would you send me to do her biddings when this knowledge is clear to you? Unless I'm being punished for tearing up that book of hers."

Xemnas nodded, "That is exactly it Saix. You went too far by tearing up that scripture that could've easily destroyed the enemy. Thus, because of that action you are being ordered to do that girl's every wish, and if I hear you did otherwise, I assume you can imagine your punishment for that. Do you comprehend me Saix?"

Gritting though his teeth Saix hissed, "Entirely. My. Lord."

"Good, now get going already and for your sake, I hope you do exactly as you're told." Xemnas smiled with malice and walked out on Saix, leaving him alone in Xemnas' office for the first time, an opportunity he would normally take advantage of in order to do some research on the other members or learn secrets about the organization, but this time he was nowhere near being in the mood for espionage or sneaking around.

With complete and utter spite for Lixicaa and Xemnas, Saix left the office of his superior and found himself in the room of the woman that he currently despised more than Larxene, a woman who had truly gotten on his last nerve and was seconds away from being killed by his own hands. Sighing he cleared his throat in order to announce his presence.

Lixicaa turned around, losing her focus on Axel who she had currently been talking with about their next mission, "Oh, hello Saix. What are you doing here? Has the mission been cancelled and you've come to tell us that so that we don't have to get ready?"

He glared at her, "Well if you would stop asking questions for 5 seconds I would be able to tell you what exactly I am doing here." He sighed distastefully and put on a smile for Lixicaa only for her to shiver in fear and discomfort. "I'm here because I was ordered by the Superior himself to-ahem, watch over you and to make sure that you're as comfortable as possible about being in this organization."

She gaped at him and looked back and forth between him and Axel, "You're joking right? Xemnas wants to be sure that I'm comfortable? Why would he want to make sure that I'm comfortable of all people, I thought he hated me and was suspicious of me? If anything I wouldn't be surprised if he had sent you over here in order to spy on me or someth-oh! Now I get it, you're here to spy on me Saix! Oh but see I'm too clever for you and the Superior."

Saix rolled his eyes at the stupidity of this girl but decided to play along, deciding not to mention the exact directions that Xemnas had given, "You've figured it out girl, good job on your behalf. Now if you don't need me anymore I'll be on my way." He turned to go but grimaced at what she said next.

"No Saix stay."

As soon as those words came out of her lips, the voice of Xemnas echoed in his head, "_Do that girl's every wish, and if I hear you did otherwise, I assume you can imagine your punishment for that."_

He turned to her and nodded his head, holding back the venom in his voice, "Yes Lixicaa. I will gladly stay with you and Axel."

She blinked and stared at him, "Whuh? I was uh…joking but if you really want to stay, uh…I'm sure Axel and I will enjoy the company?" She turned her gaze over to her as she said this and he shrugged, his shoulders dropping back down quickly, and a look of torment crossed his face as if to signify that he completely disagreed with what she had just said.

"Very well then Lixicaa. If you don't mind, I will be sitting over in the corner if you need me." He turned his back to them and walked towards a corner of her room, snapping a chair in his hands and sitting down, facing them. He threw one leg over the other and he crosses his arms, sitting there comfortably and making the current situation an awkward one.

The dual redheads stared at one another and looked over at Saix. He waved at the two with a dull, bored look on his face. He gazed up at the ceiling and began to whistle a soft tune to himself, tapping his foot on the ground.

Lixicaa stood directly beside Axel, "This is creepy." She whispered softly, "I think we should get rid of him or else we won't be able to continue to talk about…well you know…him."

Axel nodded, "Yea but he's just sitting there, what can we do, leave?"

"Why not."

"Well," Axel jerked his thumb back at Saix, "There's obviously a reason why he came to you in the first place, aside from spying on you. Besides why would he have listened to you without a complaint like that when you told him he could stay?" Lixicaa was about to answer his question but Axel raised a finger, "I'm not done yet. What if Saix was ordered to come to you and obey your every command?"

Lixicaa stared at Axel, "Where do you come up with these things? Why would Saix have been ordered to follow my every command?"

Grinning, Axel placed a hand around her shoulder, "Simple. Maybe he got into some deep trouble when you tattled on him about ripping that book up. After all, Xemnas was really pissed about that book being destroyed, and he probably knows how much Saix hates being around you."

She shuddered, "So are you saying that because of Saix's actions which he didn't actually do, I'm going to end up stuck with him?"

"Yup."

Her jaw dropped slightly, "Screw that! I'd rather face the wrath of Xemnas than be stuck with Saix for who knows how long! In fact, I'm going to the Superior right now and tell him the truth. About how…oh right. It was you who destroyed the book…"

Axel smiled awkwardly, "Yea…that whole little outburst was not fitting of me, and once more I apologize for resorting to such childish actions. But it was fun, especially watching all those pieces of paper fly around on fire, ashes landing everywhere, making a complete mess out of Zexion's room."

Saix stared over at them when Axel had suddenly burst into laughter along with Lixicaa. He groaned, "_I'm stuck here with idiots and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. Although I suppose I could use this to my advantage." _He grinned wickedly, his eye flashing with malice towards the pair of troublemakers, "_I can spy on these two fools and possibly find something I can use against them." _

He stood up from his chair and began to walk over to them, and upon his movement they had immediately begun to stop laughing and instead had stood erect with stern looks on their faces. He stood amongst them and smiled, "Hello, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you Saix." Axel stated, his arms crosses in a manner clearly showing that he didn't want Saix anywhere near him.

He ignored the fiery tempered member and turned his attention to Lixicaa, "Anything that might interest me? Because frankly this is awfully boring just sitting here and watching you numbskulls laugh about nothing."

She shook in front of him, "Nope! Nothing interesting! Especially nothing that would want you to smash my skull into the wall. Nope, heh heh. In fact I just wanted to say I forgive you for tearing up my book. You really taught me a lesson there!"

He stared at her, "You're a foolish girl. And you forgive me for tearing up your book? Honestly, I should be forgiving you for informing the Superior of my actions."

She nodded her head rapidly, "Yes of course! I'm sorry for telling on you Saix!"

He shook his head, "You really shouldn't give in to other people's demands you know that?"

"She doesn't usually. I just think she's worried that you'll go berserker on her that's all."

Saix turned and rolled his eyes, "Xhomast. Glad that you could join us."

Xhomast smiled, "Just came to check in on some of my favourite members, oh and you Saix."

He scowled at Xhomast, "Shut up you naïve child."

"Naïve child? I'm 18 dude! Besides I'm much more mature than you are. I actually act my age thank you very much. Oh and what are you even doing here anyways Saix? I thought you hated Lixicaa." Xhomast smiled over at his friend, "Hi Lixicaa!"

"I do hate this girl. But, well I have nothing better to do so I thought I would come and see what these two flame heads were up to." Saix lied.

Xhomast glared at the man and raised an eyebrow, "Nothing else to do eh? Hmm sounds pretty suspicious to me." He turned to Axel and Lixicaa and jerked his thumb behind him, pointing it at Saix, "I wouldn't trust this guy as far as you could throw him, I'm pretty sure he's up to something."

Lixicaa scowled, "No dip Sherlock. Now how about you go and use your detective skills for something useful like, oh I don't know…finding out who killed Lexaeus or where Vexen went off to?"

He blinked, "Is that sarcasm?"

Her jaw dropped slightly, "Are you serious? I swear you're hopeless Xhomast."

Grinning he gave a thumbs up, "Thank you Lixicaa I take that as a compliment! Now how about we go and see what our mission is about yes?"

"I like his enthusiasm!" Axel ran over and patted Xhomast on the back, "Come on Lixicaa. How about taking a page out of his book and we go and see what we have to do for good ol' grey hair hmm?"

"I swear I'm surrounded by children, "Lixicaa groaned, walking out of her room.

Saix followed behind her, accompanied by Axel and Xhomast, "Now you know how I feel, foolish girl. I've had to deal with their stupidity for quite some time you know that, and you don't see me complaining now do you? So shut your mouth and quicken your pace before I run you over!"

She flashed a quick, daring glare, "Would it kill you to actually be polite once in a while hmm?"

"Polite? I do not know this word. Is it a synonym for kindness or gentleness? Or something like being sweet or generous to someone else other than yourself? Because if it is then I am unable to be 'polite' for I was not made to be polite."

Axel and Xhomast snickered together from behind which only added to Lixicaa's anger and annoyance. He gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly, her face turning red ever so slowly. She hissed softly to herself, attempting to ignore these idiotic men.

Noticing this Xhomast smiled, it was always fun annoying Lixicaa, "Now Lixicaa don't go and blow a casket on me. After all you wouldn't want to make a scene in front of all the Organization members would you? Then again what better time for them to see the real you right?"

"Shut up Xhomast! I am going to stabith you until you are dead!"

Axel cocked his head and whispered over to Xhomast, "Stabith? Does she read a lot of Shakespeare or something like that?"

Xhomast shook his head in reply, "No she rarely ever reads Shakespeare. Actually I'm the one who read Shakespeare, I love his work, and it's so interesting and fascinating! The dark, eerie Hamlet. Or the foolish yet somewhat courageous Macbeth! Of course there's also King Lear, or Julius Caesar! Oh there are so many good works by him!"

Axel laughed awkwardly and scratched at the back of his head, "Heh, heh. That's great to hear Xhomast but I was actually asking Lixicaa." Xhomast frowned at this and looked down at his feet, "Not that I'm not fascinated by your interest in literature and all that."

"Where's Zexion when you need him?" Xhomast grumbled to himself, "He would be able to appreciate Shakespeare I'm sure."

"You say something Xhomast?" Axel asked.

He shook his head in response and continued walking behind Lixicaa and Saix, almost colliding with them when they stopped in front of the familiar door of Xemnas' office. "Whoa," Xhomast exclaimed, "when did we get here? We're we like walking super sonic speed or something? I mean we were like at least 20 minutes away right?"

Saix laughed softly, "You're such a nit wit. Did you not notice that I conjured a portal for us to walk through? Once we walked in it, we arrived right in front of Xemnas' door." He replied with a quick nope and Saix sighed, "If you're ever going to be any use to us in the Organization then you need to start paying attention. If you don't you'll end up dead."

Xhomast grinned, "Please Saix, I'm so useful in this Organization and Xemnas has even said so several times. Besides when it actually matters I can be extremely attentive, I was just depressed because no one but Demyx cares what I think."

"That's because Demyx is also a stupid nimrod like yourself." Saix replied.

"WILL YOU IMBECILES STOP CHATTING OUTSIDE MY DOOR AND GET IN HERE ALREADY BEFORE I CUT YOUR HEADS OFF!"

Everyone but Saix jumped from shock at the sudden bellowing from behind Xemnas' door. Deciding it wasn't wise to further agitate him or piss him off, they all entered his office and closed the door behind him.

Xemnas stared at them all calmly and contently, "I'm sure you have all been awaiting and expecting this but, the time has come for the war between the heartless and the nobodies to commence."

Lixicaa gasped, "You don't mean?"

"Yes," Xemnas cut in, "It's time for the final battle to commence. The trust test of our teamwork, strength, power, courage and intelligence begins. You three will be the first to enter the castle of Hollow Bastion since you have all been there at least once before. Saix you may join them as you wish, I'm sure they would appreciate the backup from you." Saix nodded, not saying anything, still clearly upset at his Superior, "alright than. That's all there is to say, good luck and may the power of the Organization be behind you the whole time. Reinforcements will arrive soon enough, until then just stay strong and keep your grounds."

They all nodded and left his office, each wearing a different expression. Fear, excitement, discouragement and joy. Being the one showing excitement on his face, Xhomast faced the other three, grinning, "Well guys it looks like the final confrontation begins!"

**Well that's the end of Chapter 19; man did it ever take long for it to be put up. Hmm practically two months…..holy crap that's a long interval between chapters! I'm so sorry for such the long wait and I hope that this chapter is enjoyed! Anyways, I will unable to start the next chapter until at least the start of June most likely as I am going to Anime North this weekend and the excitement of waiting and seeing Vic Mignogna (again), Greg Ayres and Brittany Karbowski are killing me! I hope you all have a great weekend too and I shall start typing as soon as I return from Toronto, until than good day my readers!**

**PS: As you can tell from that ending note, I finished this chapter a while ago since Anime North was from May 28****th**** to 30****th**** and I just kept forgetting to post it up considering that was several weeks ago….but to those who actually care, IT WAS EXCITING! Of course last year, the first time that I went, was better. Of course meeting Chris, Vic and Brittany was amazing, sadly I couldn't get their autographs since I missed their signing period but I was able to get the next three volumes of the Rurouni Kenshin manga along with some Kingdom Hearts Trading cards. Heh heh~ Anyways like I said earlier, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and talk to you guys later!**

**PPS: If you guys RP on Facebook as characters, original or anime. Both Lixicaa and I (Xhomast) are on there and would gladly RP with any who would like to chat with these two playful idiots.**


	20. You Think You Know Someone

**Hullo hullo hullo! Hope everyone is doing well in this present day and age! Wow can't believe it, Chapter 20. Wooie~ What a landmark! I can't believe that I have actually typed 20 chapters for this story! I know this is gonna be lame, but for all I know, barely anyone, if not nobody reads these little author note's at the beginning and ending of every chapter that I type. Nonetheless I would like to thank a few people; first off I would like to thank my friend who is a great friend to me in real life. She is constantly supporting me in everything I do and is a great inspiration to my art, both drawing and writing; the next person I would like to thank would Lixicaa, another real life buddy of mine. She is like a sister to me and has been one of the main people behind me the entire time I've wrote this story. Though we have our arguments from time to time, I hope that she knows how dearly I treasure her friendship, 's too. Well aside from that I continue to wish you all a joyous time while reading my story and hope that you enjoy my next chapter of **_**To Be Somebody First You Need To Be A Nobody. **_**Thank you and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or from miscellaneous Disney Films. They belong to Square Enix and Walt Disney respectfully.**

** Chapter 20: You Think You Know Someone**

Xhomast, Axel, Lixicaa and Saix all took in their surroundings at once. They looked both ways, examining the hallways of the castle Hollow Bastion, taking in how empty and isolated they were.

"I don't like it," Axel groaned, his arms crossed in a disapproving manner, "I don't like it one bit. It's too quiet…as if they were expecting us."

Xhomast's eyes widened, "You don't think that someone was spying on us do you? The heartless army may have placed a Shadow or something in the castle without our knowledge and-"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there Xhomast," Saix said in a drone tone, "There is no way for a heartless to enter our castle without our knowledge. You and Lixicaa may not have it yet but we more experienced Organization members have what you might call a sixth sense. We can tell when heartless are in our castle so there's no way that a heartless had spied on us." Xhomast glared at Saix and was about to cut him off when Saix briskly continued, "I'm not discrediting your theory however. You might be onto something after all Xhomast. There may be a spy but it's not what you think it is. I fear that there might be a spy amidst the Organization, one of our members might be leaking information to Maleficent and her gang."

Lixicaa and Axel gasped in unison, "It's Saix!"

He cocked his head in their direction and flashed a look of demised towards them, "You idiots why would I bring up the possibility of one of us being a spy if I was that spy?"

"To cover yourself up!" Axel roared in the moment.

Xhomast smacked himself in the forehead, "I think its best if we split up. Lixicaa, you and Axel go down the west corridor and Saix and myself will go down the east. If we find something or get in trouble, we call forth a dark portal in front of the other group so that they can come to us ok?"

Everyone nodded and Xhomast turned his back as Lixicaa and Axel walked down the isolated hallway. He began to walk as well, calling his katana forth into his hands so that he would be able to defend himself in the case that there was a sudden heartless attack. Looking over Xhomast noticed that Saix may have been thinking the same thing for the Claymore was gripped tightly in his hands. Saix regarded Xhomast and gave him a nod as if to say '_go ahead'_ and Xhomast smiled to confirm his orders.

Xhomast slowly strode in front; surprisingly feeling very comfortable and secure despite his partner that was guarding his back was none other than Saix. He gazed behind him and smiled to himself, _I suppose I never did give Saix a chance now did I? He might just be one of those guys that are misunderstood or something like that? _He turned around again and yelped when Saix stared back at him angrily, _or maybe he really is a very angry person who wants to live a lonely life._

"What on Earth are you doing?" Saix ask.

"Heh?"

"Clearly you're thinking about something and you're not paying attention where you're going." Saix stated, a small smile forming on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Xhomast inquired looking at him, "I'm watching where I'm go-oof!" He smacked into a marble pillar that was standing tall and proud in the middle of the hallway. With a groan he fell to the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose.

Saix laughed which frightened Xhomast. He had never heard Saix laugh before, "That was classic Xhomast. Like those old style comedy shows. You're one of the three nitwits."

Scowling, he stood up and flashed a venomous glare at Saix, "Shut up I'm no nitwit!"

He smiled a satisfied smile before regaining his usual posture and demeanor. He motioned his head forwards and Xhomast rolled his eyes, _if I wanted to be a spy I could've just fooled around with my younger brother. _Xhomast nodded to tell Saix he understood before slowly making his way forwards once again.

A sudden noise came from behind and they both quickly spun around to investigate but nothing was there. "Be on guard Xhomast!"

He smiled to himself; _please I'm always on guard you don't need to tell me twice. Besides I'm sure it was just a little bunny hopping around watching two idiots pretend to be hired ninjas or something when really they look stupid making all these hand gestures and movements while walking down a wide, empty hallway._

Xhomast stopped walking and strained his ears, "Do you hear that Saix?" In acknowledging his question, Saix also stopped, standing beside his partner. Xhomast leaned into the wall, placing his ear against the cold, dark coloured marble and listened in on the muffled voices that he was hearing on the other side.

"There has…report…on..way…be on lookout…Organization XIII will…demise will bring forth…Axel…"

Xhomast gasped and looked at an equally shocked Lixicaa, "Did you hear that?

Saix nodded, "It seems that we now know who the spy is, though I must admit I never would've guessed that it would be Axel, this is indeed troubling."

Xhomast nodded, "I know what you mean. I trusted Axel as well."

"That's not what I meant." Saix turned to look behind them, "What I meant was this is most troubling because we left the 'spy' alone with your best friend."

His jaw dropped, "Oh my God you're right! How could I forget something so important as that? I was the one who chose how we separated! I sent my best friend off with a killer and the worst part is she has no idea that Axel is the traitor!"

"What?"

Xhomast jumped and spun around to see Lixicaa and Axel standing there. Lixicaa looked shocked at what Xhomast had just said but now she slowly turned her gaze towards the man standing beside her who was no supporting a stern gaze.

"Axel? Xhomast isn't serious is he?" Lixicaa asked nervously.

He bit down on his bottom lip and crossed his arm, standing in his signature pose, "Well let's say he was correct in the statement he had just made. Would that make you angry towards me?"

Lixicaa ran over to Xhomast and Saix, "You are the traitor aren't you? That's why the Heartless commander acted as he did when we entered combat!"

-Cue Flashback-

_"I think its best if we split up. Lixicaa, you and Axel go down the west corridor and Saix and myself will go down the east. If we find something or get in trouble, we call forth a dark portal in front of the other group so that they can come to us ok?"_

_ Lixicaa nodded and turned down the corridor, smiling to herself. She had begun to enjoy the time she had been spending lately with Axel, in fact she had even gotten over Zexion being such a jerk to her. Aside from Marluxia and Xhomast it had been hard to make friends in this castle. Sure Axel had been a crazed stalker at first but now he's become a sweet, not necessarily a gentlemen but pretty close to it, and was treating her nicely. So of course she had been happy when she had been split off with him to explore this corridor._

_ "Hey sweetheart stop daydreaming, Xhomast and Saix have already disappeared." He stared down at her, and she looked back and blinked in worry. He looked distant, as if something was plaguing his mine and that made her worry, worry because she wasn't able to tell what was bothering her new friend._

_ Instead of saying anything about her suspicions she simply nodded her head and smiled, "Right sorry Axel. I was just thinking about something but you're right, let's go!" She began to run down the corridor when she noticed that he wasn't following her. She frowned and turned to him, "Now who's daydreaming?"_

_ He grinned, "No I'm just surprised that you didn't yell at me for calling you a sweetheart."_

_ She began to say something but than scowled at him, "Shut up Axel! Looks like you'll never change! You're the same as ever." She continued her journey down the hall, and once again the thoughts of Axel possibly hurting inside attacked her thoughts once again like a crazed fangirl meeting Robert Pattison._

_ "Now now, don't get mad at me Lixicaa. Besides you like me just the way I am and you know it." He laughed and walked past her, his head bolting side to side as he examined branch offs from the main corridor. "Hmm, I don't see anything out of the ordinary," he turned around to face her, "Do you?"_

_ She was still scowling at him when he had asked her but she gasped, "Axel look out behind you!"_

_ Immediately he burst into action, his chakrams emerged from nowhere, now gripped tightly into his hands and he spun around to face his enemy. Lixicaa stood behind Axel and watched as he spun his chakrams cockily in his hands._

_ The heartless commander stood there in his black toga like cloak. His hair was literally on fire, a light shade of blue, his gaze locked on Axel, a look of confusion on his face, "What are you doing here? Your orders were to-"_

_ Before the man on fire could finish Axel sped towards him with extreme speed, slicing his chakrams through him. He yelled out in complete and utter pain, clutching his stomach, "You…you traitor! You were supposed to send them to us, argh!" The blue fire on his head turned a bright red and engulfed him entirely before he disappeared from sight._

_ Axel snapped his fingers and his chakrams vanished, "So what do you think? Am I strong and impressive or what?" She stood there; her face was filled with worry and uncertainty, "What's wrong Lixicaa? Something bothering you?"_

_ She stepped back from him, "What was that man talking about?"_

_ "What do you mean? Oh Hades?"_

_ "How do you know his name?"_

_ Axel's usual grin vanished, "What? Oh uh he mentioned it before I killed him."_

_ She shook her head, slowly walking backwards away from him, "No, no he didn't. All he said was something about you being a traitor and your orders? Axel why did he know you and why was he surprised when you were prepared to attack him?"_

_ "Lixicaa don't you see? They're trying to make us suspicious of one another, by breaking our trust with each other, our teamwork will falter and we wouldn't be able to fight to our full capacity that's all! Come on Lixicaa you know you can trust me!" Axel held out his arms in an attempt to console her of her fears._

_ She stopped walking and stood there, "Oh right, I suppose you're right. No I know you're right! Of course they want us to not be able to trust each other; they'll try anything to weaken our bond and strength! Come on Axel we have to go and warn Xhomast and Saix of the enemy's tricks before it's too late!" She turned and bolted back the way they came before Axel could try and convince her otherwise._

_ "Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought."_

_ Lixicaa began to slow down her pace, running around in such a heavy jacket wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially for long intervals of time. However she soon brightened up as she saw Xhomast and Saix up ahead and they seemed to be deep in conversation._

_ She waved over at them but neither seemed to notice, what could they be talking about, she wondered to herself. But as she got closer she could begin to hear their conversation."_

_ "sent my best friend off with a killer and the worst part is she has no idea that Axel is the traitor!"_

_ "What?" Her heart was beating fast in her chest at this, and she watched as Xhomast spun around and Saix gaze at her. Footsteps echoed from behind her and she turned, "Axel? Xhomast isn't serious is he?" She watched as he stood there grinning, and he began to talk to her, but the words that were coming out of his mouth had been blocked out. She felt her stomach churn and her head become light. Her entire world began to spin and she slowly backed into Xhomast and Saix._

Xhomast grabbed a hold of his friend who had paled intensely, "How could you do this to us? To her? After all the trust and mistrust she's experienced here you can easily just come out and say that you've betrayed her too?"

He shrugged, "What can I say? It's not my fault that she's so naïve now is it?"

Xhomast roared and lunged forward, in the blink of an eye, katana clashed with chakrams, a loud clanging noise echoed throughout the halls. Axel flashed a smile at Xhomast, "What's wrong Samurai? Are you pissed off because I betrayed your friend's trust? Or are you really upset because you were fooled by me too? Now you feel like an idiot for being blind sighted so easily?"

"The first one! And why does it matter anyways? How can you be so calm and cold hearted? I thought you liked Lixicaa? You always seemed like you cared!" He began to push Axel back, surprising the young member.

He looked away for a moment then returned his gaze to Xhomast, their eyes locking. He gritted his teeth as he struggled against Xhomast but to his surprise, he was unable to push him back, "No I never liked her you fool! It was all an act from the very beginning!"

Xhomast became furious, his eye burning with a cold fire, "You son of a bitch!" He finally pushed Axel into the wall and his chakrams fell to the ground. Xhomast raised his katana and thrusted it towards Axel's chest.

"Stop boy!"

Xhomast snapped out of his frozen fury and he turned around to see the entire Organization standing behind him now, along with Lixicaa and Saix. Xemnas stood there, his eyes bright and fully alert, "There is no need to kill him, after all that will be my job once we're done here. Xaldin! You and the child will take Axel and keep an eye on him while we investigate the castle, understand?"

Xaldin and Alexandrex walked forwards and grabbed a hold of Axel. They made their way back to the portal but Alex turned around to face his sister, "I'm sorry Lixicaa…" She didn't reply, she merely stared ahead, completely out of it. He sighed and left with the prisoner.

"Alright everyone we will split up in two groups to explore this entire castle and hopefully destroy the heartless army once and for all!" Xemnas walked forwards in order to be standing in front of everyone, "Alright. Lixicaa, Xhomast, Marluxia and Demyx take the left corridor. Zexion, Saix, Luxord and Xigbar come with me and we'll explore the right corridor. If you run into any commanders or heartless engage and be sure that none of them make it out alive. That is all."

Everyone nodded and they went their separate ways. Lixicaa walked ahead, her head slightly drooped down in misery and depression. Marluxia sped his own pace up a bit and placed an arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him but it was obvious that the smile was forced, her eyes gave it away for they no longer held the gleam they usually did.

Behind them Xhomast walked, he too was upset but not because of Axel's surprise but because of the effect that said surprise had had on Lixicaa. Demyx walked alongside him and grinned, "Hey buddy I know it's kind of a downer the whole Axel things and all but cheer up! I'm here now and that's all that matters!" His grin only widened and Xhomast couldn't help but laugh.

"You really know how to cheer a guy up don't you Demyx?" He hugged his friend tightly, "Thanks Demyx I owe you."

Demyx merely blinked but laughed at the hug, "No problem, although that was a lot easier then I thought it would be." They grinned at one another, "Though maybe it's because we're so much alike that we have this telekinetic connection of some sort or what-not and that's why we understand each other so easily."

Xhomast nodded in agreement, "We've just become that close in such little time, and we're like two peas in a pod Demyx."

Marluxia shot the two a glare, "Will you two idiots shut up! Your friend is depressed beyond belief and you two are laughing and grinning back there! I can't believe how insensitive both of you are acting!"

Xhomast looked away for a moment, "We can't dwell in the past Marluxia. We have to accept what happens and move on in life."

Lixicaa formed a small smile, "He's right Marluxia. I need to accept that everyone who makes friends with me will just stab me in the back, it's as simple as that."

Marluxia removed his hand from Lixicaa and looked shocked, "So I'm just going to end up stabbing you in the back am I?"

"No Marluxia that's not what I mean, it's just…argh I'm just extremely pissed off that's all. Trust me Marluxia, you and Xhomast are the only two people in this castle I trust."

He smiled and returned to his friendly posture, "Don't worry I had a feeling you were displacing your anger on someone else, it's perfectly understandable, now let's go already, we've been slowing down, look, Xhomast and Demyx are already so far ahead of us."

"Xhomast you trust me right?"

He smiled and rubbed his hand in Demyx's hair, "Of course I trust you dude! Aside from Lixicaa you're my best friend in this castle! Now don't worry about what Lixicaa said, get your head in the game…HEARTLESS!"

Katana and sitar flashed into sight upon immediate discovery of the gang of soldier heartless that had come running towards them. Water clones came smashing across some of the heartless while steel sliced through the rest. By the time Marluxia and Lixicaa approached Xhomast and Demyx, all the heartless had been vanquished.

"Dude! Way to go, now I don't have anyone to kill." Lixicaa pouted, smacking Xhomast across the back of his head.

He scowled, rubbing the now tender spot, "Oh calm down. We're in the hive of the heartless, you honestly don't think we're not going to run into any more heartless? If you honestly doubt that we won't then you've got some brain problems there Lixicaa."

Demyx cringed and grabbed his head, "Ahh Xhomast! You used way too many negatives in your statement, my head, it burns!"

Xhomast, Marluxia and Lixicaa ignored him, continuing to walk through the hallway when they came upon a dead end. Marluxia began to examine the wall, in the hopes of finding a secret passage or something but he had no such success.

"It seems like we need to trek back, we've hit a completely and utterly dead end."

Lixicaa sighed and she started to follow Marluxia back when Xhomast ran towards the wall with his katana and sliced down the wall, cutting it in half. He grinned cockily, "It looked like a solid wall but it was really just one of those bamboo walls. Come on Marluxia you should've saw through that, after all you are a graceful assassin."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever Xhomast, since you're acting so cocky right now you can lead the way."

"Maybe I will!"

"Then go already, you're wasting our time."

"Hmph, someone is impatient."

"GO ALREADY!"

Xhomast yelped and both he and Demyx ran through the new hole in the wall, fearing for their lives from the assassin. In fact they were so distracted by their fear that they did not even realize the hole in the floor until they fell through it and entering into complete oblivion.

"Xhomast! Demyx!" Lixicaa screamed as she watched her best friend fall into a pit of darkness. She ran forwards, prepared to jump down the pit to follow but Marluxia quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back before she could jump. Struggling Lixicaa shrieked, trying to break free, "Let go of me Marluxia! We have to make sure that Xhomast and Demyx are alright!"

"Lixicaa I'm sure that they will be just fine. After all you know how strong Xhomast is, and Demyx…well Demyx has Xhomast to protect him so there's nothing to worry about ok? So no thoughts of jumping down pits of complete darkness you hear me?"

Lixicaa nodded, though it was clear that she disagreed with what Marluxia had just said, _I just get this feeling that something bad is going to happen down there, and as long as I'm up here I feel utterly useless! _She turned her back to the pit, "Come on Marluxia we have to find a way around the pit, better yet we have to find a staircase or something to get to the bottom floor. Wait! Can you summon a portal?"

Marluxia shook his head, "I could summon a portal but when summoning one you need to know ahead of time where you're going. If not then the portal won't go anywhere and it will just have been a waste time and energy. Our best bet is, like you said, to find a set of stairs or something that will lead us down to the bottom floor."

"Right then let's get out of here!" Lixicaa bolted down the hall they had taken forever to travel through. With determination sparkling in her eyes, Lixicaa displayed a strong-minded passion for her friends.

**Alright yes I did it; I made reference to a Twilight Star (Robert Pattison metaphor)! I can't believe I did it myself, but honestly that metaphor works perfectly and I think it paints the picture I was trying to present just right! Anyways Chapter 20 is now over and guess what, this story almost is too! But don't fret, once the story ends there will be, well I guess you can call it a spin-off. It will be a collection of stories taking place after the ending of the main plot, in which funny adventures occur. Including a date (the couple on said date will be determined by the winning couple in my poll on my profile page), a SingStar competition and more! So be sure to stay tuned to my story and don't forget to review and vote!**


	21. Singing Your Heart Out

**Hello everybody! Hope you're all enjoying the burning hot summer weather like I am…. (Drops unconscious from heat)…..Huh? Oh sorry about that ^_^; for those who are suffering from unbearable heat like I am, I FEEL YOUR PAIN! For those who are enjoying cool weather… . Lucky bastards….. I apologize for the swearing but it is so hot, I just wish that I could cool down a bit. Anyways, time for you all to enjoy chapter 21 of my FanFiction, and as always be sure to review and vote for your favourite couple! I cannot stress that enough; I need votes in order to determine what will happen during a certain special chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or the Disney films, they belong to Square Enix and…well Disney.**

**Note: I was originally going to do a bonus chapter involving the Organization playing the game "Singstar" but then I came up with this, for those who are not a fan of musicals I apologize, but I can't help it ^_^;**

** Chapter 21: Singing Your Heart Out**

Bolting down the hall, determination continued to burn in Lixicaa, a fiery spirit that would not diminish until she knew for sure that her friends were safe and that they were together once again.

She quickly turned her head behind her, watching Marluxia fall slowly and slowly behind, and she glared at him for this, "Why are you so slow Marluxia?"

He shook his head, "It's not that I'm slow Lixicaa, I'm just not as motivated as you I suppose. You watched as one of your dearest friends fall into a black abyss and for all you know they could be dead."

She shivered, "Please don't say something like that Marluxia. That way of thinking doesn't help anyone, especially since I'm freaking out already."

He sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "Alright I'm sorry Lixicaa, I don't mean to worry you. Come on let's go and find _our _friends."

She nodded with a large smile on her face, "Thanks Marluxia, you're the best!" She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head against him. He smiled softly, a light blush forming on his face.

"Nonsense, no need to thank me Lixicaa, I'm your friend. Remember that as long as you're part of this Organization I will always be here for you…

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way,_

_You're job's a joke, you're broke and your love life's D.O.A_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year but_

_I'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you (like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you (because you're there for me too)._

Lixicaa let go of Marluxia and stepped back staring at him dumbfounded, "Did you just burst into song?"

Marluxia blinked, "I think I just did…but I don't know why."

She laughed, "It may have been odd but I thought it was kind of cute. Anyways come on let's go, Xhomast and Demyx are waiting!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Look Xhomast it's shining now!" Demyx laughed holding up a blue gemstone in his hand, a musical note could be seen in the translucent rock.

Xhomast smacked himself in the forehead, "Demyx I thought I told you not to touch anything down here! Who knows what kind of trap you might activate or something!"

Demyx shrugged and dropped the stone, "Nothing happened, besides it's just a stone with a music note, what harm could it have done to anyone? It's not like I released some demonic spirit or a creature that forces people to do things against their will right?"

"I guess you're right, "Xhomast sighed, "but if there's some lasting consequence because of rubbing the dust off that stone I will make sure that you will never rub another stone again!"

Demyx laughed, "What are you going to do, cut off my hands?"

"Don't tempt me."

Demyx shivered, "Uh…let's find a way out of here. I'm sure Lixicaa and Marluxia are worried about us right? Heh…heh."

Xhomast nodded and continued maneuvering his way across various stones and boulders that lay scattered across the cellar-like area that the two had fallen into. He groaned and looked around, trying to find any sign of light or a breeze or any other source of the outside world, but all that Xhomast saw was rock, rock and lanterns that shone with a green flame, the flame famously accompanied with Maleficent's dragon form. He kicked a rock that was near his foot and cursed under his breath, he blamed himself for what had happened, not realizing that Axel was the traitor, and for being foolish enough to get him and Demyx trapped in wherever they were currently situated in.

He finally gave up and fell onto his backside, sitting uncomfortable on the cold, stone floor, "Demyx I'm sorry. This is all my fault that we're trapped down here. At this rate Axel will destroy the Organization from the inside out and there's nothing that we can do about it."

"Heh? There's no need to apologize, besides Xhomast, we can leave here any time we want to. I've located Lixicaa and Marluxia's signature. I can teleport us to them anytime I wanted to." Demyx grinned, patting Xhomast on the back.

His eye twitched and he stared over at Demyx, "You mean we could leave anytime?" Demyx nodded, "Than why aren't we going now! We have to warn the Organization about Axel and find out his intentions and possibly stop him from destroying everyone!"

Demyx blinked, "Oh yea, why didn't I think of that before? I suppose we should leave now shouldn't we." He grabbed Xhomast's jacket and together the two teleported out of the small enclosed area that they had once been trapped in.

_**Back on the main level…**_

__Axel glanced around the corner of the hallway, watching Lixicaa and Marluxia traverse the corridors in search of their missing friends. Luckily for him he had been able to escape the clutches of Xaldin and Lixicaa's brother. He groaned and laid against the wall, looking down at his feet. He turned and began to walk down the opposite hallway, and without realizing it, he began to sing softly to himself,

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around,_

_Turn around; every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart,_

_Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart…_

He turned back and faced the hallway that Lixicaa had once stood in, reliving the memories he had spent with her back in the castle and slowly closed his eyes,

_And I need you now tonight,_

_And I need you more than ever,_

_And if you'll only hold me tight,_

_We'll be holding on forever,_

_And we'll only be making it right,_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together._

_We can take it to the end of the line,_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time,_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark,_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks._

He held his arms out wide, as if waiting for her to run into his embrace, for him to be forgiven and that everything would be ok between the two,

_I really need you tonight,_

_Forever's gonna start tonight,_

_Forever's gonna start tonight._

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, _

_But now I'm only falling apart,_

_There's nothing I can do,_

_A total eclipse of the heart._

_Once upon a time there was light in my life,_

_But now there's only love in the dark, _

_Nothing I can say,_

_A total eclipse of the heart._

Axel's arms lowered when she didn't run into his arms and he looked at his hands…as if there was blood on them, foreshadowing what his betrayal of the Organization will cause to happen.

"Lixicaa…what have I done?"

"Having second thoughts fool?" a voice cackled from behind Axel.

He jumped ever so slightly and he turned around and faced Maleficent, glaring at her green skinned, hideous face that was sporting a wide, wicked grin, "No I'm not Maleficent, don't worry about me, just keep your end of the bargain and I'll do whatever you ask of me."

She laughed, "Yes yes I know. When we attack the castle we will not do any harm to your precious Lixicaa or her friend Xhomast. But honestly, I don't know what you see in her, I'm much more beautiful and twice as intelligent as that stupid wench."

Chakrams flashed in the candlelight and laid against Maleficent's throat, "Watch what you say about her, if you value your life that is."

She rolled his eyes and disappeared in an inferno of black flames, which licked at Axel's face in a cruel sense of humour. He swatted the flames away and turned around only to gasp at who was waiting at the end of the corridor, Lixicaa.

A look of malice and hatred blackened her eyes and her claws shifted out from under her sleeves, "Conversing with the enemy? I can't believe I actually thought that we were friends, when you were just trying to get close to as many Organization members as possible so that you can just break their non existing hearts? What a sick game you chose to play Axel, but I don't like games like that, and I don't like you…not anymore."

He looked at her and suddenly he was overcome with an ever so sickening sense of depression, and he felt like he was drowning in it, as if the under tow had pulled him in while swimming at the beach, "Please Lixicaa you don't understand, I was doing this for you! You and Xhomast!"

"Stop it," she said softly but her voice began to raise, "STOP LYING TO ME DAMNIT! I trusted you Axel! You know that right! I freaking trusted you, only for you to stab me in the back so that you can be on what you think is the winning team. Well guess what. We're going to kick the crap out of each and every heartless and eviscerate them from the world, and you'll be the first to go!"

She bolted down the corridor, speeding quickly towards him and without consent lyrics began to flow out of her mouth,

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,_

_That don't bother me._

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out._

She was a matter of seconds away from him, one arm raised, poised and ready to strike Axel.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Going on with you gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok,_

_But that's not what gets me._

Her hand flew at Axel and he deflected it with a chakram. As her claws intertwined with the pattern in his own weapon, he slowly looked up and she gasped when she watched as a tear slipped down from his right eye. He yelled as he pressed her back, sending her flying several feet away from him. As the tear fell onto the floor he joined in with her.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you,_

_Is what I was tryin' to do._

As the lyrics describing how they truly felt about each other continued to pour out of their souls like rain drops from a cloud on a stormy day, metal continued to clash with its counterpart. Tears were now falling from both combatants as the words continued to flow.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go,_

_But I'm doin' it._

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone,_

_Still hard gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret._

_But I know if I could do it over,_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart,_

_That I left unspoken._

Lixicaa's claws went flying into the wall nearby and she collapsed to her knees in unison with the sound of her weapons becoming trapped in the concrete, "You win Axel. Go ahead, kill me."

His chakrams vanished from his hands and he turned his back to her, shaking his head, "Lixicaa I can't do that. I told you that the only reason that I betrayed the Organization was to save you, you and your friend Xhomast."

She looked up at him, "Why Axel? Why would you look out for two strangers when you've been with this Organization for who knows how long? What makes the two of us so damn special? Because if I was so special to you, you would've figured out a way to protect me without shattering my heart!"

"You don't get it Lixicaa. Roxas and I may be close buddies and all, but in all seriousness I have never bonded with someone so quickly and so deeply ever in my life. I don't know what it is about you, but there's something special that's for sure. As for Xhomast, well I figured that you couldn't live with yourself if something happened to him, you two are inseparable sometimes."

She jumped to her feet, a flicker of hope forming on her expression, "Than why not just betray the heartless! Why can't you come back to the Organization? We don't need you to sacrifice yourself in order for us to be protected Axel, I mean it, we can protect ourselves! Please…please just come back?"

He shook his head, "I can't do that Lixicaa. As soon as I leave, Maleficent has prepared two assassins to get rid of you and I can't take the chance of losing you."

"You don't get it Axel, if you stay with them you will lose me once and for all."

"Then I guess this is where we say goodbye Lixicaa, at least you'll survive to tell your children about this tragic love story." Axel forced a smile and nodded his head at her, as if to say goodbye, before disappearing.

She laughed softly, "Still an idiot…"

"Lixicaa! Look who I found!"

She turned around at the mention of her name and forced a smile of her own as Marluxia was seen running down the tiled floor with Xhomast and Demyx not far behind her. Xhomast ran past Marluxia and stopped beside Lixicaa, noticing her red eyes, "Are you ok? It looks like you were crying."

She nodded, "Yea Xhomast I'm fine, aside from bursting out into song that is."

Xhomast's eyes widened for a moment and then he turned around and glared at Demyx who began to whistle, kicking his foot in the air, looking away from Xhomast.

"Come on let's go report." Marluxia reminded the crew, breaking the silence.

The other three said nothing and merely walked in silence, being welcomed by the pearly white walls of Castle Oblivion and the familiar faces of the Organization. Saix stood beside Xemnas with a sly smirk on his face, as if to inform Lixicaa that Xemnas knew everything now.

Lixicaa looked down at her shoes, standing there in silence. In fact, everyone seemed to be silent, unsure of what to say. Everyone now knew about Axel and his betrayal as well as joining the heartless army, but none knew what would come next.

Xhomast nodded in Xemnas' direction who nodded back and Xhomast grabbed a hold of Lixicaa's hand, taking her back to her room. She sat down on her bed and Jance jumped up onto her lap.

"I'll leave you alone for now ok?"

She nodded and he left the room. As Lixicaa sat there stroking Jance, she felt emotions well up inside her once again, and like the battle with Axel words forcefully pushed their way out of her lips.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase. _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me._

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

She fell backwards onto her bed, tears once again flowing down the sides of her face, and it was at this very moment when she realized that Axel did care for her, that he was looking out for her, but he was doing it the wrong way, and because of that he would lose his life to the people he once called his allies, "Axel…why…why do you have to be such an idiot?"

A knock on her door brought Lixicaa back to reality and she quickly sat up, wiping the tears from her face. As she stood up she cast a glance in the mirror and swore softly under her breath, "Damn my mascara is running now."

Her door opened and Xhomast walked in holding a plate with a sandwich on top, "Hey Lixicaa...I uh made you a peanut butter sandwich, I know how much you love peanut butter, heh heh." He smiled awkwardly and walked over to her bed, where she just sat there watching him. He sat the plate down beside her and sat on the bed as well, "Do you still feel like being alone? Cause if you do I'll come back later."

She shook her head, "No Xhomast, don't go. I think I'm kind of feeling better now..."

He smiled, "That's good to hear. I'll go tell Xemnas that you're feeling better now." He stood up and made his way to the door, as he turned the knob however Lixicaa jumped to her feet and ran over to Xhomast.

"What do you mean? Did Xemnas send you here or something to check up on me?"

"You could say that. He wanted me to make sure you were feeling better, but the sandwich was all me. It's just well...he doesn't want to waste any more time. Since Axel is with the enemy, every second wasted results in more information being leaked to the heartless." Xhomast looked away, "He wants a group to go and finish Axel off once and for all."

Her eyes narrowed and her gaze fell to the floor once more, "Oh...of course. Well than I suppose I should get ready than shouldn't I? They'll need all the help that they can get to defeat Axel."

Nodding, Xhomast escorted Lixicaa out of her room and they began their descent to the Superior's room, only to be interrupted by Demyx on the way.

"Guys! I think that stone that I rubbed brought forth something like you said Xhomast! People are bursting into song about what their feeling at the moment, isn't that awesome! It's just like I wished for!"

"Wished?" Xhomast asked, "What do you mean wished?"

"Well when I was rubbing the blue stone I was thinking how great it would be to live a day where our lives were like a musical," Demyx laughed, "and it seems like it worked doesn't it? I mean I thought it and the the stone began to shine and bam! People are singing now."

"That's great Demyx, but we have to head out on that mission now remember?" Xhomast sighed, " The one where we have to attack the heartless and take down Axel."

Demyx gasped, "Oh yeah that's now isn't it? Heh heh, well come on than guys we have to head now or else we'll be late and the Superior hates tardiness!" With that said Demyx ran down the hall to the main room, disappearing from Xhomast's and Lixicaa's sights.

"Well I guess it's now or never..." Lixicaa said softly.

Xhomast looked over at his friend and felt horrible that he couldn't help her, that he couldn't make her smile at least once before the mission started, "Lixicaa..."

She shook her head, "It's nothing, let's go ok?" She walked down the hall as well, the sound of her boots clattering with each step, a hollow sound reverberating off the walls, a hollow sound similar to the sense of hollowness that she was feeling at the moment, and as she entered the main room, she realized that she had to be the one to defeat Axel, she had caused his betrayal and she had to make up for it.

Xhomast entered the large gathering space shortly after her and upon entering Xemnas began to speak, "Now that everyone is here, the matter of the heartless army and the traitor will now begin discussion. We are commencing the attack in a matter of minutes. All of us will be attacking the castle along with our troops understood?" A range of confirmations came out of their mouths, but it seemed that no one was excited or enthused about this battle, "For the attack we will be split into groups understood? Xhomast, Lixicaa and Saix will be going after the traitor. Alexandrex, Xaldin and Demyx will be attacking the west wing, Roxas you'll be attacking the east wing with Luxord and Zexion. As for myself, Marluxia and Xigbar, we will be attacking the main section of the castle where the majority of the commanders will most likely be waiting for us. Does everyone understand what they will be doing?" Once again everyone replied in a monotone manner and he nodded, "Than let us head out."

Three portals were called forth and as ordered, the Organization was split into the groups that they had been assigned and respectfully stepped into a portal, leading directly to the castle. The last group to enter was Xhomast's and as they entered the middle portal they found themselves in Hollow Bastion, the section of the castle where Lixicaa had earlier confronted Axel.

"Where do you think Axel will be?" Saix asked, as if he was impatient about having to kill the traitor, "I'm going to check down the other corridors, if he confronts you be sure to use as much force as possible."

Both Xhomast and Lixicaa nodded to allow Saix to be sure they understood before he walked off. Lixicaa turned her back to Saix as he went down the hall and she gasped when she saw Axel standing in front of her.

"Looks like you just can't stay away from me." Axel joked.

Xhomast glared at him, his katana forming in his hands, the blade shining with its usual frosty aura, but this time it was more savage, as sharp particles of ice flowed around the blade as well, "How can you joke at a time like this? Do you realize we've come to kill you?"

Axel laughed, "Like _you_ could kill me." He snapped his fingers and a barrier of fire formed around Xhomast. Trying to escape his fiery prison, Xhomast realized that the barrier was too powerful, and he stood there helpless as he watched Axel approach his friend.

Claws and chakrams were summoned and the two cloaked figures stood poised for battle, "Axel...I'm sorry for this but it's the only way."

He smiled softly at her, "Don't be sorry, I put this on myself." He bowed before her and then lunged, chakrams spinning in his hands furiously.

She jumped out of the way and threw one of her claws; unfortunately he deflected it to the ground with a flick of his own weapon. Another steel claw replaced the one she had thrown and she shook her head, hair flowing away from her eyes, eyes that were beginning to tear up, "Stupid Demyx...making people sing how they feel."

Axel continued to smile, "Don't fight your emotions Lixicaa, let them flow out. Please sing to me one last time, sing as we fight."

She laughed as tears began to fall once again, "You're such an idiot Axel..."

_Every night in my dreams, _

_I see you I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

She flew across the floor, claws outstretched, once again digging into Axel's own weapons, locking the two together.

_Far across the distance,_

_And spaces between us._

_You have come to show you go on._

She tore her claws out from Axel's rings, and slashed upwards, grazing his skin ever so slightly, leaving three straight marks on his face. He spun his left chakram at her in response, tearing at the sleeve of her jacket. She recoiled at first but soon regained her composure and punched him in the face, sending him backwards.

_Near, far wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

A claw was thrown and this time it landed on its target, sticking in Axel's chest. He called out in pain but tore it out, throwing it to the ground and proceeded to throwing one of his chakrams at Lixicaa. She quickly dropped to her knees, dodging the spinning blade and watched as it returned to him like a boomerang.

_Love can touch us one time,_

_And last for a lifetime._

_And never let go till we're gone._

He threw his chakram again but this time Lixicaa caught it and whipped it back at him, wincing at it sliced through him, shifting into flames before it could cause too much damage. Axel clutched at his stomach, his breathing began to become heavy.

_Love was when I loved you,_

_One true time I hold to,_

_In my life we'll always go on._

Axel's movements were now becoming sluggish and it was clear to Lixicaa that she had critically injured him when she had thrown his chakram back at him. She realized that now was the time, now was when she had to finish him off or she would never have the courage or moment to do it again, and she lunged.

_Near, far wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

With a sly grin Axel dropped his weapons and Lixicaa gasped as both sets of claws impaled him in the chest. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground, arms outstretched. Her claws shifted back into her sleeves and Lixicaa slid over beside his body, kneeling before him.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on._

_We'll stay forever this way._

_You are safe in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on._

She held him in her arms, tears streaming down her face, faster than ever before. He merely smiled at her and whispered, "And you're here in my heart..." his eyes closed and his head fell limp. Immediately the fire barrier lowered to the ground and extinguished itself leaving nothing but a ring of ash.

Xhomast slowly approached Lixicaa, watching as she sat there, crying over the dead body of Axel. Xhomast felt a pang of guilt, for he had just stood there while she had to fight someone she had become extremely close with. He placed a hand on her shoulder and began to sing a soft tune,

_If I live to be a hundred,_

_And never see the seven wonders,_

_That'll be alright._

_If I don't make it to the big leagues,_

_If I never win a grammy,_

_I'm gonna be just fine._

_Cause I know exactly who I am._

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter,_

_The spitting image of my father,_

_And when the day is done,_

_My momma's still my biggest fan._

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,_

_But I've got friends who love me,_

_And they know just where I stand._

_It's all a part of me,_

_And that's who I am._

_So when I make a big mistake,_

_When I fall flat on my face,_

_I know I'll be alright._

_Should my__ tender heart be broken,_

_I will cry those teardrop knowin'_

_I will be just fine,_

_Cause nothin' changes who I am._

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter,_

_The spitting image of my father,_

_And when the day is done,_

_My momma's still my biggest fan._

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy,_

_But I've got friends who love me,_

_And they know just where I stand._

_It's all a part of me,_

_And that's who I am._

As his singing stopped Lixicaa looked up at him with a trembling smile on her face, "Xhomast...you're a terrible singer."

He laughed and bent down to hug her, "Yea I know."

**Well that's the end of this musical chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this little add-on; I know I really enjoyed writing it that's for sure. As always I ask that you review my story so I know what you guys thought of it, and that you vote for your favourite story couple on my poll found on my profile page! And neat fact, this is currently my longest chapter, probably because of the lyrics included here but oh well =P Oh and I almost forgot to put a disclaimer for all the song's mentioned in this chapter:**

**In order of appearance:**

Marluxia singing: I'll Be There: The Rembrandts

Axel singing: Total Eclipse of the Heart: Bonnie Tyler

Lixicaa and Axel singing: What Hurts the Most: Rascal Flatts

Lixicaa singing: My Immortal: Evanescence

Lixicaa singing: My Heart Will Go On: Celine Dion

Xhomast singing: Who I Am: Jessica Andrews


	22. For The Ones We Love

**Alas, the story is approaching its end, and I am becoming saddened by the very thought. This story, I have grown so attached to it, and it pains me to think that I will no longer be writing it, but everything has to end eventually. But fear not, there are still a few more chapters to be written and posted before farewells are said to this story, and until than I shall continue to happily and joyfully write this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or Disney Films, they belong to Square Enix and, well Disney!**

** Chapter 22: For The Ones We Love**

Lixicaa stood up and stared straight ahead of her, the body of Axel had long vanished and now she was ready, ready to avenge her fallen comrade and kill every last heartless, to make sure that they suffer as much as she had. She glided her hand across her eyes, wiping away the tears. She had to be strong now, strong for Xhomast, strong for Axel, but most of all strong for herself.

"Are you ready to do this Lixicaa?" Xhomast sternly asked, a fierce look embodied on his own face, his eyes narrowed to an angry slit.

She nodded, "They'll pay Xhomast, they'll pay for taking Axel away from us. But don't you think that we should wait for Saix? He was assigned to our group."

"No, for all we know he's gone off and joined up with his precious Superior. We can't wait for him, if we do we'll just be wasting time, time that we can use defeating heartless." Xhomast explained as he began to walk forwards, down the all too familiar looking hallways.

"I suppose you're right Xhomast, we can't waste any time!" Claws flew out from her sleeves as she ran past him, and he couldn't help but smile at how determined she was acting, and how brave she was being, but most of all he admired how strong she was, despite just losing Axel.

He continued to smile as he gripped tightly onto the forming katana in his hands and burst forwards as well, keeping in speed with Lixicaa, "Are you as excited as I am?" he yelled beginning to laugh.

She glared at him for a moment than smiled, "Xhomast you're an idiot you know that?" His smile only widened as she said this, "But hell yea I'm excited! I'm excited to tear those heartless bastards apart and watch them vanish...like I watched Axel..."

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of that heartbreaking memory, but failed, as it flashed into her memory like a family's vacation slideshow, but as each image flashed through her mind her hatred for the heartless only increased, eventually to the point that a strong aura began to form around Lixicaa.

Xhomast sensed this and he made sure to keep his distance from her as he realized that her true powers were awakening as an organization member, and he knew how overpowering the feeling could be, after all, when his powers first broke out he had almost taken Axel down.

Lixicaa noticed Xhomast edging away but she ignored the action, in fact she was ignoring everything at the moment, her mind was simply focused on the annihilation of the heartless. She didn't even realize that her feet were no longer on the ground, or the fact that she was gliding at an extreme speed, soon losing sight of Xhomast.

Xhomast stood there in his tracks, jaw dropped as Lixicaa literally flew ahead of him, going as fast as the speed of sound. He crossed his arms with a frown, "How come I don't get to fly or anything? That's so not fair, I get a sword surrounded by an icy aura and she gets to fly… I want to fly too… hmmm maybe I can?"

He closed his eyes, focusing on his element, focusing on ice. He felt his blood lower in temperature to the point that it felt like ice water was coursing through his veins. With his eyes closed Xhomast was oblivious to the crystals of ice that had now formed in the air, circling around his body, until they began to fly at him. When the first piece of ice made contact with his body his eyes flashed open and Xhomast watched as the ice began to form on his jacket, where his shoulder blades were. He gritted his teeth as the ice fused with the skin on his back, beneath the jacket, and as each piece stuck together with one another, as if they were putting together a puzzle, Xhomast was soon sporting a pair of angelic looking wings, formed entirely of ice.

He couldn't hold back his excitement as he jumped up and down on the spot, "Oh my god this is so cool!" He wiggled them and was amazed that despite not containing any veins, muscles or bones, they felt as if they were part of him, as if they were his own appendages. He flapped them a few times before he snapped back to reality and realized that Lixicaa was way ahead of him.

He rose off the floor and with a burst of speed he jettisoned himself down the hallway, his wings arched straight back, slowly gaining speed with each and every second. As he sped down the halls, shadows began forming on the walls, lunging out to attack him and slow him down.

"Your efforts are futile," he stated, holding back a grin as he quoted a video game character. He continued to fly despite their attacks for all he had to do was flick his wrist back and forth, his long blade slashing across the walls diminishing the heartless numbers.

"Lixicaa! Hold up!" Xhomast called out, as he caught sight of her further down the hallway.

She turned around when she heard yelling and she stared as a creature with bright wings approached him, "Uh do I know you?" She stopped moving, instantly landing back on the ground as the creature got closer and closer to her. Instinct took over her, and her claws flashed out.

Xhomast slowed down and landed on the ground beside Lixicaa, "It's me, aren't these wings awesome?"

Lixicaa blinked and walked behind Xhomast examining each individual feather like shape at the end of his wing, carved out of a beautiful light blue crystal substance, "Xhomast they're gorgeous.." she reached out a hand and rubbed one of the crystals but immediately retracted her hand as the tip of her finger had begun to crystallize.

He turned and faced her, "I know they're brilliant. Whoa...did touching them do that to you?" She nodded, putting the cold tip of her finger in her mouth, thawing it. Xhomast grasped the top of his wing and rubbed his hand across it, nothing happening. "Interesting, I suppose they can freeze others."

"Uh huh..." she took her finger out of her mouth, examining it before realizing that it was fine, "Now if you're done fanboying over those wings of yours, let's continue shall we?" She rose from the ground once again and shot off, a screeching noise left in her place.

Xhomast cringed as he was left with a ringing in his ears. He shook it off and he too took flight down the halls, unable to keep up with Lixicaa's speed, yet able to continue to keep her in his line of sight. He heard screeching ahead and watched as she slashed at various heartless, clearing the hallway. He frowned, glancing down at his own blade, "At this rate I'm not going to get to kill any heartless." Pouting like a little boy, he put more pressure on his new wings and found himself gaining speed ever so slightly. As blank walls and duplicated tables passed him by, Xhomast found himself encroaching upon Lixicaa, eventually ending up by her side, the two flying like a superhero and his/her sidekick. Xhomast looked over and noticed a smile on Lixicaa's face, and he smiled as well, glad that his friend could enjoy the small things after everything that had happened.

"Hey do you know what I just noticed?" Xhomast asked, cutting apart several shadow heartless with ease.

"What?" Lixicaa replied, mimicking Xhomast by slaying some of the enemy.

"No one has burst into song since Ax-oh…uh I mean…"

Lixicaa's gaze lowered for a moment, "It's alright you can say it, since Axel died."

Xhomast cursed softly at himself, how could he have been so inconsiderate? The guy had just died after all, and he was already bringing it up. _Way to beat a dead horse you idiot, _he said to himself.

"Well whatever the reason I'm fine with not singing, it was getting annoying anyways." Lixicaa muttered.

Xhomast faked a quick smile as he realized that he had just brought Lixicaa back into a state of depression within a matter of seconds after she was starting to finally be happy again. He wanted to kick himself for that but knew that he would get a look from Lixicaa if he had so he just told himself that he owes himself one kick when they got back to the castle.

The two reached the end of the hallway and realized that they had hit a dead end. They must have lost track of their course and not realized that they were heading for a corridor that just ended in a wall. Together Xhomast and Lixicaa lowered onto the ground and they began to feel the stone blockade that was stopping them from proceeding on.

"Hey maybe it's like last time with Marluxia!" Xhomast remembered, taking his katana in hand and thrusting it into the wall, "Eep!"

"Well?" Lixicaa asked with her arms crossed.

Xhomast stood still, his blade still against the wall, "Nope it's not like last time." He stated in pain, his voice strained. He turns to her with eyes fully opened, "Completely solid…take my word for it ok?"

She blinked and a smile began to form on her face, "I don't know why but your idiocy always makes me laugh." Lixicaa walked over and patted the top of his hand with her gloved hand grinning, "You're such a good idiot, but I think you simply hit the wrong spot."

A single claw shot out from her sleeve and she placed the tip of it in the middle of the wall. She closed her eyes and Xhomast watched as Lixicaa began to chant under her breath. He glanced over at her claw and realized that it had begun to vibrate in rhythm to her chanting. He was about to say something but her eyes flashed open and she brought her arm back before thrusting the claw in the center once more shouting, "Hibiki Shuuha!"

"Did you just speak Japanese?" Xhomast began to ask before he realized that the vibrations coming from her claw began to intensify before the brick wall collapsed and she smiled smugly, "See Xhomast, you're not the only one who can break walls."

"…so what was that whole Hibiki Shuuha?"

She shrugged as she stepped over the rubble, "I suppose it's one of my sounds moves. The name just came to my head and I said it when I felt it was the right time to that's all."

"Right, and it's a move in Japanese because you're such a huge anime fan…even though I'm the Samurai here." He glared at her jokingly, "And I still haven't learnt any move for my ice element…no fair I should have learnt a move before you!"

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Oh should you now? Thanks for being soooo supportive buddy."

He sighed and walked over the crumbled bricks, standing beside her, "Fine congratulations on the new move. So what does Hibiki Shuuha stand for anyways? I'm sure it's something cool, complicated and uh…I don't know unique?"

"Hibiki Shuuha means Sound Wave. Pretty concise and right at the mark if I do say so myself." Lixicaa smiled at the somewhat disappointed look Xhomast was giving her, "What were you expecting? Super Sonic Ear Curdling Shriek?"

"No…that's just a lame name." Xhomast stroked his chin, thinking for a moment, "Maybe something along the lines of Hyper Sonic Destructo…yea never mind I guess your name for the move is good enough…I just hope that my moves sound cool in Japanese or something like that too."

"Yea whatever let's go already. We've wasted enough time with your idiotic act or slamming your katana into a brick wall." She laughed and began to walk off.

Scowling Xhomast followed behind her, examining his katana muttering under his breath, "Come on give me some cool move or what-not. I want to be able to do some awesome sword skill thing on the heartless!"

"Xhomast are you talking to your sword back there?" Lixicaa asked, not turning to him.

"No not at all, what do you take me for?"

"An idiot obviously." She shook her head, "Honestly Xhomast, you think you would know the answer to that question by now, especially after all the time that we've hung out, I guess you really don't know me at all." She turned her head around and stuck her tongue out.

He chuckled, "No I was just crazy enough to think that for once you might have changed your opinion of me, but I guess I really am an idiot to have thought that huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure whatever, let's go ok? We can fool around later, we have business to attend to-oof!" She groaned as she slammed into a door, set at the end of the hallway. Rubbing at her face Lixicaa scowled at it, "You couldn't have warned me about that now could you? I mean seriously letting me run into a wall what kind of fri….wait what does that say?"

Xhomast leaned in and examined the writing on the door as well and gasped, "This leads to the self-destruct mechanism!" He couldn't help but become giddy with excitement and he immediately turned the knob, opening the door.

Following behind him Lixicaa closed the door and turned to see her new surroundings. In the room they were now standing in stood a bulletin board with writing on it. To both the left and right of the board stood doors, and with a frown she began to read the board with Xhomast.

_Warning! The following doors lead to the self-destruct levers. The levers are only to be pulled in the case of emergency. If a mutual agreement is confirmed, then a duo must enter in order to properly activate the sequence. One person must enter the door on the left, the other on the door to the right. Once entered, each person will be confronted with a mental puzzle to pass before being able to activate their respected levers. The answers to said puzzles are known by the residents of this castle, and each person will have a maximum of 60 seconds to answer the riddle before the room is locked down and it is assumed that an intruder has made his way in. If there is no answer before the 60 seconds is up or the answer given is incorrect, both the front and back doors will lock down and a toxic gas will surround the intruder, killing them instantaneously._

Xhomast and Lixicaa both turned, looking at each other with concerned, stunned expressions. Xhomast was the first to break the silence after several minutes of pondering what to do, "I think we should do it, in memory of Axel." Lixicaa gasped softly and looked down, trying to hold back tears as she thought of his so called memory, barely listening as he continued, "this way we can erase all traces of the corruption of a…uh great man."

She nodded, "I'll take the right door, you take the left."

Before he could reply Lixicaa had already entered the door and he heard a sealing noise, his friend now no longer in his sights. Xhomast reached out for the handle on the left door with a shaky hand and slowly opened it, walking into a room of pure darkness. As the door closed behind him he was sure that a similar noise could be heard from outside, but when a clicking noise was heard, lights immediately filtered the room and he found himself standing in front of another door, surrounded by a metal tiled wall, with a small monitor above the knob. He twisted the knob only to be met with the familiar click of a locked door and the screen flickered, a robotic recording beginning to talk in a soft voice.

_The man who builds it, does not need it._

_The man who buys it, does not want it._

_The man who uses it, does not know it._

_What is it?_

Immediately Xhomast's eyes just bulged and he felt like his heart skipped several beats. He had read this exact riddle in one of his _Resident Evil _novels before he had come to this castle. Of course he hadn't been able to guess the answer but when a character guessed it with ease he had felt stupid for not knowing the answer. He opened his mouth to tell the machine what his answer was but he quickly closed it and swore he could feel the blood draining from his face, he didn't' remember the answer.

_Sixty seconds countdown activated. 59. 58. 57._

"What's the answer?" Xhomast yelled to himself, horrified that this might his life could be ended so easily and he wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to a single person he knows. He slammed a fist into the wall, "They might as well start picking a coffin out for me…that's it!"

_9. 8. 7._

"I know the answer!" _4. 3. 2. "_Coffin!"

_Countdown ended, successful answer received, releasing seal on doors, proceed to self-destruct lever A._

Xhomast beamed proudly and opened the door, now entering a room containing nothing but two levers on top of a set of machines. He glanced over and noticed that the lights on the left machine were blinking and flashing, indicating that it was working and ready for use. He turned his gaze to the right door, waiting for Lixicaa to come walking through her door, hoping that she would be able to solve her riddle.

As Xhomast stood in the lever room, Lixicaa was standing in her puzzle room, tears formed in her eyes, a soft smile on her face, as she read over the puzzle that she had been given.

_As I was going to Saint Ives I met a man with seven wives._

_The seven wives had seven sacks._

_The seven sacks held seven cats._

_The seven cats had seven kits._

_Kits, cats, sacks, wives._

_How many were going to Saint Ives?_

Immediately Lixicaa couldn't help but think back to the riddle Axel had given her as a test to get into the Organization, and as she heard the clock tick down she realized this was no coincidence. He must've known something like this was going to happen, there's no way he had just come up with a different version of a riddle that had been placed as a key to a self-destruct machine.

She sniffed, and in a wavering voice she answered, "One. One person was going to Saint Ives."

_Countdown ended, successful answer received, releasing seal on doors, proceed to self-destruct lever B._

She reached out and opened the door, only to be greeted by a grinning Xhomast who declared loudly, "Look I can't be that much of an idiot, after all I'm still living am I not?"

She nodded her head, trying to hide her sorrow, but he caught sight of her face and he too began to look saddened, "Lixicaa what's wrong? What happened in there?" Shaking her head she said nothing and pulled down the second lever before walking back into her riddle room. Xhomast quickly did the same, chasing after her, stopping when he caught sight of her riddle.

He smiled as he placed a hand over the monitor, "Axel you're like a guardian angel for her aren't you?" Closing his eyes, he muttered a soft thank you up to the heavens before continuing after her, taking note of the low voice coming from the machine.

_Self-destruct activated, please evacuate the vicinity in a matter of 5 minutes._

Xhomast was relieved that the announcement hadn't been made public, at least this way they could warn the other Organization members and get out of here before the heartless found out what they had done.

Splitting up Xhomast and Lixicaa were able to find the Organization members, remembering where they had discussed attacking etc. Informing them of what they had done, the majority of the members had left, leaving only Xhomast, Lixicaa and Xemnas in the palace.

Xemnas sighed as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "You know it's a shame, I would've enjoyed having this Castle as a second base or something like that, but at least this way there will be no remainders of these annoying creatures, and that all powerful beast will be decimated from the world as well. Good work you two, now let's get out of here."

With a raise of his hand Xemnas summoned the all too familiar purple and black void that would send them back to Castle Oblivion where they would resume their day to day experiences in the Castle, as if nothing had changed, but to Lixicaa that would be no longer possible. Something had definitely changed, she no longer had the companionship of her once stalker, now friend. With a final glance of this Castle, Lixicaa entered the portal, leaving the place where she had killed a man who would've done anything for her.

"Thanks Xemnas…" Xhomast mumbled softly as they entered the portal together, a knot forming in his stomach. As her close friend, Xhomast was experiencing pangs of sympathy pain, he knew that it was nothing compared to what she was feeling, but it was beginning to tear her apart.

As the familiar walls of the Castle came back into view Xhomast noticed Lixicaa walking briskly to her room, drops splattering onto the chalky, pearl coloured floors. Deciding not to follow her, he made his way to his own room, closing the door and collapsing onto his bed, exhausted from the events that had unfolded. He laid there, eyes fluttering closed before he soon fell asleep.

Lixicaa closed her own door, her back against the frame, her eyes beginning to turn a soft red, as she continued to irritate them from wiping the tears from her eyes. She had tried to hold up a strong front the entire time since defeating Axel but now that she was in the confines of her own room she broke out in tears, allowing them to flow freely from her, no longer trying to restrain the feelings of pain, sorrow and loss of hope.

As he wept for her fallen ally, her lost friend, her forever remembered stalker, a soft voice, almost like a whisper next to her began to sing softly and she gasped as the words entered her.

_I will remember you, Will you remember me?_

"A…Axel?"

_Don't let your life, pass you by, Weep not for the memories._

She stifled a smile as she continued to cry, whispering softly, "Just like Xhomast, you can't sing if your life depended on it."

_Remember the good times that we had?_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad._

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun._

_Wanna… feel… your warmth… around me…_

Like a breeze slowly dying down, Axel's voice lingered for moments more before Lixicaa could no longer her him. But those words, whether it had really come from him or not, they had made an impact on her. She may have lost him, she may never see him again, never hear him again, but she will always remember him, and he will always be in the one place that mattered most._  
_

_**Meanwhile,**_in another world far off in the distance, a lone figure stood before the remains of what used to be a Castle. A castle that she owned, until it had been destroyed in a matter or minutes by two cloaked imbeciles. Her gnarled hands clutched her magical staff so tightly it snapped in half, a bright green fire surrounding her completely. She lifted her head and a draconic roar could be heard echoing through the small city nearby, as a black silhouette of a dragon flew overhead, a portal being summoned as she made her way into enemy territory.

**And that is the end of this Chapter. Once again I apologize for the wait, and apologize in advance because I do not know how long the next chapter will take to be posted. I am starting University very soon and until I get in that schedule I'm not sure how busy I will be. Hopefully I won't be that busy, as for this story, well like I mentioned earlier, it is reaching an end, and I would like to thank all who continue to read this story, review it and enjoy every chapter of it, you guys rock! Please review this chapter, and vote for your favourite couple, because there will be a special ending for the winning couple. Thank you all and I hope to hear feedback from you soon!**


	23. Maelstrom of Chaos Insanity Ensues

** I would like to start off this chapter by thanking everyone who has voted and reviewed my story thus far. I really appreciate hearing from the readers how I did and what they liked or didn't like about the chapter. Also, since there is currently a winner in the votes, and it doesn't seem like anybody else is going to be voting, I'm pretty sure that that winning couple has already been decided. For those who don't remember, a chapter after the actual plot ends will be dedicated to the winning couple in a romantic sense. I hope you all enjoy one of the last chapters of my story, and continue to review! Happy Reading!**

** Disclaimer: I do now own any characters from Kingdom Hearts; they all belong to Square Enix. As for Maleficent and her dragon form, they belong to Disney. But Xhomast belongs to Dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan haha!**

**Chapter 23: Maelstrom of Chaos; Insanity Ensues **

"What's all the hubbub about?" Xhomast asked, taking in the blaring alarm that was echoing throughout the halls, deafening the inhabitants of the castle. He held both hands over his ears, frowning at Demyx who seemed to be unaffected by the ringing.

"It's just the alarm that goes off when there's an intruder in our castle." Demyx explained as he tuned his sitar, sitting on Xhomast's bed. He casually strummed his fingers across the strings as Xhomast stared at him with a thought on his mind.

"Alarm for intruders when they enter this castle?" He asked frowning, "Than why don't I recall an alarm coming off when Lixicaa, Alexandrex and I came into the building?"

Demyx laughed, "Funny you should mention that buddy. Xemnas actually set up this barrier after the three of you came across this building. He said it was a precaution because he didn't want any more brats coming across this place." Xhomast scowled and Demyx merely grinned, "Don't worry bud; I don't think you're a brat, heck the only people here who probably think you're brats are Xemnas and Saix."

Xhomast grinned, "Well I'm glad to hear it…I think. But honestly, an alarm system? How is that going to help in any way? Well what I mean is that I thought you told me earlier that you guys could sense when heartless enter your castle."

Demyx nodded, "Regularly we can, but if it's a powerful heartless like a commander or someone higher up in their ranks, they may be able to hide their spiritual presence from our senses." He placed his sitar down at this point as he continued to explain, "It's like our ability to conceal our elemental powers so that we're not noticed by others. I bet you didn't know that when you use your elemental powers, creatures can zone in on your location and come at you in a matter of minutes maybe even seconds regardless of their distance away from you."

Xhomast gaped at the blonde, surprised at his knowledge, "Wow Demyx, you're more of a scholar than I thought."

He grinned at the compliment, "Thanks dude I appreciate that coming from you…uh though I can I ask you just one thing…what's a scholar?"

Xhomast blinked, "Are you serious?" Demyx nodded, "You know all this information about auras and presences yet you don't know what the word scholar means?" Demyx shook his head, "well I'll put it simply then, well as simple as I can. A-hem. A scholar is a person who has a higher intellect than most. They can bring up a topic and explain it thoroughly to another person in an attempt to help them understand the subject more. For example, you just taught me all about aura sensing and such."

"Ooooooooh," Demyx smiled, waving his finger up and down in front of Xhomast, "I think I understand what a scholar is, and if I'm right Xhomast, I would say that you're a scholar more than I am."

He blinked, "Why would you say that Demyx?"

"Well you were able to explain to me what a scholar was just now, and for one of the first times ever in my life I've fully understood something being explained to me." His eyes widened and he gasped, "Xhomast you're not some kind of mind wizard or something are you? Can you implement things into my mind and make me realize and understand things? Oooh! Quick implant into my mind why women act the way that they do and why they're so difficult to please!"

Xhomast sighed, "Now I know why so many people make you act like an idiot in their FanFictions."

"FanFictions?"

"Oh right you wouldn't know what those are since no one here has a computer."

"Computer? Yea Vexen has one of those machines down in his laboratory; you wanna go and check it out? It'll be like an adventure!" Demyx hopped off of Xhomast's bed in excitement and grabbed onto his arm, "Come on, I'll warp us there!"

"Uh I thought that Vexen's lab was off-limits wasn't it? Didn't Xemnas ban anyone from entering it?" Xhomast asked as a worried expression took over his face.

"Yea but it's not like we're going to get caught like Lexaeus."

"Wait Lexaeus? Now that you mention it I haven't seen him around here, where did he go?"

"He was executed." Demyx stated calmly as he called out for a portal of darkness.

"Executed for what?" Xhomast inquired, fearing that he already knew the answer.

Demyx grinned, "For going into Vexen's lab after we were told not to." Xhomast's throat went dry and before he could say anything or try to convince Demyx out of going, he felt himself dragged into the portal, standing in the middle of Vexen's abandoned lab. "What a mess." Demyx stated, placing his hands on his hips, "this guy disappears on us and he doesn't even clean up beforehand." He shook his head making the disappointed tch tch noise.

"Disappeared? Ok why am I learning all this stuff just now?" Xhomast questioned Demyx, "Shouldn't we have been told all this before joining the ranks of Organization XIII?"

Demyx shrugged, "Xemnas probably didn't think it was important for you guys to know what happened to Lexaeus and Vexen…though I swore he already told you guys but I could be mistaken."

"I don't know maybe he did mention it causally and I mistook it for a joke or something. Or maybe I just forgot him telling us, whatever the reason I think we should get out of here before we're caught!" Xhomast turned his head quickly from side to side, paranoid that someone was watching them this very moment.

"No I want to know what happened to Vexen, why he disappeared, what he discovered and why no one has been sent to find and retrieve him." Demyx exclaimed, walking over to Vexen's computer, typing away at the keyboard.

Xhomast slowly walked to his side, looking down at the brightly lit screen containing various research diaries and other scientific entries. He skimmed down the pages as Demyx scrolled away and something soon caught his eye, "Wait go back to page 19!"

Demyx immediately stopped strumming his finger across the mini wheel on the top of the mouse and he clicked on the side bar, returning to the page Xhomast had demanded to see once more. Demyx looked at Xhomast, "This one?" Xhomast didn't reply for his icy eyes were glued to the screen, darting from left to right as he read one of Vexen's entries.

"Demyx you should really read this. Did you know what he was working on down here?" Demyx shook his head in response to the question, "He was researching how to get his heart back another way, aside from the method Xemnas insists on." Demyx said nothing, looking at Xhomast in surprise, "and by the sounds of this research…Vexen succeeded."

Demyx flopped into the nearby swivel chair, spinning slowly in a circle, "Wow…and here I thought that Vexen was insane."

Xhomast smiled softly, "Well he may be insane but he was able to get himself a heart once again, and now he's human."

He whistled, "I wonder what he's done since he's been human, it's been quite some time since he disappeared and you guys joined. Hey do you think if we find him again that he'll show us how he made his heart and help us get ours back."

"You never know…though that's if you can find him. Who knows where he is."

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Demyx suggested.

Xhomast shook his head, "Definitely not. If we tell someone they might let it slip to Xemnas or Saix and then they'll know that we went into Vexen's lab and…well we'll end up like Lexaeus and I don't think that we want that now do we Demyx?"

"Hmm I don't know," Demyx smirked, "Maybe death is underrated you know? Maybe it's so amazing especially when we move onto the afterlife and stuff!" He jumped to his feet, knocking over the swivel chair causing a loud thumping noise to echo throughout the empty labs. They both stood there silently as the echo slowly died down and Demyx laughed softly, "You think anyone heard that?"

"I hope not. But I know that I don't want to be here to find out." Xhomast grabbed a hold of Demyx and was able to summon a portal, throwing them both into it before anyone came to investigate the source of the sound.

_**On the other end of the Castle…**_

__"What is that infernal racket?" Xemnas roared rubbing at his temples.

Saix rolled his eyes, "Superior you had that alarm set up after the incident involving the new recruits, you know that." He walked over to the corner of Xemnas' office and pressed a small black button sticking out in the middle of the wall, the sound dying soon after.

Xemnas sighed, "That's better; I have enough to deal with without a ringing noise echoing in my ears." He opened up a small pamphlet and began to read its contents, making notes about the progress of various planets that they had attempted to infiltrate.

Saix stood in front of Xemnas' desk, looking down at him, _how did an imbecile like this become our leader again? _With another roll of his eyes Saix cleared his throat, instantly receiving a glare from Xemnas as his head slowly rose upwards. His amber coloured eyes were raised to the top of the whites of his eyes, glowing in anger.

"What do you want now Saix?"

"You do know there is a reason that the alarm went off correct Xemnas?" Saix asked sarcastically, "you are aware that there is an intruder in the Castle correct? I would like to know what you plan on doing about the alarm."

Xemnas centered his gaze on Saix, looking at him normally, "What I plan on doing about the alarm? Don't be a fool Saix. Everyone knows that on the sound of the alarm they are to investigate the Castle and in the case that an enemy is discovered we call forth a signal portal."

Saix continued to stand there looking completely and utterly disappointed with his Superior, "So you mean to tell me that you don't plan on doing anything? That you intend to sit here and read while some sort of dark creature destroys the castle?"

Xemnas nodded with a dark smirk, "That's exactly what I plan on doing. There is no need for me to concern myself unless it becomes drastic. Now if you're done here please leave before I lose my patience with you."

Saix turned and made his leave from the office, "Very well Superior, I will do as you ask but I thought I should inform you of something." Xemnas cocked his head, looking intrigued, "two more members of this Castle entered Vexen's laboratory and I imagine that the both of them are now aware of what Vexen has discovered."

Xemnas pushed back his chair with furious momentum, knocking it to the ground as his face shifted to a shade of deep red, "What? Are you telling me that there are members here that are aware of Vexen's discovery of obtaining hearts!" Saix nodded calmly, "if word is spread about Vexen's research than they could possibly all obtain hearts of their own…this Organization will diminish until no one is left."

Saix blinked in confusion, "But Sire, I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you formed this Organization in order to get your heart back."

"I formed this Organization to get _my _heart back. I could care less about anyone else in this godforsaken building do you hear me!" Spit flecked across Saix's face as Xemnas roared in frustration and he wiped the residue across his leather glove.

"I believe my work here is done." Saix declared walking out of the office.

Xemnas sat down, breathing heavily, "What can I do…I can't follow Vexen's method of returning my heart…I've long past the timeline of it…and if everyone else gets their heart back than I'm all alone…I'll have no one to share my anguish with…heh…heh…" Xemnas began to cackle softly, "then I'll kill them! I'll kill them all myself. No one leaves my rule alive!" He flung the folders and pamphlets from his desk, sending them flying to the ground in a clutter. He bent down and grabbed a hold of the fallen chair, throwing it against the wall and watching it shatter into splinters.

Xemnas made a move to grab his desk next but stopped as he heard a roar in the halls of the Castle and a sinister sneer covered his face, "Or perhaps I shall let the intruder finish them all off…I'll form a new Organization…one that will remain loyal to me!"

He glided over to the door and tore it off its hinges as he opened it forcefully, throwing it to the ground, the marble breaking apart. He merely scowled at the remains of the stone door and shook his head, "Objects that are weak and fragile are useless to me! I need strong, sturdy subjects!"

As Xemnas stomped down the castle halls, Saix walked out from the shadow, examining the mess on the floor and shaking his head, holding a hand up to his temple, "Xemnas…it seems that you have finally snapped." He turned away for a moment, as if reminiscing a better time before he returned his gaze to the rocky remains with a dark grin, "and what better time is there to take over this Organization once and for all! No more kissing up to your idiocy. No more agreeing with every retarded suggestions you come up with, no. Soon this Organization will be ruled by a competent leader!"

"Oh really?"

Saix cringed at the voice that came from behind him, cursing himself silently for his carelessness, "I…I was merely joking Superior. Of course I would never betray you." He turned around to face his Lord, disgusted by the look on his face. Xemnas merely smiled in response to Saix's expression, or at least attempted to, as a contorted look of insanity currently occupied his face, one of his eyes narrowed to a near slit, nostrils flaring as a large vein on his forehead began to throb viciously.

"No of course not," Xemnas began, putting a hand on Saix's shoulder, "how can you betray me if you're dead?" He hissed, his aerial blades, glowing viciously. Xemnas raised one arm, poised to strike and slammed it forwards, aiming for Saix's non-existent heart.

Saix had no intention of dying at the moment however, and with ease evaded the attack, staring at Xemnas with anger, "So you really have snapped Superior? I must say I didn't expect you to crack under such minute pressure as this. But I always knew you were an incompetent leader," he smiled deviously as he called forth his claymore, gripping it in a single hand, "I suppose it's time to find out who really is stronger, once and for all."

Xemnas cackled, "You fool! I only made you second in command because of your wits not your strength! I will easily destroy you, and be rid of your ass-kissing annoyance once and for all!"

Without another word the two ran towards each other, weapons held in their respectful positions in order to cause the most possible and life threatening damage to the opponent. Their eyes glowed with intense hate and loathing for one another, what once may have been a relationship between the two had easily been destroyed like the broken marble on the floor.

What felt like aeons, but in reality only took place in seconds, the two rivals clashed with one another, Saix's claymore holding on strongly against Xemnas' twin, bright red aerial blades. In unison they were pushed back from the recoil and like a mirrored reflection they ran at one another again, only this time Xemnas threw ribbons of black and white energy at Saix, watching it coil and wrap around itself as it flew at the enemy.

Saix expected this and he slid on the ground, skidding across the floor, narrowing the gap between the two, sliding on his knees as the miasmic energy zipped past his head, missing him by inches. Xemnas gave a look of approval, as if impressed by Saix's skills before firing more of the energy at Saix, this time at different angles and heights. "Dodge this fool!"

Saix stood there, watching as the multiple chains of energy came hurtling towards him and he realized this time that dodging was not an option. But at his current strength he wouldn't be able to deflect the blasts, he would have to release his powers, he would have to go berserk. He gritted his teeth, it was a risky option, once his berserker powers ran out he would be vulnerable for several seconds, seconds that Xemnas could easily use to kill him in a single blow, but there was no other choice.

"STOP CALLING ME A FOOL!"

With a loud bellow Saix was engulfed in a red, electric-like, aura. It orbited around his body and he smiled with satisfaction, charging the chains that were flying towards him and as they edged closer and closer towards him Saix swung his broadsword, singlehandedly, in a circular motion, deflecting all the blasts back to their owner.

Xemnas made a slight gasp, completely forgetting about Saix's berserk stage for a second before snapping back to reality. He raised a hand and the deflected blasts disintegrated into the air, along with Xemnas himself.

Saix swore under his breath, he had always hated Xemnas' instant teleportation ability; it was an annoyance whenever they had sparred with one another, but now he could easily use this to his advantage. He stood still, in complete silence as he slowed his breath down, trying to concentrate, to sense anything that might reveal where he was going to strike. His eyes bolted open and he turned to his right, raising his blade just as a red sabre of pure energy came hurtling down. Sparks flew at the sudden impact but this time Saix was able to hold his footing, skidding back a few inches only this time.

Following the sabre, Xemnas appeared, the same twisted look of insanity splattered on his face. "Very good Saix," he spat with a laugh, "but if I'm correct, your berserker form is wearing off, am I right?"

Saix faltered and answered Xemnas' question without meaning to. Xemnas was right, Saix could feel the energy begin to dissipate and knew that in less than a minute it would be gone, leaving him in a state of complete vulnerablitliy. Saix merely arched an eyebrow accompanying it with a cocky grin, "I only need 30 seconds to finish you off." With a yell he spun around and did a 360 degree swing, knocking Xemnas back into the wall.

He groaned as pain coursed through him upon making impact with the wall, cracks in the marble forming as he fell to the ground, white dust encasing the back of his black jacket. He coughed before standing up once again, ready to sneer at Saix once again only to be surprised that he was no longer in sight, "Where did you run off to chicken?" Xemnas bellowed, stumbling forwards, "I knew you couldn't defeat me! I bet you're hiding now before you return to normal power and I'm able to strike you down!"

Xemnas continued to laugh, his guard down. He raised both arms in a triumphant stance, "You know you can't hide from me Saix! I'll be able to find you in a matter of seco-arrgh!" He fell to the ground at the sudden blow to the back from Saix's claymore, collapsing onto the white floors, lying like a fallen rag doll. His breathing began to slow down, as he lay there, sprawled out completely.

Saix kneeled down beside Xemnas, the red aura crackling one last time before vanishing with a snap. He raised the claymore, centering it above Xemnas' head, "Still think I'm a fool Xemnas?" Saix hissed, kicking Xemnas in the ribs, flopping him onto his back.

Xemnas looked up at Saix, a haze forming over his eyes, "Yes you are a fool Saix. You and the rest of this blasted Organization is going to lose to the intruder in this castle. You fool…you think you're strong enough because you defeated me well I hate to disappoint you but I'm not even the real Xemnas."

Saix stared at the Superior with bewilderment, "What are you talking about? There's only one Xemnas."

The man posing as the Superior shook his head, "No you see…I am the heartless army's secret weapon. I have the ability to shift into the 13 Original Organization members. I have 13 lives, well at least to begin with. I lost my first life when that red headed nit-wit raked my body under the guise of Larxene. The real _Savage Nymph _is locked up in our castle and I'm surprised that you weren't able to tell. Of course you weren't able to realize that I'm not the real Superior either…heh…heh." The creature slowly made its way back onto its feet, its body slowly shifting from that of Xemnas, to a creature resembling the common Soldier heartless, only this one wasn't wearing the amour or helmet, rather it was wearing a navy vest and pants and a pair of goggles over its eyes.

Saix took several steps back, "So we have to kill you under the guise of the other Organization members?" It nodded with a slick smile as it turned its back to him, "Well excuse me if I'm rude but I am not a patient man." He swung the claymore down, cutting the creature directly in half, and watched as it squealed in pain and writhed onto the floor, twitching several times before it halted all movements. He noticed a roman numeral on the back of its vest, it was XI but Saix watched as the I was dropped, leaving it as X.

A hissing noise came from the creature as steam began to flow from both halves of the heartless, clouding Saix's sight. He coughed and swung his blade blindly, knowing that the creature was resurrecting itself in order to fight again.

"Ten more lives! Ten more lives!" It sang in a high pitched voice that rang in Saix's ears, "time to find more subjects! Time to find more combatants! Time to help Maleficent in the slaying of the Organization!"

The ringing stopped and the smoke eventually subsided leaving Saix alone in the halls, "So Larxene is still alive…and so is Xemnas, hopefully he's still sane." Saix sighed under his breath, he had had a feeling that something had been wrong with that Xemnas but he just couldn't place what, but now he knew the truth and that meant that the true Superior is still out there and could possibly be in need of his help.

The claymore disappeared and Saix turned around, "We're going to need all the help we can get, even if that means rescuing that damn nymph." He didn't waste another minute as he called out for a portal and entered it, leaving immediately for the Heartless command center.

_**In the Meeting Room…**_

__Xhomast tapped his foot impatiently onto the marble floor as he waited for Xemnas to give the orders on what to do. The rest of the Organization aside from Saix were also waiting, showing signs of impatience though various groans, crossed arms and slouched postures.

"Well it seems like Saix won't be joining us since it seems he just exited the Castle in a portal." Xemnas declared, anger clear in his voice, "No matter. We still have the matter at hand which is of more importance. As you may have all guessed, thanks to that damn alarm, our castle has been infiltrated by the Heartless Commander no less, it seems that she was not destroyed in the blast and, well most likely has come to exact her vengeance."

"It's only Maleficent? We don't have anything to worry about then." Xigbar beamed.

"She has given her heart to the darkness and has taken on a powerful form in that of a black dragon. Not only can she enter different worlds with ease now, her strength seems to have increased ten-fold." Xemnas explained, looking at each and every member as he did so.

"So what does that mean?" Demyx asked.

"It means," Xemnas sighed, "that it's going to take all of us together to take down that blasted woman and finish off the heartless once and for all. But we are going to need Saix's help with this, his berserker powers will be of great use in the case that some of us…fall."

Silence followed and everyone avoided Xemnas' strong glare, but Xhomast piped in, "Then I suppose one of us should chase after him and get him back as soon as possible right?"

"No, if one of us leaves to find him, we'll lose out on a pair of hands that could help us fight off the witch. We just have to fight her without Saix for now and hope that he comes sooner rather than later." Xaldin stated angrily.

"He's right," Xemnas said as he nodded his head to show that he agreed. "I suggest you all make sure that you're prepared because she's approaching us this very second, and will be welcoming herself into our hall in matter of minutes."

Various weapons instantly appeared in the hands of their owners. Guns, lances, lexicoda, sitar, cards, scythe, keyblades, katana and claws all flashed out in unison, followed by the elemental auras. Each member stood proudly as they prepared for what was possibly and most likely going to be their final battle.

Xemnas smiled as his aerial blades appeared and he looked over at the large door that exited into the halls and with a look of repulsion he joined the ranks of his members before yelling out, "She's here!"

**Well that's the end of this chapter; hope you all liked it as usual. And I don't want to hear anyone ask me why I made Xemnas snap and go insane, I did it and that's that. I figured the guy had extremely high blood pressure and an anger issue. Put them together with paranoia and you get one insane Superior. Besides I'm sure the majority of you are enjoying Xemnas' tantrum, except maybe those who really like Xemnas, in that case I apologize for turning your favourite Organization member into a maniac. And yes Larxene is still alive, sorry to disappoint you all, but she will return in the last two chapters as well as the bonus chapters. But I am not bringing back Lexaeus he's really dead, sadly Axel is dead as well.**

**Oh and a little side note~ After looking over my notes for the story I've come to a conclusion that there will only be one or two more chapters involving the actual story, along with the bonus romance chapter involving the winning couple from the poll posted on my profile. As always review and tell me what you think about it, how I can improve, what you liked, disliked etc.**


	24. Return of the Nymph

**Alright folks, it's time for the second last chapter~ You know at least before the bonus chapters begin to take place that it. Yup, there are only two more chapters of actual plot related story and then what happens after that is a complete mystery, to you guys! Ha~ Of course I already have two bonus chapters planned out, one being that chapter dedicated to the winning couple. I hope this chapter is enjoyed, and that I haven't lost any readers at this point. As for those who are getting bored of this story I apologize but you will be happy to know that it is almost over. Well enough time wasted; enjoy Chapter 24 of **_**To Be Somebody First You Need To Be A Nobody!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any members of Organization XIII, they belong to Square Enix. As for Xhomast, Lixicaa and Alexandrex, they belong to their creators, Xhomast being mine =D As for Maleficent and her dragon form, they both belong to Disney.**

** Chapter 24: Return of the Nymph**

The dragon tore through the large door as if it was made of play-doh, the marble structure collapsing from the force and strength of the beast. The ten cloaked members stood proudly in front of the monster as it snorted black steam from its large, scaly nostrils. It seemed to eye each and every one of them before roaring into the air.

"It's now or never!" Xigbar cheered as he charged the dragon.

"Move aside imbecile, I'll show this dame not to mess with the gambler of fate!" Luxord chuckled as he ran forwards.

"It's time to feel the wrath of my symphony!"

"A brute like you will scare my flowers away, be gone vile creature!"

"I will eradicate you!"

"Soon you will be nothing but a mere illusion!"

"You're not welcome here Maleficent, and for destroying my castle you will pay!"

"I'll shatter your frozen heart! Only I can have ice coursing through my veins!"

Lixicaa watched as they all charged Maleficent, shouting out various threats and catch phrases, smacking her palm across her forehead, "Oh boy…we are so screwed if this is the maturity level of our organization." With a sigh her claws slid out from beneath her sleeves and she dashed towards the dragon as well, joining the other members in the fight against Maleficent.

The shadowy dragon seemed to be unaffected by the attacks of the members as she stood there looking down while they struck against her scaled body, their weapons smacking dully against her. Her draconic snout began to rise into a sneer as flames began to rise up in her throat before releasing the glowing green flames upon the Organization.

Upon release of the burning flames, the members fled like mice in multiple directions, finding themselves forming a circle around her. She roared happily as the flames continued to burn brightly in front of her, thinking that she had gotten them in a single blow. However her eyes shone with anger when the flames died down and there were no ashes or remains on the floor. She stomped her claws onto the ground, leaving thick dents into the floor and Xemnas hissed.

"Stop destroying my castle!" He lunged at the dragon, both sabres held out in front of him and he struck both across her face.

The dragon roared in pain and stumbled to the side, falling slightly off balance before regaining her composure. She reared her head once again and blew out more fire, this time directly aiming at Xemnas. As the flames neared him he teleported out of the way, feeling the warmth lick across his face before ducking out of sight.

Xhomast and Lixicaa flew around the flames, ready to strike her head. Xhomast dove to the left as Lixicaa dove to the right, and in unison struck each side of her face, Xhomast's katana scraping across her cheek, rising up over her left eye, partially blinding her as Lixicaa slashed her face.

With each injury the dragon continued to roar, as if it was becoming agitated rather than injured. Noticing this Marluxia ordered everyone to stop attacking while the dragon was still stunned and to come over to him. No one argued against his logic and approached Marluxia's side as he stared grimly ahead.

"Her head does seem to be weaker than the rest of her body but I fear that we will need to get someone inside the dragon in order to kill her…any volunteers?" Marluxia asked with dead seriousness in his voice.

They all stared at him as if he was mad, but knew deep down that he was right. The draconic hide surrounding her body was too strong for their weaponry. But despite knowing this, no one was willing to volunteer to enter her.

"We'll be digested!" Lixicaa exclaimed.

Marluxia nodded, "Yes it would seem like that. Sadly we don't have Larxene to paralyze Maleficent's body. If she was here, she could send continuous volts throughout her body, stopping all internal movements. But…she is no longer with us."

At the last remark everyone glared over at Lixicaa who merely rolled her eyes, "Oh don't give me that look! You're all just mad that I killed her before any of you could and you know it!" She crossed her arms and began to pout slightly.

"Let's not start pointing fingers, even if it was Lixicaa who killed Larxene." Xhomast stated with a smile, "She may have ended Larxene's life without a logical reason, getting rid of our only possible chance of destroying Maleficent, but who would've known that we were going to need Larxene so badly!"

Lixicaa scowled before walking forwards and smacking Xhomast across the back of his head, "If you were trying to defend my honour or something like that, you're doing a really crappy job you know that?" Xhomast groaned as he rubbed at his head as Lixicaa took a step forwards, "Fine if everyone is going to blame me for this, then I'll do it. I'll go inside that stupid bitch's stomach, tear apart her heart and then get digested. It's not like I'm going to be missed."

"No!" Xhomast yelled quickly standing by Lixicaa's side, "You didn't do anything wrong, except for killing Larxene, but who can blame you. She was trying to steal Zexion from you…the guy who you had a crush on…only to forget completely about and fall in love with Axel…only for him to…die…by your hands… uh I forget what I was trying to say."

Lixicaa groaned, "Xhomast just shut up ok?" she laughed before rolling her eyes, "you suck at motivational speeches you know that? Just let me go ok? Let me do it in honour of Axel or something like that. Besides I'm sure I'll make it out of Maleficent before her stomach acid erodes me from the vicinity."

Marluxia laughed softly, placing his hand on the side of her face, "I'm not worried. You'll do just fine. Besides Jance is probably wondering where you are and you can't keep him waiting can you?" Lixicaa nodded, trying to fight back tears, for once winning the struggle against her emotions.

"Well she won't be alone!" Xhomast declared, "I'm going with her."

"That's not a bad idea." Xemnas shouted over the roars of Maleficent who was beginning to regain her sense of full consciousness, becoming accustomed to her blind left eye. "Xhomast could freeze the stomach acid, not completely of course, but for a long enough period of time to hopefully allow Lixicaa to kill this woman and escape in one piece."

Xhomast nudged Lixicaa with a grin, "See you can never get rid of me and now, who knows. Maybe we'll die together wouldn't that be neat? You'd be stuck with me for eternity in the afterlife."

Lixicaa's face paled extremely and she felt a lump form in her throat. She slowly turned to the others, "Are you all sure that none of you other guys want to take Xhomast inside of the dragon? I would be completely ok with someone going in my place."

Everyone laughed at her expression and she lowered her head, "Great Xhomast, just great."

Marluxia pulled something out of his pocket and placed it softly in her hand, "Take this and hold onto it, you never know when it could help you."

She looked down with quizzical expression as she stared at a set of leaves in her hand, a darker green in colour, "What is it anyways?"

He smiled, "It's just some mint leaves. They are supposed to calm the stomach, especially if one has butterflies in them."

Lixicaa blushed, "Thank you Marluxia, I appreciate your concern." Her eyes darted to the rest of the Organization, "at least someone cares about me."

Demyx pouted, "I care about you too Lixicaa! I just don't have anything that I could give you that's all!"

"Enough!" Xemnas yelled, "Maleficent is regaining full control of herself again, we don't have any more time to waste! Xhomast, Lixicaa be careful and be as swift as the wind." Xhomast and Lixicaa smiled caringly at Xemnas, "don't misunderstand me; I'm not concerned for your safety. I just want no more harm to come to my castle that's all."

Their caring smiles became annoyed frowns as they realized the love that they thought he was showing for them was actually focused on a building formed out of stone. Xhomast shrugged, "I'm actually not surprised, I mean its Xemnas after all, why would he care about us, we're just a couple of brats."

They both turned and ran off, heading in the direction of the dragon that was now back on its feet, fully aware of the world around her once again. They used Maleficent's weakness to their advantage as they made sure to stay to the left of her, staying under the cloud of her blind eye.

Xemnas and the rest of the Organization just stood there watching as the two newcomers got closer and closer to the dragon, making sure that the dragon kept her sight on them. If they noticed the slightest movement of her head in the direction of Xhomast and Lixicaa, Xigbar would fire several shots at her still good eye, trying to kill two birds with one stone by making her completely blind. However, Maleficent's next move surprised them all. She whipped around in a half circle, now facing the two oncoming attackers, making them stop in their tracks as she stared them down.

Her large nostrils flared with steam, a sign that she was preparing another fire attack. Xhomast and Lixicaa both stared at each other, as if to ask telepathically, _what do we do now? _As if a higher being had been watching them the entire time, waiting for the perfect moment, Maleficent roared in anguish as she had begun to rear her head back to ignite the castle. She continued to roar, yet she made no movement, as if she was frozen or paralyzed.

"What happened?" Lixicaa yelled over the roar of the dragon.

Xhomast shook his head, "I have no idea, but for some reason she can't move…hey look!" Xhomast raised his index finger, pointing at Maleficent's body as it was shaking slightly like a man sadly cursed with Parkinson's. Her body was almost in a vibrating stance as small bolts of electricity seem to course around her, little spasms of electric bolts streaming all around her.

"She's paralyzed by electricity…but the only person who controlled lightning was…oh no…"Lixicaa groaned as a female figure walked out from behind the twitching beast. As the outline of Larxene became visible Xhomast couldn't help but grin and why shouldn't he? He had been one of the few people who had actually liked her.

Saix followed soon after, his usual dull expression on his face. He walked over to Xemnas and began talking in a hush to him, and Xemnas responded to Saix's report through various nods and statements. Lixicaa didn't care, she was currently still confused over the fact that a woman that she had killed was now standing in front of her.

"That was bad-ass!" Xhomast grinned, "and I'm glad to see you're not dead."

Larxene blinked, "Who are these two? And why is that red-head, who is in desperate need of a makeover, staring at me like she wishes me dead? She's starting to annoy me."

Xhomast shifted his gaze to Lixicaa who was glaring at Larxene with a strong distaste towards her. He ignored it and walked over to Larxene, "Wait you don't remember us?"

Larxene looked Xhomast up and down, "Nah not really. But I love your hair!" she ran a hand through his silvery white and light blue hair, "is that you're natural colour?" Xhomast blushed slightly as he shook his head, "well you have to tell me how you got the blend so well."

Saix stepped forwards and quickly explained to the rest of the Organization all about the _secret weapon _of the heartless army and how it can shift its body to take the shape of the Original Organization members; how when the creature is killed it comes back to life in its original shape and that there is a roman numeral on its back indicating how many lives it has left.

"So it's been killed three times then, twice by Saix and once by Lixicaa?" Xhomast asked making sure he had understood what he had heard. Saix nodded and Xhomast turned to Lixicaa, "so instead of killing the real Larxene, you killed an imitator who probably purposely made a bitchy, annoying Larxene just to edge you on."

"I don't care, I still don't like her." Lixicaa muttered, crossing her arms and turning her back.

"Ok we can worry about that creature later, for now we have to deal with Maleficent, or have you all forgotten the paralyzed dragon standing right in front of us?" Xemnas inquired with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "Since she is paralyzed now I'm sure that Lixicaa will have no problem with entering the dragon, and she will no longer need the help of Xhomast. He'll stay here and start freezing over the dragon while Larxene makes sure that it stays paralyzed, understood?"

"What no welcome back Larxene? We missed you. Jeez, I feel so welcome."

Xhomast smiled, "Welcome back Larxene, I look forward to getting to know the real you."

Lixicaa rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you two have fun together torturing Maleficent, I'll just be inside her freaking body. Uh…what am I doing inside there again?"

"You're going to enter her stomach and cut open the lining, causing her acidic juices to pour out and burn her from the inside out, causing extreme pain and suffering." Xemnas explained, "I don't believe she has a heart in that form so there's no point in trying to look for one."

"Fine, I'm going already." She groaned, running to the dragon, jumping in its mouth and disappearing down her throat.

"Right you two, get on it." Xemnas ordered, his gaze set on Larxene and Xhomast.

Both of them turned and Larxene threw several kunai at the dragon, situating one in each thigh, arm, tail and her forehead, creating an electrical force field, keeping her paralyzed. Meanwhile, Xhomast began to freeze over Maleficent's body, starting with her legs, encasing them in ice, slowly at first, but as her body temperature lowered more and more by the second it became easier for him to freeze parts of her.

Larxene stood behind Xhomast, her hands raised, making sure to keep the flow of electricity between the conductors even, the slightest change in voltage could easily either zap the beast back into movement or destroy the barrier.

"Good job Larxene!" Xhomast complimented her, impressed by this ability.

She smiled for a moment, "You're not too bad yourself ice boy, and you're not nearly as creepy as Vexen was, I approve of you."

He grinned as he finished freezing the tail, the back half of her body completely covered in a block of ice now, making his way to the chest of the dragon.

_**Inside Maleficent's body…**_

__"This is so weird…"Lixicaa groaned, levitating above the pool of stomach acid below her. A shiver passed through her and she noticed that the temperature was beginning to drop as her breath became visible in front of her and she realized that Xhomast must've begun to freeze her body, which meant that she had to hurry up, or she could possibly be frozen inside this dragon.

She slowly lowered, getting closer and closer to the acidic juices that were softly splashing around, creating ripples. The stench was revolting and she knew that if she stayed here much longer she would end up losing her lunch.

"Alright then here goes nothing!" Her right set of claws came out from her sleeve and she slashed downwards, cutting three lines through the lining of stomach cells that were imprisoning the acid inside the stomach. She swiped again, and again and again until she had left several perforations in the stomach, more than enough exit paths for the stomach acid to seep through.

Finished with her objective Lixicaa flew up the throat of Maleficent once again only to realize that she was trapped. With a loud gasp she stared upon the blockage in front of her, it was like the prolonged exposure to paralysis had caused Maleficent's throat to fall in, lodging the passage. On instinct she began to panic, and was slashing madly at the bulging flesh that was in her way. Blood splattered across her platinum claws but that was all she was getting. It was so thick and packed together that it was as if she was trying to dig to China, and she might as well be, for the rate of damage that she was causing, digging to China would take less time.

With a frustrated groan she slumped down, sitting on the squishy inner layer of flesh that was Maleficent's throat, "Of course…this had to happen to me. I mean of all the things to happen, this happened to me. If it was Xhomast, Xemnas, hell even Demyx in here they wouldn't have been caught in the throat, nope they would have made it."

She began to strum her finger against the layer of lining before realizing what she was actually strumming and raised her hand in disgust, her gloved fingers sticking together from whatever was coating Maleficent's throat. She gagged, feeling vomit rise up her throat but she held it back. She may be stuck inside a dragon but she still had her pride and glory, at least until she died of hunger, thirst or something like that.

_**Back In the Meeting Hall…**_

__"I've got everything frozen except for her throat and head!" Xhomast called over to Xemnas.

Xemnas gave a gesture to show that he understood, "Alright don't freeze that over yet, we have to wait for Lixicaa to come out…though she has been in there for a long time now. She should've been out a while ago." He scratched at his chin absentmindedly as he thought for a moment, "Xhomast, Larxene. Both of you enter the dragon, Lixicaa could've become trapped inside or somehow have been injured. Whatever the cause we need her out before Larxene's paralysis wears off understood?"

"Alright!" Xhomast yelled as his wings formed and he flew up to the dragon's mouth entering.

"Great…" Larxene grumbled, following closely behind him.

Together they entered Maleficent, gliding slowly down her throat until they came upon a blockade in their path. Not noticing Larxene continued gliding, nearly colliding into it before Xhomast grabbed her arm and pulled her back. In surprise she slammed her face into his chest.

He blushed as she pulled away, coughing nonchalantly as if nothing had happened, "Uh…watch out for that blockade you know? It might have acidic coating on it or something…like that."

Larxene turned away, also blushing and she cursed herself for this, _why am I embarrassed? He's the one who threw me into him…though he is kind of cute…what the hell am I saying? I barely know this guy. Besides if he's anything like that annoying red-haired girl then I don't want to be anywhere near him…then why do I feel this way? And why I am thinking so much about this._

"Larxene?"

Her head snapped around, her blush had died down at this point and merely looked like her cheeks were red, an indication of frustration, "What is it? Be careful next time that's all. I appreciate you trying to help me but I can look out for myself."

Xhomast smiled, "Of course you can. But it can't hurt to have your friends look out for you as well can it?"

She cocked her brow, "Friend? I barely even know you ice boy. So cool your jets and let's find a way of clearing this blockade."

Xhomast shrugged, "How about I just freeze it and then you shatter it with a kick or something like that."

"I suppose that would work. Alright get to it Freezie."

"Freezie?" Xhomast repeated the nickname, "That's a new one." With a flick of his hand his katana appeared and he stabbed it into the blockade, muttering several words under his breath before widening his gaze and shouting out, "Aisu-giri!" Instantly the large wall of flesh and muscle was encased in an icy coat, taking on the properties of thin ice, making it extremely fragile.

With a loud call Larxene performed a spinning kick, slamming her boot into the center of the ice, immediately causing it to shatter into a thousand shards of ice, revealing Lixicaa muttering to herself. However upon hearing the sudden blast she turned and grinned when she saw Xhomast, however it soon faltered as she also caught sight of Larxene, "Thanks for the help Xhomast, I appreciate it."

"It was nothing. It never gets old saving your butt." Xhomast joked, crossing his arms with pride.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "I'm already sick of it."

"Well I didn't ask for your help anyways."

"Oh just be thankful already Lixicaa and don't be rude Larxene, we're not in grade school." Xhomast said in a teacher like manner, glaring down both of them.

"Shut up Xhomast!" Lixicaa scowled.

"Shut up ice dude!" Larxene ordered, in time and rhythm with Lixicaa.

Xhomast blinked then grinned softly, thinking to himself how in tune they were with each other despite the hatred they shared for one another. With a frown Larxene glided out of the dragon, Xhomast following soon behind with a shrug, with Lixicaa last in line, a strong glare etched onto her face.

As the three left the vicinity of the dragon, the rest of the Organization rushed forwards, towards the frozen behemoth. Xhomast quickly inspected the body, making sure that the creature was still frozen and that his ice was still strongly attached to the beast.

"Shall we shatter this beast now?" Xemnas asked with frustration, wanting to end the heartless army once and for all. No one seemed against it, and why should they? They were finally going to end the commander of their well-known enemy, the heartless would have no one to order them around and they would no longer be a threat, they had only attacked they nobodies under her order.

"Let me do the honours." Lixicaa smugly stated, as she walked around the body, placing her claws in different parts of her body, similar to what Larxene had done with her kunai, making conductors in preparation for her own attack. Once she finished placing the six conductors, forcefully, into Maleficent's body she smiled wickedly as she raised her hands, eyes slowly closing.

"Alright time for the grand finale!" She cleared her throat before her eyes flashed open sparkling like a young boy's on Christmas day, "Sonic Shatter." Waves invisible to the naked eye began to course around Maleficent's body, emitting from the claws creating waves of high pitched frequencies, spreading out like ripples of a pond.

As the waves surrounded her in a barrier-like formation, the sound of ice cracking echoed throughout the halls. Everyone watch in anticipation, as they prepared themselves for battle once more, in the case that Lixicaa was unsuccessful. However, the preparation was unneeded. A mind-numbing shattering noise surrounded them as Maleficent crumbled to the ground in a mixture of frozen flesh and scales.

"It's a good thing she was frozen," Xemnas stated, "that would've been quite messy. Now would someone kindly portal her remains out of this building and throw them in a river or something."

Xigbar did the honours, walking coolly towards Lixicaa his large grin, widening as he approached her, "Nice job toots. I'm proud of ya." He rubbed his hand over her hair and she smiled softly. He lowered his head near her ears and whispered his next sentence, "and so would've Axel."

"Xigbar hurry up!" Saix yelled, "Xemnas has instructed me to inform all of you that we are not finished yet. We still have the heartless secret weapon to deal with. It could be anywhere in this castle and can take the form of Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, myself, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia or Roxas. We need to kill it ten more times."

Xigbar nodded, quickly kicking the shattered remains of Maleficent into a portal which directly lead to a small pond in the middle of nowhere. With satisfaction he turned around, "Alright party pooper I'm done now, so whaddya suppose we do now?"

Saix showed no emotion towards Xigbar, "I suggest we split up into partners and search the castle. We have to eliminate this final threat. Now it has 10 lives left, but once you've killed it in the form of a member, it reveals its true body as well. If you're quick enough you should be able to kill it a second time, possibly even a third. We want to make it be unable to create clones of the members as quickly as possible. If no one has any questions then I suggest we leave immediately. Xaldin you take the boy. Larxene and Xhomast. Lixicaa and Demyx. Marluxia and Luxord. Xigbar and Zexion. Luxord and Roxas and lastly myself and the Superior now embark immediately!"

**And that's the end of Chapter 24, the second last chapter of my story, unless you count the bonus chapters that take place afterwards, and if you do count those than there are still several chapters left before the story is done and over with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter like every chapter before it has been enjoyed, and until next time I'm Dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan wishing you a great day, week, month however long until chapter 25 comes out. Review and vote as always!**

**Oh and I almost forgot, I hope I didn't upset anyone by bringing Larxene back. I know I hate it when dead characters are brought back to life, but to be technical and all Larxene was never really dead, in reality it was just someone posing as Larxene that died so take that.**

**0_0 Oh my God! With the upload of this Chapter my story has reached over 100,000 words! That's freaking amazing! It may be nothing compared to others on this website but I am so proud to have reached this many words for my story. And in under 25 chapters too? That means that each chapter is an average of 4,000 words! Eep! I can't believe I'm fanboying over my own story, anyways have a great day, night, afternoon, whatever depending on the time that you're reading this, twilight, dawn etc.**


	25. What It Means To Be A Somebody

**Alright, the time has come for this chapter to be posted, the final chapter involving the proper storyline of **_**To Be Somebody First You Need to Be a Nobody. **_**After this chapter of course, you all know the bonus content will follow, like little comics at the end of manga or something like that, except in this case it will be regular chapters, as for the length of these bonus chapters, well that is inconclusive at the moment, it all depends on how it speaks to me. Well enough chit-chatting, enjoy the final chapter of my FanFiction and please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts; they all belong respectfully to Square Enix. But I do own Xhomast, and Lixicaa and Alexandrex belong to their creators. **

** Chapter 25: What It Means To Be a Somebody**

"So what's the deal with that red head anyways?" Larxene asked as she casually strode down the castle halls, as if they were on a walk around the block rather than searching for the ultimate biological weapon that the enemy had in their midst.

"Hmmm?" Xhomast asked, not really paying attention, "Oh you mean Lixicaa?" Larxene nodded, her hair antenna bobbing with the motion of her head, "she just doesn't like you. Ever since she played Chain of Memories-"

"Of course." Larxene threw her arms up into the air, "Half the members of this castle hated me after that game. Well in my defense, though I can be bitchy, a lot, I'm not the person that they portrayed me as in the game, I have a heart…well I use to, until it was crushed by the man who I thought I would spend my life with…"

Xhomast turned to her, giving her a sympathetic look without meaning to, quickly changing it to a quick grin, "His loss eh?" I think you're great and that any man would be lucky to have you."

"Yea right, now you're starting to sound like my mother you know that?" Larxene scoffed, yet smiling ever so slightly. Xhomast caught sight of this waiver but said nothing, allowing her to continue, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's as if you have the power to relinquish all my secrets or something."

He laughed as he shook his head, "No I don't have that power, but a lot of my friends say that. I don't know, I suppose I'm a good listener, I like helping people out when they're going through a tough time that's all."

Larxene's gaze softened and she opened her mouth to say something but immediately her gaze narrowed and her kunai flashed between her fingers, "It looks like we have some company, and I must say that the form it has taken will be way too easy to beat."

Xhomast smiled, "No kidding eh?"

They both gazed down the hallway where, standing several feet away from them was Vexen, clutching his icy shield, his spine-chilling gaze inspecting both of them. He raised the shield over his chest and bowed before them, "Hello there Larxene, newcomer," he raised his head, "I have returned to the castle. It seems that life without a heart isn't as exciting as I used to reminisce about. Besides it just wasn't the same, unable to perform so many experiments back in this castle with the hearts we have collected with Roxas' keyblade."

"If this isn't Vexen then I think we should give this creature an award for his acting, he does one helluva Vexen impersonation." Xhomast laughed, as his katana was raised in front of him, taking the form of his combat stance once again.

"Nah, he's not creepy enough." Larxene replied in a joking manner.

"Well then let's kill him for not being creepy enough!"

Both of them charged towards Vexen who slouched his back as he got into his own combat stance. As they raised their weapons to attack he quickly raised his shield, as if he was a reflection of them and blocked their attacks with ease. With a hiss Larxene disappeared from sight, using her ability of instant teleportation, appearing behind Vexen, thrusting her kunai to stab him in the back. Vexen however merely raised a crystal of ice, causing her to slam her blades and fist into the pillar, swearing loudly at the impact.

"You imbeciles cannot defeat me! I will outsmart you in any combat situation!" Vexen cackled, as he sent a barrage of stalagmites made of ice after the both of them. On instinct they began to run, feeling the cold coming up closer and closer behind them.

"Cold…" Xhomast muttered softly under his breath, "of course!" He stopped running and turned around, facing the large chunks of ice inches away from him. Xhomast raised his blade and stabbed it into the ground, forming a wall of iced in front of him, the pillars stopping in front of it.

Vexen scowled, "Please I'm the only ice master in this castle!" He dashed forwards and smacked his shield across Xhomast's barrier only to cry in pain, recoiling off of it, "How is your ice stronger than mine? That's impossible!"

"That's not the only thing I can do," Xhomast bragged as crystals began forming behind him, attaching to his shoulder blades once again forming his crystalized wings, flapping them several times as he slowly began to rise up from the ground.

Vexen's right eye twitched with rage, "How is that possible? How have you progressed farther as a master of ice than I have? It's…it's inconceivable it's highly unlikely…it's IMPOSSIBLE!" He roared as he jumped into the air, about to tackle Xhomast when a kunai made contact with his forehead.

A mix between a screech and a shriek gargled out of Vexen's mouth before it collapsed onto the ground and shifted into the form of a heartless, the back of its jacket shifting into an IX. Xhomast blinked, everything had happened in a matter of seconds and was lost in thought.

"Alright score one for the nymph!" Larxene laughed, hopping up in the air, "beat that Samurai."

Xhomast grinned, taking that as a challenge. When the heartless began to stand up on its feet once more, he immediately blasted through the air and swung his katana down, cutting the creature in half, watching its number of lives narrow down once again becoming an obsidian coloured VIII.

"I think I just beat that." Xhomast grinned.

Larxene scowled and threw a kunai as the heatless began to twitch once again and Xhomast noticed this as well, slashing at the head of the creature. It squealed twice and the number skipped VII and went straight to VI.

"I think it's still a tie." He said frowning, "but at this rate the creature will be dead in no time."

"I think you just jinxed it."

He looked down and groaned when he watched the creature dissipate in front of his eyes, vanishing from the floor without reanimating itself once again, "Great it still has six lives left, what are we supposed to do now?"

Larxene shrugged, "Maybe we'll be lucky enough to have run into it again?"

He lowered his head in depression, "I highly doubt it." He raised his head and smiled innocently, "I'm not exactly the luckiest person in this castle. Never won anything in my life really, and I tend to never find things when I look for them."

She pursed her lips, "Then I blame you for his disappearance. It's your fault that he vanished before we could kill him anymore." Xhomast's jaw dropped slightly, "is what I would say if I wasn't a total bitch. Now let's get moving already we're wasting time, but worst of all, I'm actually being kind to another nobody." She shuddered at the thought but Xhomast only continued to smile at her, resulting in her glaring right back at him.

They stood there looking at each other before Larxene groaned, "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to fall in love with one another or something?" She threw her hands up into the air with a sigh, "I suppose it's my own fault for being born this beautiful." She flicked a hand through her hair, shaking her head in slow motion.

"Eh?"

"What you don't agree?" She asked angrily, her right eye twitching, "You should be honoured to be in the presence of such beauty and wonder you know that?"

"Heh heh…of course Larxene but seriously can we go and let the others know that we got the number down to 6?" Xhomast suggested.

She rolled her eyes, "Yea whatever let's go already. I want to kill that little bugger a few more times."

_**Meanwhile with Marluxia and Luxord…..**_

__"This is such a bore." Luxord groaned as he unconsciously rubbed at his blonde goatee.

"You think? I would much rather be back at my garden. For all I know Lixicaa's little beast has torn apart my garden once more and all my years of work will have gone down the drain."

"Bloody hell, stop whining already would you? Hanging out with you is going to make me an alcoholic." Luxord joked, picking random cards out of a deck, smiling every time he picked an ace.

"Well aren't you polite. It's no surprise you don't have a female friend." Marluxia scoffed in an attempt to hurt Luxord's feelings.

Luxord shrugged, "I've always been into the male persuasion."

Marluxia's jaw dropped, "WHAT? YOU'RE GAY! HOLY CRAP I NEVER WOULD'VE GUESSED!"

Luxord flashed a grin, his sparkling white teeth glowing in comparison to the dull walls, "Why Marluxia are you interested?"

He shook his head, "Even if I was into guys I wouldn't go for a drunk like you."

He glared, "First off I was joking about being gay, secondly I am not a drunk. But if I have to listen to your voice one more time I will strangle you and blissfully listen to your gargled screams."

Marluxia's eyes narrowed, "Ok Luxord may be rude at times but he's not this bad." He sliced at the British member with his scythe and it screeched as it reverted back into a heartless form, the number V forming on its vest.

"…Wait so you really were the heartless mimic?"

It hissed at Marluxia before running off, disappearing into the walls. "Wow and here I thought I was attacking Luxord when in reality it was that damn doppelganger." He snapped his fingers, "I wanted to hear Luxord scream!"

"What was that about hearing me scream?" Luxord asked approaching Marluxia from behind, a cup of tea in hand, a crumpet in the other.

"Where did you get those? And what happened to you? I just killed the heartless that was mimicking you!"

Luxord blinked and moved his head to look behind Marluxia, "Where'd the bloke run off to then? Oh and I noticed this sign above the meeting room saying _British Member Appreciation Day. _So I went in and noticed there was free tea and biscuits for any British member...although now that you mention I suppose that would've been the perfect time for the heartless to take my place without noticing."

Marluxia said nothing; rather he turned his head and began to walk off, clearly unable to believe Luxord's stupidity, despite his love for biscuits. He was pondering whether or not to make a run for it, but the sudden screeching noise in the distance changed his mind, and the two of them darted down the hall, taking a quick right and found Roxas killing yet another Luxord clone.

"I thought it was odd when Xemnas paired Marluxia and myself with you in separate mentioning in that little speech of his…" Roxas stated as he slashed the creature, an IV forming on its vest.

"Wait so it cloned me twice?" Luxord asked as he finished his little crumpet with a satisfied smile. "So should I be honoured and flattered by its interest in me or weirded out that it wants to be me?"

"Shut up Luxord. Oh Roxas slash it again quickly!" Marluxia yelled pointing at the twitching creature as it slowly stood up.

Roxas flinched at first at the sudden yelling but then he looked down just as the heartless was getting up and he quickly slashed down once more, smiling as he it crumpled to the ground and the number III appeared.

"This is just too easy." Luxord said as he sipped from his tea cup.

"Speak for yourself; you're not even doing anything you know that right?" Roxas stated, glaring at him.

Luxord shrugged and finishing drinking his tea, whipping a card at the creature, striking it in the forehead as it had begun to sneak off. It groaned, almost in annoyance, as it fell to the floor and the number synonymous with Xigbar popped up.

"There," Luxord smiled, "I did something. Happy?"

The heartless whined before vanishing into the floor like a shadow would. They all cursed in unison, hoping that they would be able to end this menace as quickly as possible. Marluxia flashed an angry glare over at Luxord, "You really are an idiot aren't you? We could've finished this thing off once and for all, but instead you have to put in your cocky two-sense and bam! It runs away while you're flashing off your stupid grin."

"You seem stressed today Marluxia? What's wrong, did you accidentally plant white roses instead of red?"

Roxas looked at both of them as they began to argue with one another and he sighed as he shook his head in disappointment, he had gotten use to the arguing since he joined this Organization, but he still found the bickering pointless. "So are we going to stand around and argue all day or are we going to find that thing and end its final two lives?"

"No need to." Lixicaa stated as she walked down the hall, past them, "Demyx and I already finished it off, it's gone now."

"Really? Just like that its dead?" Roxas asked. Lixicaa nodded her head, not bothering to give a verbal response. He stared at her blankly then his lip curled into a devious smile before charging at her and cutting her down with his keyblade.

She groaned in pain as she fell to the ground, her body beginning to spasm on the floor. Both Marluxia and Luxord stopped arguing and looked upon Lixicaa's limp body, eyes wide and mouths jarred open. With a horrified stutter in his voice Marluxia spoke first, "Roxas…what did you do?"

He looked up, "She was annoying me. Of course you're arguing is more annoying so maybe I should cut you guys down next?"

Luxord was about to respond when her body shifted into the heartless creature once again, its life counter becoming I. With a sigh he flashed a card and whipped it at the creature, cutting its head off and watching it disintegrate into dust, "Ok that thing was just getting annoying. Could you imagine someone reading this like a story? I mean he just keeps popping up, his jacket shifting numbers, I swear if I was reading our battles as a story I think I would be bored out of my mind."

"Ok that was a random rant…"Marluxia said, stating the obvious.

"Our lives are random." Roxas clarified.

_**The Meeting Room…**_

__"Well the final soldier of the heartless army has been defeated and we are no longer confronted with a threat. I must commemorate you all for your job well done, even if some of you didn't fight against the creature a single time." Xemnas droned, "and if we no longer have an enemy we no longer need extra combatants for our army."

"Wait a minute, what are you saying?" Demyx piped in, fearing the answer that had already come to his mind.

"It's simple Demyx," Xemnas snapped his fingers and the coats disappeared off of Xhomast, Lixicaa and Alexandrex, "I'm saying welcome back Thomas, Alicia and Jimmy."

Everyone looked over at the three who were once again human and Thomas frowned as he looked down, already missing his jacket as he saw his black t-shirt and navy jeans back on, "So I guess you're going to kick us out now?"

"That's what I was planning," Xemnas replied, "and since you're human I was also going to have Namine erase all three of your memories since entering this castle, and having fake events replace them."

"You can't do that!" Alicia yelled, "What about the friendships we made here? The laughs, the joys?"

"The tears?" Xemnas cruelly mocked. She flinched and stepped down, looking across the floor. "That's what I thought. Now don't worry, your families were informed that you had randomly been chosen for a special new camp where you were taught the proper skills to essay writing."

"Well if you're going to erase my mind then I might as well inform everyone about what happened with Vexen." Thomas declared with a large grin.

It was Xemnas' turn to flinch this time and he looked upon the young adult with a seething anger, "You wouldn't dare boy."

"Oh wouldn't I? What have I got to lose?" Thomas snarled in response.

"What is he talking about?" Xigbar asked, "You told us all that Vexen was killed by one of his recent experiments."

"That is what happened, this boy doesn't know what he is talking about." Xemnas hissed.

"Hey I'm no boy I'm 18, almost 19 now. So clam it grandpa."

"And he does know what he's talking about, cause I know the truth as well!" Demyx boldly announced as he stepped forwards and stood beside Thomas. They flashed each other smiles before both glared over at Xemnas who had begun to look nervous.

"Very well. I'll let you keep your memories, but not your elements or weapons. You no longer need them, and if you had powers like that in the real world who knows what kind of havoc or chaos you could cause."

"What about our jackets?" Alicia whined, "I like them!"

"Alright I'll put a jacket in each of your rooms again, but you can no longer live in this castle. It's time that you all returned home. Besides, you know where to find us now, visit whenever you wish." Xemnas declared through gritted teeth.

Demyx smacked his hand across Thomas' back, "Yeah don't be a stranger. I need my best bud here as often as possible or else I'll go insane!"

"Demyx you already are insane." Thomas said.

He scowled, "Well I'll go psychotic and start murdering my fellow members then."

"I'd like to see you try." Saix whispered with a sinister smile.

Demyx gave a quick, awkward laugh and took Thomas aside, "But seriously dude don't visit like once every 4 months or I will hunt you down."

Thomas smiled, "Demyx I wouldn't do that to you. I think I would go insane if I wasn't around you for a certain amount of time per month."

Demyx's face brightened, "Then I'll be like Larxene's Aunt Flo! She tells us that her Aunt Flo visits for a few days a month!"

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it, thinking that Demyx wouldn't even understand it if he tried to explain it, "Yea Demyx, I'll be sort of like Larxene's Aunt…I suppose."

"Though now that I think of it, Larxene is the only one who has family in the Castle and I don't think we're supposed to have guests in the castle. I should talk to Xemnas about this, maybe he doesn't know since Larxene is the only one to actually see this so called Aunt Flo."

"Uh huh…"

"Alright you three, get on your way now." Xemnas ordered.

"Alright already, we're going sheesh." Alicia groaned, "take a chill pill dude."

"I have taken enough stress medication to last me a lifetime, and it all started when you came to my castle!" He roared as a vein located above his temple began to bulge.

The three of them turned their backs to the members of the Organization and walked out of the meeting hall, leaving the secret entrance of Castle Oblivion and finding themselves outside, standing in the cemetery once again, only this time to be greeted by the cool air of October. They stood proudly, knowing that this was something in their lives that they would never forget, not as long as they lived.

"Why are we standing in the middle of the cemetery?" Jimmy asked, breaking the silence as he looked around the gloomy area, crossing his arms across his chest at the sudden cold.

"Heh? What are you talking about?" Thomas replied, "We just came from Castle Oblivion."

He laughed, "Yea right Thomas. You know sometimes I wonder if you're high or something."

Alicia glanced nervously at Thomas, "You don't think…"

The two of them turned around and were greeted by the sight that they had feared. The Mausoleum like building that had contained the entrance to the Castle was no longer in sight, standing in its place was a dying tree, it's branches grey from age, "That bastard," Thomas whispered, "he lied to us. He erased Jimmy's memories and he got rid of the secret entrance!"

"Why would he do that?" Alicia asked softly, her voice beginning to waiver.

"Maybe he didn't want us to come back after all…but I don't see why he only erased Jimmy's mind."

"He really knows how to kill someone from the inside doesn't he?"

"I suppose there's nothing we can do though Alicia, but we didn't leave here empty handed." Thomas stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her hair beginning to take flight as the wind picked up speed and strength as if to add a dramatic suspense to Thomas' statement.

"It's simple," he declared, "We now know what it means to be, _somebody."_

**And that's the end of my final chapter and all I can say is goodbye~ I will miss this story like my own child. However I think my writing has strengthened since I started this story and I plan to start my own original story soon after. I also have posted the prologue to my Resident Evil FanFiction but if I don't hear any feedback for it I'm not going to continue it. But please tell me what you all thought about my story, your favourite chapter, character etc. And fear not I will eventually start posting the bonus chapters. They have nothing to do with the plot, since the heatless army is destroyed, but relationships will be strengthened and some good fun times will occur.**


End file.
